Le Cercle
by Mery-Alice Gilbert
Summary: Dans un monde où la magie n'existe pas, que serait la vie de nos personnages préférés ? "Dramione" Fiction se passant à notre époque... à peu près. Mêlant romance, amitié, et aventure avec nos gentils et méchants préférés. L'histoire alterne le point de vue d'Hermione et de Drago. Le rating M se justifiera plus tard.
1. Chapter 1

**Vous me direz, tu viens tout juste de terminer une histoire et tu en poste déjà une autre ? Eh bien oui, cette histoire ça fait un bon moment qu'elle est dans mes fichiers, j'ai commencé à l'écrire, puis je l'ai supprimé, puis réécrite, puis resupprimé et ça, plusieurs fois, avant de me dire : Bon, vas-y ma grande, poste-là et voyons si les lecteurs apprécie ! Du coup, me revoilà avec l'envie de savoir si je dois continuer ou pas ! Si j'hésite tant, ce n'est pas parce que je la trouve nul, mais parce que je ne sais pas si elle peut plaire à quelqu'un d'autre que moi.**

 **Je tiens à préciser que je posterais beaucoup plus lentement que dans ma première fiction.**

 _ **Le rating M se justifiera plus tard.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. R, seule l'histoire est de moi.**_

 **Petite topo sur l'histoire : Les personnages sont de simples humains, et Voldemort n'est que Tom Jedusor, il y aura du Dramione, sans parler d'autres couples que je vous laisse découvrir. Il y aura une enquête, qui s'installera dans les prochains chapitres, voilà, voilà, bonne lecture !**

 _ **Et vraiment, j'attends vos avis ;)**_

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _ **Hermione**_

L'avion se posa et je sortis le plus vite possible, si je le pouvais, je me téléporterais directement devant ma meilleure amie Pansy tellement qu'elle me manquait. Mes amis me manquaient, mon pays me manquait.

J'étais partie i ans, suite au décès de mes parents, j'avais eu besoin de m'éloigner de tout ce que j'avais connu depuis mon enfance. Du coup, j'avais décidé de faire mes études en droit à Paris. Mais mon pays m'avait manqué très vite et c'est vraiment pour terminer mes études que j'étais resté aussi longtemps en France.

Maintenant, à bientôt 23 ans, je regagnais mon pays qui, après avoir étudié mon parcours et mes diplômes, longuement, m'avait donné l'autorisation de commencer un stage professionnel qui me permettrait, si tout ce passait bien, d'obtenir mon certificat de qualification final au bout de 12 mois de stage.

Puis après, ce ne serait pas encore fini, il fallait que je réponde encore à plusieurs critères mais chaque chose en son temps, déjà, je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter pour mon stage, une chance car les places étaient très difficile à trouver. Mais ma mère était avocate de son vivant et l'avocate qui dirigeait le cabinet pour lequel elle travaillait, qui m'avait toujours adoré, était enchantée de mon retour à Londres et ma place était déjà prête.

Pansy m'avait prévenue que personne à part elle ne pourrait venir car tout le monde travaillait mais apparemment, elle m'avait mentie pour que j'ai la surprise, ils étaient tous là.

Harry Potter, mon meilleur ami, mon frère, mon âme sœur, je le connaissais depuis toujours. Ronald Weasley, un autre meilleur ami, mon ex aussi mais ça n'avait pas duré longtemps, nous étions sortit ensemble 3 mois avant le décès de mes parents et notre relation n'avait pas survécu à mon départ pour la France. Blaise Zabini, nous étions amis depuis le lycée mais nous nous connaissions depuis la petite école, sauf, qu'à cet époque, nous nous détestions. Tout comme ma meilleure amie Pansy.

Harry et moi, nous étions arrivés à l'école déjà très lié et nous avions fait la connaissance de Ron qui était devenu notre meilleur ami à tous les deux. A cette époque, nous avions également fait la connaissance de Pansy, Blaise et Drago Malefoy, entre autre et on peut dire qu'ils n'y étaient pas allés avec le dos de la cuillère. Ils passaient leurs temps à nous insulter, moi j'avais le droit à des « chemins de fer », « épouvantail », « miss je sais tout », j'en passe et des meilleurs. Mais arrivé au lycée, Pansy et Blaise s'était calmé et on avait fini par s'apprécier.

Quant à Drago Malefoy, il avait quitté l'Angleterre juste avant le lycée, suite à l'arrestation de son père pour fraude fiscale. Mais il était revenu peu après mon départ et s'était très bien intégré à la joyeuse petite bande, il partageait même une coloc avec Harry et Blaise.

Enfin, il y avait aussi Neville, que nous connaissions depuis autant de temps que Ron, Ginny, la petite sœur de Ron et petite amie d'Harry, Luna, que nous avions connu au collège et il y avait aussi les jumeaux Fred et Georges, grand frère de Ron et de Ginny.

Ils étaient tous là, je me suis mise à courir et je me suis littéralement jeté sur Harry qui me réceptionna et me fit tournoyer dans ses bras avant de me serrer et de déposer un baiser sur ma joue.

\- Hermione, tu m'as manqué ! Je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois de retour ! Me dit-il.

\- Moi aussi !

Heureusement, il était l'un de ceux qui venait me rendre visite dès qu'il avait des congés. Pansy aussi était venu, dès que Paris organisé la Fashion Week, en tant que styliste, elle se devait d'y être. D'ailleurs, après mes retrouvailles avec Harry, c'est vers elle que je me retournais.

\- Tu n'es qu'une menteuse et tu m'as manqué ! Je m'exclame en l'enlaçant.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi Mione !

Je me tourne ensuite vers les autres, Ron et son sourire radieux, lui aussi était venu me voir, mais ça faisait un moment. Neville et Luna, récemment marié, nous étions restés en contact par internet, de même que Blaise. Puis Ginny qui était venu de temps en temps avec Harry, Fred et George que je n'avais pas revu depuis 5 ans mais comme avec les autres, je n'avais pas perdu le contact.

Après avoir les avoir tous embrassé, je me rendis compte qu'il y avait aussi Malefoy. Certes, je le savais proche de mes amis mais il ne l'était pas de moi, je trouvais étrange qu'il soit venu.

Il avait énormément changé physiquement, ou peut-être que pour la première fois, je le regardais en étant neutre, sans rancune et du coup, je me rendais compte qu'il était très beau.

Ses avants bras étaient dévoilés parce qu'il avait retroussé les manches de sa chemise, son corps était fin mais il avait l'air ferme, ses cheveux n'étaient plus tiré en arrière comme à l'époque du collège et ça lui allait beaucoup mieux et enfin, ses yeux gris et sa peau pâle, je le trouvais vraiment beau, mais il fallait que je dise quelque chose, la politesse l'imposait, j'étais planté devant lui à le détailler.

Enfin, je parvins à chasser mes pensées mais je me rendis compte que lui me reluquait aussi, son sourire ne me disait pas s'il aimait ce qu'il voyait ou s'il était en train de se moquer intérieurement de moi, mais peu importait, je ne voulais pas savoir, ça m'était égal. Beau ou pas, je n'étais pas intéressé, non vraiment pas !

* * *

 _ **Drago**_

Les amis m'avaient un peu forcés à venir, j'avais eu beau leur expliquer que même si je n'avais strictement rien contre elle, elle trouverait bizarre que je vienne l'accueillir mais ils n'avaient pas démordu et devant l'entêtement de Pansy, j'ai fini par céder, quand elle avait une idée en tête, elle ne l'avait pas ailleurs !

Puis, il fallait que j'avoue que j'étais curieux de la revoir. Pansy était littéralement folle de sa « Mione » comme elle l'appelait, autant ça ne me surprenait pas venant d'Harry, ils avaient toujours eu une relation fusionnelle mais j'avais du mal à suivre Pansy, elle qui était tellement vive, pleine d'entrain et fêtarde, comment pouvait-elle à ce point adorer passer son temps avec Granger ? Dans mes souvenirs de Granger, qui s'étalaient tout de même de la petite école à la fin du collège, elle était toujours plongée dans un livre, un petit air supérieur au visage, enfin, le genre première de la classe, pas le genre de fille amusante !

Mais surtout, Pansy la décrivait comme jolie et là aussi, j'avais du mal à imaginer. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu, elle portait un appareil en plus de ses dents plus longues que la moyenne et elle avait des cheveux horribles, sans parler de son goût en matière de vêtement. Donc, j'étais plus que curieux de découvrir cette Granger 2.0.

Et lorsqu'elle apparut, je ne pu qu'avouer que Pansy n'avait pas exagéré les choses, non au contraire Pansy était bien loin de la vérité, elle était tout simplement magnifique.

Le courant d'air ajouta un effet en jouant dans ses cheveux détachés, elle avait à présent des boucles noisette soyeuse et disciplinés, descendant dans son dos, elle portait une robe légère arrivant au genou, laissant voir ses jambes qui étaient fines et longues, ses courbes semblaient parfaites et lorsqu'elle aperçut son comité d'accueil, elle remonta les lunettes de soleil qu'elle portait jusqu'à sa tête et là, je pu découvrir qu'elle était maquillés, pas trop, juste ce qu'il fallait pour sublimer plus que pour cacher.

Elle poussa un cri avant de se jeter sur Harry comme s'il était une bouteille d'eau et qu'elle était une revenante du désert, bien sûr, je savais que leur relation était particulière mais je me demandais pourquoi, s'il s'appréciait autant, ils n'étaient jamais allé plus loin ? Je n'avais jamais osé poser la question à Potter, peut-être qu'il faudrait que je satisfasse ma curiosité ? Comment un homme et une femme pouvait-être si fusionnelles sans jamais déraper ?

Pansy et moi étions proche, pas autant qu'eux mais nous étions tout de même proche et un jour, avant de partir de l'Angleterre, nous avions couché ensemble, le regrettant dès le réveil, mais nous avions quand même dérapé, ce qui nous a fait comprendre que c'était une mauvaise idée.

Enfin bref, la revenante passa de bras en bras, jusqu'à arriver à moi, d'aussi près, je pouvais mieux l'examiner et à mon grand étonnement, je ne remarquais rien qui cloche, même ses dents étaient droite, et elles avaient une taille normale, elle avait dû se les faire limer !

Je regardais, n'arrivant pas à croire que c'était les jambes d'Hermione Granger qui m'hypnotisaient du regard, pourtant, il fallait bien que je m'en détache. Lentement, je remontais mon regard, allant de ses jambes, au reste de son corps, puis son cou en terminant par planter mon regard dans le sien.

Elle avait une expression bizarre, mélange d'étonnement et de contrôle, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose pour briser ce silence gênant avant que les autres ne trouvent ça étrange.

\- Granger.

Je ne savais pas si je la trouvais si belle parce que je m'attendais à retrouver l'épouvantail que je n'avais plus vu depuis plus de 8 ans mais en tout cas, des filles jolies, j'en avais déjà vu dans ma vie et je savais très bien donner le change. Un sourire passa sur son visage mais c'est sur un ton neutre qu'elle me répondit.

\- Malefoy.

Je lui tendis la main, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire d'autre. Après tout, les derniers souvenirs qu'elle a de moi ne doivent pas être plus glorieux que ceux que j'ai gardés d'elle, pire même, puisque c'était moi qui l'emmerdais plus que l'inverse.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Réponse à Lily : Merci, contente de te retrouver ;) en espérant que tu apprécieras la suite ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 – Nouvelle vie, nouvel appartement**

 _ **Hermione**_

Nous sommes tous partis pour le nouvel appartement que j'allais partager avec Pansy, ma déesse de la mode avait sautée sur l'occasion en voyant que l'appartement voisin à celui que les garçons partageaient était en vente.

L'appartement était situé en plein Londres et il était très grand, surtout quand on se rendait compte que nous ne serions que toutes les deux mais Pansy avait été élevés dans le luxe et elle ne se voyait pas vivre autrement, de plus, moi comme elle, nous en avions les moyens.

Mes parents, issus de familles qui n'avaient pas vraiment connu de problème d'argent et qui avaient tous les deux un bon métier, mon père dentiste et ma mère avocate, j'avais donc hérité de pas mal d'argent et d'immobilier.

Mon appartement à Paris m'appartenait, j'avais revendus le cabinet dentaire, j'avais gardé la maison où nous habitions, même si je n'y avais plus remis les pieds depuis 5 ans, je payais une femme de ménage pour s'occuper de la maison deux fois par mois.

Elle me fit visiter, pendant que les autres nous suivaient en silence, le salon était impressionnant composé d'un grand canapé d'angle, de deux fauteuils et de quelques poufs, une énorme télé en face du canapé, une table basse au milieu. Plus loin, deux marches menant à une table à manger immense trônant au milieu de la cuisine, j'avais donné carte blanche à ma meilleure amie pour les parties communes, et elle avait fait un travail remarquable.

Tout était moderne mais sans paraître froid, ce qui était souvent le risque mais elle avait assez personnalisé la pièce à nos goûts pour que ce ne soit pas impersonnel. Elle me fit visiter sa chambre avec dressing et salle de bain adjacents.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, toi aussi tu as ton dressing et ta salle de bain, me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Comme si ça avait de l'importance ! Je n'ai jamais eu un goût aussi prononcé pour le luxe que ma meilleure amie, mes parents m'ayant élevé dans la simplicité, j'ai toujours su me contenter de ce qu'il y avait mais là je savais déjà que je n'aurais aucun mal à me sentir chez moi, malgré tout le luxe.

Elle m'emmena ensuite visiter une pièce immense, il y avait une grande porte, à l'autre bout de la pièce une baie vitrée donnant sur un balcon, donnant une vue magnifique de la ville. Un énorme bureau au milieu de la pièce ainsi qu'un canapé et les murs de côté étaient surchargés de livres. Immédiatement, je tombais amoureuse de cette pièce, contrairement au salon, elle était de style rustique, tout était en bois, un grand tapis partait du bureau jusqu'au canapé. Je pénétrais à l'intérieur, en regardant tout autour de moi, un air béat sur le visage.

\- C'est ton bureau, m'apprit-elle.

\- Sérieux !

Je fis une dernière fois le tour de la pièce avec mes yeux avant de regarder Pansy.

\- Tu es merveilleuse ! Je m'exclame en me jetant dans ses bras.

\- Harry m'a beaucoup aidé pour cette pièce, tu remarqueras qu'elle ne ressemble pas vraiment à mes goûts modernes, railla Pansy.

\- Merci aussi Harry, dis-je en l'enlaçant à son tour.

\- De rien Hermione, je te connais comme personne !

Tous mes amis souriaient, pas surpris du tout par l'enthousiasme que la pièce venait de me procurer. Pansy me prit alors la main et m'emmena à ma chambre, la seule qui n'était pas personnalisé.

\- Je me suis dit que tu apprécierais de la décorer toi-même.

Elle montra ensuite ma salle de bain personnelle, comprenant une baignoire en marbre, rien que ça ! Elle m'emmena enfin dans le dressing où je n'aurais jamais assez d'une vie pour le remplir, elle sembla deviner mes pensées en voyant mon regard interdit et souffla avec mécontentement, désespéré par mon manque de passion pour la mode.

\- De toute façon, j'ai déjà remplit toutes les armoires, m'apprit-elle en retrouvant son sourire devant mon air horrifié cette fois.

\- Où je vais mettre mes affaires si je n'ai déjà plus de place ?

\- Je t'ai laissé un peu de place mais de toute façon, je vérifierais chaque morceau de tissus avant que tu ne le ranges parmi les merveilles que je viens de t'offrir !

Je me mis à rire face à l'entêtement de ma meilleure amie, en plus d'avoir un goût prononcé pour le luxe et la démesure, elle avait un goût encore plus prononcé pour la mode, elle en avait d'ailleurs fait son métier, styliste, et mon manque d'intérêt pour les vêtements était une vraie épine dans son pied mais je faisais des efforts depuis que je la côtoyais, puis, je n'avais qu'à porter ce qu'elle voulait, ce n'était pas sorcier !

La visite terminé, tout le monde alla dans le salon où Pansy m'ordonna de m'asseoir, aujourd'hui, j'étais la reine de la soirée, selon elle, et j'avais interdiction de faire quoi que ce soit.

Je me rendis compte, en regardant mes amis, tour à tour, que je n'avais jamais était aussi heureuse depuis bien des années.

* * *

 _ **Drago**_

L'appartement, je le connaissais déjà, Parkinson nous y avait fait travailler pour que tout soit parfait à l'arrivée de sa « Mione », traquant le moindre de nos gestes et hurlant lorsqu'un objet n'était pas exactement posé là où elle l'avait dit, quand bien même il n'y avait que quelques centimètres de différences ! Mais Pansy était comme ça et c'est d'ailleurs comme ça qu'on l'aimait.

Elle entraîna Granger par la main et elle sembla apprécier tout ce qu'elle voyait mais le plus touchant, ce fut lorsque elle découvrit son immense bureau. Harry s'était chargé de la déco et moi, j'avais trouvé ça vraiment trop vieillot mais dès qu'elle se retrouva au milieu de la pièce, regardant partout avec un sourire magnifique, je fus obligé de revoir mon avis, cette pièce n'était pas vieillotte, elle correspondait à Granger et je me rendis compte qu'Harry n'avait fait aucune erreur dans ses choix.

Si la découverte de son bureau fut le moment le plus touchant de la visite, la découverte de son dressing fut le plus drôle. Elle passa par beaucoup d'émotions au fil de sa discussion avec sa meilleure amie. Stupeur, perplexité, stupeur de nouveau, un peu de colère, du dépit et de l'amusement agrémenté d'une pointe d'indulgence.

Stupeur en découvrant la taille de la pièce, puis perplexité en se disant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de ça, encore de la stupeur en apprenant que son amie bornée avait déjà tout remplit, très vite remplacé par la colère, très vite remplacé elle-même par le dépit, Pansy ne changerait jamais ce qui, au final l'amusa. Je ne savais pas du tout pourquoi j'y arrivais mais au moindre changement de Granger, c'est comme si je savais ce qu'elle pensait, c'était assez étrange, j'arrivais à le faire avec la plupart de mes amis mais Granger, je ne la connaissais pas tant que ça !

La revenante devait vraiment aimer Parkinson pour lui passer ce genre de caprices ! Enfin, nous sommes retournés au salon, Hermione s'installa et écouta son amie lui ordonner de ne rien faire pour le reste de la journée. Une fois assise, Granger regarda ses amis et je ne pu que remarquer qu'elle ferma brièvement les yeux avec un sourire de plénitude avant de se reprendre. Elle se sentait bien et je devais avouer que c'était beau à voir.

Les verres servis, nous trinquâmes au retour de « Mione », les discussions s'orientèrent sur la vie professionnelle.

\- Je vais faire mon stage dans le cabinet pour lequel ma mère travaillait, annonça Hermione.

\- Tu ne me l'avais pas dit ! S'exclama Pansy.

\- Ca, c'est parce que moi aussi je peux être surprenante !

\- C'est génial !

Du coup, Pansy trouva une nouvelle excuse pour trinquer, elle en trouvait toujours une d'ailleurs, elle avait un lever de coude digne des plus grands alcolos.

* * *

 _ **Hermione**_

Je m'apprêtais à trinquer à mon nouveau boulot lorsque quelqu'un tapa à la porte, je jetais un coup d'œil à ma coloc, qui n'avait pas l'air surprise.

\- Va ouvrir, me dit-elle.

\- Je croyais que je ne devais rien faire ! Dis-je en rigolant mais en me dirigeant tout de même vers la porte.

Lorsque je découvris le nouvel arrivant, je me jetais sur lui.

\- Oncle Sirius !

Il n'était pas mon oncle à proprement parlé, il était le parrain d'Harry et c'est lui qui l'avait recueilli à la mort de ses parents, étant le meilleur ami du défunt père de son filleul. Mais vu que j'étais inséparable d'Harry, il était devenu comme un oncle.

\- Contente de te revoir morveuse, me dit-il en me serrant contre lui puis en me lâchant.

Je le laissais passer, et le suivit jusqu'au salon, il ne regarda pas alentour, signe qu'il était déjà venu.

\- Salut les mômes, dit-il à l'intention de tout le monde.

Il s'installa à côté de son filleul et lui tapa l'épaule.

\- Alors heureux ? Demanda-t-il à Harry.

\- Très, répondit-il en me tendant une main que je pris.

Sirius nous regarda affectueusement, même s'ils avaient été beaucoup moins tactiles qu'Harry et moi, je sais que notre relation lui rappelait l'amitié qu'il partageait avec James, le père d'Harry. Sirius avait passé tant de soirée à nous raconter des anecdotes sur lui et James, des anecdotes de jeunesse mais aussi d'adultes. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer à quel point cet homme avait dû souffrir de la perte de son ami, car je n'imaginais pas ma vie sans Harry et ça me semblait atroce.

Il resta un moment avec nous puis repartit.

\- Allez les jeunes, je ne vais pas vous empêcher de vous saouler plus longtemps mais souvenez-vous, pas de voitures !

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur Black, nous dormons tous ici ou dans l'appartement d'à côté, répondit Pansy.

\- Parfait, bonne soirée.

Il s'approcha d'Hermione et l'enlaça en tapotant sa tête.

\- Bon retour morveuse.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler en le regardant partir. Morveuse, il m'avait toujours appelé comme ça.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Réponse à Lily : Merci beaucoup, pour le surnom que donne Sirius à Hermione, ça m'est venu comme ça, je ne sais pas pourquoi :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 – Le pyjama**

 _ **Hermione**_

Le lendemain, je me réveillais avec l'impression qu'un groupe d'ouvrier était en chantier dans ma tête. Je regardais à côté de moi, d'un côté il y avait Harry, son bras me serrant contre lui et de l'autre, il y avait Pansy, ses jambes emmêlaient dans les miennes.

Je ne me souviens pas vraiment comment mais apparemment, même le sommeil n'avait pas réussit à nous séparer. Le plus doucement possible, je repoussais les jambes de Pansy et le bras d'Harry, puis je me faufilais jusqu'au pied du lit pour en sortir et je faillis écraser le visage Blaise qui dormait toujours, je ne savais pas comment il faisait puisque Ron lui ronflait à l'oreille, ils étaient tous les deux sur un matelas posé à même le sol, probablement pris chez les garçons.

Dans la chambre de ma coloc, je trouvais Neville et Luna endormit dans son lit et Ginny qui dormait sur un autre matelas posé à même le sol.

Arrivant dans ma cuisine, je me rendis compte que Malefoy y était déjà, parfaitement réveillé et impeccable, rien ne laissait voir qu'il s'agissait d'un lendemain de fête pour lui, pourtant, il avait autant bu que nous autre.

Il me regarda et eut un petit sourire, probablement dû à mes cheveux redevenant comme ils étaient à l'époque de l'école, c'est-à-dire, indiscipliné et ébouriffé, mon visage devait être totalement défait, je ne m'étais même pas démaquillé de la veille et je portais mon pyjama spécial « Gueule de bois », épais, molletonné et rose pastel. Pansy allait certainement me faire quelques réflexions, elle détestait ce pyjama.

\- Salut, me dit-il.

\- 'Lut, je réponds en me laissant lourdement tomber sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine.

\- Tu n'es pas du matin, fit-il remarquer en me tendant une tasse de café fumant.

\- Non, merci pour le café, dis-je en prenant une gorgé tout en soupirant tellement que ça faisait du bien.

* * *

 _ **Drago**_

Elle n'était pas sexy comme la veille, la elle était débraillé, son pyjama n'était pas un brin sexy non plus et pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la trouver jolie.

\- Alors, comment tu vas depuis… La dernière fois ? Demanda-t-elle.

Elle essayait de me faire la conversation, je sentais qu'elle s'y obligeait un peu et vu que nous allions devoir nous côtoyer pas mal de temps à cause de nos amis, j'étais heureux qu'elle fasse l'effort.

\- Je vais bien, tu sais déjà probablement que je travail dans la police puisque je suis le coéquipier d'Harry.

\- Oui, il m'en a parlé. D'ailleurs, je peux te poser une question ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, vas-y, je l'encourage.

\- Pourquoi dans la police ? Je me souviens de l'époque collèges, tu ne te dirigeais pas du tout vers ce genre de carrière. Ne le prends pas mal, mais je ne te voyais pas du tout risquer ta vie pour autrui pour un salaire de flic, dit-elle.

\- Serais-tu en train d'insulter le salaire des flics ? Je m'amuse.

\- J'ai toujours trouvé qu'ils ne gagnaient pas assez pour ce qu'ils faisaient, enfin, pour la plupart, expliqua-t-elle.

Elle rigola et je ne pu que la suivre tellement que son rire était communicatif.

\- En tout cas, tu as raison, à cette époque, ça ne m'intéressait pas du tout, mais mon déménagement et le fait de ne plus avoir mon père sur le dos m'a fait me rendre compte que j'aspirais aux mauvaises choses et que ce n'était pas vraiment moi. Je me suis découvert en quelques sortes après son arrestation. Puis, ça le rend dingue, alors, c'est un plus !

Elle ricana.

\- Oui, quoi de plus rageant que de voir son fils unique devenir flic et travailler avec l'homme qui l'a mit derrière les barreaux, fit-elle remarquer.

Belle et vive d'esprit, elle avait tout compris de mes réflexions intérieures. Oui, je travaillais pour Sirius Black, chef de la brigade criminelle.

A l'époque, mon père faisait parti d'un groupe louche et ne réussissant pas à le coincer pour ses autres activités, l'oncle de Potter c'était rabattu sur ses fraudes d'impôts. Mon père était l'un des bras droits de Tom Jedusor. Leurs activités étaient très secrètes et diverses. Meurtres, intimidations, prostitution, blanchiment d'argent, trafiques d'armes… Enfin, ils étaient très polyvalents et surtout très rusé.

Difficile de coincer le chef et presque aussi compliqué de coincer le moindre complice. Sirius, devenu chef de la brigade avait un dossier solide mais sans preuve réelle pour l'exploiter. Peu d'agents étaient sur cette affaire au commissariat, seulement lui, Harry et moi étions au courant de tous les faits du dossier mais ça, je n'allais pas en parler à Granger même si je me doutais qu'elle saurait tenir sa langue. Mais Harry ne lui en avait jamais parlé et il ne cachait jamais rien à Granger, donc, il devait avoir ses raisons.

En réalité, le dossier n'était même pas censé exister encore. Mais Sirius était obsédé par cette sorte de société secrète tout comme son prédécesseur, Dumbledore et nous formions un cercle fermé, réunissant toutes sortes de professions.

A cet instant, Potter arriva, en mode zombie et s'assit lourdement à table.

\- Café, dit-il d'une voix pâteuse.

\- Eh bien Potter, bonjour, content de te voir aussi, je lui dis en lui donnant une tape dans le dos qui faillit lui faire taper la tête contre la table, tellement qu'il était mou comme un flan.

\- Chut, pas si fort, j'ai mal aux cheveux, dit-il tout bas, d'une voix plaintive.

Hermione pouffa de rire et servit un café à son meilleur ami.

\- Ci, dit-il.

Il but une tasse et s'en resservit une autre pendant que Granger s'affairait à transférer le café restant dans une tasse afin de préparer une deuxième cafetière, prévoyante, car les autres seraient certainement dans le même état. Harry la regarda faire avant de sourire.

\- J'adore ton pyjama, dit-il.

\- Et moi j'adore quand tu te fous de moi !

Harry rigola et je fus obligé de le suivre, Pansy arriva avec une mine de déterrée, elle regarda ensuite Granger et grimaça.

\- Mione, tu as encore mit cette horreur ! S'exclama Pansy en la regardant d'un œil mauvais.

\- Quand je suis soûle, j'ai froid et ce pyjama me tient chaud ! Lui répondit Hermione.

\- Dès que tu auras le dos tourné, j'y ferais subir un sort pire que la mort !

Nous rigolons tous.

\- Bon, je vais aller me préparer avant que Miss Parkinson ne se décide à bruler mon fidèle pyjama alors que je le porte encore !

* * *

 _ **Hermione**_

Encore une fois, les garçons rigolèrent et Pansy me regarda de haut en bas, certainement en train de se demander comment elle allait pouvoir se débarrasser de « mon horreur ».

\- Je t'avertis, ce soir on sort, alors ne prévois rien ! M'ordonna Pansy.

\- A vos ordres, dis-je en faisant un salut militaire puis en quittant la cuisine.

Je vais dans mon dressing et ne sachant pas comment elle a organisé mon énorme garde-robe, je décide de sortir un de mes jeans et un débardeur de ma valise avant de m'enfermer dans ma salle de bain où quelques minutes plus tard, je me prélasse dans un bain chaud, tout en fermant les yeux, quel bonheur !

Mais le bonheur fut de courte duré, car ma meilleure amie déboula dans ma salle de bain, posa des vêtements sur le meuble puis s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire.

\- Tu vas rencontrer Astoria ce soir, dit Pansy.

\- Astoria ? C'est quoi ce prénom bizarre ! Je demande.

\- Franchement, je m'appelle Pansy, tu t'appelle Hermione, on a un ami qui s'appelle Neville et un autre qui s'appelle Drago ! Les prénoms bizarres, on s'y connait !

Nous rigolons, j'adore passer du temps avec elle, car elle me fait rire par sa spontanéité.

\- C'est vrai, qui est Astoria ?

\- Une espèce de prétentieuse, riche héritière, sa sœur est cool, Daphné, c'est la copine de Blaise mais Astoria, elle est trop coincée ! C'est la petite copine de Drago, expliqua Pansy.

Encore une fois, je ris, elle est incroyable !

\- Allons, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ? Je demande en souriant.

\- A moi, rien ! Mais tu vas voir ce soir, elle ne décolle pas Drago et même s'il évite de me le dire, je sais qu'elle ne nous aime pas trop, elle voudrait l'avoir que pour elle et quand elle est avec nous, elle ne cherche pas à s'intégrer.

Je lui tapote l'épaule en souriant.

\- Est-ce que tu as déjà essayé de parler avec elle ?

\- Non Mione, il est évident que je suis un monstre et que j'ai tendance à être désagréable avec tous les gens que je ne connais pas !

Voyant que je m'agite, elle prend ma serviette et me la donne. Je sors de mon bain, en tentant de cacher un maximum ma nudité, tout en mettant mes dessous, une fois fait, j'enlève la serviette pour mettre le reste de mes vêtements.

\- Mais non, tu n'es pas un monstre, elle doit juste être plus réservé que la norme et avouons, que pour des gens réservé, tu peux être un peu impressionnante.

J'étais en train d'enfiler les vêtements que je m'étais sortis de ma valise lorsqu'elle retint mon bras.

\- Non, enfiles ce que je viens de t'emmener ! Me dit-elle en me lançant la robe qu'elle voulait me faire mettre.

\- Ok, finalement, quand je t'ai dis que tu n'étais pas un monstre… Je me suis peut-être trompé !

Elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue en rigolant puis sortis de la salle de bain.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Réponse à Lily : Oui, j'aime une amitié entre Hermione et Pansy, ça fait un peu le Yin et le Yang. AH, pour Astoria, je te laisse juger ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 – Les sœurs Greengrass**

 _ **Hermione**_

Pansy et moi avions du retard, ma déesse de la mode avait changé d'avis au dernier moment sur ce que je devais porter. Maintenant, je portais un haut blanc, dos nu et un slim noir avec des talons aiguilles, une petite veste que j'avais enlevée à peine entré dans le club, finalement, je m'en tirais bien, j'étais en pantalon et non dans la robe hyper courte qu'elle avait choisis au début ! Pour entrer dans le club, nous n'avions même pas fais la queue, Pansy avait salué le videur et il nous avait fait rentrer, comme ça, de même qu'à l'intérieur, elle nous a mené tout droit au carré V.I.P.

\- Ginny et moi, on a nos entrées, me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Oui, pas étonnant, Ginny était présentatrice télé et Pansy était une styliste assez connus, les deux connaissaient beaucoup de monde ! Tout le monde était déjà là, je fais la bise à ceux que je connais puis je laisse Blaise me présenter les deux inconnues.

\- Daphné, ma copine et Astoria, sa sœur, me dit-il en montrant les deux filles.

Daphné avait les cheveux noirs légèrement ondulés lui arrivant aux épaules, elle avait une silhouette mince, elle était très jolie, son visage était chaleureux, sympathique. Astoria ressemblait beaucoup à sa sœur, si ce n'est qu'elle était juste un peu plus petite, mais tout aussi jolie, sans le côté sympathique qu'avait sa grande sœur.

\- Salut, me dit Daphné.

\- Salut, j'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu, mais je ne me souviens…

\- Nous étions dans la même classe pendant quelques années, mais nos parents ont déménagés, nous ne sommes revenus que l'année dernière, m'explique-t-elle en souriant.

\- Oui, Daphné Greengrass ! Je m'exclame.

\- C'est ça !

\- Alors Daphné, tu deviens quoi ? Je lui demande pour lancer la conversation.

\- Je dirige un hôtel à Londres, mon père possède une chaîne d'hôtel, il y en a un peu partout en Europe, m'explique-t-elle.

\- Ah, c'est génial !

\- J'ai de la chance, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie de se vanter, pourtant, les hôtels Greengrass sont très connu et très luxueux, son boulot doit-être passionnant, mais j'aime sa discrétion.

\- Et toi ? Me demande-t-elle.

\- Je veux devenir Avocate, il me reste encore du temps avant de pouvoir prétendre au titre !

\- J'ai toujours su que tu irais loin, me confie-t-elle.

Je rigole puis me tourne vers sa sœur, qui ne lâche pas le bras de Drago et me détaille de haut en bas, avant d'enfin se rendre compte que je la regarde.

\- Et toi Astoria, tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

\- J'aide ma sœur dans la gestion de l'hôtel, me répond-elle.

Je sens à sa voix qu'elle n'a pas trop envie de parler, du coup, je n'insiste pas. De toute façon, Pansy et Harry arrivent et me tire jusqu'à la piste de danse, ne me laissant pas la chance de dire si j'en ai envie ou pas.

 _ **Drago**_

J'arrive chez Astoria, son majordome me fait entrer et elle me rejoint très vite, se précipitant dans mes bras.

\- Tu m'as manqué ! S'exclame-t-elle.

Elle revenait de quinze jours de vacances au caraïbes avec sa mère. En règle générale, Astoria était souvent en vacances, elle disait aider Daphné, mais elle faisait plus figuration qu'autre chose, Daphné avait même avoué préférer lorsqu'elle n'était pas à Londres ou du moins, pas dans ses pattes à l'hôtel.

Ce n'était pas une méchante fille, elle était juste affreusement égoïste et horriblement capricieuse, sans oublier sa jalousie envers les autres filles. Je ne savais pas ce que j'aimais chez elle, mais je devais être bien, puisque ça faisait 10 mois que ça durait !

Des fois, c'était compliqué de combiner Astoria et mes amis, surtout qu'elle était très jalouse de Pansy, elle ne comprenait pas notre relation, le fait que je sois si proche d'une fille. Mais sachant très bien qu'elle ne réussirait pas à me séparer d'eux, elle faisait parfois des efforts, pour me suivre, pas pour s'intégrer.

\- Tu ne préfères pas qu'on reste tous les deux ce soir ? Me demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, je te l'ai dis, Pansy insiste pour que je sois là, c'est le retour d'une amie que nous allons fêter, je lui rappelle.

Elle marmonne quelques paroles que j'ai du mal à saisir, probablement des mots pas très sympa envers Parkinson, il valait mieux que je ne comprenne pas !

\- Comment elle s'appelle cette nouvelle amie ? Me demande-t-elle.

\- Granger, je réponds par automatisme.

\- Granger ?

\- Hermione, je me reprends.

\- Elle est comment ? Me demande-t-elle.

\- Comment ?

Je sais très bien où elle veut en venir, mais je cherchais à gagner du temps pour bien trouver mes mots !

\- Oui, elle est jolie ?

\- Oui, enfin, je suppose.

\- Tu supposes ? Me demande-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Oui, elle est jolie.

Elle hausse les épaules et décide de me raconter ses vacances en détail, ce qui me donne le loisir de plonger dans mes pensées, la discussion n'exige de moi que quelques hochements de tête et quelques expressions de ravissement.

Je me mets à penser au retour d'Hermione, je sais d'avance qu'Astoria va me faire chier avec elle, comme si c'était de ma faute si Granger était belle à tomber ! Enfin, la beauté, c'était assez suggestifs, peut-être qu'il n'y avait que moi qui la trouvait belle à ce point ? Combien de fois Asto avait été jalouse de fille que je trouvais très passable !

Mais à l'arrivée de Granger, je savais que oui, Astoria la trouvait jolie. Il fallait dire qu'avec son pantalon moulant, son petit haut blanc, elle attirait très vite le regard !

\- C'est ça « jolie » pour toi ? Me demanda ma petite amie.

\- Pourquoi, tu la trouves moche ? Je lui demande en jouant à l'innocent.

\- Non, elle est… Plus que jolie !

Je reportais mon regard sur Granger, oui, elle était bien plus que jolie. Ses cheveux lâchés, ses talons qui affinaient encore plus ses jambes, on était bien loin du pyjama molletonné du matin !

\- Arrêtes de la regarder ! Me reprocha Astoria.

Granger salua tout le monde, Blaise fit les présentations d'Astoria et de sa sœur, Hermione entama facilement la conversation avec Daphné et essaya de faire de même avec ma petite amie, mais la réponse froide de celle-ci coupa court à toutes conversations.

De toute façon, Granger était déjà entraîné sur la piste par Parkinson et Potter, sans moyens d'évasions.

\- Franchement Asto, tu pourrais faire un peu des efforts, ta réponse à Hermione était à la limite de la politesse ! Fit remarquer Daphné.

Heureusement qu'elle était là, dans ces cas là, il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait dire quelque chose, moi, si jamais je prenais la défense de Granger, elle aurait juste été encore plus jalouse.

\- Tu n'es pas jalouse que Blaise vive juste à côté d'elle ? Demanda Astoria à Daphné.

\- Je te serais reconnaissant de ne pas refiler tes névroses à ma copine, tu serais gentille, intervient Blaise.

Daphné mit une tape sur le torse de Blaise en rigolant avant de se tourner vers sa sœur.

\- Non, j'ai confiance en Blaise puis ce n'est pas en faisant la gueule à tout le monde que tu réussiras à empêcher quoi que ce soit, si quelque chose doit arriver, ça arrivera, répondit Daphné avec sagesse.

Astoria haussa les épaules puis s'assit, non sans lancer un regard noir à une Hermione qui ne la regardait même pas. Ne voulant pas discuter avec elle quand elle était comme ça, je me tournais vers Blaise en discutant de tout et de rien.

Mais du coin de l'œil, je la regardais danser, je ne voyais pas son visage, elle était dos à moi mais ça ne m'aidait pas. Dans le pantalon qu'elle portait, j'avais l'impression que ses fesses étaient encore plus soulignées.

\- Drago, si Astoria décide d'arrêter de bouder et qu'elle se tourne vers toi, tu risques vraiment d'avoir de gros soucis, tu dévores Herminy des yeux, me chuchota Blaise.

Me reprenant, je secoue la tête et me force à ne plus la regarder, par chance, elle arrête de danser peu après et se joint à nous, se posant à côté de Ron et Ginny. Mais à peine arrivé, Astoria se lève et c'est à mon tour de me rendre sur la piste.

 _ **Hermione**_

J'ai vu à plusieurs reprises les regards noirs qu'Astoria me jetait par moment, Pansy avait raison, elle était vraiment trop bizarre ! A mon arrivée, elle entraîne Drago dansé. Si j'avais été un peu plus parano, j'aurais pensé qu'elle ne voulait pas se retrouver près de moi ou alors, que Drago se retrouve près de moi, mais c'était ridicule, n'est-ce pas ?

Peut-être pas, alors qu'Astoria me tournait le dos, c'est le regard de Drago que je sentais sur moi, très vite, je décidais de faire comme si de rien était.

\- Alors Gin, comment ça va ? Je demande.

\- Super, Harry et moi on va emménager dans 3 mois, m'explique-t-elle.

\- Je sais, je réponds avec un clin d'œil.

Ils avaient trouvé un appartement dans le même immeuble que nous partagions déjà, seulement, il ne serait libre que dans deux mois, plus le temps de faire des travaux. Je regrettais d'être rentré si tard, car à nos âges, on arrivait en fin de coloc. Ginny partageait pour le moment un appartement avec Luna et Neville, sauf que ces derniers étaient mariés, du coup, dès que Ginny partirait, ils resteraient tous les deux, Ginny et Harry aussi du coup. Je suppose que Blaise ne tardera pas à vouloir s'installer avec Daphné, ces deux-là avaient l'air très amoureux, il ne resterait que Drago à la coloc des mecs, et Pansy et moi dans celle d'à côté, ce serait triste ! Enfin, heureusement, Harry avait trouvé un appartement au plus près du mien.

* * *

V **oilà, pour le troisième chapitre, on y découvre les sœurs Greengrass (en même temps, vu le nom du chapitre, vous deviez l'avoir compris avant même de lire ;)) Je suis un peu de partie prit, puisque j'aime à peu près tous les personnages sauf Astoria, enfin, ce n'est pas contre elle, c'est juste que normalement elle est l'épouse de Drago et ça, sa ne me plait pas ! Du coup j'ai fais une Astoria jalouse à l'excessif et une Daphné plutôt posé, réfléchi et aimable.**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu et, comme toujours, j'attends vos avis, bon ou mauvais, sinon, dans le prochain chapitre vous aurez droit au mariage de Drago et Astoria ! XD.**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Réponse à Lily : Voilà la suite, oui Daphné est appréciable, enfin, je vais essayer, je t'avoue qu'elle n'apparait pas beaucoup pour le moment.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 – Petit jeu entre deux amis**

 _ **Drago**_

Comme à chaque fois, Astoria veut rentrer la première, je la suis, une fois de plus, seulement, ça me met de mauvaise humeur, j'étais occupé à ne pas regarder Granger, ce qui faisait, que des fois, nos regards se croisaient, la faisant sourire. Je ne savais pas encore à quel jeu je jouais avec elle, mais elle y prenait part avec moi en tout cas.

Enfin bref, j'étais de mauvaise humeur et le fait qu'elle me fasse la gueule m'énervait plus que d'habitude.

\- Tu comptes faire cette tête toute la soirée ? Je lui demande.

\- Quelle tête ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu fais vraiment la gueule juste parce que Granger est canon ?

\- Ah tu vois, je savais bien qu'elle te plaisait ! S'exclama-t-elle en se levant d'un bond.

\- Elle ne me plait pas, mais il faut être honnête, elle n'est pas repoussante pour autant !

Je savais mentir, je l'avais toujours fais à merveille ! Elle se rassit en boudant et là, j'étais arrivé à bout de patience.

\- Bon, je vais rentrer, je dis en attrapant ma veste.

\- Je croyais que tu restais ?

\- Non, je rentre.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de parler, je l'embrasse puis sors. En rentrant dans mon appart, j'entends des rires venant de la chambre d'Harry, celui de mon coloc, de Weaslette et je reconnais vite le rire de Granger.

Alors que je comptais me coucher, je ne peux résister à l'envie de me mettre sur le canapé, sortant un verre, si Ginny reste dormir, Granger ne restera pas, du coup, elle passera forcément devant moi pour repartir chez elle.

Mon raisonnement était bon, Granger sortit de la chambre, échangea encore quelques mots à la porte d'Harry puis referma derrière elle, avant de sursauter en me voyant assis à l'observer.

\- Je pensais que tu ne rentrais pas, me dit-elle.

\- Tu t'es trompé, je réponds ne sachant pas trop quoi dire d'autre.

Elle me regarde, hésitant entre me dire au revoir ou me rejoindre.

\- Ca te dérange si je reste ? Me demande-t-elle.

Comme si elle doutait de ma réponse !

\- Non.

Elle prend donc un verre et s'assoit face à moi.

\- Où sont tous les autres ? Je demande.

\- Quand je suis partie avec Harry et Gin, Pansy, Blaise et Daphné étaient toujours au club. Neville et Luna sont partis peu après toi et Astoria, et on a ramené Ron chez lui avant de rentrer.

\- Soda ou autre chose ? Je lui demande.

\- Soda.

Après lui avoir servit le verre, je la regarde, me demandant pourquoi elle m'hypnotise ainsi, c'était incompréhensible ! Ok, elle était belle, mais Astoria aussi, de plus, des filles jolies, j'en voyais beaucoup, certaines probablement plus jolie que Granger. Asto était mon officielle, mais je voyais d'autres filles de temps en temps, il faut dire qu'Astoria m'ennuyait tellement… Ok, c'était une excuse, si elle m'ennuyait tant que ça, je devrais la quitter mais bon, je ne le faisais pas.

Mais je ne pouvais pas faire de Granger une de ces filles de passages, elle faisait partie du groupe, ça risquait de créer des problèmes avec beaucoup d'amis. Pansy se retrouverait entre elle et moi, Potter la choisirait à coup sûr, et les autres, je ne sais pas mais je n'avais pas envie de casser notre groupe pour un coup d'un soir, même si c'était pour Granger !

Cependant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander si je lui plaisais aussi, puis ça m'énervait en même temps, je n'avais pas l'habitude de me poser ce genre de question, si une fille me plaisait, j'attendais le bon moment pour la séduire puis je passais à l'attaque, ratant rarement mon objectif.

Mais là, il s'agissait de Granger, la meilleure amie de ma meilleure amie, elle méritait mieux, puis je devais penser à mes amis, et même s'il m'arrivait de tromper Astoria de temps à autre, ce serait dur de lui cacher ça, étant donné qu'elle croiserait Granger de temps à autres.

Bref, j'avais des dizaines de raisons de ne pas la toucher et une seule de le faire, j'en avais envie, mais alors, pourquoi un seul pour paraissait l'emportait sur une dizaine de contre ?

* * *

 _ **Hermione**_

\- Au fait, ta copine a un problème avec moi ? Je demande pour qu'il cesse de me regarder en silence.

\- Pardon ?

\- Astoria, elle a un problème avec moi ? Elle n'a pas arrêté de me jeter des regards froids.

\- Non, elle n'a pas vraiment de problème avec toi, elle te trouve juste trop jolie à son goût.

\- Ah, je n'y peux pas grand-chose !

Ma réflexion le fait rire, ce qui me pousse à rire aussi.

\- Ne fais pas attention, elle a juste trop tendance à jalouser toutes les filles un peu jolie.

\- Tu me trouves juste un peu jolie ? Je lui demande en haussant un sourcil.

Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ? J'ai bien remarqué que je ne le laissais pas indifférent, mais pourquoi faut-il qu'en plus j'en joue ? Ce n'était pas mon genre, quand j'attirais un homme et que ce n'était pas réciproque, j'évitais de jouer.

Peut-être, qu'il ne me laissait pas indifférente non plus, après tout, il était très beau !

\- Je te trouve bien plus qu'un peu jolie, mais ça tu le sais déjà, non ? Me dit-il en me regardant.

\- Désolé, c'était idiot.

\- Non, tu aimes juste jouer avec le feu, me dit-il avec un petit sourire.

\- D'habitude, non.

\- Dans ce cas, peut-être que je te plais aussi.

Il est doué, un petit jeu pourrait très vite s'installer entre nous, à savoir qui se brulera le premier et est-ce que l'autre saura s'éloigner de la flamme mais ai-je vraiment envie de jouer aussi ? De toute façon, moi je n'ai personne, c'est à lui de refuser le jeu pas à moi ! Puis jouer n'a rien de bien méchant quand on ne franchit pas les limites. J'essai de chasser la petite voix qui me chuchote qu'avec ce genre de jeu, les limites sautent aussi vite que les vêtements.

\- Peut-être bien, j'avoue avec un sourire en coin.

Il me regarde puis esquisse un sourire, mi amusé, mi déçu, je pense qu'il aurait préféré que je réponde oui, mais je n'allais pas lui faire ce plaisir, bien que maintenant que je venais de prendre conscience de mon attirance, j'aurais beaucoup plus de mal à le cacher !

\- Et toi Malefoy, tu aimes jouer avec le feu ?

Mais depuis j'étais capable de prendre de telles intonations sensuelles ?

\- Tout dépend de la flamme, me répond-il.

* * *

 _ **Drago**_

Je comptais un peu sur elle pour m'aider, dans un sens, j'avais espéré ne pas lui faire d'effet, certes, ça m'aurait contrarié, mais au moins la question aurait été réglé. Mais là, on se lançait dans un jeu dangereux, enfin dangereux était un bien grand mot, j'abusais !

Plusieurs fois au cours de notre échange, je m'étais aperçu qu'elle paraissait surprise de sa propre audace, ou alors de la sensualité de ses intonations et de ses propos, ou alors, le tout réunis mais en tout cas, j'aimais ce jeu.

\- Bon, je te remercie pour le verre, je vais aller me coucher, me dit-elle.

\- Bonne nuit Granger.

\- Bonne nuit Malefoy.

* * *

 _ **Hermione**_

Une fois paisiblement allongés dans mon lit, j'eu tout le loisir de repenser à Malefoy, il était tellement étrange qu'une sorte de jeu de séduction se soit installés entre nous, alors qu'au final, nous nous côtoyons depuis seulement la veille !

Ce blond doit-être le diable en personne pour avoir une telle influence sur moi, alors qu'habituellement, je suis plutôt sage. Oui c'est ça, le diable à la gueule d'ange.

* * *

 **Voilà pour le quatrième chapitre, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, Drago et Hermione qui se tournent autour sans pour autant succomber, leurs pensées...**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Réponse à Lily : Merci, ça fais plaisir, pour savoir qui va succomber, il va falloir attendre encore un peu ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 – Le nouveau job**

 **Malefoy**

J'étais en train de sortir de chez moi lorsque je vis Granger fermer la porte de son appart. Elle portait un tailleur noir, avec la jupe un peu fendu sur la cuisse, des talons, et un chignon qui lui donnait un air très stricte mais en même temps, diablement sexy.

Remettant de l'ordre dans mes idées, je me rapproche d'elle, elle me fait une bise puis s'éloigne vers l'ascenseur. Depuis deux semaines, on s'était beaucoup rapproché, le jeu continuait de plus belle et aucun de nous ne s'en lassait.

\- Tu vas où ? Je demande en la rattrapant.

\- Au cabinet de McGonagall.

Inutile qu'elle continue, ce cabinet est l'un des plus connu du coin, en tant que flic, j'y suis déjà allé plusieurs fois.

\- C'est bon, je t'y emmène, dit-je en entrant dans l'ascenseur à ses côtés.

\- Tu es sûr ? Tu ne seras pas en retard pour le boulot ?

\- Si je te le propose, c'est que je le peux. Je commence plus tard aujourd'hui.

\- Merci ! Tu me sauves la vie !

Une fois dans ma voiture, je prends la route ! Ne prenant pas garde aux limitations, comme d'habitude.

\- En tant que policier, tu n'es pas censé respecter la loi ? Me demande-t-elle avec une ironie cachant mal sa peur.

\- Tu es toute blanche, je remarque au bout d'un moment.

\- Si tu roules comme un fou, j'aimerais autant que tu te concentres sur la route et pas sur mon teint !

Elle avait les yeux fermés depuis un moment et elle ne les rouvrit que lorsqu'elle sentit la voiture ralentir. Puis me vint en tête qu'elle a peut-être peur des voitures depuis l'accident de ses parents.

\- Désolé, je n'avais pas pensé à tes parents.

\- Ce n'est rien, en plus, ce n'est même pas la vitesse qui les a tué, juste une défaillance des freins mais je ne l'explique pas, depuis, j'ai peur.

\- Dis la vérité, si tu ne conduis pas, ce n'est pas à cause du sens, tu n'as pas plus conduit à Paris, devinais-je.

\- J'ai eu mon permis et trois mois après, mes parents mourraient, du coup, c'est vrai, je n'ai plus conduit depuis. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment un problème, pendant 5 ans, j'ai vécu à Paris et maintenant, je suis de retour à Londres, pas besoin de voiture dans d'aussi grande ville.

\- C'est vrai, mais je pourrais t'aider à dépasser cette peur, on ne sait jamais, un de ces jours tu pourrais être obligé de conduire pour une urgence ou je ne sais quoi.

\- Moi qui pensais que tu voulais juste me mettre dans ton lit !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de ricaner, je n'avais aucun doute quant au fait que si je le voulais, elle ne résisterait pas et inversement, notre petit jeu avait au moins cet avantage, je savais bien que je lui plaisais !

\- Si je voulais te mettre dans mon lit, tu y serais déjà !

\- Tu es bien sûr de toi !

\- Je le suis, mais là n'est pas la question, penses à ma proposition.

Nous venions d'arriver, après m'être garé, elle regarde le bâtiment puis se tourne vers moi.

\- J'y penserais, merci encore.

\- De rien, à plus tard.

Je lui souris puis elle sort de là voiture.

* * *

 **Hermione**

Je le regarde partir en souriant puis secouant la tête, je remets mes idées en place et entre dans le bâtiment en me dirigeant vers la réceptionniste.

\- Bonjour, j'ai rendez-vous avec maître McGonagall.

\- Miss Granger ? Demande-t-elle après avoir vérifié sur son ordinateur.

\- Oui.

\- Elle vous attend, rendez-vous au dernier étage, le bureau face à l'ascenseur.

\- Merci.

Elle me sourit puis je suis ses instructions. Minerva McGonagall m'invite à entrer et à m'asseoir face à elle.

\- Miss Granger, c'est un véritable plaisir de vous revoir après ces 5 longues années, j'espère que vous vous portez bien ?

\- A merveille maître McGonagall.

\- Appelez-moi Minerva, je ne compte pas me gêner pour vous appeler Hermione, après tout, je vous ai connu au berceau !

\- D'accord Minerva, je réponds en souriant.

Elle me tendit plusieurs feuilles, les contrats.

\- Prenez le temps de lire un exemplaire, le propre d'un avocat, c'est de bien savoir ce qu'il signe, me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Après une lecture rapide, je sors mon stylo puis signe tous les exemplaires.

\- Vous commencez en septembre, les premiers mois, vous ne ferez que m'assister, vous ne pourrez pas plaider mais dès que vous aurez pris vos marques, je vous laisserais constituer les dossiers que je plaiderais et quand le temps nécessaire ce sera écoulé, vous plaiderez vous-même, m'expliqua-t-elle.

J'acquiesce.

\- Venez, je vais vous montrer votre bureau.

Je la suis, jusqu'à arriver dans l'ancien bureau de ma mère, je regarde autour de moi, la pièce est vide de décoration, mais les meubles sont tous à la même place que 5 ans en arrière, je me revois dans ce bureau, à regarder ma mère travailler, me disant qu'un jour, moi aussi je ferais ce métier. Sans m'en rendre compte, une larme m'échappe.

\- je pensais que ça vous ferez plaisir d'occuper le bureau de votre mère, mais si vous le souhaitez, nous avons d'autres bureaux disponible, me dit-elle en posant une de ses mains sur mon épaule.

\- Non, c'est parfait ! C'est juste que sa fait bizarre de se retrouver là après 5 ans, à part les objets personnels de ma mère, rien a changé.

\- Le bureau n'a plus été occupé depuis… qu'elle nous a quitté. Il n'y a que vous que je peux tolérer pour occuper cette pièce.

\- Merci beaucoup Minerva.

Elle me sourit, puis se reprend.

\- Voilà, donc, si tout est bon pour vous, nous pouvons nous dire au revoir, me dit-elle sur un ton plus professionnel.

\- Oui, au revoir, merci pour tout.

\- Ne me remerciez pas, j'espérais vraiment vous compter parmi nous.

Nous sortons du bureau et je tombe sur un vieil homme, à l'apparence étrange, barbe longue et argenté et cheveux encore plus longs, de la même couleur. Des yeux bleus électrique, surmonté de lunettes en demi-lune. Albus Dumbledore, l'ancien chef de la police.

Petite, vu que je j'étais souvent avec Harry, et que lui-même passait beaucoup de temps au commissariat où son père travaillait, je connaissais bien Dumbledore.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Dumbledore, je suis heureuse de vous voir !

Il me sourit.

\- Mais serais-ce notre petite Miss Granger ! S'exclame-t-il en me serrant la main.

\- C'est bien moi !

\- Heureux de vous revoir également.

\- Que faites-vous ici, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? J'avais entendu dire que vous aviez quitté la police pour prendre votre retraite, je demande.

\- La retraite ne me convenait pas, alors j'ai décidé de reprendre une activité et Minerva m'a gentiment proposé un poste de coordinateur pour faciliter les relations du cabinet avec la police.

\- C'est une très bonne idée, les relations entre avocat et policier sont souvent difficile ! Je m'exclame.

\- Exactement, d'où l'utilité d'Albus, dit Minerva.

Nous échangeons encore quelques paroles, puis je repars. En arrivant, je vois un camion de déménagement devant mon immeuble et soudain je me rappelle que c'est aujourd'hui que le reste de mes affaires de Paris devait arriver. Je me dirige vers l'un des déménageurs.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, je vous avais oublié, vous attendiez depuis longtemps ?

\- Non, rassurez-vous, nous sommes arrivés il y a dix minutes.

J'ouvre l'immeuble, puis leur explique où l'appartement se trouve puis au fur et à mesure, je leur explique où déposais mes affaires. Une fois parti, je vais dans mon bureau et pose mes doigts sur mon piano. Ca ne faisait que deux semaines, mais il m'avait manqué. Je n'en jouais pas forcément tous les jours, mais maintenant, je savais que si je le voulais, je pourrais en jouer.

* * *

 **Voilà, pas beaucoup de passage Malefoy-Granger, mais on se penche sur le côté professionnel avec l'entretien d'Hermione.**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Voilà le chapitre 6 !**

 **Je viens de créer ma page Facebook, spécialement pour vous lectrices de mon cœur (peut-être lecteur, mais je suis pas sûr ;) ! Je pense que ce sera plus sympa pour échanger sur ce que j'écris mais pas que ! Vous trouverez l'adresse de la page sur mon profil, sinon, sur Facebook, en tapant Mery-Alice Gilbert, vous devriez me trouver (si vous avez envie de me trouver bien sûr ;)) Pour info, pour le moment la photo de profil de ma page est la même que celle de mon profil, c'est à dire, la jolie Nina Dobrev, je changerais, quand j'aurais trouvé une meilleure idée. Voilà, maintenant, je vous laisse à la lecture du chapitre.**

 **Plein de bisous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 – Mensonge et vérité**

 _ **Hermione**_

J'étais tranquillement en train de jouer du piano, lorsque ma coloc arriva, mais, aimant m'entendre jouer, elle se contenta de s'asseoir à côté de moi et de poser sa tête sur mon épaule jusqu'à ce que je termine la mélodie.

\- Salut, alors, tu as passé une bonne journée ? Me demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, j'ai signé le contrat et j'ai vu mon futur bureau, celui de ma mère. Et toi, ta journée ?

\- Ennuyeuse, le styliste en chef a embauché une apprentie qui se prend pour Lagerfeld mais ne t'inquiète, je l'ai déjà remise à sa place, moi je suis la seconde styliste et il est hors de question qu'une débutante se pense meilleure que moi !

Je dépose un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Personne n'est aussi douée que toi, ni plus redoutable non plus !

Elle me sourit.

\- Merci !

Je me lève pour aller dans le salon et me servir un verre quand elle me tendit une enveloppe épaisse et assez lourde.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, c'était dans la boîte à lettre, me dit-elle en s'emparant de mon verre et en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

Je regarde l'enveloppe avec plus d'attention, il n'y a que mon nom, pas d'adresse, pas de timbres, elle n'est pas passée par la poste, de plus, j'avais déjà relevé le courrier aujourd'hui et cette enveloppe ne s'y trouvait pas.

Après m'être enfermé dans mon bureau, j'entrepris d'ouvrir cette enveloppe mystérieuse. Elle contenait un rapport officiel sur la mort de mes parents, Sirius m'en avait fait lire un, mais ce n'était pas le même.

Sur celui que Sirius m'avait fait lire une fois l'enquête terminé, le rapport disait que l'accident qui avait tué mes parents avait été provoqué par une défaillance des freins, sauf que ce rapport disait que l'accident avait été provoqué parce que les freins avaient été trafiqués.

Je continuais de lire le reste, même si j'étais déjà beaucoup chamboulé par la découverte du rapport, pourquoi est-ce que je recevais ça, maintenant ? Pourquoi quelqu'un m'envoyait un faux rapport et s'il était vrai, pourquoi Sirius m'en avait-il montré un faux ?

Avant de décider de croire ou de ne pas croire, je devais tout lire, pour savoir ce qu'il en était. Je ne voulais pas croire que Sirius puisse me mentir, je le connaissais depuis toujours, il était comme un oncle.

Le reste était des articles découpés dans le journal, relatant des accidents de voiture, des noyades, des électrocutions et à chaque articles, un rapport officiel de la police y était accrochés. Les rapports d'enquêtes les plus anciens étaient signés par Dumbledore, ceux datant des 20 dernières années étaient signés par Sirius et certains rapports récents étaient signés par Sirius, Malefoy ou Harry.

Apparemment, il s'agissait toujours d'accident étrange, mais fautes de preuves, les enquêtes étaient toutes classées. Il fallait que je comprenne le pourquoi du comment, je ne doutais plus du fait que Sirius m'avait mentit et ça me mettait en rage.

C'est donc comme une furie que je sortis de l'appartement avec mon dossier sous le bras, ma coloc était sous la douche, elle ne me posa pas de question. Sautant dans le premier taxi qui s'arrêta, je lui indiquais l'adresse du comissariat, à peine arrivé, je sors du taxi et je lui laisse un billet sans attendre la monnaie.

Je file droit au bureau de Sirius, et dépose le dossier avec violence sur le bureau.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je demande avec colère.

Harry et Drago, qui m'avaient vu entrer comme une furie arrivèrent également dans le bureau.

\- Hermione, tu as un problème ? Demanda mon meilleur ami.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre, je regardais Sirius qui feuilletait le dossier, perdant des couleurs au fil de sa lecture.

\- Comment tu as eu ça ? Me demanda-t-il avec calme.

\- Comment j'ai… Non mais je rêve ! Je t'apporte un dossier qui prouve que tu m'as menti sur la mort de mes parents, pendant des années et c'est toi qui me pose des questions ! Je m'écrie complètement hors de moi.

\- Hermione, calmes-toi qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda Harry.

\- Toi aussi tu savais hein ? Je demande en me retournant vers lui.

\- Je sais quoi ?

\- Tu savais que mes parents avaient été assassinés ?

Son regard se fit triste et je compris que oui, il savait, mais contre lui, je n'étais pas en colère, j'étais déçu, tellement déçu que sa me faisait mal. Alors que j'aurais voulu le gifler, lui crier dessus, je sentis des larmes couler le long de mes joues.

\- Putain Harry, la vérité se lit sur ton visage ! Comment, mais comment tu as pu me cacher une chose pareille !

* * *

 _ **Drago**_

Harry la prit dans ses bras mais elle le repoussa. Si seulement elle savait comme Potter aurait voulu lui dire. A l'époque de l'accident des Granger, nous n'étions pas encore policiers et Potter l'avait appris en même temps que moi de la bouche de son parrain, lorsqu'il nous avait mit au courant de son enquête non officielle sur le réseau de Tom Jedusor.

\- Harry, tu es mon meilleur ami, bien plus que ça même… Je pensais qu'on se disait tout… On a toujours tout partagé, comment tu as pu me cacher un truc pareil !

Elle était dévastée, vraiment, sur son visage, on y voyait le désarroi, la tristesse et la trahison. La voir comme ça me faisait beaucoup de peine, je ne m'étais pas attendu à être attristé par ça, je voyais des gens peiné tous les jours et je savais m'en détacher mais pas cette fois-ci apparemment.

Enfin, cette histoire ne me regardait que de loin, Granger ne semblait même pas me calculer ou alors, elle ne m'en voulait pas parce qu'elle savait que même si j'avais été au courant, il était normal que je ne dise rien, étant donné que je ne la revoyais que depuis quelques jours.

\- Hermione, si je ne t'ai jamais rien dis, c'était pour ton bien… Tenta de plaider Harry.

\- Pour mon bien ! S'énerva-t-elle.

\- Oui, pour ton bien, intervint Sirius.

\- Tu m'as menti ! Vous m'avez tous menti !

\- Les personnes qui ont tués tes parents, sont très dangereuses et très difficile à coincer. Il s'agit d'un réseau, menait par Tom Jedusor, tes parents, ta mère plus précisément travaillait avec moi et Dumbledore, entre autre, elle nous aidait, comme d'autres personnes à enquêter, sauf qu'elle avait dû découvrir quelque chose de compromettant sur eux, c'est pour ça qu'ils s'en sont pris à elle et si je ne t'ai rien dit, si j'ai donné l'ordre à Harry de ne rien te dire, c'était pour te protéger. Pour que tu ne t'impliques pas dans cette histoire.

\- Ce choix ne t'appartenait pas, contra Hermione.

Cependant je remarquais qu'elle semblait moins en colère, toujours triste mais plus hors d'elle.

\- Je sais mais, mets toi à ma place ! Tu avais tout juste 18 ans et tu semblais si fragile après le décès de tes parents, je ne voulais pas t'en rajouter plus ! Je voulais que tu construises ta vie sans envie de vengeance.

\- Mais maintenant, je suis avocate et je peux vous aider, comme ma mère le faisait.

\- Ta mère en est morte, tu veux vraiment suivre ce chemin ? Demanda Sirius.

\- Oui, je veux aider à arrêter ces gens, je veux tout savoir, depuis le début.

\- Mais Hermione, tu en sais autant que nous, je ne sais pas comment il est arrivé en ta possession mais le dossier que tu as, est une copie conforme du dossier que j'ai pu constituer !

\- Attends, le premier article remonte à 30 ans… 30 ans d'enquête et vous n'avez que ça ? Demanda Hermione surprise.

\- Je te l'ai dit, ils sont très discret et les preuves sont inexistante ou pas assez accablantes pour en faire tomber ne serais-ce qu'un ! Tiens, il n'y a que ça que tu n'as pas, dit Sirius en lui tendant un dossier.

Hermione s'assit et l'ouvrit, il s'agissait d'un rapport sur l'organisation de Jedusor, je le sais, je l'avais lu aussi. Il notait le nom de Tom Jedusor, à côté d'une photo du personnage, de ses complices connus. Tous des Avocats réputés, des flics corrompus, des politiciens influents, des hommes d'affaires puissant, enfin, de quoi bien dominer le monde s'ils se développaient et de quoi bien nous emmerder pour les coffrer !

\- Rien d'étonnant à ce que vous ayez du mal à récupérer des preuves ou des mandats pour en trouver ! Ils sont sur tous les fronts !

\- Tu comprends maintenant ? Demanda Harry en posant sa main sur l'épaule de sa meilleure amie.

\- Oui, je comprends, désolé de m'en être prise à vous.

Oui, elle était définitivement calmée.

\- Demain soir, il y aura une réunion à laquelle il faudra que tu assistes, si vraiment tu tiens à entrer dans cette enquête. Tu découvriras que même s'ils ont des membres influents, nous en avons tout autant, lui confia Sirius.

\- Je serais là, où ce sera ?

\- Harry t'en dira plus chez vous, nous ne parlons jamais de ça ici, on ne sait jamais.

Hermione acquiesça, fit le tour du bureau et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Sirius.

\- Allé morveuse, rentre chez toi, vous aussi les gars, je vous ai assez vu pour la journée !

Hermione prit la route avec Harry pendant que moi je montais dans ma voiture en me demandant qui avait bien pu déposer ce dossier à Granger, c'était forcément un membre du cercle car le but, j'en étais persuadé, était de rallier Hermione à notre cause.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Réponse à Lily : Merci beaucoup, contente que ça te plaise, voilà la suite.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 – Le fan d'espionnage**

 _ **Hermione**_

Harry vint me chercher le lendemain, vers les 19 heures, il prétexta à ma colocataire qu'il voulait prendre un verre avec moi mais elle était tellement occupée à dessiner de nouveaux vêtements, qu'elle ne chercha même pas à s'incruster, coup de chance.

Je pensais qu'il allait me conduire droit à sa voiture, mais il sortit au RDC et non au parking souterrain, il me conduisit à une bouche de métro et descendit à l'intérieur.

\- On prend le métro ? Je demande.

\- Non, tu vas voir, me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Il s'agissait de la station de métro la plus proche de nos appartements « Kensington ». Il me fit marcher le long de l'arrêt, puis passa un petit portillon qu'il ouvrit et s'arrêta devant une porte où l'accès était réservé au personnel autorisé, ça me fit sourire.

\- Ne me dit pas que c'est là que vous vous réunissez ! Je m'exclame.

\- Oui, avant, il y avait des bureaux dans chaque arrêt, maintenant, ils ont tout centralisé dans une seule, du coup, on a investit ces bureaux là.

\- Comme dans Alias !

Alias était une série d'espionnage que j'avais suivit et dans l'une des saisons, l'héroïne est engagée dans une branche secrète de la C.I.A où les bureaux se trouvent dans une station de métro.

\- Je sais, je soupçonne Dumbledore d'avoir trouvé l'idée comme ça, me confia Harry.

Il ouvrit la porte et je découvris une salle immense avec plusieurs bureaux et armoire tout autour de la pièce et en son centre, une grande table, où Albus Dumbledore était déjà installés.

\- Approchez-vous Miss Granger, bienvenue dans le cercle.

\- Le cercle ? Je demande.

\- Oui, le cercle, il fallait bien qu'on se trouve un nom ! Annonça Dumbledore.

Avec un nom pareil et la localisation des bureaux, j'étais maintenant persuadé que Dumbledore devait être un fan des séries et films d'espionnage, ce n'était pas possible autrement !

\- J'ai demandé à Harry de venir un peu plus tôt avec vous pour vous présenter les locaux mais aussi vous donner quelques informations. Tout le monde ne sera pas présent, seulement ceux en qui j'ai une totale confiance, pour ta sécurité, je veux que ton intégration ne s'ébruite pas, nous soupçonnons depuis quelques temps l'existence d'un traitre parmi nous.

Je me contente d'acquiescer et il me montre de la main les bureaux et armoires.

\- Nous avons tous un bureau, bien que nous y venions très rarement, ça sert plutôt d'endroit sûr pour rassembler les preuves, et les garder à l'abri. Aucun dossier ne sort d'ici, jamais, ce serait trop risqué s'ils tombaient en de mauvaises mains, m'expliqua-t-il.

\- Monsieur Dumbledore, si un traître est parmi vous, alors l'ennemi sait déjà ce que vous faites et qui le fait avec vous, de plus, il doit savoir où vous vous réunissez, je lui fais remarquer.

\- On ne survit pas aussi longtemps que moi si on n'est pas prudent, comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai un cercle de confiance, le genre de personne dont on ne peut pas douter et seuls eux connaissent cet endroit, pour les autres membres, nous menons les réunions ailleurs et là encore, toutes les personnes de mon cercle de confiance ne sont pas présentes.

\- Je fais parti de votre cercle de confiance ? Je m'étonne.

S'il fait rentrer les gens aussi facilement que ça dans son cercle, c'est assez inquiétant.

\- Indubitablement, je vous connais depuis toujours, tout comme Harry et j'ai une confiance aveugle en vous. Vous êtes courageuse, honnête, puis, si vous n'étiez pas une personne bien, vous ne seriez pas aussi proche d'Harry.

La porte s'ouvrit et je me retourne pour découvrir Malefoy et Sirius. Sirius me fit une bise et s'installa, Dumbledore prit place à ses côtés et ils commencèrent à discuter, Harry était à un des bureaux et lisait des documents, Malefoy me fit également la bise.

* * *

 _ **Drago**_

\- Depuis combien de temps es-tu au courant de tout ça ? Me demanda-t-elle.

Je savais que ce n'était qu'un moyen d'arriver à sa véritable question mais je n'avais pas peur d'y répondre.

\- J'ai rejoint le cercle à mon entrée dans la police mais je savais tout des agissements de Tom Jedusor bien avant.

\- Comment ? Me demanda-t-elle.

\- Mon père était l'un de ses bras droits, Sirius a réussit à le coincer grâce à ses fraudes fiscales, fautes de ne pas pouvoir le coincer pour ce qui l'intéressait vraiment. J'avais surpris plusieurs conversations tout au long de mon enfance, mais j'ai vraiment compris toute l'étendue de ce qu'il faisait après qu'il se soit fait arrêter, ma mère m'a tout raconté. C'est ce qui m'a donné envie de devenir flic.

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé à ta mère de dire tout ce qu'elle savait ?

\- Déjà parce qu'elle n'a aucune preuve, ensuite parce qu'elle n'aurait jamais accepté d'accabler mon père, il y a une différence entre me dire la vérité et condamner mon père à la prison à vie et ensuite parce que j'ai beau détester ce qu'il a fait, le détester lui, il reste mon père.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me traite d'égoïste mais non, elle me donna un sourire.

\- Je comprends, sans parler du fait que tu mettrais la vie de ta mère en danger, si j'avais encore le choix et que les choses s'étaient passées comme elles se sont passées pour toi, je choisirais de protéger ma mère et même mon père.

Cette fille était extraordinaire, intelligente, belle, douce, gentille, compréhensive et pourtant, une force de caractère incroyable, je me rappelais de sa colère de la veille, ni Potter, ni Sirius n'en avaient mené large ! C'était une erreur de la nature, une femme ne pouvait pas être parfaite à ce point !

* * *

 _ **Hermione**_

Ne sachant plus quoi dire, je me rapprochais d'Harry, il lisait le même rapport que j'avais eu la veille et je me doutais qu'il le lisait plus pour s'occuper que par nécessité, car il devait probablement le connaître par cœur !

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa entrer Minerva, sans en être sûr, je l'aurais parié, elle salua les autres et s'approcha de moi.

\- Je me doutais que vous ne tarderiez pas à nous rejoindre. Même si j'aurais préféré que vous restiez en dehors de tout ça, pour votre sécurité, je suis heureuse de vous savoir parmi nous.

\- Merci Minerva.

Vint ensuite Kingsley Shacklebolt, il avait travaillé avec ma mère mais maintenant, il était le secrétaire du premier ministre du Royaume-Uni.

\- Hermione, qu'elle plaisir de te revoir ! Dit-il en me faisant la bise.

\- Heureuse également.

Il vint encore Alastor Maugrey, détective privé et Rubeus Hagrid, un de ses employés qui était un grand ami de Dumbledore. Remus Lupin, ami d'enfance de Sirius qui travaillait au département de la justice, Dora Tonks qui travaillait pour le procureur général de l'Angleterre. Une fois Dora arrivé, Dumbledore demanda à tout le monde de s'asseoir, j'en conclus que l dernière personne était arrivée.

\- Donc dans un premier, temps, je vous présente pour ceux qui ne la connaissent pas, Hermione Granger, qui va travailler avec Minerva dans son cabinet et qui fait dorénavant partie des nôtres.

Harry me fit un clin d'œil, ce qui me fit sourire, la situation semblait tellement sérieuse que le clin d'œil de mon meilleur ami me semblait déplacé.

\- Donc, maintenant, venons-en au fait. Mon informateur m'a fait savoir qu'il y avait bien un traître parmi nous, c'est maintenant une certitude et il faut vite qu'on sache de qui il s'agit, dit Dumbledore.

\- Votre informateur ne peut pas vous dire de qui il s'agit ? Demanda Sirius.

\- Non, Tom Jedusor est encore plus prudent que moi, mon informateur n'a pas sa totale confiance, il y travaille mais ce n'est pas aisé. Au vue des informations que le traître communique à l'autre camp, je peux vous affirmer qu'il n'est pas autour de cette table, sinon, Tom Jedusor en saurait beaucoup plus sur nous, c'est tout ce que je sais mais si jusqu'à maintenant, ce n'était qu'un doute de ma part, aujourd'hui c'est un fait.

\- Comment allons-nous faire ? Demanda Tonks.

\- Comme jusqu'à présent, je tiens cependant à souligner que personne ne doit apprendre l'implication de Miss Granger, elle n'est connue que de nous, tout comme Harry, Drago et Dora, ces quatre noms là ne doivent en aucun cas être cités devant d'autres.

Les autres acquiescèrent et Dumbledore déclara la réunion terminé. Il se tourna vers moi, une fois qu'il ne restait plus que moi, Harry et Drago.

\- Je tiens à préciser qu'aucune allusion au cercle ne doit être faite en dehors de ce bureau.

\- Compris Monsieur Dumbledore.

Après s'être dit au revoir, Harry, Drago et moi sommes rentrés. Ils n'avaient pas l'air étrange, ils discutaient de tout, de rien, pas comme si nous venions de sortir d'une réunion secrète visant à abattre un genre de réseau mafieux, non, mais je me rendis compte qu'Harry avait passés ses trois dernières années à me caché ce qu'il faisait, donc, ils étaient habitués, je devais faire comme eux, et à force de m'obliger à faire comme si de rien était, ça deviendrait naturel. Pansy et Ginny avaient commencé à préparer le repas.

\- Vous étiez où tous les 3 ? Nous demanda Pansy.

\- On te l'a dit en partant, Harry et moi sommes allés prendre un verre et on a croisé Malefoy sur le retour.

\- Ah oui, désolé, tu me connais, quand je suis dans mes croquis !

Harry s'approcha de Ginny, la serra contre lui et l'embrassa, ce n'était pas la première fois que je les trouvais magnifique à chaque fois que je les voyais tous les deux, je me languissais de connaître celui qui ferait battre mon cœur comme Ginny faisait battre celui d'Harry. Avec elle, ça avait toujours été évident, enfin pour elle, pas pour lui.

Il en avait mit du temps à la voir autrement que comme la petite sœur de son meilleur ami. Le repas se passa dans une très bonne ambiance et je me rendis compte qu'il était facile de penser à autre chose quand on était si bien entouré !

* * *

 **Voilà pour le chapitre 7, donnez moi vos avis sur le cercle et sur les personnages, bisous.**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Réponse Lily : Ta curiosité va devoir attendre un peu :) En tout cas, merci de me laisser un petit mot à chaque, ça m'aide, me motive. Merci.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 – La prochaine fois, ce sera un film romantique**

 _ **Drago**_

\- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Ginny.

\- Moi je dois rejoindre Daphné, dit Blaise.

\- Elle ne peut pas venir ? Demanda la rouquine.

\- Non, elle a un rendez-vous assez tôt demain et elle sait très bien que nos soirées sont interminables, rigola Blaise.

\- Fais lui un bisou de notre part alors, dit Pansy.

Blaise acquiesça puis après avoir fait la bise à tout le monde, il sortit, Pansy s'excusa mais elle devait se remettre à ses croquis et Ron devait rentrer car il ouvrait son bar tôt le lendemain matin.

\- Un film chez moi, ça vous dit ? Proposa Harry à ceux qui restaient.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas, accepta Granger.

Les autres acquiescèrent et nous sommes tous passés dans l'appart d'à côté. Harry choisissait le film, Ginny partit chercher des couvertures en donna une à Luna et Neville qui étaient déjà installés sur le canapé. Elle s'installa à côté d'eux et Harry prit place à coté d'elle avec la télécommande. La rouquine me passa une troisième couverture.

Granger s'installa à côté d'Harry et moi, serré à côté d'elle avec la place qu'il restait et vu que nous étions entourés de couple, il était évident que j'allais partager ma couverture avec Granger. Ils trouveraient bizarre que j'aille chercher ma couette, je n'avais jamais eu de problème à partager une couverture avec une autre fille du groupe, donc…

Neville tendit le bras pour éteindre la lumière pendant que le film commençait et je fis signe à Granger de se rapprocher, elle sembla hésiter mais finit par céder, je laissais alors retomber la couverture sur nous deux.

Elle semblait assez tendue, je sentais qu'elle essayait de me frôler un minimum mais je savais aussi qu'elle ne tiendrait pas tout le film.

\- Tu as mis quoi ? Demanda Ginny.

\- Resident Evil.

Parfait, un film d'horreur ! Pour les rapprochements, il n'y avait rien de mieux que ce genre de films, c'était encore plus efficace que les films à l'eau de rose et ça ne manqua pas, à la première scène un peu choquante, Hermione se colla contre moi et posa sa main sur mon torse, tirant légèrement sur mon tee-shirt. Au lieu d'écouter la voix de la raison qui me disait de la laisser s'éloigner, je fis passer mon bras par-dessus elle afin de le déposer sur son épaule, la serrant un peu plus.

Elle me regarda un instant, sembla hésiter sur la marche à suivre puis, avec un sourire, elle laissa aller sa tête contre mon épaule et laissa sa main sur mon torse. J'aimais trop l'odeur qui venait d'elle, on aurait dit un parfum à la pomme, légèrement acidulé et ça lui allait à merveille. La pomme, le fruit défendu.

* * *

 _ **Hermione**_

Je ne devrais pas être là où je suis et me sentir aussi bien, aussi à ma place mais pourtant, je l'étais. Ma main sur son torse, où je pouvais sentir les battements de son cœur, un de ses bras me serrant contre lui, ma tête sur son épaule, il suffirait que je lève un peu mon visage pour avoir le nez contre son cou où je sentirais encore plus fort son odeur 100% masculine.

Pourquoi lutter ? Je n'avais personne qui m'attendait, certes, il avait une copine mais ça, c'était son problème, non ? Bon ok, je n'étais jamais sorti avec le mec d'une autre, j'avais toujours pensé que c'était mal mais bizarrement, mes principes semblaient plutôt flexibles quand il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy.

Puis, qui parlait de sortir ? D'ailleurs, j'en étais déjà arrivé à la conclusion que je n'étais pas faite pour les relations sérieuses. Mon premier, c'était Ron et si lui avait pensé que la fin de notre couple était due au décès de mes parents, moi je savais bien que l'envie de rompre était venu bien avant.

Il n'avait rien fait de mal, il avait été parfait et j'avais passé des mois à croire que j'étais amoureuse de lui avant que nous sortions ensemble. Il avait toujours été doux, prévenant, le petit ami rêvé, pourtant, au bout d'un moment, je m'étais lassé, l'amour était passé.

Et avec ceux d'après, ça avait été pareil. Je sortais avec eux un moment puis dès qu'ils commençaient à trop s'imposer je les virais, je fuyais. Selon Pansy, je n'avais jamais trouvé le bon, selon moi, j'étais juste froide.

Du coup, depuis mon dernier petit copain, j'avais mis un frein de ce côté-là, c'était i mois, peut-être que mon attirance pour Malefoy relevait juste du manque de sexe mais j'en doutais fortement.

Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur le film, heureusement, c'était genre de film qui ne nécessitait pas une grande attention. Des morts-vivants, traquant les vivants, les vivants se faisant contaminé les uns après les autres pour seulement un ou deux survivant.

Luna et Neville dormait, Ginny suivait avec de petits yeux, tout comme Harry, elle était hypnotisé par l'écran, je les soupçonnais de dormir les yeux ouverts. Pourquoi fallait-il que le seul moment où je parviens enfin à me concentrer sur ce maudit film soit le moment où un zombie se réveille !

J'eus un sursaut et ma main bougea, rencontrant celle de Malefoy. J'allais la retirer mais il s'en emparât, ses doigts frais s'entrelaçant avec les miens, son pouce caressant délicatement le dos de ma main. Comme si ce contact n'était pas suffisant, je sentis son autre main, celle dont le bras m'enlaçait, caresser mon dos, mon bras, mon épaule.

Et au lieu de le remettre en place, je me collais un peu plus à lui, je le sentis se raidir lorsque mon nez toucha sa mâchoire, mon souffle dans son cou. J'aimais savoir que je lui faisais autant d'effet que lui m'en faisait mais ça ne m'aidait à garder la tête froide.

Retirant ma main de la sienne, je commençais à caresser son torse, par dessus son tee-shirt, je ne réfléchissais plus, j'avais envie de lui, c'était tout ce que je savais en cet instant.

* * *

 _ **Drago**_

Alors que je pensais qu'elle allait me repousser, ou se figer, non, elle commença à caresser mon torse, son visage frôlant le bas du mien, son souffle réchauffant mon cou. Le son de la télé cachait le bruit de nos mouvements et nos amis avaient l'air trop endormit ou trop dans le film pour faire attention à nous, tant mieux, parce que là, je ne contrôlais plus rien.

\- Granger.

Voilà tout ce que je parvins à dire et ma voix n'était pas normal, un mélange de grognement et de gémissement. Sa main passa sous mon tee-shirt, caressant ma peau sans plus aucun tissu pour m'empêcher de ressentir sa peau contre la mienne.

Ma main en voulait plus, alors doucement, je la fis moi aussi passé en dessous de son tee-shirt, caressant son dos, sentant sa peau douce contre mes doigt qui lui déclenchait tout autant de frissons qu'elle m'en déclenchait.

Me décalant un peu, afin de me tourner plus vers elle et de pouvoir surveiller avec un peu plus d'attention les deux couples qui dormaient tous à présent. Maintenant mes deux mains la caressait, une dans son dos, l'autre dans sa nuque, ses cheveux. Je la sentis se presser contre moi, ses jambes s'emmêlèrent aux miennes, sa main caressa mon visage, mes cheveux, ma nuque et je sentis sa bouche se posait contre mon cou, sans l'embrasser, juste se poser.

Après deux semaines de séduction entre nous, ce qu'il se passait avait quelque chose d'encore plus excitant, de plus grisant.

N'y tenant plus, je pris son menton entre mes mains et fis en sorte que son visage croise le mien, ses yeux n'était que désir et je savais que les miens reflétaient la même chose. Sachant très bien de quoi j'avais envie, elle entrouvrit la bouche, me donnant son accord, sans en attendre plus, je fondis dessus.

Nos lèvres se frôlèrent, d'abord doucement, délicatement puis plus sauvagement, ma langue alla vite à la rencontre de la sienne et ses bras m'entourèrent pour me presser plus contre elle, ses mains s'accrochant à mes cheveux.

Nos souffles se mélangeait, nos cœurs s'affolaient, je ressentais mes battements, les siens, mais je devais calmer le jeu, il y avait toujours nos amis à côté.

\- Granger, on n'est pas seuls, je lui chuchote à l'oreille.

Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, puis son visage se posa une fois de plus sur mon torse, mais mains reprirent leurs caressent sur son dos et les siennes, sur mon torse. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, le générique de fin se fasse entendre, ce qui, comme un signal d'alarme réveilla Luna et Ginny, qui elles-mêmes réveillèrent Neville et Harry.

Après nous avoir dit au revoir, tels les zombies que l'on venait de voir dans le film, Harry et Ginny se trainèrent dans leur chambre et Neville et Luna partirent, ne laissant qu'Hermione et moi.

Je pensais que le moment de folie l'avait quitté mais non, à peine seule, elle fondit de nouveau sur mes lèvres. Cette fois, je posais mes mains de chaque côté de sa taille et la fit monter à califourchon sur moi. Elle remonta mon tee-shirt jusqu'à me le retirer et je ne parvins pas à m'empêcher de faire de même, elle se pressa ensuite contre moi, sa peau contre ma peau.

D'un geste je la fis basculer, allongé sur le canapé puis je me mis sur elle.

\- Tu me rends fou.

\- Tu me rends folle également, me confia-t-elle.

Elle passa ses jambes autour de ma taille et se cambra, frôlant mon membre déjà tendu au maximum. Ma main la caressa, jusqu'à atteindre son soutien gorge que je fis sauter. Je pris ensuite un de ses seins dans ma main, tandis que ma bouche alla s'occuper de l'autre. Elle gémit, se cambra un peu plus contre moi ce qui me fis gémir à mon tour puis ma bouche remonta à la sienne.

* * *

 _ **Hermione**_

Ses baisers, ses caresses, sa bouche sur moi, j'avais l'impression d'être en feu. Jamais, au grand jamais, je n'avais ressenti ça. Je savais maintenant que rien ne pourrais me ramener à la raison… Rien, sauf le téléphone portable de Malefoy qui se mit à vibrer sous moi, sans doute l'avait-il perdu en me renversant.

Les vibrations étant un peu gênante, je pris le téléphone pour le poser sur la table mais mon regard tomba sur l'écran d'appel qui affichait « Astoria » avec une jolie photo du couple en train de s'embrasser.

Cela coupa toute la perfection de l'instant et mon esprit revint au grand galop. D'un geste, je lui tendis le téléphone, fit retomber mes jambes et me raidit sous lui.

\- Tu ne réponds pas ? Je lui demande.

Il sembla comprendre que je n'étais plus dans le même état d'esprit et se releva. D'un geste je repris mon tee-shirt, il me manquait mon soutien gorge mais il fallait que je parte au plus vite, au cas où la folie s'empare de moi, une fois de plus.

\- Je vais rentrer, je crois que c'est mieux comme ça, je dis d'une voix tremblante.

\- Granger…

Sans plus écouter, je sortis et je fus contente de voir qu'il n'insistait pas.

* * *

 _ **Drago**_

Le téléphone avait arrêté de sonner, je pris les couvertures et les jeta sur le canapé, m'y laissant tomber juste après. Je mis la main sur son soutien gorge, elle l'avait oublié dans sa précipitation à s'éloigner de moi. Je me surpris en train de le humer, comme un pervers, ce que je n'avais jamais fais jusqu'à présent.

Je me sentais frustré, comme si j'avais été à deux doigts d'entrer au paradis et que finalement, on m'en avait éjecté. Le téléphone se mit à sonner de nouveau et je répondis, de mauvaise humeur, à une Astoria, de mauvaise humeur également, me reprochant de ne pas l'avoir appelé plus tôt. La conversation fut brève, je la maudissais d'avoir appelé à cet instant précis.

Puis me trainant jusqu'à ma chambre, je m'écroulais sur mon lit, toutes mes pensées tournaient vers le fruit défendu qui dormait dans l'appartement d'à côté.

* * *

 **Alors, que dites-vous de ce rapprochement ? Trop rapide ou ça va ? Donnez-moi vos avis, j'en ai vraiment besoin ;) C'est la seule manière de savoir si ça vous plais.**


	10. Chapitre9

**Réponse à Lily : Merci, et oui, tu as de quoi être fière ;) Contente que tu ne trouves pas ça trop précipité.**

 **Merci à tous pour vos messages et continuez, ça fait plaisir ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 – Confidence et réflexion**

 _ **Hermione**_

A peine la porte de l'appartement des garçons refermé, les larmes coulèrent sans que je ne puisse les retenir. J'ouvris ma porte et me précipita dans chambre, priant pour que ma coloc dorme mais mes prières ne furent pas écouter, alarmée par ma précipitation et par le bruit de mes sanglots, Pansy me suivit.

Elle me regarda un instant, j'aperçus mon reflet dans le miroir et vit une fille échevelé, les joues rouge et inondés de larmes, voilà de quoi perdre l'esprit de déduction pourtant bien affuté de ma meilleure amie. J'avais l'air de sortir d'une intense partie de jambes en l'air mais mes larmes détonaient, alors, elle ne savait pas vraiment sur quoi parier !

\- Là il va falloir que tu m'aides, d'habitude, j'arrive bien à te déchiffrer, mais pas aujourd'hui, me dit-elle.

Elle me serra dans ses bras, ses bras caressant mon dos.

\- Mione, tu n'as pas de soutien gorge, me fit-elle remarquer.

\- J'ai perdu mon soutien gorge.

Mes larmes redoublèrent face à cette simple constatation et je savais que j'étais pitoyable, puis si j'avais eu un doute, le rire de ma meilleure amie m'en aurait convaincu.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça m'est arrivé plusieurs fois, me confia-t-elle.

Elle m'entraîna jusqu'à mon lit puis alla chercher des mouchoirs, elle m'en tendit un.

\- Maintenant, calmes-toi et racontes-moi tout. Je pensais que tu étais allé voir un film chez Harry, mais tu es allé où du coup pour perdre ton soutien gorge ?

C'était un des dons de ma meilleure amie, tourner en rigolade certains sujets pour me faire parler. Elle pouvait semblait légère ou insensible mais moi, je savais que c'était une manière de me faire parler, pour ensuite, me parler avec calme et sérieux, elle était très doué !

\- J'étais bien chez Harry.

\- Hermione Jean Granger, je suis de plus en plus perdu, alors par pitié, explique-toi avant que je n'en vienne à penser que tu t'es envoyé en l'air avec Potter !

Ma grimace la rassura.

\- Malefoy, fut tout ce que je parvins à répondre.

\- Tu t'es envoyé en l'air avec Drago ? Dans mon souvenir, il n'y a pas de quoi pleurait, il est plutôt très doué !

M'emparant d'un de mes coussins, je lui envoie dessus avant de poursuivre.

\- Justement, je ne suis pas allé jusqu'au bout, j'ai réussis à me reprendre avant.

\- Oui, avant que tu ne perdes aussi ta petite culotte. Maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi tu pleures, on ne peut pas passer à côté de ça sans verser quelques larmes.

\- Tu es vraiment une obsédée !

\- Non, j'essaie juste de te faire parler, pour comprendre pourquoi tu pleures au juste !

\- Ca ne te semble pas évident !

\- Non.

\- Il est avec une fille !

\- Ce n'est pas une fille, c'est Astoria, une aristo complètement stupide, inintéressante et absolument pas faite pour Drago. Lui il a besoin d'une femme intelligente à l'esprit vif, comme le tien.

\- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, s'il est avec elle, c'est qu'il est bien !

\- Je ne sais pas encore exactement ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous ce soir, mais s'il était si bien, est-ce que tu crois qu'il t'aurait enlevé ton soutien gorge ?

Elle marquait un point, mais quelle différence cela faisait ?

\- Peu importe, entre fille, on ne fait pas ça, contrai-je.

\- Drago était en couple avec une certaine Katherine avant d'être avec Astoria, elle n'était pas très maligne mais au moins, elle était sympa. A ce moment là, Blaise commençait à sortir avec Daphné et Astoria accompagnait parfois sa sœur dans nos soirées et un soir, Katherine travaillait, Astoria n'a pas hésité à lui faire du rentre dedans, tellement subtil qu'ils ont finis dans les toilettes de la boîte dans laquelle on se trouvait, m'expliqua Pansy.

\- Ok, je pense que le message que tu veux me faire passer, c'est que je n'ai pas à me gêner envers Astoria, puisqu'elle le ferait sans hésiter mais ça ne regarde pas forcément Astoria, soit tu as une morale, soit tu n'en as pas ! De plus, ce que je retiens surtout dans cette histoire, c'est que Drago est le genre de type à sauter une fille dans des toilettes quand sa copine n'est pas là ! Pas le genre de type que je recherche, tu vois ?

Tout à coup, je comprenais pourquoi ma meilleure amie ne s'était pas lancée dans la vente ! Elle pouvait rabaisser le produit en essayant de le vendre !

\- Tout n'est pas tout blanc ou tout noir. Il y a une différence, légère, certes, entre se foutre de briser des couples pour ton propre plaisir ou briser un couple parce que tes sentiments sont trop fort.

\- Moi je trouve que c'est pareil.

\- Pourtant ça ne l'est pas ! Est-ce que tu trouves que Luna est une mauvaise fille ? Est-ce que tu la traiterais de salope ?

\- Non ! Luna est quelqu'un de bien !

\- Pourtant, elle a passé des années à côtoyer Neville sans rien laissé paraître de ses sentiments et ce n'est que lorsqu'il a eu une copine qu'elle est allé vers lui. Ca ne fait pas de Luna une mauvaise fille. Elle a des valeurs mais elle a dû les mettre côté, car elle n'avait pas le choix.

Je comprenais où elle voulait en venir et avec l'exemple de Neville et Luna, j'étais obligé de revoir ma position sur ce que je pensais. Pansy avait raison, tout n'était pas blanc ou noir, mais ça ne réglait qu'une facette du problème.

\- N'empêche que Malefoy reste le genre de personne…

\- Malefoy est un homme qui fait ce qu'il peut, comme il peut, avec ce qu'il a, le défendit Pansy.

Devant mon regard de totale incompréhension, elle enchaîna.

\- Il n'aime pas être seul, c'est peut-être un de ces défauts, mais c'est comme ça et pour ne pas être seul, il préfère être mal accompagné. Aucune de ces filles n'était faite pour lui et inconsciemment, il le sait. C'est pour ça qu'il n'en quitte une que quand il en a trouvé une autre, se disant que la prochaine sera la bonne. Je ne dis pas que c'est bien, juste que c'est compréhensible.

\- Comment fais-tu pour comprendre autant de choses ?

\- Le talent ma chère, le talent !

\- Merci Pansy, et si tu pouvais ne pas dire à Malefoy que tu sais tout, ça m'arrangerait.

\- Tu m'insultes là !

\- Non, mais il est aussi ton meilleur ami…

\- Là n'est pas la question, vous êtes tous les deux mes meilleurs amis et je serais une tombe, autant dans un sens que dans l'autre ! Sauf s'il y a nécessité, mais ça m'étonnerait !

Fatiguée, je n'eus même pas la force de lui demander de quelle nécessité elle parlait et connaissant Pansy, je savais que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter. Elle se leva, devinant que je voulais être seul, après une douche, je me mis au lit et m'endormis rapidement, en me demandant de quoi le lendemain serait fait.

* * *

 _ **Drago**_

Le lendemain, je n'étais toujours pas calmé de ma frustration, m'emparant d'un survêtement, je partis faire un footing, pourquoi fallait-il que Sirius m'ait forcé à écouler un peu mes congés, me défouler au travail aurait été un bien meilleur remède !

J'étais complètement perdu mais je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir, je ne savais d'ailleurs pas à quoi réfléchir ! Dans tout ce que je ressentais la veille, il y avait la frustration, la colère qu'elle m'ait planté là, la chaleur de ses caresses, la douceur de ses lèvres mais aussi la culpabilité.

Lorsque mon téléphone avait sonné, j'avais vu dans ses yeux la honte de ce qu'elle avait faillit faire pas parce qu'elle ne le désirait pas, non, mais juste parce que j'avais une copine et je m'étais senti coupable, pas envers Astoria, mais bien envers Hermione.

Si nous étions allé jusqu'au bout, elle l'aurait regretté le lendemain. Je me sentais coupable d'avoir faillit lui donner une raison d'avoir honte d'elle-même, alors que celui qui devrait avoir honte, c'est bien moi mais j'en étais incapable.

Je n'aimais pas Astoria, je n'aimais probablement pas Granger non plus mais en tout cas, je la désirais, ça faisait toujours un point de plus pour elle !

Je voyais Harry et Ginny, Neville et Luna et plus récemment Blaise et Daphné, je ne cherchais rien de plus que ce qu'ils avaient, un amour fort, puissant et infini mais comment savoir si la passion que je ressentais pour Granger était ce que je cherchais quand je ne savais pas ce que j'étais censé ressentir.

J'aurais pu poser la question à Potter, lui demander comment il avait su qu'il s'agissait de Ginny mais je n'avais pas envie de voir ses yeux verts me regardait avec curiosité. Quant à Blaise, il se foutrait carrément de moi en me disant un truc du genre :

\- Est-ce que le grand Drago Malefoy deviendrait romantique ?

L'amour rendez plus heureux, mais dans le cas de mon ami, il ne rendait pas moins con ! Cette pensée me fit sourire, j'adorais Blaise et ses blagues quasi constantes. Puis Neville, ça lui était tombé dessus, il n'avait pas vraiment cherché Luna, c'était plutôt l'inverse.

Mais oui, je pouvais poser la question à Luna, en tant que fille, elle saurait mieux répondre à ce genre de question mièvre et fleur bleu sans se foutre de moi puis j'aimais bien Luna, elle était un peu déjantée mais c'est ce qui la rendait unique et elle avait souvent des façons de penser surprenante.

Heureux de ma nouvelle idée, je rentrais à l'appartement, l'esprit plus tranquille.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Réponse à Lily : Merci beaucoup ;)**

 **Merci spécial à Wizzy8 qui s'est proposé d'être ma bêta sur cette histoire. En espérant qu'on galérera moins pour le prochain chapitre !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 – Luna l'intuitive**

 _ **Drago**_

Sitôt rentré, je m'empare de mon téléphone et contacte Luna.

\- Salut Drago, me dit-elle, joyeuse mais surprise que je l'appelle.

\- Salut Luna, euh… J'aurais voulu te parler… Enfin… Te demander conseil mais je ne veux pas te déranger… Enfin, si tu voudrais bien qu'on se voit… Quand tu pourras…

\- Ce midi si tu veux, me proposa-t-elle à présent amusée, probablement par mes hésitations.

\- Super. Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Pas du tout. On se rejoint à la brasserie en face de mon travail ?

Nous y allions de temps en temps avec la bande.

\- Parfait, merci Luna, à toute à l'heure.

\- A toute !

Puis elle raccrocha, il était déjà dix heures trente, donc je partis dans la salle de bain pour me préparer afin de ne pas être en retard.

* * *

 ** _Hermione_ **

Nous n'étions qu'en juillet, et il me restait encore 7 semaines avant de commencer mon nouveau boulot. J'avais hâte. En pensant au boulot, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser au Cercle et à cette sombre organisation que menait Tom Jedusor.

Me retrouver impliquée là dedans me faisait peur, même si j'assumais parfaitement mon choix. Mais je m'inquiétais encore plus pour Harry et je devais l'avouer, je m'inquiétais presque autant pour Malefoy, ce qui me fit peur. J'avais toujours su que je chérissais Harry plus que ma propre vie, je fus cependant surprise de me rendre compte que j'accordais quasiment la même importance à Malefoy qu'à mon meilleur ami de toujours.

C'était une première ! Ou plutôt une seconde, car il y avait Pansy aussi, j'étais heureuse qu'elle au moins soit loin de tout ça. Secouant la tête, je posais les mains sur mon piano, sans me rendre compte que j'y étais venue.

Après m'y être installée, je commençais à jouer des mélodies au hasard jusqu'à entamer « Strange birds » de Birdy. J'accompagnais la musique en chantant, j'adorais ça. Je ne me laissais aller à chanter que lorsque j'étais persuadé d'être seule. Enfin, il m'était arrivé de chanter devant mes amis, mais jamais en jouant du piano en même temps. Je trouvais ça intime, le genre de moment que je ne partageais avec personne.

* * *

 _ **Drago**_

Alors que je partais pour rejoindre Luna, je voulus voir si Granger était là. Si elle m'en voulait, si nous étions en bons termes. Par habitude, j'ouvris sans taper, je l'avais toujours fait chez Pansy, qui comme moi, ne se gênait pour entrer chez moi. Nous avions des appartements séparés, mais au final, c'était comme une seule et même coloc.

Le bruit d'un piano m'attira jusqu'au bureau de Granger et je la trouvais en train de jouer, elle me tournait le dos. Elle enchaînait les airs, puis se mit à chanter une chanson que je ne connaissais pas. Personne ne m'avait dit qu'elle jouait du piano, ni même qu'elle chantait bien, ni même qu'elle possédait un piano à queue. Un instant je m'imaginais la prendre sur l'instrument même et je me sentis durcir à cette simple pensée. Secouant la tête, je chassais cette pensée salace pour me concentrer sur ce que j'entendais, mais je sentais que j'étais entré dans son intimité, sans savoir d'où me venait cette certitude. J'étais persuadé qu'elle n'aimerait mon intrusion en cet instant, alors doucement, je rebroussais chemin jusqu'à sortir de son appartement. Je la verrais sûrement plus tard.

A mon arrivée, Luna était déjà installée.

\- Désolé, j'ai un peu de retard, dis-je en m'asseyant.

\- Non, c'est moi, pour une fois que je suis ponctuelle ! D'habitude je m'évertue à arriver avec cinq minutes de retard à mes rendez-vous.

\- Pourquoi ? Je m'étonne.

\- Pour ne pas gêner la personne d'en face si elle arrive avec 4 minutes de retard, me répond-elle avec un sourire.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Qu'est-ce que je disais, elle avait une très drôle façon de penser ! Un serveur arriva et nous donna les cartes, et après avoir passé notre commande, il nous emmena nos boissons. Luna commença à siroter son soda, regardant partout autour d'elle. Je savais qu'elle ne voulait pas me presser, voilà aussi une chose que j'aimais chez elle.

\- Ca doit te faire bizarre que je t'ai appelé, dis-je pour lancer la conversation mais aussi pour retarder le vrai but de ma présence ici.

\- Je l'avoue. J'étais persuadé que tu m'appréciais seulement parce que j'étais la femme de Neville et avant ça, l'amie d'Harry, de Ginny et des autres, me confia-t-elle.

\- Non, je t'apprécie pour toi, même si des fois, j'ai du mal à te suivre. Tu as une façon d'être qui me plaît.

Elle me sourit et me fait un clin d'œil.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout le monde a du mal à me suivre, même Neville parfois !

Nous rigolons. Sans savoir comment, mes appréhensions n'étaient plus là et je me sentais assez en confiance pour parler.

\- En fait, c'est un peu à son sujet que je voulais te parler. Comment tu as su que Neville était le bon, celui que tu voulais toute ta vie auprès de toi ?

\- Je ne l'ai jamais su. Enfin, c'est un peu plus compliqué. Je suis sûre que j'ai envie d'être avec lui et je n'avais jamais ressentie ça avec qui que ce soit d'autre. Je suis certaine de l'aimer et au fond de moi, j'espère que ce sera pour la vie. Mais même avec le plus fort et le plus pur des amours, on ne peut jamais être certain que ce sera pour la vie. Les gens changent, les sentiments peuvent changer aussi. Ce qui compte, ce n'est pas vraiment d'avoir la certitude que ce sera pour la vie mais la certitude d'aimer, me répondit-elle.

\- Mais comment as-tu su que tu l'aimais ? J'insiste.

\- Tout en lui me le criait, même si j'ai mis des années à le comprendre. J'ai toujours tout aimé en lui, ses sourires, ses façons de réagir, de rire, même sa maladresse légendaire. Tout en moi aspirait à être avec lui.

Comme tout en moi aspirait à être avec Hermione… Alors c'était ça ?

\- Je ne t'aide pas vraiment là, non ? Me demanda-t-elle.

\- Plus que tu ne le crois, je lui réponds en souriant.

\- Alors je vais essayer de t'aider un peu plus. Hermione est une fille bien et elle te correspond beaucoup plus qu'Astoria ou Katherine, ou encore celles d'avant. Je ne peux pas te promettre que c'est elle, mais je peux te promettre que si tu n'essaies pas, tu le regretteras.

\- Comment sais-tu…

\- Vos regards, depuis son retour je les ai remarqués, autant les tiens envers elle que les siens envers toi. Puis, hier soir, vous n'avez pas vraiment cherché à être discrets, me dit-elle.

\- Je pensais que vous dormiez.

\- C'était le cas, mais quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, vous vous embrassiez. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je les ai refermés et j'ai fais semblant de dormir jusqu'à la fin !

Elle était vraiment étonnante.

\- Mais si j'essaie et que ça ne marche pas, je risque de créer des problèmes dans le groupe, lui dis-je.

Puisqu'elle savait tout et que j'aimais parler avec elle, autant tout lui confier.

\- Si nous pensions tous comme toi, Neville et moi ne serions pas mariés et Ginny et Harry ne serait pas sur le point d'emménager ensemble. C'est un risque à prendre mais si c'est la bonne, le jeu n'en vaut-il pas la chandelle ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je dois y réfléchir mais en tous cas merci.

\- Avec plaisir et n'hésite jamais si tu as besoin de te confier de nouveau.

\- Promis.

Alors que nous parlions de tout et de rien, nos téléphones se mirent à sonner en même temps un sms de Pansy s'afficha. « Ce soir, on sort, pas de défilement, rendez-vous chez-moi à 19 heures. Je prépare le repas, bisous Pansy. »

\- Tu viens ?, me demanda Luna.

\- Comme si on pouvait dire non à Pansynator ! Je m'exclame en me levant.

Le déjeuner était terminé et Luna devait retourner travailler.

\- A ce soir alors, me dit-elle.

\- A ce soir. Au fait, si tout ça pouvait rester entre toi et moi

\- Pas la peine de demander, j'avais compris, me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Je partis, reconnaissant d'avoir une amie telle que Luna. Enfin, j'avais Pansy et les autres mais je me rendais compte qu'aucun d'eux n'auraient pu m'aider sur ce sujet aussi bien qu'elle venait de le faire.

Je reçus un sms de Daphné peu après être arrivé chez moi. « Salut beau blond, c'était juste pour te prévenir qu'Asto avait vu le sms de Pansy sur mon téléphone. Du coup, je pense que tu devrais au moins lui proposer de venir, sinon, elle risque de faire chier. Bisous. »

Daphné était une amie, nous nous connaissions depuis l'enfance. Et même si, en apparence, elle soutenait sa sœur, en catimini, elle me donnait souvent des informations sur l'humeur ou les pensées de sa sœur, afin que je me prépare à tous les scénarios.

Et Daphné avait su anticiper que je ne voulais pas de la présence de sa sœur, donc elle me laissait le choix et m'apprenait juste ce qu'il fallait pour que je fasse ou ne fasse pas ce qu'il fallait.

Ne sachant pas vraiment encore où j'en étais de mes sentiments pour le fruit défendu, je pris mon téléphone pour proposer à Astoria de venir, ce que pour une fois, elle accepta sans rechigner. C'était mon jour de chance ! Moi qui comptais sur sa mauvaise grâce habituelle pour retirer mon invitation, maintenant, je n'avais plus le choix. Astoria et Hermione passeraient la soirée ensemble et je savais que je risquais de faire du mal à Granger.

Mais quelle solution s'offrait à moi ? Il aurait fallu que je discute avec Hermione, que je lui demande ce qu'elle avait pensé de la veille. Seulement, j'avais peur de l'entendre dire qu'elle regrettait et que ça ne se reproduirait jamais.

Il aurait au moins fallu que je la prévienne de la présence d'Astoria mais je ne voulais pas aller droit à une confrontation. Décidément, le courage me faisait souvent défaut quand il s'agissait des femmes !

Je reculais devant Granger alors que je poursuivais toutes sortes de malfrats, des fois armés. Ce n'était pas très logique mais c'était moi, dans toute ma splendeur.

Je n'aurais qu'à prévenir Pansy de la présence de ma copine et compter sur le fait qu'elle en parlerait à sa « Mione ».


	12. Chapitre 11

**Réponse à Lily : Merci, voilà la suite ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 – Les cartes en main**

 _ **Hermione**_

Je m'étais enfilé un jean noir, un débardeur bleu nuit, pour me préparer à notre soirée, je n'avais pas envie d'enfiler une de ces robes trop sexy que Pansy voulait me voir porter, elle avait tenté de me faire changer, mais devant mon air borné, elle avait comprit qu'elle ne gagnerait pas cette fois là.

\- Je viens d'apprendre qu'Astoria sera là, me dit-elle avec un petit sourire contrit.

Mais à quoi jouait-il ? Ok, c'était sa copine, mais il était vraiment obligé de me l'imposer juste le lendemain de notre échange ? Non, il abusait ou il se montrait insensible, ou il n'avait pas eu le choix mais dans tous les cas, c'était égoïste de sa part.

Ne sachant pas d'où me venait cette détermination, je comptais bien essayer de lui en faire baver autant que lui allait m'en faire baver ce soir. Pansy haussa un sourcil devant mon air calculateur et me regarda repartir dans ma chambre.

J'en ressortis 20 minutes plus tard, avec une robe m'arrivant au dessus du genou, elle était moulante, dos nu et rouge. J'avais pris toutes les cartes en main, il ne restait plus qu'à savoir qui de moi ou de Malefoy avait tiré les meilleures.

Ajoutant encore un peu à mon jeu, j'appris qu'il ne mangerait pas avec nous, mais qu'il nous rejoindrait directement là-bas, tant mieux, il n'aurait pas le temps de s'habituer à ma tenue avant de me voir sur place.

Lorsque Pansy leva les yeux de son croquis pour me regarder, elle en resta bouche bée.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu la mettrais un jour celle-ci !

\- Tout arrive ma chère !

\- C'est ce que je vois ! Si j'avais su, j'aurais évoqué Astoria plus tôt, ça m'aurait évité de batailler avec toi pour que tu te changes !

\- Ca n'a rien à voir avec ça ! Je proteste.

\- Mais non, bien sûr que non !

* * *

 _ **Drago**_

Astoria se montrait étonnamment calme, douce, et agréable généralement, elle persifflait sur tel ou tel personne ou me prenait la tête avec sa jalousie maladive mais pas aujourd'hui, comme si une part d'elle sentait le danger, l'intuition féminine probablement.

Je la regardais se préparer, elle mit une robe verte émeraude, lui arrivant au dessus des genoux avec un décolleté mettant sa poitrine en valeur. Elle se maquilla, laissa ses cheveux détachés, elle était très belle, on ne pouvait pas lui enlever ça puis elle avait une belle poitrine, ses seins étaient parfait en comparaison, ceux de Granger paraissait petit et j'avais toujours aimé les fortes poitrines, pourtant, c'est les petits seins de Granger que je désirais en regardant ceux de ma copine.

Secouant la tête, je lançais une conversation au hasard, en attendant enfin l'heure de partir. Puis sans une protestation de sa part, nous nous sommes rendus à la boîte, plus tard dans la soirée, arrivé au carré VIP, je me rendis compte que nous étions les derniers. Après avoir salué tout le monde, je me mis à la chercher du regard, essayant de me faire discret pour ne pas avoir droit à un scandale.

Elle était sur la piste, souriante, sexy à en crever, trop d'ailleurs. Sa robe était trop courte, trop moulante, trop dos nu et trop rouge. Je ne savais plus où j'en étais mais ce qui était sur, c'est qu'elle l'avait fait exprès.

Je commençais à la connaître et en temps normal, jamais elle n'aurait accepté de porter cette robe. En nous apercevant, elle arriva jusqu'à nous, tout sourire, ses cheveux étaient coiffés d'un chignon d'où quelques boucles s'échappaient et rebondissant à chacun de ses pas énergique.

\- Salut, je ne vous avais pas vu, c'est fou ce qu'on s'amuse ce soir ! Dit-elle plein d'entrain.

Elle fit une bise à une Astoria assez surprise et à moi, le geste ne paraissait pas suspect vu de l'extérieur, une amie qui disait bonsoir à un ami si ce n'est qu'elle prit le temps de me glisser quelques mots.

\- Tu aimes ma robe ? Me chuchota-t-elle.

Luna s'approcha et commença à parler à Astoria qui n'eut d'autres choix que de détournait son attention de Granger et moi, il faudrait que je pense à remercier la blonde. Me retournant vers Granger, je lui offris un sourire.

\- J'adore ta robe, que cherches-tu au juste ? Je lui demande sans détour.

\- Rien, me répondit-elle avec un sourire trop innocent.

Elle tourna son regard vers ma petite amie puis me regarda de nouveau.

\- Bon, je retourne m'amuser, bonne soirée, me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Jetant un bref regard à Astoria, je remarquais que Luna gérait toujours la situation, du coup, d'un geste, je retins Hermione par le bras, elle se tourna de nouveau vers moi.

\- Granger, je sais ce que tu as dans la tête, ne fais pas ça.

\- Malefoy, fais ce que tu as à faire et ne t'occupes pas de moi, tu as réussis à le faire depuis la veille, non ?

Elle me planta là et je compris, elle ne m'en voulait pas seulement pour ce qu'elle prenait comme un manque de considération envers elle, elle m'en voulait aussi parce que je n'étais pas allé la voir. En même temps, ce n'était un secret pour personne, je n'étais pas doué pour ces choses, de plus, la seule fois où j'avais essayé, elle chantait, j'aurais dû faire quoi ? La déranger ?

Bon, de toute façon, la soirée était lancée, Astoria était là et je ne pouvais la quitter comme ça, en pleine soirée ! Ok, je ne l'aimais pas, elle m'ennuyait, mais elle méritait mieux que ça. Je n'avais jamais eu beaucoup de conscience sur ce plan là, à une époque, ça ne m'aurait pas gêné de quitter Astoria dans ces circonstances mais il fallait croire que Granger, en plus de m'obséder, m'avait fait pousser un minimum de conscience.

Une conscience qui faisait que j'étais obligé de regarder Granger danser avec des guignols au lieu d'y aller et de danser avec elle, la serrer, la sentir, la conduire ailleurs, la déshabiller…

\- Drago ! S'écria Astoria.

\- Quoi ? Je réponds de mauvaise humeur.

\- Je te demandais si tu voulais aller danser ?

\- Non, je suis fatigué.

\- Tu veux qu'on rentre ?

\- Non.

\- Tu as un problème ?

\- Non.

Cette fois, c'était moi qui avais cassé la bonne humeur d'Asto, où plutôt cette fausse bonne humeur qu'elle s'était efforcé à conserver depuis le début de la soirée. Elle s'assit à côté de moi et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

* * *

 _ **Hermione**_

Je sentais son regard brûler mon dos, j'en faisais trop, je le savais mais, question de fierté, je ne voulais pas arrêter, pas avant de voir se fissurer son masque de tranquillité qu'il tentait de maintenir depuis que je dansais.

\- Je t'offre un verre ? Me demanda mon partenaire de danse.

Il ne fallait pas non plus abuser, le pauvre, il risquait de croire que je m'intéressait vraiment à lui.

\- Non, merci.

\- Ca le fera un peu plus ragé, me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Pardon ?

\- Oui, le blond qui ne te lâche pas des yeux et à qui tu lance des sourires de temps en temps. Si tu me laisses t'offrir un verre, il sera un peu plus jaloux.

J'affichais une mine désolé, mais l'homme me sourit.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai fais ça plus d'une fois, confia-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Essayer d'attirer l'attention de quelqu'un ou en profiter pour draguer celles qui essayaient d'attirer l'attention ? Je demande en souriant.

\- Les deux !

Nous rigolons puis il tendit une main que je pris. Il me conduit jusqu'au comptoir et me commanda un soda, qu'il me tendit en souriant. Il était plutôt charmant, brun, assez fin, loin d'avoir la beauté charismatique, envoutante et incroyable de Malefoy mais je ne voyais pas en lui ce genre de chose, je voyais juste un type sympa qui allait m'empêcher de voir mon diable à la gueule d'ange avec sa cruche. Une distraction amusante et consentante, puisqu'il avait conscience qu'il n'était que ça.

\- Tu viens souvent ici ? Me demande-t-il.

\- Non, mais mes amis oui, je réponds.

\- Je me disais que je t'aurais forcément repéré si c'était le cas.

Je souris.

\- J'ai vécu 5 ans à Paris et je suis revenue il y a moins d'un mois, je pense qu'on se reverra, apparemment, mes amis adorent cette boîte.

\- Ne me dis pas des choses comme ça, je risque de venir ici tous les soirs rien que pour te revoir !

Je rigole, il rit aussi.

\- Tu fais quoi dans la vie ? Me demande-t-il.

\- Avocate, ou plutôt, je fais tout pour le devenir ! Et toi ?

\- Je suis dans l'informatique mais je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails, j'adore mon métier et si je me lance, je pourrais en parler des heures ! Rigola-t-il.

Parlant de tout de rien, je me rends compte qu'il est d'une bonne compagnie, sans savoir pourquoi je me sens aussi bien en sa présence alors que je le connais tout juste, d'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas comment il s'appelle !

* * *

 _ **Drago**_

Astoria est partie danser avec sa sœur, du coin de l'œil, je vois qu'un type danse avec elle et qu'elle ne le repousse pas, probablement pour attirer mon attention mais mon regard est bloqué sur Granger et ce type qui la fait rire.

Au début, lorsqu'elle dansait avec lui, j'avais vu que c'était seulement pour me rendre jaloux, mais maintenant, elle n'avait plus un regard vers moi et elle ne faisait pas semblant de rire ou de l'écouter, non, elle appréciait sa compagnie, je le voyais.

\- Drago ! Cria Astoria.

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Daphné rentre, je vais rentrer avec elle, j'en ai marre que tu m'ignores !

\- Ouais, à demain !

Elle prend rageusement son sac puis s'en va sans un baiser, moi je regarde toujours Granger. Je me doute qu'Astoria a dû le remarquer mais je m'en fous, je ne peux pas me contrôler, elle m'obsède, elle me rend fou, elle me transforme, je la veux.

Je sais ce que je veux, les mots de Luna me reviennent en tête, oui, le jeu en vaut la chandelle, je me fous du fait qu'en cas de problèmes, je risquais de perdre tous mes amis, nos amis, je m'en fous parce que je foutrais tout en l'air pour juste ressentir encore une fois ses lèvres sur les miennes. Cette fille est en train de faire de moi un putain de romantique.

Me levant d'un bond, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire, parce qu'elle ne se laissera plus aller comme la veille tant que je serais avec Asto et si je ne réagis pas vite, elle passera à autre chose, avec un mec comme celui avec qui elle parle et ça, je ne peux pas l'accepter, je ne serais peut-être pas le dernier homme de sa vie mais je serais le prochain !


	13. Chapitre 12

**Réponse à Lily : Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 – Sonate au clair de lune**

 _ **Hermione**_

Alors que je discute avec celui-dont-je-ne-connais-pas-le-prénom, je vois Drago se lever et se diriger vers la sortie, sans un regard pour moi.

\- Ah, je crois que mon plan a un peu trop marché, me dit l'homme en me souriant d'un air désolé.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas ta faute, la situation est compliqué.

On continue de discuter de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que je vois Pansy me faire un signe.

\- Ah, je crois que je vais retourner avec mes amis, j'ai passé une excellente soirée…

Il me sourit, sachant que je voulais savoir son prénom.

\- Théodore, mais je préfère Théo.

\- J'ai passé une excellente soirée Théo, j'espère qu'on se reverra un de ces quatre.

\- J'ai passé une très bonne soirée également et j'espère qu'elle finira encore mieux pour toi, me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je ris puis je m'éloigne, je me retourne une dernière fois pour lui faire un signe de la main et je rejoins Pansy.

\- C'est qui lui ? Me demande-t-elle.

\- C'est Théo, je réponds.

\- On rentre, tu nous suis ?

\- Oui, bien sur !

* * *

 _ **Drago**_

Je tape à la porte d'Astoria qui se montre surprise de me revoir si vite, elle sourit avant de me regarder avec attention, elle comprit immédiatement ce que j'étais venu faire.

\- C'est à cause d'elle ? Me demanda-t-elle.

Je n'allais pas en plus jouer aux idiots en lui demandant : Elle qui ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Comment ça, pourquoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ?

Je me sentais comme dans un mauvais film à l'eau de rose, Astoria me sortais les répliques préféré de ce genre de film.

\- Ce n'est pas quelques choses qu'elle aurait de plus ou de moins, c'est simplement elle. Je ne comprends pas moi-même, comment je pourrais te l'expliquer ?

\- Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu son petit jeu toute la soirée ? Elle a tout fait pour attirer ton regard, pour te rendre jaloux et toi, tu tombes dans le panneau ! S'énerva-t-elle.

\- Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça pour attirer mon regard puis tu n'es pas trop en position de la juger ! Toi et moi, quand ça a commencé, je n'étais pas célibataire et tu as fais bien plus qu'essayer d'attirer mon regard je te rappel !

\- Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes, me dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Tendant ma main, je me mis à caresser sa joue.

\- A quoi ça servirait que je reste, tu mérites mieux, qu'un homme amoureux d'une autre !

Les mots que je venais de prononcer étaient sortis tout seul mais je ne doutais pas qu'ils étaient sincères, cependant, ça fit mal à Astoria, je le voyais dans son regard.

\- Tu es amoureux d'elle ? Me demanda-t-elle, les larmes coulaient à présent.

\- Je ne le savais pas moi-même mais oui, c'est vrai, je l'aime.

Tout ce besoin, cette obsession trouvait enfin un sens, je voulais son corps, certes, mais je voulais aussi le reste et encore une fois, les mots de Luna me revinrent à l'esprit. Je ne savais pas si ce serait pour la vie mais je savais que je n'avais rien ressentie d'aussi fort de toute ma vie.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais dis je t'aime tout le long de notre relation et tu la côtoie pendant 3 semaines et là, tu tombes amoureux, tu dis que tu l'aimes…

\- Je ne le fais pas pour te faire du mal, mais pour que tu comprennes que tu dois passer à autre chose, ne pas m'attendre, ne pas essayer de me retenir car rien ne changera ça. Tu es belle, tu peux être intéressante quand tu ne passes pas ton temps à bouder, tu trouveras quelqu'un pour toi et tu seras heureuse.

\- Je ne veux que toi.

\- Ca te passera.

Déposant un baiser sur son front, je ressors de chez elle, je l'entends m'appeler mais je ne fais pas demi-tour, je lui ai dis ce que j'avais à lui dire et je ne peux rien de plus pour elle. La seule chose que je pourrais faire pour qu'elle aille mieux, serait de rester mais je ne le voulais pas.

Une fois dans ma voiture, j'envoie un sms à Daphné, pour la prévenir de ce que je venais de faire, lui demander de tenir compagnie à sa sœur, la réponse ne se fit pas attendre longtemps. « Je m'en doutais, tes regards te trahissaient. Je vais passer la nuit avec elle, ne t'en fais pas et même si j'ai envie de t'étriper pour lui avoir fais du mal, je te suis encore plus reconnaissante de ne pas avoir fais trainer ça en longueur. On se voit bientôt, bisous. »

Daphné dans toute sa splendeur, conciliant son amour pour sa sœur avec son amitié pour moi. Conciliant positif et négatif.

* * *

 _ **Hermione**_

J'étais dans mon bureau, encore en train de jouer du piano, j'attendais Malefoy. Je ne savais pas exactement ce qu'il allait se passer mais je savais qu'il viendrait, tôt ou tard. Soit juste s'excuser de la veille, me dire qu'il regrettait même si je savais parfaitement que ce n'était pas le cas. Soit pour me reprocher mon comportement de ce soir, bien qu'au final, je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Soit pour me dire qu'il voulait être avec moi.

Mais je chassais vite cette dernière pensée de mon esprit, l'espoir n'avait jamais été mon truc, plus depuis 5 ans en tous cas. Il ouvrit la porte et j'interrompis immédiatement la musique, posant mes doigts sur les touches, il s'approcha et s'accouda de l'autre côté du piano.

\- Je te propose un petit défi, tu es partante ? Me demande-t-il.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait parler d'hier soir, de ce soir, au lieu de jouer, je réponds.

\- Avec ce défi, on peut faire les deux, puis ça m'aidera à parler.

J'étais curieuse.

\- Propose et je te dirais oui ou non après.

\- Recommence à jouer, ne t'arrêtes pas et on parle en même temps.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'aime t'entendre jouer, ça me détends et j'ai besoin d'être serein pour te dire tout ce que j'ai à te dire.

\- D'accord, mais dans un défi, il y a toujours quelques choses à gagner ou à perdre.

\- Si tu t'arrêtes de jouer avant que j'ai fini de parler, tu perds et je te ferais l'amour.

Au moins, il ne tournait pas autour du pot !

\- Et si je gagne ?

\- Tu feras ce que tu voudras, je te laisse réfléchir.

Si je devais écouter la voix de la raison, je refuserais ce défi mais si j'écoutais la folie qui c'était emparé de moi la veille, j'accepterais, jouerais une note, puis arrêtera de jouer, juste pour sa promesse en cas de défaite.

Plutôt que d'écouter l'une ou l'autre, je décidais d'accepter le défi mais dans le but de le gagner, après tout, si je gagnais, je pourrais choisir ma récompense ! À la première note, il eut un sourire, heureux que j'accepte. Je choisis une mélodie que je connaissais sur le bout des doigts, me permettant de jouer sans vraiment devoir me concentrer.

\- Alors Malefoy, tu parles ?

\- On est pas pressé, me dit-il en fermant les yeux, profitant de la musique.

\- La sonate au clair de lune de Beethoven n'est pas sans fin, je dis.

\- Hier, ce qu'il s'est passé n'aurait pas dû arriver…

Mes doigts se crispèrent mais je continuais de jouer, tenant bon.

\- Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir embrassé mais tu as des principes et je me rends compte que tu t'en serais voulue le lendemain, c'est ça que je regrette.

Il fit une pause, une longue pause, de nouveau les yeux fermé pour profiter des notes. Je priais pour qu'il ait terminé avant que je n'entame la seconde partie, qui demandait un peu plus de concentration de ma part et encore pire pour la troisième, finalement, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû choisir celle-ci !

\- Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite ce qu'il se passait. Je te désirais, tu m'obsède ça ne m'était jamais arrivé mais au début, je voyais ça comme une simple attirance sexuelle, rien de plus.

Encore une pause, la seconde partie de la sonate était bien entamée et je m'approchais dangereusement de la troisième.

\- Si Astoria était là ce soir, ce n'était pas pour te faire du mal, je ne savais tout simplement pas quoi faire d'autre. Mais tu es arrivé, dans cette robe indécente, me forçant à ne pas te lâcher du regard et à te regarder parler avec ce type.

J'en arrivais à la moitié de la sonate, soit au début de la troisième partie et là, je devais essayer de doubler ma concentration, une partie sur ce que je faisais et une partie sur ce qu'il me disait, je ne voulais pas perdre mais je ne voulais pas non plus louper ce qu'il me disait !

\- C'est là que j'ai su, c'est là que je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas te laisser aller vers un autre. Alors, je suis partie, pour faire, pour la première fois, les choses dans le bon ordre.

Mes doigts s'animaient à toute vitesse, pourtant, je ne ratais pas un mot de ce qu'il disait, malgré la concentration que je portais au piano.

\- Je suis allé retrouver Astoria, je l'ai quitté et me voilà ici, près de toi car c'est tout ce que je veux en ce moment, toi.

Je continuais de jouer, pas tout à fait certaine qu'il ait fini mais mon regard était embué de larmes, j'étais vraiment émue, car Pansy m'avait dit qu'il ne supportait pas d'être seul, qu'il passait de l'une à l'autre, pourtant, il venait de quitter une fille, sans savoir si j'accepterais d'être avec lui. Il avait pris un risque et j'aimais ça.

\- Tu as gagné, j'ai fini, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

\- Tu veux que je termine ? Je lui demande en souriant.

\- Ce serait un plaisir.

En souriant, je reportais mon attention sur le piano, cette fois, je mis toute ma concentration sur ce que je faisais et ça semblait beaucoup plus aisé d'un seul coup ! Mon ancien professeur de piano aurait été fier de moi !

Je ne savais pas si je l'aimais mais je savais que je voulais être avec lui, pour le moment, c'est ce qui comptait et je le désirais plus fort que pour tous les autres hommes que j'avais eu dans ma vie, c'était plutôt encourageant !

J'eus un soupir de satisfaction lorsque mes doigts jouèrent les dernières notes puis je levais mon regard vers lui, il me regardait avec son sourire magnifique et en cet instant, je me sentais chanceuse, chanceuse que ce regard amoureux me soit destinés.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'en dites-vous ?**


	14. Chapitre 13

**Aujourd'hui, je suis sympa, je vous poste deux chapitre mais c'est parce que vous le valez bien ! Enfin, surtout parce que j'avais envie d'en poster deux aujourd'hui, mais vous le valez bien quand même !**

 **Je suis de très bonne humeur, j'ai réussi ce matin à avoir mes places tant rêvé pour MUSE à Nimes, soit à une heure de chez moi, la vie et belle, les oiseaux chantent (enfin pas maintenant, il fait nuit !), je saute au plafond et du coup, je veux vous faire plaisir.**

 **Bizzz à toutes !**

 **Ah ! AU fait, je tiens à préciser, pour celle qui ne l'aurait pas sentit venir au chapitre d'avant que ce chapitre contient des scènes qui peuvent choquer certaines... Même si je pense rester assez soft dans les termes, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !**

 **Non mais qu'Est-ce que je parle moi ce soir ! Quand je suis contente je parle trop, on me le reproche... Mais bon, on se refait pas !**

 **Bonne lecture ! 3 3 3**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 – Quelques notes**

 _ **Drago**_

Je ne lui avais pas dit que je l'aimais, j'avais toujours trouvé flippant quand des femmes me le disaient au bout de trois semaines de relation, alors là, au bout de trois semaines de non-relation, c'était encore pire !

Puis, je n'avais pas envie de lui faire peur mais surtout j'avais peur qu'elle se sente obligée de le dire aussi ou qu'elle ne partage pas ça, peur de la faire fuir.

Je la regardais, maintenant que la musique ne résonnait plus, ma sérénité me quittait et si, elle ne voulait plus de moi ? Si la soirée de la veille puis ce soir l'avait éloignée définitivement ? Elle se leva, s'approcha et posa sa main sur la mienne.

Elle caressa mon visage de ses autres doigts et approcha doucement son visage, je ne bougeais pas, ne voulant pas brisant l'instant par ma précipitation. Sa lenteur pour venir était en même temps une torture mais aussi la plus belle chose que j'avais vue, l'anticipation rendait les choses encore plus violentes mais aussi plus belles.

Puis enfin, au bout de ce qui semblait une éternité, ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes, d'abord frôlement, doux, mesuré et tendre puis un courant électrique sembla nous atteindre tous les deux et le baiser pris de l'ampleur, nos mains commencèrent à partir à la découverte ou redécouverte de l'autre.

* * *

 _ **Hermione**_

Il se recula, regarda autour de lui, s'approcha de mon bureau puis revint avec une paire de ciseaux.

\- Cette robe m'a trop énervé toute la soirée pour que je la laisse s'en tirer comme ça, m'expliqua-t-il d'une voix douce, sensuelle.

Il découpa une toute petit fente entre ma poitrine, retourna déposer la paire de ciseaux, recommença à m'embrasser avant de déchirer ma robe de ses mains, haussant un sourcil, je fis glisser sa veste le long de ses bras, la laissant tomber à terre puis je fis sauter les boutons de sa chemise, une fois la chemise à terre, je fis courir mes mains, ma bouche, mes dents, ou ma langue sur son torse, je le sentis frissonner, je l'entendis gémir. Il releva ma tête et s'empara de ma bouche.

Il avança, doucement, me faisant reculer tout en m'embrassant, je sus ce qu'il voulait faire, lorsqu'il mit ses mains fesses. Se rendait-il compte, alors qu'on allait seulement avoir notre première expérience sexuelle commune, qu'il s'apprêtait à assouvir un de mes fantasmes inavoués.

Pourtant, je n'avais pas à avoir honte de ce fantasme, il était tout à fait avouable, rien d'osé, rien de hard, mais je n'avais jamais osé l'avouer à mes ex, pourtant, il aurait été facile à réaliser pour moi. Mon fantasme était simplement de faire l'amour sur un piano. Fantasme simple, j'avais peut-être trop regardé pretty woman.

Il me déposa sur le couvercle, m'enleva mes talons et des notes résonnèrent lorsque mes pieds nus se posèrent sur le clavier. Caressant ma taille, il remonta jusqu'aux attaches de mon soutien gorge et le détacha avant de m'en débarrasser. Il posa une de ses mains dans mon dos, l'autre sur un de mes seins pendant qu'il taquinait l'autre de sa bouche, mes mains perdu dans ses cheveux, je le pressais contre moi, perdant peu à peu toutes facultés de penser, entièrement centré sur le plaisir qu'il me procurait.

Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte qu'il m'avait ôté ma petite culotte jusqu'à ce que je sente un de ses doigts titiller mon clitoris, cette sensation, puis sa bouche toujours sur ma poitrine me rendait complètement folle, mes gémissements devenaient hors de contrôle, tout était hors de contrôle et j'aimais ça. Moi qui tenais à toujours garder le contrôle sur tout, je découvrais au moins une façon agréable de le perdre.

Il était l'amant parfait tant il savait interpréter chacun de mes frissons, chacun de mes gémissement, il savait quand accélérer ou ralentir sa main, quand utiliser sa langue, ses dents ou ses lèvres sur ma poitrine. Pour la première fois de ma vie je découvrais ce qu'était un orgasme, j'en avais entendu parler, j'en avais déjà été proche mais là, je savais que je ne l'avais jamais atteint avant lui. Les lumières brillait, mes jambes tremblaient, mon souffle était complètement perdu. Le plus beau, c'était qu'il ne s'était servit que de ses doigts et de sa bouche. Jusque là, j'étais assise au bord de l'instrument, mais je n'avais plus la force de tenir assise, je me laissais aller, mon dos touchant enfin le couvercle de mon fabuleux piano.

Il me laissa me reprendre puis monta me rejoindre, complètement nu et si je n'avais fais que l'imaginer jusqu'à présent, je me rendais compte que mon esprit ne lui avait pas rendu justice, il était beau à tomber.

* * *

 _ **Drago**_

Elle était magnifique, allongé sur ce piano, essoufflée, les cheveux défaits, le regard brillant et le sourire le plus merveilleux qu'elle ne m'ait jamais donné jusqu'à présent, dès la première fois que je l'avais aperçu jouer, j'avais eu envie d'elle dessus et j'allais réaliser ce vœux d'ici peu. Montant à sa hauteur, j'en profitais pour embrasser toutes les parcelles de son corps qui passaient à porté de mes lèvres.

D'une main, je fis glisser le préservatif sur mon érection, mes lèvres rejoignant les siennes, une de mes mains jouant dans ses cheveux, je me positionne sur elle et la pénètre, ses mains caressantes dans mon dos se font durs, se n'est plus ses doigts que je sens mais ses ongles et ça m'est complètement égal, je ne ressens pas la douleur, seulement le plaisir que je lui procure, le plaisir qu'elle me procure.

Je sens ses jambes entourer ma taille, son corps se cambrer pour être plus proche du mien, mes va et viens sont d'abord calme, tendre, mais son visage en demande plus, son corps aussi, alors j'abandonne la tendresse et mes vas et viens se font plus rapide, plus dur, plus violent.

Elle crie mon nom, à plusieurs reprises, je gémis le sien, et même si je sais que je ne comprendrais jamais tout du mystère de la vie, même si je sais que je n'ai jamais cru en la destinée ou ce genre de connerie, en cet instant, je sais j'étais fait pour faire l'amour à Hermione Granger.

Elle était faite pour moi, j'étais fais pour elle, simplement, irrémédiablement. Je sens ses parois se contracter autour de mon membre, son corps se cambrer, ses jambes trembler et un cri qui lui échappe avant qu'elle ne retombe, épuisée mais le visage souriant, apaisée, comblée.

D'un dernier coup de rein, je me sens partir quasiment en même temps qu'elle et je regrette juste l'utilisation du préservatif mais c'est quand même assez nécessaire ! Je m'écroule sur son corps, toujours en elle.

Tendrement, elle passe ses bras autour de ma nuque et me serre contre elle, déposant un petit baiser sur mes lèvres.

* * *

 _ **Hermione**_

Je me sentais tellement parfaitement, merveilleusement bien que j'avais du mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Si j'avais été vierge, j'aurais compris pourquoi je me trouvais dans cet état, ou plutôt, ça ne m'aurait pas paru surréaliste mais non, je n'étais pas vierge, j'avais eu différents partenaires et jamais au grand jamais je n'avais atteint un tel degré de plaisir.

Je me rappelle qu'à des moments, ses caresses, le sentir en moi était tellement intense que j'avais l'impression de brûler, une brulure délicieuse mais violente.

Et là, tout paraissait parfait, lumineux et beau, je ne savais pas si ça allait durer longtemps mais je savais, que même si ce n'était pas le cas, je retrouverais toutes ces sensations. C'était le genre d'état qui ne manquait pas quand on ne le connaissait pas mais maintenant que je venais d'y goûter, je ne pourrais plus m'en passer.

\- Ca va ? Me demanda-t-il en caressant mes cheveux et en me regardant dans les yeux.

\- On ne peut mieux, et toi ?

\- Très bien.

Il m'embrassa puis se leva et descendit du piano.

\- Je vais te chercher quelque chose à mettre dans ton dressing, si tu permets. On ne sait jamais si Pansy est dans le salon, me dit-il.

\- Hum, je réponds en fermant les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il ricane puis sort, je l'entends revenir rapidement.

\- Je t'ai pris une nuisette, je ne sais pas ce que tu mets normalement.

Je ne réponds pas, les yeux toujours fermé. Il ricane, une fois de plus, s'approche et me tire vers lui, je me retrouve assise sur le piano, les jambes dans le vide. Il m'enfile la nuisette, je rouvre les yeux et le regarde en souriant.

\- Je t'ai épuisée ma belle, remarque-t-il en me souriant.

\- Tu n'as pas idée !

\- A croire que c'est ton premier orgasme !

Je ne réponds pas, peu envieuse de lancer le sujet sur mes précédentes relations. Avec un sourire malicieux, j'accroche mes bras à sa nuque et mes jambes à sa taille, laissant échappée un bâillement.

\- Peut-être que sa majesté veut que je l'amène jusqu'à son lit ? Demande-t-il.

\- Exactement et après, je veux que tu te couches avec moi.

\- Sa majesté est très exigeante, s'amuse-t-il.

Je recule ma tête pour voir son visage.

\- Si tu veux rentrer chez toi, tu…

\- Je rigolais Hermione, je serais ravi de dormir près de toi.

Puis là, il m'embrasse et se met en marche. Je me rends compte que j'ai été loin d'être discrète pendant nos ébats et j'espère que ma coloc n'a rien entendue, de toute façon, je le saurais très vite demain si c'est le cas, elle ne manquera pas de me le dire et de savourer ma gêne.

Il m'allonge, fais un détour par la salle de bain puis revient quelques minutes plus tard, prends place à mes côtés et me ramène à lui. Déposant un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres, il éteint la lumière puis je m'endors presque aussi sec.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre 13, ça vous a plut ?**


	15. Chapitre 14

**Réponse à Lily : Merci beaucoup, que de compliments ! Merci d'être là pour m'encourager, ça me touche !**

 **Merci à toutes ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 – Conseil d'amie**

 _ **Hermione**_

Le lendemain, lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je me rends compte qu'il est déjà réveillé et qu'il m'observe, mon premier reflexe et de me sentir flattée, le second, c'est de le taquiner.

\- Bonjour, me dit-il.

\- Bonjour.

Je m'étire doucement, ce qui le fait sourire.

\- Ca t'arrive souvent d'observer les jeunes femmes en train de dormir ?

\- C'est romantique.

\- Non, c'est flippant !

\- Tu me trouves flippant ? Me demande-t-il en souriant.

\- Hum, hum, je réponds en opinant.

D'un geste, il prend le coussin sous ma tête et me l'envoie dessus. Je ris puis je me blottie contre lui, il passe ses bras autour de moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Je demande.

\- On se lève.

Je rigole.

\- Non, qu'est-ce qu'on fait… Je veux dire… On est ensemble ?

Je me sentais tellement ridicule à poser cette question, comme une ado !

\- Partant du principe que si tu vas voir ailleurs je le prendrais probablement très mal, je pense qu'on peut en déduire que oui. De plus, j'adore t'embrasser et je ne compte pas m'en priver, répondit-il en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

* * *

 _ **Drago**_

Je la trouvais tellement mignonne avec ses questions, comme si elle avait peur que je ne retourne vers Astoria. Comme si je pouvais me détourner d'elle ! J'avais vécu les plus belles sensations, les plus belles émotions avec elle, tout me paraîtrait bien pâle en comparaison !

Lui déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux, je me lève.

\- Je vais chez moi, me doucher, me changer, je reviens pour le café ?

\- Oui, à tout à l'heure, me répond-elle.

Je m'éclipse de son appartement pour rejoindre le mien, une fois frais et habillés, je retourne chez elle et la retrouve en train de préparer le café, Pansy à ses côtés.

\- Salut, je dis à ma meilleure amie.

\- Salut, me répond-elle avec un grand sourire.

Je m'approche d'Hermione et dépose un baiser dans son cou, en posant mes mains sur ses hanches, Pansy se met à glousser comme une dinde, ce qui nous fais tous les deux nous tourner vers elle.

\- Je le savais ! S'exclama-t-elle victorieuse.

Hermione me servit un café, et se tourna vers sa meilleure amie.

\- Un café pour la commère ? Demanda-t-elle avec un rictus.

\- Oui et je ne suis pas une commère, je n'ai pas cherché à savoir mais ta voix porte ma chérie ! Répondit Pansy avec le même rictus.

Je ne pus retenir un rire en voyant Hermione devenir toute gênée, Pansy éclata carrément de rire et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Bon, je vais vous laisser, je dois me rendre à l'atelier, apparemment, la nouvelle apprentie à fait des dégâts et on doit tout rattraper avant lundi, dit Pansy.

Elle avala son café, déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Hermione, la mienne, attrapa son sac et partit.

\- Heureusement qu'on ne voulait pas que ça reste entre nous ! Je fais remarquer.

\- Comme tu dis !

Nous rigolons et là, Harry rentre, sans avoir frappé, comme moi, il considère l'appart des filles comme le sien, il se figea légèrement en voyant ma main posé sur Granger mais se reprend en voyant que je ne la retire pas.

\- Salut vous deux, dit-il.

\- Salut, on répond.

\- Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais m'accorder un peu de ton temps dans la journée, j'ai besoin de tes conseils, dit Harry à Hermione.

\- J'ai toujours du temps pour toi ! Répondit-elle.

\- Cette après-midi ?

\- D'accord.

\- Je repasse vers 14 heures, conclut Harry avant de nous faire un signe de la main et de repartir.

\- Alors comme ça tu m'abandonnes ? Je la taquine.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi il veut me voir, mais je pense que ça lui tient à cœur.

\- Puis, personne ne passe avant Harry, pas vrai ?

Je fais semblant, je ne suis absolument jaloux d'Harry, leur relation à tous les deux est spéciale et ne me pose aucun problème.

\- C'est vrai, me dit-elle.

Elle s'approche ensuite de moi et m'embrasse.

\- Mais rassures-toi, certaines de mes… Faveurs, dirons-nous, ne te sont accordé qu'à toi.

\- Je l'espère bien Miss Granger.

\- Mais saches que moi aussi je veux que tes faveurs me soient entièrement réservé.

Elle m'avait dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais je savais qu'elle était sérieuse, la menace était à peine voilé et disait en gros « Pas de droit à l'erreur mon gars » et pour la première fois, ce genre de promesses ne me gênaient pas, au contraire.

* * *

 _ **Hermione**_

Harry m'emmena dans une brasserie et on s'installa au chaud, le serveur vint prendre la commande et repartit la préparer. Je regardais Harry triturer nerveusement ses mains.

\- Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- J'ai besoin de ton avis sur une chose.

\- Oui je t'écoute, dis-je en posant mes mains sur les siennes pour qu'il s'arrête de les torturer.

\- Je t'ai déjà dis que dans… 2 mois maintenant, Ginny et moi, on emménage ensemble.

J'acquiesce, attendant qu'il poursuive.

\- Je ne veux pas continuer à lui mentir. Ca m'a torturé de te mentir pendant 3 ans et quand tu l'as appris, j'ai cru que j'avais perdu ton amitié pour toujours, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de perdre Ginny ou encore…

\- Tu as peur de mourir sans qu'elle sache vraiment de quoi, je devine.

\- Mais j'ai aussi peur qu'elle devienne un dommage collatéral comme…

\- Mon père, qui était dans la voiture avec ma mère.

\- Oui.

Je reste un moment sans rien dire, cherchant mes mots. C'est vrai que le risque est réel mais que doit-il faire ? La quitter ? Non, il faut qu'il lui dise.

\- Harry, tu dois tout lui révéler et après, ce sera à elle de s'éloigner ou non.

\- Tu sais très bien qu'elle ne le fera pas.

\- Alors tant mieux ! Elle est faite pour toi, mais si vraiment tu ne veux pas prendre de risque, retire toi de cette enquête, je suggère.

\- Hermione, il n'y a pas que pour toi, enfin, pas que pour tes parents que je fais ça, non, ça ne t'es pas venue à l'esprit que mes parents étaient morts comme les tiens des années avant ?

Je lui serre la main un peu plus fort.

\- Harry, es-tu en train de me dire que…

\- Oui, pour mes parents aussi ce n'était pas un simple accident. N'en veut pas à Sirius, il t'avait promis de tout te dire mais il a pensé que ça, c'était à moi de te l'apprendre quand je serais prêt. Ca explique pourquoi Sirius est tellement obsédé par ce réseau, pourquoi je le suis tout autant et aussi pourquoi je n'abandonnerais jamais, même si Ginny me le demandait.

\- Je comprends, mais dans ce cas, tu n'as pas le choix, parle-lui, elle comprendra aussi.

\- Mais n'est-ce pas égoïste de la mettre en danger juste parce que je ne veux pas me séparer d'elle ? Me demande-t-il.

\- Non, tu ne l'as mets pas en danger, tu vas juste lui dire la vérité et après, ce sera à elle de choisir, tout en connaissant les risques, ce n'est pas ton choix, c'est le sien.

Il entrelaça ses doigts aux miens et déposa un baiser sur le dos de ma main.

\- Merci.

\- Tu sais que je serais toujours là pour toi, je lui dis en souriant.

\- Comme je le serais toujours pour toi.

Nous nous sourions puis je sirote mon verre que le serveur nous a emmené entre temps. Le regard d'Harry se fait plus léger, moins empreint de question mais aussi joueur.

\- Alors, Malefoy et toi ! S'exclame-t-il tout sourire.

\- On dirait bien, je réponds en évitant son regard.

\- « Quand je pense que je vais devoir me farcir cet abruti à longueur de journée ! », dit-il en faisant une imitation qui se veut être moi avant mon retour.

\- Hey ! Je ne parle pas comme ça ! Puis, je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il était bien plus supportable qu'à l'époque.

Il rigola.

\- Racontes-moi tout, parce que j'ai bien l'impression que tu m'as caché des choses ces temps-ci, me dit-il.

J'accède à sa demande et lui fait un récit de mes 3 dernières semaines et de l'évolution de ma relation avec Malefoy, lui épargnant les détails, ce dont il fut reconnaissant.

\- Mais c'est sérieux entre vous ?

\- Pour l'instant, ce n'est que le début, on s'est juste promis de ne pas aller voir ailleurs, le reste, on verra plus tard.

\- Si tu as réussis à lui faire promettre l'exclusivité, c'est déjà beaucoup !

Je lève les yeux au ciel puis on continue de discuter un moment, j'aime ces moments où il n'y a qu'Harry et moi.


	16. Chapitre 15

**Réponse à Lily : Merci, contente que ça te plaise, pour l'espion, il va falloir attendre un peu ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 - Accroc**

 _ **Drago**_

Alors que je suis chez moi, Pansy rentre, sans taper, comme je le fais chez elle et s'installe sur le canapé à mes côtés. Apparemment, elle a finit sa journée.

\- Alors ? Me demande-t-elle.

\- Alors quoi ? Je demande en décidant de jouer les imbéciles.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel mais poursuit.

\- Hermione et toi, vous en êtes où ?

\- On est ensemble.

Elle me lança un regard du genre « ne te fais pas prier et racontes moi ! » Du coup, je lui raconte tout depuis le début, jusqu'à ma rupture avec Astoria.

\- Enfin débarrassé de cette cruche ! S'exclame-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas une cruche, elle est juste… Spéciale.

\- Oui, enfin bref, je suis super contente !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que Mione est ma meilleure amie et que toi tu es mon meilleur ami ! Ah, mais comment je vais faire pour choisir !

\- Pour choisir quoi ? Je lui demande.

\- Mais duquel de vous deux je vais accepter d'être le témoin !

Je lève les yeux au ciel, elle rit.

\- Même s'il s'avère que Granger est la femme de ma vie, je ne suis pas du genre mariage alors calme toi.

\- Tu n'es pas drôle ! Bon, ne prévois rien pour ce soir, on va tous manger chez moi et après, je ne sais pas, on jouera à un truc.

\- Encore un de ces jeux où on va boire plus que de raisons ? Je fais semblant de ronchonner.

\- A quoi servirait une soirée à la maison si ce n'est pour ça ? Me répond-elle en souriant

\- Alcolo !

\- Je ne bois pas tant que ça !

\- Non, jamais plus d'un verre à la fois !

Elle rigole et se lève, afin de préparer sa soirée.

* * *

 _ **Hermione**_

A notre retour, je décide d'aller chez moi plutôt que chez Drago. Je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que j'étais déjà accroc… Même si je l'étais, puisque ma première envie avait été d'y aller. Au lieu de ça, je rentre et… Je le découvre chez moi, ce qui me fit sourire.

\- Alors, tu ne peux plus te passer de moi ? Je lui chuchote à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser.

Il rigole.

\- Non, Pansy avait besoin d'aide pour préparer le repas, me répond-il.

Ma meilleure amie arriva et nous regarda, enfin, surtout Drago.

\- Ca y est, tu as appelé la pizzeria ? Demanda-t-elle.

Je le regarde, résistant à l'envie de rire, lui se concentre sur Pansy, l'air de vouloir garder sa fierté le plus longtemps possible.

\- Oui, ils livreront à 20 heures.

\- Parfait, les autres seront là, bon, je vais chercher de l'alcool, à toute à l'heure ! Dit-elle avant de sortir.

\- Hum, tu l'aides à préparer le repas, je dis en le taquinant.

\- Ok, j'avais envie d'être là à ton retour.

\- J'aime bien, dis-je pour lui montrer que je ne me moque pas vraiment de lui.

\- Toi, tu passes bien trop de temps à m'embêter, dit-il en se levant.

\- Et ?

Il m'attrapa en poids, m'amena jusqu'à ma chambre et me jeta sur mon lit avant de se mettre sur moi, je ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de rigoler mais très vite, lorsque sa bouche s'empare de la mienne et que ses mains me caressent, j'oublie le rire, j'oublie mes petites taquineries, il n'y a plus que lui et j'oublie même que mes amis risquent d'arriver d'une minute à l'autre, en espérant qu'ils n'arrivent qu'après ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.

* * *

 _ **Drago**_

Je la tenais, blottie contre moi, dans ses draps, j'aurais voulu que le temps s'arrête, parce que là, tout était parfait mais le bruit de quelqu'un qui toque à la porte me ramena à la réalité, nous ramena à la réalité.

\- Merde ! Jura-t-elle en se levant d'un bond.

Je regardais son corps nu pendant qu'elle s'activait à me jeter tous mes vêtements dessus, elle paniquait, il y avait de quoi, avec ses joues rouges, et ses cheveux en bataille, il ne fallait pas être détective pour deviner ce que l'on venait tout juste de terminer !

\- Drago, habilles-toi s'il te plait, il faut que j'aille me coiffer avant de sortir de cette chambre, donc, il faudrait que tu ailles leur ouvrir.

\- Ou alors, on a qu'à faire comme si nous n'étions pas là et recommencer.

Elle me sourit et me grimpe dessus, elle dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres puis se lève de nouveau et s'enferme dans la salle de bain.

\- Pas question, va ouvrir ! Je l'entends dans la pièce d'à côté.

En souriant, je m'exécute et me retrouve devant Luna et Neville, j'aurais dû m'en douter, ce sont les deux seuls qui n'osent pas rentrer.

\- Salut ! Me dit joyeusement Luna en me faisant la bise.

Je fais la bise à Luna et Neville puis m'efface pour les laisser entrer.

\- Il n'y a que toi ? Demande Neville en regardant le salon vide.

\- Pansy est allée chercher de quoi boire et Hermione est en train de se préparer, elle ne va pas tarder, je réponds.

En parlant d'une louve, Pansy arriva à ce moment là. Neville s'empressa de lui prendre le sac qu'elle portait et de l'emmener au salon.

\- La galanterie n'est pas encore morte, ça fait du bien de le constater ! S'exclame ma meilleure amie.

\- Tu dis ça pour moi ? Je lui demande avec un sourire en coin.

\- Mais non ! Un imbécile au magasin à voulut prendre la dernière bouteille de vodka et il ne voulait pas me la céder ! Non mais tu y crois toi ! Obligé d'appeler Ron pour qu'il en ramène une de son bar !

Elle se rendit dans le salon et sortit les verres et tout ce dont nous avions besoin avant de regarder autour d'elle.

\- Où est Mione ?

\- Sous la douche, je réponds.

Pansy me regarde et me fait un clin d'œil, du style, « je sais ce que vous avez fait ! » Blaise entre dans l'appart et salue tout le monde, il me regarde avec un peu d'insistance, du coup, je comprends qu'il veut me parler.

\- Alors, ça va ? Me demande-t-il à l'écart.

\- Oui, où est Daphné ?

\- Avec Astoria.

\- Désolé, j'imagine qu'elle doit être en permanence avec elle depuis hier, du coup, tu vas moins la voir.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça passera. Alors, Hermione ? Me demande-t-il.

\- Oui, Hermione, je réponds.

\- Je savais que ça arriverait. Tu as bien fais, Astoria n'était vraiment pas faites pour toi. Elle va s'en remettre, Daphné m'a dit que demain, elle irait rejoindre ses parents au Cap.

\- Daphné ne m'en veut pas trop ?

\- Non, pas du tout, ni à Hermione d'ailleurs, rassure-toi.

La porte s'ouvre de nouveau, laissant passer Harry, Ginny et Ron, les derniers attendus. Hermione sort de sa chambre quelques minutes plus tard, portant une jupe noire assez courte et un débardeur, ses cheveux attachés en queue de cheval, elle était à tomber, comme toujours !

La soirée se passe dans une ambiance parfaite, une fois les pizzas livré et dévoré, Pansy et Hermione débarrasse la table et reviennent s'asseoir.

\- Réponds ou bois ! Décrète Pansynator.

Sa conception du jeu d'action ou vérité, sauf que l'action consiste automatiquement à boire. Pansy est la reine pour trouver des jeux qui te rendent saoul avant d'avoir atteint minuit !


	17. Chapitre 16

**Réponse à ma Lily adorée (oui parce que maintenant je t'adore !) : Oui tes petits commentaires me font plaisir, comme sur ma première fanfiction ;) Contente que tu aimes encore et toujours et j'espère que ce chapitre te fera rire mais pour moi, le plus drôle est le suivant mais je ne vais pas encore te dire pourquoi... Bizzz !**

* * *

 **Désolé pour les posts irrégulier depuis hier mais les lundis et mardis sont des journées de fou pour moi, là ça faisait deux semaines que c'était tranquilles mais je recommence mes cours. Oui j'ai séché deux semaines consécutives** _(je n'ai cours que les lundis et mardis, du coup, ça fait que 4 jours, pas deux semaines, ça compte quand même ?),_ **hontes sur moi ! M'enfin, prenait pas exemple sur moi, sur ce coup là, je ne suis pas un bon exemple ! Mais j'assure au boulot pour compenser durant les trois autres jours de la semaine ;) Ouf, je viens d'alléger ma conscience !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 - Groupies**

 _ **Hermione**_

Je n'aimais pas trop ce jeu, Pansy avait le don de toujours poser les questions qui me gênaient le plus et généralement, je choisissais de boire plutôt que de répondre ce qui faisait que je roulais sous la table au bout d'une heure ou deux !

\- Je commence, décréta ma démone de meilleure amie.

Rien qu'à son regard je pouvais deviner qu'elle allait m'en faire baver, j'étais autant amusée que contrariée, Pansy avait ce don là sur moi, me faire ressentir des choses contraires !

\- Hermione, à quand remonte ton dernier orgasme ? Me demanda-t-elle un sourire satisfait sur la bouche.

La règle voulait que je réponde ou que je boive, mais bon, cette question là, bien qu'elle soit gênante n'était rien comparée à ce qui m'attendait, je le savais !

\- Mon dernier orgasme remonte à deux heures, environ, je réponds d'une voix lasse.

Malefoy me fit un clin d'œil qui me fit rougir et les autres se marraient comme des baleines mais je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot, cependant, la règle m'interdisait de poser une question à Pansy de suite après qu'elle m'ait questionné.

\- Blaise, combien de partenaire sexuelle as-tu eu ? Je demande.

Il prend un air de profonde réflexion et compte sur ses doigts, je le regarde faire, amusée par le temps qu'il met.

\- 12, en comptant les coups d'un soir, me répond-il.

* * *

 _ **Drago**_

Voir Granger avouer son dernier orgasme était assez drôle, surtout quand je suis celui grâce à qui elle l'a eut ! Ca rend fier ! La question qu'elle a posé à Blaise était plutôt gentille, signe qu'elle n'aimait pas trop ce jeu, tout comme moi. Enfin, je l'avais aimé ce jeu mais quand il y a sa partenaire à côté et que la relation commence à peine, il peut-être assez gênant et dangereux !

\- Drago, quand as-tu réalisé ton dernier fantasme ?

Super, il ne peut même pas savoir qu'il me gêne, donc je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Si j'avais peur qu'il me pose des questions dangereuse, celle-là était d'un autre genre. Je ne voulais que Granger comprenne à quel point elle était déjà importante pour moi, pas avant que je ne sache si je comptais au moins un peu. Or, mon fantasme depuis 3 semaines, c'était elle et je l'avais réalisé hier. Sauf que je ne voulais pas commencer à boire sur des questions aussi faciles !

\- Hier soir.

Je sens le regard satisfait de Granger sur moi mais je tâche d'en faire abstraction, tout comme je fais abstraction du sourire ravi des filles et des ricanements des mecs, afin de choisir ma prochaine victime.

\- Ginny, quel est l'endroit le plus insolite où tu aies fais l'amour ?

\- L'ascenseur de l'immeuble, répondit-elle en échangeant un regard complice avec Harry.

\- Lequel ? Demande Pansy.

\- Celui de cet immeuble, répond-elle tranquillement.

Nous rigolons tous, Pansy prend un air dégouté mais elle rit aussi.

\- Luna, est-ce que Neville t'a déjà fait un striptease ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle sans hésiter.

* * *

 _ **Hermione**_

Luna se tourna vers moi.

\- Hermione, quel est le lieu le plus excitant où tu as fais l'amour ?

\- Mon piano, je réponds.

Question facile, je suis contente d'être tombé sur Luna ! Ca me donne l'occasion de poser une question à Pansy, sauf que contrairement à moi, rien ne la gêne, donc, pour me venger, ça risque d'être dur !

\- Pansy, Quelle a été ton expérience la plus décevante ?

\- Mon amitié avec toi, me répond-elle avec un sourire.

\- Ton expérience sexuelle, banane ! Je précise.

\- Le dernier, un type rencontré en boîte, je ne me souviens même plus de son prénom. Il s'était vanté sur tout le chemin et il ne savait vraiment pas s'en servir, c'était à pleurer !

Je rigole, Pansy aussi et les autres suivent. Son regard se porte sur Drago et je devine que si elle ne peut pas s'en prendre à moi, elle va reporter sur Drago.

\- Drago, de toutes tes partenaires sexuelles, de laquelle te sentais-tu le plus proche ?

Ah non, plutôt soft pour ma meilleure amie !

\- Hermione, répondit-il sans hésitation.

Harry fut le premier à dire tout haut ce que je pensais tout bas.

\- Tu dis ça parce qu'elle est à côté, s'amusa-t-il.

\- Non, pas du tout. C'est comme si nous ne faisions qu'un dans ces moments-là, je devine ce qu'elle veut et elle en fait autant, pas la peine de parler. C'est la première fois que ça me fait ça, donc oui, je confirme c'est bien Granger.

Je lui souris et son regard sur moi fait rater quelques battements à mon cœur, je l'embrasse, brièvement, ce qui évidemment déclenche les rires de nos amis.

* * *

 _ **Drago**_

\- Harry, de qui te sens-tu le plus proche ? Demanda Drago.

Je décide de m'éloigner un peu des questions sexuelles, espérant inspirer les autres avant que ça ne revienne à moi.

\- Sexuellement ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Non, la réponse serait trop évidente ! Non, je veux dire en général.

\- Désolé mon cœur mais c'est Hermione, dit-il à Ginny.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je le sais déjà et ça ne me pose pas de problèmes.

Ils s'embrassent et Harry se tourne vers Neville qui espérait qu'on l'oublierait.

\- Nev, combien de partenaire as-tu eu avant Luna ?

\- 2.

Pas étonnant, timide comme il était, il avait mit longtemps avant de conclure et en plus, ses relations avaient duré, il était loin de moi ou Blaise sur ce plan là, ça signifiait aussi qu'il était plus stable, il n'avait aucune raison d'être gêné.

\- Pansy, as-tu déjà eu une expérience à plusieurs ?

Pansy regarda Neville, lui tira la langue et descendit son verre d'un trait, ce qui répondait à peu près à la question, même si je me demandais si le troisième partenaire était une femme ou un homme, enfin, la règle spécifiait qu'on ne pouvait pas la questionner plus sur le sujet.

\- Hermione, quand a tu eu ton tout premier orgasme ?

Me tournant vers elle, je vis à quel point elle était rouge et gêné, elle prit son verre, le regarda puis le descendit ce qui fit rire Pansy.

\- Bon, je propose qu'on arrête ce jeu pour juste boire, parce que vous n'avez honte de rien apparemment, les verres se vident rarement, contrairement à d'habitude ! Fit remarquer Pansy.

Tout le monde se détendit et commença à discuter, de choses et d'autres.

* * *

 _ **Hermione**_

Plus tard, alors que la playlist choisit par Pansy tournait, la première musique des Spice Girls se fit entendre, Wannabe, Pansy, qui était déjà bien entamé se leva et tira toutes les filles, moi comprise pour danser, comme au bon vieux temps.

\- T'es sérieuse ? Je ronchonne.

\- Danse et tais-toi, c'est comme le vélo, ça ne s'oublie pas.

Au début, je galérais un peu, ça faisait un moment, puis dès le premier refrain, j'étais beaucoup plus à l'aise, Pansy avait raison, qu'est-ce qu'on avait pu danser sur cette musique, bien qu'elle soit sortis des années avant qu'on soit amies.

Mais la playlist de Pansy était remplis de ce genre de souvenir et plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'on parlait de nos gouts étant plus jeune, elle remit un autre souvenir sur la table.

\- Mione, tu te souviens à quel point tu adorais Britney Spears ?

\- Oui, jusqu'au troisième album, je précise en rigolant.

\- Tu connaissais toutes ses musiques par cœur et même la chorégraphie pour certaines musiques ! Ajouta-t-elle.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Granger, je veux voir ça, me souffla Drago à l'oreille.

\- Hors de question, je réponds en souriant.

Mais déjà Pansy s'était levé.

\- Allé, vas-y ! S'exclama-t-elle alors que « Baby one more time »commençait déjà à raisonner.

\- Seulement si vous dansez aussi.

Les filles se levèrent, elle aussi connaissait la chorégraphie, maudissant nos années groupies, je commence à danser tout en chantant, là c'était encore plus évident que les Spice Girls, je n'avais rien oubliée.

* * *

 _ **Drago**_

La regarder danser et chanter était plaisant et même si elle ne l'avait pas fait de bonne grâce, elle prenait plaisir à se rappeler ce passage de son enfance.

Elle vint se réinstaller à côté de moi, sous les applaudissements de nous tous, elle fit même une petite révérence avant de prendre ma main.

\- Tu étais très excitante, je lui chuchote à l'oreille.

Elle rigole et m'embrasse.

\- On a qu'à prétexter que nous sommes fatigués et aller chez toi, proposa-t-elle.

Ni une ni deux, je commence à bailler à fréquence régulière jusqu'à ce que Neville me fasse remarquer que j'avais l'air fatigué, sautant sur l'occasion, je me lève et annonce mon envie de rejoindre mon lit.

Bon j'avais beau essayer d'y mettre les formes, personnes ne tomba dans le panneau, c'est donc sous les rires et les « bande de pervers » qu'Hermione et moi sommes partis pour ma chambre.

* * *

 _ **Hermione**_

En vérité, je me foutais que tout le monde sache ce qu'on allait vraiment faire, j'en avais tellement envie que ça m'était égale. Une fois dans sa chambre, je regarde tout autour de moi, elle était très bien décoré, tout était assez moderne et luxueux, pourtant, ça ne paraissait pas froid mais plus étonnant, elle était parfaitement rangé, ce qui contrastait avec le reste de l'appart des garçons mais Drago ne me laissa pas le temps de détailler plus attentivement.


	18. Chapitre 17

**Réponse à ma Lily : Merci, encore et toujours ;) Je te laisse lire ce chapitre ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 – Déclaration d'intention**

 _ **Hermione**_

Le lendemain matin, on fut réveillé par des coups à la porte. Drago vérifia d'un œil que j'étais bien sous les draps avant de répondre d'une voix morte « entrez ».

\- Ah je vous réveille ! S'exclama Pansy.

\- Non, tu crois ? Répondit Drago avec ironie.

\- Désolé, dit-elle l'air pas désolé du tout en venant s'installer sur le bord du lit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux à 8 heures du matin un samedi ?

\- Juste vous prévenir qu'à la fin du mois, on part tous en corse, on fêtera l'anniversaire d'Harry là-bas, annonça Pansy.

Comme à son habitude, Pansy ne demandait pas, elle exigeait et comme d'habitude, on cédera tous avec plaisir !

\- Toi Mione, tu ne commence pas avant Septembre, toi Drago, tu as tellement de congés à rattraper que Sirius sera plus qu'heureux de te laisser une semaine de plus, pour Harry, c'est pareil. Ginny, c'est la star de son émission, ils la laisseront faire. Pour Luna, ça tombe en plein dans les congés qu'elle avait posé et pour Neville et Ron, ils sont leurs propres patrons, alors pas de soucis de ce côté-là !

Elle avait tout prévu, enfin presque !

\- Et Blaise et Daphné ? Demanda Drago.

\- Il va voir avec elle aujourd'hui mais il m'a déjà prévenu, il ne viendra que si elle vient, on verra bien, dit Pansy en haussant les épaules.

Elle se leva, se dirigea vers la porte puis se retourna au dernier moment.

\- Au fait, on sort ce soir !

Puis elle ferma derrière elle, je laisse ma tête retombée sur l'oreiller en poussant un soupir de résignation.

\- Cette fille est pire qu'une tornade ! Je m'exclame.

Drago rigole et me serre contre lui.

\- Ca va aller, on survivra !

* * *

 _ **Drago**_

Contrairement à la dernière fois, je suis parfaitement détendu en arrivant dans le club et je n'ai pas à chercher Granger, puisqu'elle est à mes côtés, sa main dans la mienne. Malheureusement, cet état de sérénité ne dura pas longtemps puisque son « compagnon » de soirée de la dernière fois avançait vers nous, enfin, vers elle.

\- Ca t'embête si je lui dis bonjour ? Me demande-t-elle.

Oui !

\- Non, bien sûr que non, je réponds avec un visage neutre.

De toute façon, même si j'avais répondu que ça me dérangeait, elle l'aurait fait quand même, ça question était plus une déclaration d'intention qu'une réelle demande d'autorisation ! Sacrée Granger !

\- Salut Théo, dit-elle en lui faisant la bise.

\- Salut Miss la mystérieuse ! Dit-il en souriant.

Il essayait de la brancher ou quoi !

\- Miss la mystérieuse, ça me va, mais tu peux m'appeler Hermione, répondit-elle en rigolant.

Ha, ha, ha, ce qu'il est drôle ce Théo alors ! Non mais quel crétin ce type ! En plus, il n'est même pas beau, enfin, pas comme moi ! Cette pensée me rassure, oui, je suis un sex symbole ! Non mais qu'est-ce qui me prenait ! J'étais en train d'essayer de me rassurer juste parce que j'étais jaloux !

\- Théo, voici Drago. Drago, voici Théo.

Il m'adresse un sourire sympathique et me tend une main que je serre. Pff, une vrai poigne de gonzesse celui-là !

\- Salut, je réponds.

\- Alors Hermione, tu as réussis, dit-il en reportant son attention sur ma copine, oui MA copine.

\- Apparemment, dit-elle en me caressant le bras.

Il sourit un peu plus et ma jalousie dégonfle un peu, mon attention est attiré par ce qu'ils viennent de dire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as réussis ? Je demande.

\- En fait, la dernière fois, Théo a accepté que je me serve de lui pour te rendre jaloux.

\- Bah, je voulais rendre service ! Tu avais l'air complètement accroc à elle mais sans savoir quoi faire, je t'ai aidé ! Ajouta-t-il.

Bon, ok, pas si con que ça le Théo !

\- Je pense que je dois te remercier, je lui dis.

Hermione s'excuse et va vers Pansy qui lui a fait signe de la rejoindre, nous laissant seuls, Théo et moi.

\- En effet, tu as eu de la chance de tomber sur quelqu'un comme moi, beaucoup en aurait profité pour essayer de l'avoir, une fille aussi sympa et jolie !

\- Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? Je m'étonne.

\- Parce que même si j'avais réussis à l'avoir pour la nuit, elle serait retombée dans tes bras le lendemain et une fille comme elle, je ne la veux pas seulement pour une nuit, si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

Oui, je voyais bien, finalement, c'était bel et bien un con !

\- Détends-toi, elle est raide dingue de toi, je n'ai aucune chance ! De plus, je respecte assez les gens pour ne pas casser des couples, par contre, si un jour le votre lâche, je ne serais pas loin.

\- En gros, tu es en train de me dire que ma copine te plait et que tu attendras que je me manque pour passer à l'action, c'est ça ? Je demande.

\- Exactement !

\- Tu es juste idiot ou tu fais semblant ?

\- Ni l'un ni l'autre, je veux juste que tu prennes conscience de la chance que tu as, ne la laisses pas passer.

\- J'en étais déjà conscient, merci.

\- Parfait !

Hermione revint à nous et se serra contre moi, mes mains passèrent autour de sa taille et la serrèrent un peu plus.

\- Bon, je vais vous laisser, dit Théo en souriant à MA copine.

\- Attends Théo, Pansy… C'est la brune là-bas, ma meilleure amie… Elle t'invite à prendre un verre, avec tout le monde, si ça te dit, proposa Hermione.

Il lui sourit puis se dirigea vers l'endroit où ils étaient tous. Hermione leva les yeux vers moi.

\- Alors, tu le trouves sympa ? Me demande-t-elle.

\- Non, je le déteste, je réponds honnêtement.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu lui plais.

\- Mais non, la dernière fois, il a tout fait pour te rendre jaloux je…

\- Il me l'a dit franco, j'insiste.

Hermione eut l'air surprise puis un sourire vint sur ses lèvres.

\- Je veux bien te croire dans ce cas, mais selon moi, il essayait juste de te rendre jaloux, bien que je ne sache pas pourquoi. Dans tous les cas, vrai ou non, je suis avec toi maintenant et tant que toi tu ne te manques pas, tu n'auras rien à craindre de moi.

Elle pose ses mains sur ma chemise et m'embrasse, mais mains pressent son dos pour la serrer un peu plus puis je la laisse s'éloigner. Prenant ma main, elle se dirige vers les autres.

* * *

 _ **Hermione**_

Après avoir dansé quelques fois avec Drago, ce dernier va s'asseoir, il avait tout de même attendu que Théo, qui finalement passait la soirée avec nous, arrête aussi de danser. Ron vint vers moi, prit ma main et ce mit à danser avec moi.

\- Depuis ton retour, on a pas trop eu le temps de se parler, fit-il remarquer.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, désolé.

\- Non, ne t'excuse pas, c'est aussi de ma faute. Alors, Malefoy…

\- Oui.

Je me sentais un peu gênée d'un coup, certes ça remontait à loin et on n'avait pas longtemps était ensemble mais on était resté amis. Est-ce qu'en tant qu'amis j'aurais dû le prévenir ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je vois sur ton visage que tu es gênée mais tu n'as pas à l'être, je suis guéri de toi, me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Tant mieux alors ! Du coup, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller voir Pansy ?

\- Pardon ? Me demande-t-il faussement surpris.

\- Ron, ce n'est parce que nous n'avons pas trop eu l'occasion de parler que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de t'observer ! Tu la regardes souvent, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Et je pense que tu as toutes tes chances, dis-je pour l'encourager.

Il me sourit mais n'en dit pas plus.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'ai adorée écrire le passage de jalousie de Drago, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, le fait d'écrire en PDV fait que j'ai trouvé ça plus drôle, et vous ?**


	19. Chapitre 18

**Réponse à Lily : Merci beaucoup, contente que tu aimes :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 – Vacances en bord de mer**

 _ **Hermione**_

Drago me secoua doucement l'épaule pour me réveiller, j'ouvris les yeux et vit les gens descendre de l'avion. Il me tendit la main en souriant et je la pris, n'échappant pas au sourire de Pansy. A croire que la plus grande joie de ma meilleure amie était de voir Drago prévenant envers moi !

Une fois à l'extérieur de l'aéroport, un homme tendit trois clefs à ma meilleure amie après avoir échangé quelques mots avec elle et lui avoir montré les voitures de location mis à notre disposition, puis il partit.

\- Mione, on a loué trois voitures, je vais en conduire une et Harry la seconde, tu prends la troisième ? Me propose ma meilleure amie en me tendant la troisième clef.

Evidemment, elle et Harry avaient déjà conduits en France et ils imaginaient que c'était également mon cas, puisque j'avais passé 5 ans dans ce pays ! Mais heureusement, Drago eu une réaction très rapide et naturelle !

\- Même pas en rêve Granger ! Dit-il en s'emparant des clefs.

Pansy se détourne de nous, complètement indifférente de qui conduit ou non, du moment que quelqu'un le fait, j'offre donc à Drago un sourire reconnaissant qui me répond d'un clin d'œil. Harry et Ginny s'installent à l'avant de l'une des voitures, tandis que Luna et Neville passent à l'arrière. Pansy et Ron prennent la seconde avec Daphné et Blaise à l'arrière, ne laissant que Drago et moi dans la troisième.

\- Merci pour la voiture, heureusement que tu as vite réagis, je ne savais pas comment m'esquiver, je lui dis une fois en route.

\- De rien, il faudrait peut-être que tu songes à ma proposition, qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Quelle proposition ?

\- Celle de recommencer à conduire avec moi.

\- Ah, oui, peut-être un jour, je réponds.

Il sourit mais reste concentré sur la route, je comprends qu'il est un peu déstabilisé par le changement de côté.

* * *

 _ **Drago**_

Comme d'habitude, Pansy n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié, la maison était immense ! Il y avait 8 chambres, alors que nous étions 10, soit 4 couples ainsi que Pansy et Ron. Une salle de bain dans chaque chambre, une salle de bain au rez-de-chaussée, la maison donnant sur un morceau de plage privée et isolée, tout était parfait, après tout, Pansy et moi étions connu pour notre goût du luxe commun !

\- C'est parfait ! S'exclame Daphné en regardant autour d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Pansy Parkinson organise toujours tout à la perfection ! Répond ma meilleure amie.

\- Depuis quand Pansy Parkinson parle-t-elle d'elle-même à la troisième personne ? Je lui demande.

\- Depuis que Pansy Parkinson est fière des vacances qu'elle a organisé !

\- Drago Malefoy est d'accord, tout est parfait !

\- En fait, Pansy Parkinson n'a pas eu grand-chose à faire, cette maison appartient à ses parents et ils ont été d'accord pour qu'on en profite une semaine, à condition que nous leur rendions en bon état, dit-elle.

Elle monta et nous fit signe de la suivre.

\- Ah, Ron, par contre mes parents nous ont interdits l'accès au troisième étage, apparemment, le plancher est vieux et doit-être rénové, du coup, on ne peut que se servir des 5 chambre du premier. Désolé, il va falloir qu'on partage !

Ron devint rouge, Hermione se retenait de rire et je compris qu'il y avait quelque chose là-dessous, il faudra que je demande à Granger !

\- D'accord, s'il le faut, répondit Ron en haussant les épaules.

Elle attribua les chambres, puis lorsque ce fut notre tour, Hermione en resta bouche-bée. La chambre était très grande et au gout du reste de la maison, très luxueuse mais c'était aussi la seule à avoir un balcon qui donnait sur la plage.

\- Je me suis dis que vous apprécieriez, dit-elle.

\- Qui n'apprécierait pas ? Demande Granger.

Elle embrassa sa meilleure amie puis Pansy nous laissa seuls. Je pose ma valise et celle d'Hermione sur le lit puis je me tourne vers elle, elle est déjà sur le balcon, ses bras tenant la rambarde, je me dirige vers elle et l'enlace de mes bras, elle délaisse la rambarde pour poser ses mains sur bras, sa tête allant en arrière pour se poser sur mon épaule. On admire la vue un moment, juste comme ça, et je me sens bien, serein, ce genre de moment, il n'y que depuis que je suis avec elle que je sais les apprécier.

\- Tu sais que ce balcon me donne des idées, je lui souffle à l'oreille.

\- Tu sais que nous sommes en Corse, en plein moi de juillet, donc il fait très chaud et je pense que même la nuit, nos amis garderont leurs fenêtres ouvertes, me répond-elle, montrant qu'elle a parfaitement comprit où je voulais en venir.

\- Ce sera à toi de faire attention à ne pas être trop bruyante, car, je compte bien te prendre sur ce balcon, puis pendant cette semaine, je te prendrais aussi dans l'eau, peut-être même dans la voiture et aussi dans l'avion du retour, je lui souffle pour la provoquer.

Je la sens frissonner, d'anticipation ou d'envie, peut-être bien des deux en fait et ça me plait. J'aime savoir qu'elle me désire autant que je la désire, c'est-à-dire, tout le temps, n'importe où et quoi qu'on fasse. Elle se retourne vers moi, ses prunelles noisette brillantes de désir.

\- En attendant, c'est moi qui vais te prendre, sur ce lit, immédiatement, me chuchote-t-elle à l'oreille.

Je la regarde, une lueur taquine dans les yeux et elle me repousse vers le lit tout en déboutonnant ma chemise.

Cette femme, il n'y avait que cette femme pour me donner envie de juste la regarder, comme un idiot, car c'est ce que j'étais, j'étais devenu un idiot romantique et fleur bleu et une partie de moi se moquer de l'autre partie.

Je me souvenais d'un Harry bourré qui m'avait dit qu'il pouvait passer de longs moments à juste regarder Ginny et sourire d'un air béat quand elle ne le regardait pas, il fallait vraiment qu'il soit bourré pour me raconter ce genre de choses, connaissant mon caractère !

J'avais ris, je m'étais foutu de sa gueule en me disant que la femme qui me ferait cet effet là n'était pas née, qu'elle ne naitrait jamais car ce n'était tout simplement pas mon genre, je couchais, je respectais, je n'aimais pas, c'était comme ça. Puis elle arrive, elle est juste elle et elle est juste parfaite.

Un soir, je quitte ma copine, pour elle, car moi, ça ne m'aurait pas gêné et je lui fais l'amour, tendrement, je n'avais pas encore vu à quel point elle m'avait déjà envouté et le lendemain, je me lève auprès d'elle, avant elle et là, je la regarde longuement, un sourire béat sur mon visage, si Harry m'avait vu à ce moment là, il aurait pu se venger de mes moqueries !

Je n'avais jamais compris ce qu'il manquait dans ma vie jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'ouvre un monde dont je ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence. Je savais maintenant que c'était elle, juste elle.

Pour elle, je pourrais chanter en dessous de sa fenêtre, enfin, si elle n'habitait pas au 20ème étage ! Pour elle, je pourrais faire toutes ces choses que je qualifiais d'idiotes et de trop romantique à mon goût. Pour elle, je pourrais poser un genou à terre et dire des paroles totalement stupide, lui promettre l'amour éternelle et l'épouser, je lui ferais même 10 gamins si elle voulait, pourvu qu'elle m'aime au moins à moitié comme je l'aime. Et ça ne faisait même pas un mois qu'on sortait ensemble !

* * *

 _ **Hermione**_

Comment faisait cet homme pour rendre excitant ce qu'avant j'aurais jugé de trop osé ? A cause de lui, maintenant j'attendais qu'il mette à exécution ses promesses, en espérant que ce n'était pas juste de la provocation pour me faire rougir !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait de si spécial pour faire naître le désir chez moi en me caressant simplement les bras où en me susurrant des trucs cochons ? Je pourrais passer ma vie au lit avec lui, ou à discuter, ou à rire, ou à le regarder, simplement. En fait, je pourrais bien ma vie avec lui…

Quoi ? Pour la première fois de toute mon existence, je venais d'envisager une vie avec quelqu'un et ça ne m'emplissais pas de peur et d'incertitudes

Je m'étais perdu dans mes pensées et j'avais trouvé cette vérité, oui, il n'était pas celui que j'attendais, je ne cherchais personne, j'avais complètement laissé tomber l'idée de trouver un homme pour toute une vie, mais je l'avais trouvé, juste à côté de chez moi !

J'étais tellement stupéfaite par la certitude, la force de mon amour pour lui et la soudaineté de tout ça ! A Paris, j'étais resté trois ans avec le même et jamais je n'avais ressentit le quart de ce que je ressentais pour Malefoy, pourtant, j'avais essayé de me forcer, c'était un homme bien mais rien à faire et là… c'était venu tout seul.

Mais j'avais peur de tout gâcher, peur que lui ne ressente pas tout ça, m'étant plusieurs fois retrouvé en face de quelqu'un qui m'aimait plus que je ne l'aimais, je savais que cette position n'avait rien d'enviable, alors, j'allais me taire et attendre.


	20. Chapitre 19

**Réponse à Lily : Comme d'habitude, je te remercie ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 – La plage**

 **Hermione**

Le lendemain, je me réveille aux aurores, contrairement à tout le monde, je n'ai pas chargé sur l'alcool la veille, du coup, je suis fraiche et reposé avant tout le monde. Je suis tenté de regarder Drago dormir mais je pense qu'il appréciera plus un bon petit déjeuner.

J'enfile mon short de bain, la chaleur est déjà horrible même à 7 heures du matin, puis je mets une des chemises de Drago, emportant son odeur avec moi. Je farfouille dans mon sac et prends mon téléphone avec mes écouteurs, avant de descendre dans la cuisine.

Je mets le son au maximum, mon téléphone posait dans la poche de la chemise de Drago, je me laisse envahir par la musique de mon groupe préféré, « Muse ». Puis, je commence à danser en commençant la préparation de pancakes, j'adorais ces moments là, la cuisine, la musique et moi !

Je me retiens de chanter, car je ne veux réveiller personne mais la tentation est tellement grande, que mes lèvres bouche, je chante en mode silencieux !

* * *

 **Drago**

Je me réveille et je ne sens pas sa présence à mes côtés, mon premier reflexe est de me sentir contrarié, puis une odeur vient chatouiller mes narines, je comprends qu'elle prépare le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde.

Après un petit passage par la salle de bain, je la rejoins et je la trouve avec ma chemise et un petit short qui me donne soudainement une toute autre envie que des pancakes, mais je me retiens parce que je la vois se déhancher, des écouteurs aux oreilles et chanter en sourdine.

Le son est tellement fort que même si elle porte des écouteurs, j'arrive à distinguer « Dead Inside » de son groupe préféré, « Muse ». Avant, je n'écoutais pas forcément ce groupe, je n'avais rien contre mais ce n'était pas spécialement mon préféré, moi j'écoutais de tout, à petite dose.

Il fallait dire qu'elle, elle les écoutait chez elle, en soirée, lorsque c'était à elle de choisir la playlist, chez moi, dans ma voiture… Enfin, partout, elle n'écoutait pas que ça mais ça revenait souvent, alors pas étonnant que j'y prenne goût.

Elle se retourna au moment où la chanson atteignait son apogée, elle se figea en me remarquant, la scène était assez drôle. Elle retira un de ses écouteurs.

\- Salut, ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? Me demande-t-elle.

\- Assez longtemps, je réponds en souriant.

\- Tu t'es bien rincé l'œil ? S'amusa-t-elle.

\- J'adore te voir comme ça, déjà parce que tu as l'air tellement heureuse mais aussi parce que tu es sacrément sexy !

Elle rigole, débranche les écouteurs et pose le téléphone sur le plan de travail, pour qu'on profite de la musique à deux et elle se remet au travail en recommençant de danser, moi je reste là, à la regarder, avec un sourire béat sur le visage, décidément, je deviens vraiment trop idiot !

* * *

 **Hermione**

\- Mione, tu es un amour ! S'exclame Pansy en découvrant la table du petit déjeuner.

Elle me fait un baiser sur la joue et s'installe.

\- Vu le mal que tu t'es donné, je pense que je ne devrais me plaindre de ta musique, me dit-elle.

\- En effet, ce ne serait pas très sympa, je lui réponds avec un sourire.

Les autres se lèvent, les uns après les autres et ils sont tous ravis de ma petite surprise. On partage un moment tous ensemble, les vacances s'annoncent parfaites !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? Demande Ginny.

\- La plage ? Propose Pansy.

\- Parfait, mais cette après-midi pour moi, je crois que je vais comater toute la matinée, dit Harry.

Plusieurs acquiescent, pour montrer leurs soutiens du coup, après le petit déjeuner, je remonte avec Drago dans la chambre et je m'allonge à ses côtés, simplement.

\- On pourrait quand même allé se baigner, propose-t-il.

\- Moi je n'ai rien contre, je suis en pleine forme, comme tu veux !

Voilà comment 5 minutes plus tard, on se retrouve les pieds dans l'eau. Lui il y va, sans hésiter, moi je suis plus prudente, non pas qu'elle soit froide mais une idée me vient en tête, on est seuls, tous les deux, sur une plage privée.

Les seuls qui puissent nous déranger sont tous en train de décuver de la veille et la veille, il m'avait avertit qu'il voulait me faire l'amour dans l'eau, du coup, je me demande s'il n'avait pas cette idée en proposant une baignade. Non pas que je n'en avais pas envie mais l'idée qu'un de nos amis nous surprenne me faisait un peu peur.

\- Dans tous les cas Granger, je t'aurais rattrapée avant que tu n'atteignes la maison, tu viendras dans l'eau de gré ou de force, à toi de voir, me dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Comment faisait-il pour toujours lire en moi ! En soupirant, je m'enfonce dans l'eau, nageant jusqu'à lui et il me prend dans ses bras en souriant.

\- Je préfère ça !

\- Drago Malefoy, tu n'es qu'un pervers !

\- Je l'avoue mais je n'y peux rien, quand je te vois… Enfin bref, qu'est-ce qui te dérange ?

\- S'ils nous surprennent ?

\- Nous sommes dans l'eau, du moment que tu restes silencieuse, ils ne sauront rien, au pire, ils nous soupçonneront mais toi comme moi, on sait très bien mentir, me dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Après tout, j'en ai très envie, nous sommes assez loin, je m'approche de lui, j'accroche mes bras à son cou et mes jambes à sa taille. Il a un sourire de victoire et va un peu plus loin, jusqu'à ce que tout son corps soit immergés dans l'eau, seulement son cou et son visage sortait de l'eau.

\- Je t'ai déjà que tu étais très belle le corps mouillé ?

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu es très beau tout le temps ?

Sans attendre de réponse, je fonds sur ses lèvres mais mains dans ses cheveux, j'attends plus, ce qu'il me donne très rapidement et travaillant sur moi-même, je tâche de rester silencieuse et je découvre que c'est aussi bon que de ce laisser aller, ce n'est pas la même intensité, c'est différent mais nous ne nous lâchons pas du regard et je ressens tous les gémissement qu'il ne laisse pas s'exprimer et je sais que lui ressent les miens.

\- Je t'aime, me dit-il au moment où je le sens partir en moi.

Je le regarde, autant émue que surprise.

\- je t'aime aussi.

Je le serre dans mes bras, parfaitement heureuse en cet instant. Il m'aimait, je lisais dans ses yeux qu'il était sincère et alors, je me sentais soulagé, tout allait bien, pour une fois dans ma vie, j'avais de la chance en amour !

* * *

 **Drago**

Pour le reste de la matinée, on rentre, on se lave pour enlever le sable et on se met au lit, attendant que les autres se lève définitivement ce qu'ils font à l'heure du repas, une fois mangé, on retourne à la plage, les filles installent leurs serviettes, vont se mouiller puis reviennent s'étaler au soleil.

Autant Hermione n'était pas forcément blanche de peau mais pour les autres, j'avais tendance à penser que ce n'était pas une bonne idée mais Pansy sortit une crème solaire et en passa à Daphné, Luna et Ginny, pour une fois, c'était elle la plus prévoyante !

Après un moment dans l'eau, je vins m'allonger aux côtés de Granger qui ronchonna parce que mon corps était humide et froid et qu'elle s'était assoupie. Ne résistant pas à l'envie de l'entendre un peu plus râler, je me lève d'un bond et m'empare d'elle.

Les filles ouvrent les yeux pour regarder le spectacle et les mecs ont tous arrêtés de chahuter dans l'eau pour m'encourager.

\- Drago Malefoy, si tu fais ça, tu le regretteras !

\- Je me ferais pardonner ce soir, je lui chuchote à l'oreille pour qu'elle seule puisse m'entendre.

Alors qu'elle s'apprête encore à ouvrir la bouche, je la balance à l'eau sous les rires de tous et elle refait surface moitié amusée, moitié énervée. Elle se jette sur moi et me pousse dans l'eau mais je venais tout juste d'en sortir, ce n'était pas comme si j'avais passé une heure au soleil comme elle !

* * *

 **Hermione**

Le soir venue, nous partons tous dans un club de l'île, l'ambiance y est plutôt pas mal, si ce n'est que contrairement à Londres, on avait dû faire la queue, ce qui irrita quelques peu ma meilleure amie ! Mais son mécontentement passa vite au profit de la fête. Ginny vint vers moi pendant que tous les autres dansaient, moi, j'étais resté assise.

\- Ca faisait un moment que je voulais te parler seule à seule, me dit-elle.

\- Un problème ?

\- Non, pas vraiment, Harry m'a parlé, à propos de « tu sais quoi », me dit-elle.

\- Ah, je vois.

\- Je te remercie de l'avoir encouragé à me le dire, je sais que ton avis compte plus que n'importe quel autre avis pour lui.

\- De rien. Je suis contente que tu aies réussis à digérer ça, moi je l'ai su peu avant toi et sur le coup, j'en ai beaucoup voulu à Harry.

\- Je sais, il m'a vraiment tout raconté et je te comprends, ma première réaction a été la colère mais après, je me suis mise à sa place et si j'avais dû faire les mêmes choix, je lui aurais aussi caché la vérité, pour son propre bien.

Je lui prends la main et lui sourit.

\- Harry et toi, c'est pour la vie, je suis sûre que vous arriverez à vivre avec ça.

Elle me sourit aussi et on commence à discuter de sujet plus léger.


	21. Chapitre 20

**Réponse à Lily : Merci beaucoup, oui, ils se sont dit je t'aime et pour l'instant, tout est au beau fixe ! Bizzz**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 – Un été magique**

 **Hermione**

La soirée en boîte avait été longue, surtout après avoir passé la journée à la mer mais nous nous étions tous amusés et là, nous rentrions à la maison et Malefoy et moi étions, comme à notre arrivée, seuls dans la même voiture même si lui ne faisait rien, ce qu'il avait dit la veille me revenait en mémoire.

C'est donc moi qui avais commencé à lui caresser la cuisse, d'abord innocemment puis plus franchement, remontant de plus en plus, il se contentait de sourire jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un coin tranquille.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à te laisser aller dans une voiture ! Dit-il en reculant son siège.

\- Je ne le pensais pas non plus mais j'ai envie de toi, j'ai toujours envie de toi, c'est assez agaçant !

\- Moi je ne trouve pas ça agaçant, me dit-il en m'embrassant.

Lors de cette soirée, je fus beaucoup plus entreprenante que ce que je me croyais capable, à croire qu'avec lui, rien ne me gênait, en fait, c'était probablement ça, je me sentais en totale confiance avec cet homme qui m'ouvrait des mondes que je n'avais jamais vu jusque là.

* * *

 **Drago**

Les vacances avaient défilé à toute vitesse, comme à chaque fois qu'on se sentait parfaitement bien, le temps semblait prendre un malin plaisir à s'échapper.

Mais j'avais bien profité de ses vacances, Granger aussi d'ailleurs ! J'avais regagné ma place dans l'avion 2 minutes avant elle, histoire de ne pas faire jaser les passagers qui nous auraient aperçu sortant des toilettes ensemble.

Elle reprit sa place à mes côtés, un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage. Une chance que nous ayons été séparés de nos amis pour le voyage, une chance qu'ils aient trop chargé sur l'alcool la veille aussi ! En une semaine, j'avais tenu toutes mes promesses, la mer, la voiture, le balcon et maintenant l'avion. Mais le plus surprenant, c'était que pour la voiture et l'avion, c'est elle qui avait fait le premier pas.

* * *

 **Hermione**

Le reste de l'été passa tout aussi vite et nous voilà fin août, une dernière soirée avant que je ne commence à travailler. Je venais de passer le meilleur été de ma vie, un été magique, entourée de mes amis et de mon homme, je n'avais besoin de rien de plus.

Après demain, on serait lundi et je commencerais mon nouvel emploi, j'étais assez impatiente mais là, je profitais du temps qu'il me restait en regardant Drago danser avec Pansy pendant que je discutais avec Harry.

Mais en pensant à mon premier jour de boulot, je ne pu m'empêcher de penser à la réunion du Cercle qui aurait lieu le lundi soir, je n'avais pas osé demander à Harry ou Drago s'il savait quelques choses, nous n'étions pas censé en parler en dehors et ils n'en avaient pas touchés un mot non plus, alors je m'étais abstenu.

Mais étais-ce normal ou alors c'était-il passé quelque chose pour qu'on se réunisse ? Je n'en savais rien et ça me stressait beaucoup. Après tout, depuis mon « intégration », je n'en avais parlé à personne, personne ne m'en avait parlé et je ne savais quasiment rien de leurs habitudes, des fréquences de rencontre, rien sur rien en fait et pour quelqu'un comme moi qui avait l'habitude de tout savoir, ça avait quelque chose d'effrayant.

\- Hermione, ça va ? Me demande Harry.

\- Oui, désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

Il serra ma main et me donna un sourire apaisant, comme à chaque fois qu'on se regardait de cette façon, je savais qu'il avait compris à quoi je pensais et je comprenais dans son regard qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'inquiète, pas besoin de mots entre nous, ça avait toujours été comme ça.

Me secouant la tête, je tourne mon regard vers Pansy qui dansait à présent avec Ron, ces deux-là n'avaient toujours pas franchit le pas, pourtant, je savais qu'ils s'intéressaient l'un à l'autre. Je ne comprenais pas trop ma meilleure amie, elle n'avait jamais été du genre à prendre des gants, alors pourquoi ne pas aller vers Ron ? Je me demandais si je devais m'en mêler encore ou les laisser faire.

* * *

 **Drago**

J'avais passé une très bonne soirée mais j'étais content d'être rentré, ce soir, on dormait chez elle, après une bonne douche, je m'allongeais à ses côtés, elle se blottit contre moi et me sourit, d'une manière naturelle, belle.

Je ne cherchais plus à comprendre ce qu'elle arrivait à déclencher chez moi et ce que ça changeait. Je savais que j'avais été un vrai con avec les autres filles, je ne les aimais pas, dans le meilleur des cas, j'étais attachés à elles mais jamais amoureux. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ce que je ressentais pour Hermione, ce mélange doux mais puissant, je n'avais jamais eu cette certitude que je pourrais donner ma vie pour la sienne, que je pourrais tout donner pour ne serais-ce qu'un dernier sourire de sa part et c'était beau, beau mais effrayant.

Car si je découvrais ce qu'était réellement l'amour, je découvrais en même temps ce qu'était la dépendance. J'étais devenu dépendant à sa présence, à ses caresses, à nos discussions, à son rire, à son corps à tout ce qui faisait ce qu'elle était.

J'étais comme un con devant chacun de ses gestes, j'avais tellement ris de ceux qui restaient en admiration devant leur dulcinée que je me trouverais deux fois plus ridicule qu'eux mais malgré toute cette peur et ce sentiment d'être idiot, je ne changerais ça pour rien au monde !

\- On devrait emménager ensemble, je propose de but en blanc.

Elle se redresse un peu et hausse un sourcil.

\- On dort ensemble tous les soirs et nous sommes voisins, je ne vois pas ce que ça nous apporterais de plus ?

\- Rien, du coup, tu n'as pas de raison de refuser, non ?

\- On sort ensemble depuis seulement un mois ou un peu plus, tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu tôt ?

\- Je suis sûr de moi, de nous, je le serais tout autant dans 6 mois ou plus, donc, qu'est-ce que ça change ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie mais…

\- Ca te fait peur, je devine.

\- Oui, écoute, on ne s'est pas côtoyer ces 5 dernières années et avant ton départ, tu ne t'intéressais pas vraiment à moi, donc tu ne sais pas comment j'étais dans mes précédentes relations mais jamais je n'ai tenu à quelqu'un autant que je tiens à toi et pourtant mes relations ont duré plus longtemps que la notre actuellement. J'aime ce que je ressens, mais ça me fait peur.

\- Parce que tu crois que ce n'est pas mon cas ? Moi aussi ça me fait peur, mais je sais ce que je ressens pour toi et je sais que je ne veux pas laisser passer ça.

Elle me sourit et pose sa main sur ma joue.

\- Laisses-moi réfléchir un jour ou deux, s'il te plait.

\- D'accord.

Je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui en vouloir, je l'avais prise au dépourvu puis, elle n'avait pas dit non, elle demandait juste du temps.

* * *

 **Hermione**

Le lendemain matin, alors que je dormais encore, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et quelqu'un s'asseoir lourdement à côté de moi, ce qui eut l'effet de me réveiller instantanément ! Pansynator était parmi nous, qui d'autre aurait pu entrer sans être gênée du fait que je n'étais pas seule dans mon lit à part elle ?

\- Dégage, je l'entendis dire avec amusement.

\- Hummpfff ?

Je n'avais pas trouvé meilleure réplique.

\- Je parle à Drago, dit-elle.

\- Et en quel honneur je devrais « dégager » ? Demande-t-il.

\- Parce qu'aujourd'hui, je passe la journée avec ma meilleure amie et que je ne veux pas de toi !

J'entendis Drago marmonner quelques choses, sans comprendre quoi mais avant de sortir, il m'embrassa et fit une bise à Pansy, signe qu'il n'était pas vraiment contrarié, d'ailleurs, comment en vouloir à Pansy, aucune personne de la bande ne pourrait y arriver et encore moins Drago ou moi puisqu'elle était notre meilleure amie !

\- Tu permets que je m'habille ? Je demande.

\- Tu es à poil ?

\- Oui !

\- Depuis quand tu dors à poil ? Me demande-t-elle en me lançant une nuisette.

\- D'après toi ? Je demande en l'enfilant caché par ma couette.

\- Drago est en train de décoincer miss frigide !

\- Je n'étais pas frigide !

\- Pitié, quand tu me parlais de tes expériences sexuelle, j'étais à deux doigt de pleurer tellement que c'était triste !

Je lui balance mon oreiller dessus, elle rit, je ris aussi.

\- Allé, viens j'ai préparé le café et ce midi, on mange toutes les deux dehors, me dit-elle.

Je me lève en souriant, c'est vrai que depuis un moment, je n'avais pas passé de moments privilégier avec Pansy.


	22. Chapitre 21

**Réponse à Lily : Pour le Cercle, il faudra attendre le chapitre suivant ;) Merci 3**

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 – L'âme soeur**

 **Hermione**

Pansy et moi étions installés à une table dans un restaurant plutôt sympa, je n'y étais jamais allée. Je me commande un soda, elle fait pareil, on pouvait dire que Pansy était porté sur l'alcool mais qu'à partir de certaines heures.

\- Alors, raconte-moi un peu, ça a l'air de plutôt bien coller avec Drago, non ?

\- Hum, c'est pour ça que tu as voulue passer ta journée avec moi ? Je lui demande en souriant.

\- Oui, mais pas que ! J'ai moi aussi besoin de te parler mais plus tard, puis pour l'instant, ma vie sentimentale ressemble à un défilé de vêtement pour naturiste, alors il faut bien que je vive par procuration !

Je m'esclaffe puis je la regarde, connaissant Pansy, inutile que je la presse à me parler si elle a décidé de le faire plus tard, elle le fera, puis me confier à Pansy a toujours été d'une grande aide pour moi, elle sait toujours quoi penser de ce que je dis mais aussi de ce que je ne dis pas. Puis, je pourrais lui parler de la proposition que Malefoy m'avait fait la veille.

\- Oui, tout ce passe à merveille, tu me connais, j'ai toujours cru que j'étais incapable d'aimer sincèrement, enfin, en amour, parce qu'en amitié, je n'ai jamais eu de problèmes mais là… Avec Drago… C'est tellement… Enfin bon, tu m'as compris, dis-je en me rendant compte que mon discours, en plus d'être incohérent, devenait vraiment navrant de sensibilité !

Pansy me regardait avec un grand sourire, les yeux brillant, elle avait beau en faire des tonnes dans le « moi les mecs je les prends et je les jette », je savais qu'elle aussi recherchait le grand amour, au fond, elle était une romantique.

\- Tu l'aimes, me dit-elle.

Ce n'était pas une question, c'était une affirmation, elle lisait en moi, avec la même facilité que d'habitude.

\- Oui, comme jamais je n'ai aimé, j'ajoute.

\- Il t'aime aussi, me dit-elle.

Là aussi, c'est une affirmation.

\- Il t'a parlé ?

\- Drago me confie des choses mais il ne me parlera jamais de toi, parce qu'il sait que c'est à moi que tu te confieras, il ira plutôt parler à un des garçons. Mais pas besoin qu'il me dise quoi que ce soit. Je l'ai vu avec un bon nombre de fille ces 5 dernières années et il ne leur accordait pas un quart de l'attention qu'il t'accorde à toi. Je vois la façon dont il te regarde, je vois aussi les attentions qu'il a.

\- Il m'a demandé d'emménager avec lui.

\- Oh, mais c'est super ! S'exclame-t-elle.

Elle me regarde et doit apercevoir mon air perplexe.

\- Quoi, ce n'est pas super ? Me demande-t-elle.

\- Oui… Non… Je ne sais pas, en fait, je trouve que ça va trop vite, je finis par dire.

\- Mais, sans parler de trop vite ou pas, en as-tu envie ?

\- Oui, mais je ne veux pas te laisser seule, je ne suis revenu que depuis 3 mois. J'aime être en coloc avec toi !

\- Moi aussi ma chérie, mais ce n'est pas comme si tu repartais vivre à l'étranger, tu seras dans l'appart d'à côté !

\- Si je quitte notre appart à toutes les deux pour vivre avec Drago, ce n'est pas pour être en coloc avec Blaise, même si je l'adore !

\- Blaise a les mêmes scrupules que toi envers Drago, me dit-elle.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ca fait quelques semaines qu'il parle avec Daphné d'emménagement mais sachant qu'Harry va emménager avec Gin d'ici peu, il retarde, pour ne pas que Drago se retrouve seul, il compte beaucoup sur toi pour régler ce problème, me dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Donc en gros, toi ça ne te dérange pas et ça arrangerait même Blaise !

\- C'est ça, donc tu ne peux pas te cacher derrière moi comme excuse, ajoute-t-elle en me souriant, je lui tire la langue, elle rit.

\- Mais je trouve toujours que c'est trop tôt !

\- Oh, ne me met pas en colère ! Le type que tu aimes a largué son ex, il t'aime, il te donne au moins un orgasme par jour, j'ai bien dis « au moins », alors cesse de réfléchir rationnellement et fonce un peu pour changer !

J'éclate de rire devant sa façon d'avoir simplifiée la situation à ce point.

\- Ok, tu n'as pas tort, je concède.

\- Dieu soit loué ! Car même si je suis contente pour toi, j'en ai un peu marre d'entendre ses exploits sexuels !

Je deviens rouge, elle rigole.

\- Je rigole Mione, je n'entends plus rien depuis la première fois, je le remarque seulement ton sourire quand je te croise peu après.

\- Bon, c'est bon, tu me laisses, moi, mon sourire et mes orgasmes, s'il te plait !

Une fois de plus, elle éclate de rire, je la suis.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime, me dit-elle.

\- Je t'aime aussi, même si tu m'agaces !

Après le repas, nous rentrons à la maison et nous nous allongeons dans son lit, face à face.

\- Alors, tu vas me dire ce qu'il t'arrive ? Je lui demande.

\- Je crois que depuis un moment, Ron essai de me draguer, me dit-elle.

Elle a l'air très gênée par la situation, ce qui est bizarre, il m'avait semblé qu'elle aussi était intéressée et j'étais plutôt douée pour deviner ce genre de choses, surtout chez Pansy.

\- Et ça ne te plait pas ?

\- C'est ton ex, ton premier en plus !

Je suis scotché, elle s'est vraiment retenue je ne sais combien de temps à cause de moi ?

\- Drago aussi a été ton premier, je lui rappelle.

\- Oui, mais on n'a pas eu d'histoire, on a juste fait une énorme connerie !

\- Je ne suis pas du genre à vouloir garder une sorte de droit de propriété sur mes anciens mecs ! Surtout quand il s'agit d'une femme bien, et surtout quand il s'agit de ma meilleure amie. Ron mérite une fille bien, tu mérites un mec bien et il n'est plus qu'un ami, je t'assure qu'il n'y a aucun problème pour moi.

\- Mais…

\- Pas de « mais » Pansy Parkinson ! Ce soir, tu vas appeler Ron, l'inviter à passer la soirée avec toi, moi je dormirais chez Drago, pour avoir ma dose journalière d'orgasme et tu essaieras d'en avoir au moins un de ton côté ! Si demain j'apprends que vous ne vous êtes pas au moins embrassé, c'est moi qui vais organiser une soirée avec un des jeux débiles dont tu as le secret et je vous forcerais à le faire devant nous tous, c'est clair ?

Elle me regarde avec de grands yeux.

\- Tu t'es inspirée de qui pour être aussi effrayante ? Me demande-t-elle.

\- De toi, dans tes grands moments, je réponds avec un sourire.

\- Eh bien, je comprends mieux pourquoi vous ne me refusez jamais rien !

Je pars en fou rire et la surprise passée, elle aussi.

\- Merci Mione, tu es vraiment la meilleure.

\- Bon par contre je rigolais, je ne vais pas rester pour regarder ce que tu vas mettre, tu n'as pas besoin de mon aide pour ça !

* * *

 **Drago**

J'avais passé la matinée chez moi après être allé un peu courir, vers les 13 heures, Harry était rentré et s'était assis sur le canapé.

\- Où est Hermione ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Avec Pansy, elle m'a carrément jeté du lit ce matin pour passer la journée avec elle, je réponds.

\- C'est notre Pansy ! S'amusa-t-il.

\- Et Ginny ?

\- Elle bosse.

\- Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Tu as l'air bizarre avec moi c'est temps-ci, je lui demande.

\- En fait, ça fait un moment que j'ai envie de te dire quelque chose mais je ne sais pas comment tu vas le prendre, m'avoue-t-il.

\- Depuis quand tu prends des gants avec moi ?

\- Depuis que l'un de mes meilleures amis sort avec la personne la plus importante de ma vie, ou l'une des deux personnes les plus importantes dans ma vie, il y a Ginny aussi, se reprend-il.

\- Vas-y, je l'encourage.

\- Je t'apprécie beaucoup, beaucoup plus que je ne le laisse voir, tu es pour moi un peu ce que Pansy est pour Hermione.

\- Ok, j'ai compris où tu voulais en venir, même si ça sonne bizarre !

Il pouffe de rire mais poursuit.

\- En plus, tu es mon coéquipier, je te confierais ma vie sans problème, j'ai une totale confiance en toi sur beaucoup de plan mais je t'ai vu avec tes ex, je t'ai vu jouer avec des tas de filles et je m'en foutais, ce n'était pas mon problème. Mais quand je t'ai vu avec Hermione, honnêtement, j'ai eu envie de te refaire le portrait, tu sais, ce jour où je suis rentré chez elle, que j'ai vu ta main sur sa hanche, je me suis figé et mon premier instinct, c'était de me jeter sur toi, sauf que j'ai croisé le sourire d'Hermione, un sourire parfaitement heureux que je n'avais pas vu chez elle depuis ses 5 dernières années, alors, je me suis dis que je devais prendre sur moi, te laisser le bénéfice du doute mais au fond de moi, j'ai toujours peur de la suite des événements. Parce que si tu joues avec elle comme avec les autres… Je t'adore mais je ne pourrais pas me retenir de te faire payer au centuple la moindre larme qu'elle versera à cause de toi… Hermione… C'est ma vie, depuis toujours et pour toujours… Même Ginny, ce n'est pas pareil, je sais que ça peux choquer quand je dis ça mais c'est la vérité… Hermione c'est mon âme sœur.

\- Je sais Potter, je l'ai toujours su et je sais que c'est pareil pour elle. Hermione n'est pas comme les autres femmes pour moi, elle est… Elle est celle que je regarde avec un sourire béat, elle est celle qui me fait rire, pas forcement parce que ce qu'elle dit est drôle, mais juste parce qu'elle rit aussi…

\- En d'autres termes, elle est celle qui… Attends, quels étaient tes mots déjà ? Ah oui… Elle est celle qui te ramolli le cerveau et te fait devenir un romantique démodé et niais, c'était ça que tu m'avais dit quand je t'avais parlé de Ginny, non ? Me demanda-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Ok, ça je l'avais vu venir de ta part mais je le mérite ! Mais oui, elle est juste celle que j'attendais. Je ne vais pas te promettre que ça durera toujours, ni qu'elle ne souffrira jamais mais en tout cas, ce n'est pas mon intention. Je l'aime, sincèrement.

\- C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre. Merci, me dit-il en tapant ma main de la sienne.

\- Donc, je suis toujours ta Pansy ? Je demande en rigolant.

\- Ouais, répond-il.

On rigole puis je décide d'aller me préparer, sachant qu'Hermione ne pourra pas se passer encore longtemps de moi, qu'il est bon de ce sentir aimé !


	23. Chapitre 22

**Réponse à Lily : Merci encore, double review alors double merci ;) Voilà, on revoit le cercle, pas autant que tu le voudrais, je m'en doute mais je ne peux pas aller trop vite, cette enquête est très lente et c'est voulue ;)**

 **Merci à toutes et désolé pour le temps d'attente mais ce sera souvent le cas entre les dimanches et les mardis ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 – Réunion**

 **Drago**

Hermione était arrivée vers les 17 heures, Harry était resté avec nous jusqu'à 19 heures puis était partit rejoindre Ginny et Blaise n'avait pas été là de la journée et ne rentrerait pas le soir, du coup, nous passerions la soirée en tête à tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ? Je lui demande.

\- Peu importe, me répond-elle.

Je fais des pates à la va vite puis après le repas, nous allons dans ma chambre, elle s'enferme dans la salle de bain et en ressort un quart d'heure plus tard en débardeur et shorty puis me rejoins dans le lit.

\- Tu sais, j'ai réfléchi au sujet de ta proposition d'hier, me dit-elle.

\- Et ?

\- D'accord, je veux bien qu'on emménage ensemble.

J'hausse les épaules avec indifférence puis prend une voix calme et détaché.

\- Ok.

\- Ok ? Me demande-t-elle outrée.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu me demandes de vivre à toi, je te dis oui et tu me réponds ok en haussant les épaules…

Intérieurement, je suis mort de rire bien sûr que je suis fou de joie mais la faire marcher n'a pas de prix ! Cependant, les meilleures blagues sont les plus courtes, alors je me tourne vers elle la serre contre moi et l'embrasse, passionnément, amoureusement.

\- Je suis très heureux que tu acceptes et je te promets que tu ne vas pas le regretter.

\- Je préfère ça, s'amuse-t-elle en m'ôtant le tee-shirt.

* * *

 **Hermione**

Le lendemain matin, je me lève avant lui et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le regarder dormir, il a l'air tellement innocent lorsqu'il dormait.

\- Qui c'est qui fait flipper maintenant ? Me demande-t-il sans ouvrir les yeux.

Je me penche sur lui et l'embrasse.

\- Bonjour, je lui dis.

\- Bonjour, me répond-il en ouvrant les yeux.

\- Bon, il faut que je rentre chez moi pour me changer, je reviens pour le café ?

\- D'accord, je t'emmène au boulot ?

\- Si tu as le temps, sinon j'y vais en métro.

\- Pas la peine.

Je l'embrasse une dernière fois puis je pars me préparer. Lorsque je reviens dans le salon, prête à partir, je découvre Ron en train de préparer le café.

\- Salut, je lui dis en souriant.

\- Salut, me répond-il en rougissant.

Je lui fais la bise.

\- Bon, je retourne à côté, bonne journée et embrasse Pansy pour moi, je lui dis avant de sortir.

Voilà de quoi me mettre un peu plus de bonne humeur ! Ma meilleure amie avait enfin l'homme qu'elle voulait puis j'eus droit à un baiser plein d'amour de la part de Drago avant d'entamer ma première journée de travail.

La journée avait été assez barbante, je n'avais fait que suivre Minerva à ses rendez-vous, écoutais ses conseils, la journée avait été utile mais ennuyeuse. Drago me récupéra à la sortie du travail et c'est ensemble que nous nous sommes rendus à la réunion, sans un mot, juste quelques sourires.

* * *

 **Drago**

Elle était très nerveuse, je le sentais, ses sourires étaient crispés et elle ne disait pas un mot, je la comprenais, apprendre toute une vérité qu'on ignorait et se retrouvait entraîné dans un truc pareil dès le lendemain, ça pouvait rendre nerveux n'importe qui.

Avec Harry nous en parlions de temps en temps, malgré l'interdiction mais jamais avec Hermione, montrant ainsi notre volonté de la laisser en dehors de ça mais je me rendais compte à présent que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, qu'Harry et moi le voulions ou non, elle était bel et bien mêlé à ça à présent et ne jamais en parler la rendait plus nerveuse.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il s'agit juste d'une réunion de routine, lâchais-je au bout d'un moment.

\- Je croyais qu'on n'avait pas le droit d'en parler ? Me fit-elle remarquer.

\- Entre nous, si on est dans un endroit sur, on le fait de temps à autres.

\- Alors pourquoi tu n'as jamais essayé de me rassurer ?

\- Je ne savais pas que tu en avais besoin, mentis-je.

Il valait mieux que je réponde ça plutôt que de dire que je voulais juste la ménager, elle n'aimerait pas ça du tout !

\- En fait, j'ai du mal à comprendre, comment peut-on avancer si on se réunit aussi peu ? Ca fait presque 30 ans que ça dure et je n'ai pas l'impression que ça avance…

\- Nous faisons tous de notre mieux à notre niveau, chaque membre à une place importante et apporte quelque chose. Mais oui, il est très dur d'avancer, très dur de trouver des preuves et encore plus dur d'assurer la sécurité des membres du Cercle. C'est pour ça que nous nous réunissons peu, que nous avançons lentement, c'est surtout pour éviter de s'exposer.

\- Je comprends mais alors, ça n'aura de fin, tu n'es pas d'accord ? Me demande-t-elle.

\- Malheureusement si.

Elle caresse ma joue en souriant.

\- Mais je suis d'accord sur le principe de faire passer la sécurité avant tout, je crois que je ne supporterais de te perdre, confie-t-elle.

\- J'y pense chaque jour, quand je pense à tes parents, à ceux d'Harry… Je me dis que j'avais l'esprit plus tranquille quand tu ne faisais pas parti du Cercle.

\- Mon père n'en faisait pas parti, il est mort quand même.

\- C'est ce que je me dis, mais ça ne rend pas les choses plus faciles.

\- Je sais.

* * *

 **Hermione**

Nous arrivons tous les deux dans les locaux, Sirius est le seul à être déjà là. Il s'approche de moi et m'enlace brièvement.

\- Salut morveuse, contente de te voir ! Dit-il.

\- Moi aussi tonton, comment vas-tu ?

\- Tu me connais, toujours en pleine forme !

Je lui souris, il fait un bref signe de tête à Drago, je sais qu'ils se sont déjà vu, après tout, ils travaillent ensemble. Harry arriva, me serra dans ses bras et discuta avec son parrain, puis ce fut au tour de Dumbledore, de Minerva, de Lupin, de Kingsley et des autres d'arriver.

\- Je vous ais réunis ce soir parce que mon informateur a été en mesure de me communiquer de nouveau nom à ajouter au dossier des complices de Jedusor. Nous avons comme je le soupçonnais depuis un moment Edouard Greengrass…

\- Le père de Daphné ! S'exclama Harry en me regardant et en regardant Drago.

\- Il semblerait, approuva Drago.

\- Nous savons déjà que ces deux filles et son épouse ne sont pas impliquées, elles ne savent probablement rien de ce qu'il fait et ça doit continuer, les mêler à ça n'arrangera rien, intervint Dumbledore.

Nous avons acquiescé.

\- Il y a ensuite les Carrow, travaillant tous les deux dans un autre commissariat que le tien Sirius.

\- Oui, je les connais.

\- Et ensuite, Théodore Nott.

\- Théo ! Je m'exclame.

Drago et Harry se tournent vers moi, curieux.

\- Il m'a confié son nom de famille lors d'une soirée au club, c'est lui Théodore Nott !

\- Je ne pense pas que le Théodore Nott dont je parle soit du genre à fréquenter les clubs, il a 50 ans passés, dit Dumbledore.

\- Ah, ce serait son père alors ?

\- Apparemment, mais méfiez-vous, il est possible que le fils trempe aussi là-dedans, intervint Sirius.

\- Je ne crois pas, Théo est quelqu'un de très gentil…

Le regard de Malefoy stoppa net la défense que je m'apprêtais à faire, foutu mec jaloux pour rien !

\- Bref, nous devons discrètement enquêter sur ces nouveaux noms. Sirius, tu t'occuperas des Carrow, Kingsley, de Nott puisqu'il travaille à l'étage inférieur du tien et Harry et Drago, vous vous occuperez du père Greengrass, vous n'aurez aucun mal à l'approcher grâce à votre amie, Daphné je crois ?

\- Oui, Daphné, approuva Harry.

\- Moi je vais m'occuper de savoir si Théo est complice ou pas, dis-je mécontente que personne ne m'ait confié quelque chose.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Malefoy un peu agressivement.

S'il n'y avait pas eu mon oncle, Dumbledore et Minerva, j'aurais répondu que c'était pour en profiter et m'envoyer en l'air avec lui mais à la place, je pris sur moi d'être plus calme.

\- Parce qu'il est presque un ami, pitié Drago, ne me fais pas de scène ici !

Il se laissa aller dans son fauteuil mais ne se dérida pas, encore moins lorsque Dumbledore approuva, ma soirée s'annonçait bien !


	24. Chapitre 23

**Réponse à Lily : Ne jamais trop en dévoiler ;) Merci, bizzz.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 - Jalousie**

 **Hermione**

Une fois sortie de la réunion, Drago, Harry et moi nous sommes dirigés vers les appartements, sans échanger un mot puis arrivés à l'immeuble, toujours sans un mot je me suis dirigé vers le mien, Pansy y était et s'affairait dans la cuisine.

\- Tu nous fais quoi à manger ? Je lui demande en m'affalant dans le canapé.

Elle relève la tête et me sourit.

\- A nous rien, je prépare un repas aux chandelles pour Ron et moi et toi, tu vas aller rejoindre ton amoureux, me dit-elle.

\- Tu me mets dehors ? Je ronchonne.

\- En fait, vu qu'il est huit heures passé, je pensais que tu ne rentrerais pas et que tu resterais chez les garçons, du coup… Mais je peux préparer pour toi et on passera la soirée tous les trois.

\- Non c'est bon, je vais aller à côté, je lui dis.

\- Tu es la meilleure !

\- Je sais ! Je m'exclame en souriant.

Je passe dans ma chambre prendre de quoi dormir et de quoi m'habiller pour le lendemain puis je sors. Une fois la porte refermé derrière moi, je reste quelques instants devant celle des garçons, je prends une profonde inspiration puis entre. Harry était devant moi, sa veste et ses clefs en main.

\- Je vais rejoindre Gin, me dit-il.

\- Super, tu me laisses seule avec le jaloux ! Je ronchonne.

Il rigole.

\- Je t'entends ! S'exclame la voix de Drago provenant du salon.

Harry rit un peu plus.

\- Bon, je vais vous laisser à votre première dispute, je ne tiens absolument pas à assister à la réconciliation !

Mon traître de meilleur ami me fit une bise puis partit, ne me laissant pas d'autres choix que d'aller rejoindre Drago et écouter la scène qu'il avait refoulés un peu plus tôt mais c'était sans compter sur sa foutue fierté qui au lieu de m'avouer qu'il était jaloux préféra garder le silence.

* * *

 **Drago**

Elle se mit à faire à manger et moi, j'étais décidé à ne pas lui parler tant que cette jalousie maladive qui m'habitait était là. Je n'aimais pas ressentir ça, je n'aimais pas qu'elle lise aussi clairement en moi. Jusqu'à maintenant, c'était toujours mes copines qui se montraient jalouses, moi, jamais.

J'avais toujours cru que c'était un truc de femme. Bien sûr, la dernière fois que Théodore « l'idiot » Nott avait approchés Hermione, j'avais aussi était jaloux, mais pas à ce point. Là, elle avait carrément rejeté en bloc l'idée que Théodore « l'idiot » Nott puisse être impliqué dans les affaires de Jedusor, alors qu'elle le connaissait à peine !

J'étais jaloux et inquiets, mais j'étais surtout jaloux, il fallait que je me l'avoue à moi-même. Cette fille était en train de me rendre fou, fou d'elle, certes, mais fou quand même ! Elle n'insista pas pour parler lors du diner, mais je vis un petit sourire satisfait sur son beau visage lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle de bain.

Je ne compris pas tout de suite d'où venait ce sourire, je ne le compris que lorsqu'elle ressortit de la salle de bain avec une tenue sexy rouge, se déhanchant plus qu'à son habitude et se penchant, m'offrant une vue imprenable sur son postérieur.

Elle était diaboliquement intelligente, au lieu de passer la soirée à essayer de me tirer les vers du nez, m'énervant encore plus au passage, elle avait gardé le silence, attendant le moment parfait pour frapper.

Mon regard ne la quittait pas, elle se retourna vers moi, tentant de cacher son sourire satisfait en voyant que je ne la lâchais pas des yeux.

\- Bon, vu que tu n'as pas l'air décidé à discuter et que tu m'as tiré la tête toute la soirée, je pense que je vais aller dormir dans le lit d'Harry, dit-elle en se déhanchant jusqu'à la porte.

Je sais très bien que je marchais… Non, que je courrais droit dans son piège mais je m'en foutais, elle avait gagné, je me suis donc levé d'un bond et l'ai plaqué contre le mur, pressant mon corps au sien.

\- Non ma belle, tu n'iras nulle part ailleurs que dans ce lit, je lui chuchote à l'oreille.

\- Et toi, tu ne m'enlèveras pas cette tenue avant qu'on ait discuté.

\- Tu es diabolique, je murmure.

\- Peut-être, mais je veux surtout qu'on parle de ce qu'il c'est passé pendant la réunion, tu sais que tu n'as pas à être jaloux de Théo ou de quiconque ?

\- Ah bon ?

\- C'est vrai, j'aime bien Théo… C'est vrai aussi que je ne le connais pas tant que ça mais je suis persuadé qu'il n'a rien à voir là-dedans… Par contre, je ne ressens rien d'autre que de la sympathie à son égard… Toi, je t'aime, sincèrement, de tout mon cœur, plus que je ne peux le dire.

\- Pour la jalousie, je vais faire de mon mieux pour me calmer, par contre, fais bien attention à toi. Je ne sais pas comment tu comptes t'y prendre pour savoir s'il est impliqué ou non mais ne te dévoiles pas.

\- Je ferais très attention, promit-elle.

\- Maintenant, je peux te déshabiller ?

\- Tu n'es plus fâché ?

\- Je n'étais pas fâché contre toi, mais contre moi !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je n'aime pas être jaloux, c'est un truc de fille !

\- N'importe quoi, rigole-t-elle en me repoussant vers le lit.

\- Je te promets, je n'ai jamais été jaloux jusqu'à présent, il n'y a que toi qui puisse me faire ressentir ce genre de choses !

\- Dans ce cas, vous m'en voyez ravie Monsieur Malefoy, s'amusa-t-elle alors que je tombe en arrière sur le lit et qu'elle me grimpe dessus.

* * *

 **Hermione**

Le lendemain, c'est de bonne humeur que je partis au travail, mes nuits et mes réveils auprès de Drago avaient toujours cet effet sur moi.

La journée se passa plutôt bien, même si je n'avais toujours pas de grande utilité, j'avais appris pas mal de chose en observant Minerva. Le soir en rentrant, je vis ma meilleure amie sur le canapé.

\- Salut, je lui dis.

\- Salut, me répondit-elle en tapotant le canapé me faisant comprendre qu'elle voulait que je m'asseye auprès d'elle, ce que je fis.

\- Tu ne me mets pas dehors ce soir ?

\- Non, désolé pour hier.

\- Pas de soucis, où est Ron ?

\- Il viendra plus tard, il travail au bar.

\- Ah, ok.

\- On mange toutes les deux ? Me demande-t-elle.

\- Avec plaisir, alors, raconte-moi pour Ron.

\- Tout c'est très bien passé, en fait, il n'attendait que ça même si je me demande pourquoi il n'a jamais essayé de faire le premier pas, me répondit Pansy.

\- Pansynator n'est pas connu pour y aller par quatre chemins lorsqu'elle veut quelque chose ! Je m'exclame en rigolant.

\- Pansynator, je suis sûr que c'est Drago qui l'a trouvé ce surnom débile !

\- Ron devait croire qu'il ne t'intéressait pas, c'est certainement pour ça qu'il n'a pas osé faire le premier pas.

\- Enfin, maintenant c'est fait ! S'amusa-t-elle.

Elle se lança alors dans le détail de ces deux soirées avec Ron.

* * *

 **Drago**

Hermione m'avait envoyé un SMS pour me dire qu'elle me rejoindrait chez moi plus tard, du coup, en rentrant du boulot, je pris mon temps pour manger, la porte s'ouvrit sur Blaise, que je n'avais pas vu depuis quelques jours. De toute façon, l'un comme l'autre, mes coloc n'étaient plus souvent là. Avant, ça m'aurait peut-être contrarié mais aujourd'hui, je comprenais qu'ils veuillent être avec celles qu'ils aiment.

\- Salut, me dit-il.

\- Salut le fantôme !

Il rigole et s'installe en face de moi, on échange quelques banalités jusqu'à ce qu'on en vienne à parler « appartement ».

\- Hermione a accepté de vivre avec moi, du coup, on va probablement chercher un appart.

\- Drago Malefoy est prêt à sauter le pas !

\- On dirait bien !

\- Mais tu n'as pas besoin de déménager, Harry va partir dans quelques semaines et moi, j'attendais juste que tu ne sois plus seul pour partir chez Daphné.

\- Je vois ! Je faisais pitié à ce point ?

\- Je te laisse imaginer, à l'époque où tu étais encore avec Astoria, ce qu'il se serait passé si tu t'étais retrouvé seul ici ! Rigola-t-il.

Oui, elle aurait insisté pour que je la laisse venir vivre ici, avec moi.

\- Merci, tu es vraiment le meilleur ! Je lui dis.

Il me fait un clin d'œil puis rigole.

\- Je pense que je partirais en même temps qu'Harry, du coup, on se lancera tous en même temps ! S'amusa Blaise.

\- Oui et le premier qui se fait mettre dehors à coup de pied au cul par sa femme payera une tournée aux deux autres.

\- Il y a de grandes chances pour que ce soit toi !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Est-ce qu'Hermione s'est rendu compte que tu monopolisais la salle de bain pendant des heures ? Rigola-t-il.

\- Il y en a trois dans cet appartement, ça ne posera pas de problème !

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, alors ce sera probablement Potter !

\- Pourquoi lui ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais moi je suis parfait, alors…


	25. Chapitre 24

**Réponse à Lily : Encore un double merci, contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Encore une mention spéciale pour toi qui a écrit la 100 ème, bravo !**

 **Merci à toutes de me laisser vos impressions c'est super important et quand je passe des caps tels que les 100 review, ça me fait super plaisir, alors merci à toutes de me lire et j'espère qu'on continuera comme ça, sur cette fanfic et sur d'autres, bizzzzzzzz !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 - Paranoïa**

 **Hermione**

Vendredi soir, la première semaine de septembre avait filé à toute vitesse et nous étions tous au club où nous allions habituellement, enfin, presque tous, Drago et Harry travaillaient tard ce jour et dans un sens, ce n'était pas plus mal, puisque je venais de voir Théo entrer et que j'allais pouvoir me concentrer sur ma mission et non pas sur la jalousie de Monsieur !

\- Salut Théo, ça va depuis le temps ? Je lui demande une fois qu'il m'a fait la bise.

\- Oui, super, et toi ?

\- Super, je viens de finir ma première semaine de travail et toi alors, quoi de neuf ?

\- Rien de spécial.

Le seul problème avec Théo, c'est qu'il avait beau être sympa et très à l'écoute, assez bavard sur la plupart des sujets, il était très avare en parole lorsqu'il s'agissait de parler de lui, je l'avais déjà remarqué lorsque je l'avais questionné sur son métier et alors que je n'avais pas cessé de le défendre à chaque fois que son nom était cité, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver ce fait étrange et ça me rendait suspicieuse envers lui.

Hermione, quelque chose ne va pas ? Me demande-t-il au bout d'un moment.

\- Non, tout va bien, je vais retourner près des autres.

\- Ah, d'accord, me dit-il déçu.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à repartir vers mes amis, je reviens vers lui.

\- En fait, tu ne parles jamais de toi, ça commence à devenir bizarre.

\- Ce qui est bizarre c'est que tu trouves ça bizarre ! On ne se connait pas si bien que ça, me répond-il.

\- Je sais, mais tu ça fait plusieurs fois qu'on se voit et tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu t'appelles Théodore Nott et que tu es informaticien, rien de plus.

\- Parce qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à savoir.

\- Tu as des frères et sœurs ?

\- Non.

\- Tu as des parents ?

\- Il me semble, sinon on ne serait pas en train de parler toi et moi.

\- Tu t'entends bien avec eux ?

\- Ma mère est morte et mon père… C'est compliqué.

\- Compliqué comment ? J'insiste sachant pertinemment que je dépasse les bornes et que je me montre imprudente mais je ne crois plus en son innocence et j'ai besoin d'y croire de nouveau, pour ne pas perdre la face.

\- Ok et si tu en venais au fait, qu'on arrête de perdre du temps toi et moi !

\- Au fait ?

\- Ne fais pas l'idiote, je sais parfaitement que tu ne l'es pas.

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit d'être aussi direct !

\- Je suis désolé, je pense que je vais retourner avec mes amis.

Il me retient par le bras et m'entraîne à l'extérieur, mes amis, trop occupé à danser et s'amuser ne le remarque pas, il m'attire jusqu'à une ruelle sombre et déserte et je pris pour mourir autrement que dans un de ces clichés de séries policières, je veux une mort héroïque ou tragique pas une mort cliché dans une ruelle sombre.

\- Maintenant poses-moi tes questions, insiste-t-il.

\- Je n'ai rien à te demander et tu devrais me laisser partir, mes amis ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

\- Je ne compte pas te faire de mal, me dit-il en lâchant mon bras.

\- Alors pourquoi m'entrainer ici ?

\- Parce que le sujet qu'on va aborder n'est pas à aborder dans un club bondé.

Je garde le silence, ne sachant pas trop si je dois rester ou partir, est-ce qu'il me laissera repartir d'abord ?

\- Je n'ai rien à voir dans les affaires de mon père, me dit-il au bout d'un moment.

\- Pourquoi penses-tu que ça m'intéresse ?

\- Si je n'y prends pas part, ça ne veut pas dire que je ne sais rien de qu'il fait.

\- Et qu'est-ce que j'ai avoir avec ça moi ?

\- Vu ta soudaine curiosité sur moi, le fait que tu travailles pour un membre actif et reconnut du groupe qui résiste à Jedusor, que tu sois la fille d'un ancien membre de ce groupe et que ton meilleur ami est fortement soupçonné d'en faire partie, ce n'est pas bien compliqué de deviner. Même un idiot l'aurait comprit et je ne suis pas un idiot.

\- Je devrais te croire sur parole ?

\- Tu fais comme tu le sens, je ne peux pas te prouver que je dis la vérité mais tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est de te méfier, ton nom est en haut de leur liste. Ils ne savent pas concrètement que tu fais équipe avec le vieux Dumbledore, de même pour Harry Potter mais ils s'en doutent, faites très attention, montrez-vous très prudent.

Il n'avait pas parlé de Drago, était-ce parce que personne ne le soupçonnait ou parce que justement, ils n'avaient plus aucun doute à son sujet ? Malgré l'inquiétude que ça me causait je ne pouvais pas lui poser la question, car je n'avais pas confiance en lui et je risquais d'exposer Drago bêtement et j'avais atteins mon cota de bêtise annuelle en une seule soirée.

\- Je vais rejoindre les autres, je dis au bout d'un moment.

Il me tend un papier.

\- Quand tu auras décidé si tu me fais confiance ou non, appel moi, j'attendrais.

\- Tu attendras quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça te fais que je te crois ou non ?

\- Je t'aime bien Hermione, plus que bien même.

\- Que je te crois ou non, je reste amoureuse de Drago.

\- Je sais et ce n'est pas comme ça que je t'apprécie, quand je l'ai narguais, c'était juste pour le faire enrager, il était bien trop sur de lui, me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il me fasse sourire.

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois être soulagée ou vexée, je ne suis pas ton genre ? Je lui demande afin de d'essayer de retrouver mon calme.

\- En fait, si tu veux tout savoir, mon genre serait plus Drago que toi, tu vois où je veux en venir ?

\- Oh ! Je vois, et bien, quand je lui dirais, il sera heureux… Enfin, pas d'être ton genre… Plutôt le fait que moi, je ne le sois pas… C'est très confus tout ce qui sort de ma bouche, je ferais mieux de la fermer !

Il rigole puis secoue la tête.

\- Réfléchis et rappelle-moi quand tu sauras, bonne soirée Hermione.

Je décide de rentrer et je le vois partir une fois que je me trouve à l'entrée du club. Je m'approche de Pansy et lui dit que je m'en vais, malgré ses protestations, j'arrive à la rassurer et à partir seule. Je comptais me rendre dans la station de métro la plus proche afin d'aller jusqu'aux locaux du Cercle, pour y laisser un message à Dumbledore mais alors que je marchais, je me sentis suivis, étais-ce simplement de la paranoïa suite à ce que Théo venait de me dire, au fait que Jedusor se doutait de mon implication ou bien étais-je réellement suivit ? Je ne le savais pas, mais je ne me sentais pas rassurée à l'idée d'entrer dans le métro qui à cette heure tardive serait vide et isolé, encore une fois, je ne voulais une mort cliché !

* * *

 **Drago**

En arrivant au club, je recherche Hermione et Pansy vient à ma rencontre.

\- Si c'est Mione que tu cherches, elle a voulue rentrer i minutes, tu l'as manqué de peu.

\- Elle est rentré avec qui ? Je demande en voyant que tous les autres étaient présents.

\- Seule… Ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'ai essayé de l'en dissuader mais tu commences à la connaitre ! Elle avait l'air préoccupée, je ne sais pas si c'est dû à Théo, mais à mon avis, il l'a contrarié. Puis on est à Londres pas à New-York, alors détends toi !

Bien sûr, elle était loin de se douter qu'Hermione serait plus en sécurité dans une ville comme New-York qu'ici, je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher de l'avoir laissé seule.

\- Théo ?

\- Oui, tu sais, celui de qui tu es jaloux !

\- Très drôle, je sais parfaitement qui est Théo, mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

\- Ca j'en sais rien, c'est à elle qu'il a parlé, pas à moi !

\- Bon, je rentre.

J'allais trouver Granger et si je la trouvais en vie, je la tuerais pour jouer avec mes nerfs de cette façon ! Je sortis mon Smartphone et mis en route l'application de localisation que j'avais installé à celui d'Hermione, sans son accord, certains auraient dit que j'étais prévoyant, d'autres auraient dit que j'étais juste flippant, moi je me voyais entre les deux, car je savais qu'il y avait autant de bonnes raisons que de mauvaises qui m'avaient poussés à faire ça !

* * *

 **Hermione**

Je marchais de plus en plus vite, je m'étais retourné plusieurs fois et je n'avais rien vu d'étrange mais j'avais ce sentiment qui ne me quittait pas et qui devenait de plus en plus oppressant, mais je ne savais pas où j'allais, j'étais trop loin de mon appartement pour y rentrer à pied et tout ce que j'allais faire si je continuais à marcher comme ça, c'était me perdre, or, ça ne m'aiderait en rien.

Je me suis donc arrêté de marcher, attendant de trouver une solution, je pouvais retourner sur mes pas et retourner au club, je n'aurais pas beaucoup à marcher ou allez dans le métro et rentrer ou alors, j'appelais Drago.

Non, il allait me passer un savon, à juste titre, j'avais battue des records de stupidités ce soir, moi qui pourtant m'étais toujours montré assez maligne ! Ou Harry, mais lui aussi me passerait un savon. Puis, j'étais courageuse, j'avais toujours était courageuse alors pourquoi je me montrais aussi peureuse ce soir ?

Alors que j'étais toujours en plein débat intérieur, j'entendis clairement des pas et l'angoisse me reprit de plus belle. A pas de loup, je pris la direction d'une petite ruelle adjacente et je fis en sorte de me camoufler derrière une poubelle.

Les pas se rapprocher, ils venaient dans ma direction, mon cœur s'affolait mais la terreur s'empara de moi quand je sentis quelque chose frôler mes jambes.

* * *

 **Drago**

La position indiquait qu'elle se trouvait dans cette ruelle sordide, mais elle devait se cacher, cependant, je n'eus pas à la chercher longtemps, je la vis bondir de derrière une poubelle en hurlant, me bousculant au passage, je parvins tout juste à la retenir contre moi alors qu'un chat bondit lui aussi de derrière la même poubelle, s'enfuyant, terrorisé par la réaction de Miss courage.

\- C'était un chat, dit-elle le cœur battant, la voix tremblante, partagée entre rire, soulagement, honte et terreur.

\- On va rentrer et tu va tout m'expliquer, prie pour que je ne te tue pas moi-même !

Elle eut la bonne idée de me regarder d'un air penaud, si je n'avais pas tant eu peur, j'aurais pu en rire.

* * *

 **Je tiens à souligner que malgré les apparences, je ne compte pas faire d'Hermione une trouillarde, elle c'est juste laissé submerger par tout ce qui lui arrive depuis son retour à Londres et là peur de ne pas pouvoir se défendre, elle ne sera pas tout le temps comme ça ;)**


	26. Chapitre 25

**Réponse à Lily : Merci beaucoup ;)**

* * *

 **C** **hapitre 25 – Photo**

 **Drago**

\- Non, mais tu as perdu l'esprit ? Je me mets à crier à peine entré dans la voiture.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, j'ai enchaînée les conneries ce soir, me répondit-elle.

\- Comment ça ? Je demande, ma curiosité remplaçant ma colère.

\- J'ai manqué de tact avec Théo, j'ai été trop directe, du coup, il a vite sut où je voulais en venir, m'expliqua-t-elle.

\- Pour ta défense, s'il n'avait été au courant de rien, il n'aurait jamais su où tu voulais t'en venir, dis-je.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'essayer de la réconforter, la joie qu'il ne lui soit arrivé rien d'autre qu'une simple frayeur chassait ma colère.

\- Oui, mais du coup, c'est encore pire, parce qu'il sait quelques choses ! Me fait-elle remarquer.

Oui, vu comme ça, c'est clair qu'elle n'avait pas été maligne mais je n'allais pas le lui dire, elle le savait très bien, ce serait ajouté de l'huile sur le feu.

\- Alors, qu'en est-il ?

\- Il m'a dit qu'il savait pour son père, il sait aussi que certaines personnes luttent contre Jedusor et il sait maintenant que j'en fais partie.

\- Ce n'est pas bon du tout !

\- Je sais, mais il m'a dit qu'il ne faisait pas parti de l'organisation, seulement qu'il savait certaines choses, il m'a mise en garde, selon lui, malgré le secret qui nous entoure, Harry et moi, on est fortement soupçonné d'en faire partie.

\- Pas bon du tout ! Je répète.

\- Il n'a pas mentionné ton nom, du coup, je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'ils ne te soupçonnent pas ou au contraire…

\- Parce qu'ils le savent déjà… Je devine en terminant sa phrase.

\- Oui.

* * *

 **Hermione**

Maintenant que je suis en sécurité dans sa voiture, avec lui, je me sens plus à l'aise mais je me rends encore plus compte de mon ridicule. Je me suis montrée idiote et après, j'ai carrément pris peur pour rien, j'ai même hurlé à cause d'un chat !

\- Pourquoi es-tu partie seule ? Me demande-t-il.

\- Je voulais prendre le métro pour me rendre… Tu sais où et laisser un message pour Dumbledore mais à un moment j'ai eu l'impression d'être suivie alors je n'ai pas voulue entrer dans le métro… Je suis tellement ridicule !

\- Ce qui aurait été ridicule, c'est que tu te sentes suivie et que tu ne prennes pas peur ! Tu étais seule, pas armée, franchement, tu imagines si quelqu'un s'en était prit à toi !

Je sentais sa tension remonté alors qu'il semblait s'être calmé.

\- Drago, je suis vraiment désolée, je sais que j'ai étais complètement irresponsable, n'en rajoute pas s'il te plait.

Il me prend la main et la porte à ses lèvres.

\- Dès demain, je t'apprends à tirer, et je vais m'arranger pour que tu aies une arme.

\- le port d'arme est interdit, même toi tu n'es pas censé en avoir une ! Dis-je d'un air sévère.

\- Je ne la porte jamais en service et je ne la montre pas à tout le monde mais j'en ai une.

\- Ca reste illégal !

\- Oh, ne joue pas les Avocates avec moi ! Je te signale, qu'à n'importe quel moment des gens appartenant à une sorte de mafia risquent de me tomber dessus, alors je couvre mes arrières et tu vas en faire autant !

\- Je n'aime pas enfreindre la loi !

\- Dis-moi la vérité, aurais-tu eus peur à ce point si tu avais été en position de te défendre ?

Touché !

\- Non, je n'aurais pas eu la même réaction.

J'étais bien obligé d'avouer, puis je me sentais mieux d'avoir trouvé une raison à mon comportement de dégonflée, mais une arme à feu, jamais !

\- Je suis d'accord pour porter un gaz lacrymogène ou n'importe quoi d'autre de légal mais pas d'armes !

\- Ok, mais je veux quand même que tu apprennes à t'en servir, au cas où.

\- Marché conclu.

Une fois arrivée à la maison, une question me vient.

\- Comment tu as fais pour me trouver ? J'ai du mal à croire à un hasard.

Je le vis perdre un peu de son calme mais il tâcha de se montrer parfaitement serein en me répondant.

\- J'ai installé une application de localisation sur ton téléphone.

\- Quand ?!

\- C'est vraiment important ? Me demande-t-il en fuyant mon regard.

\- Quand ? Je répète en haussant un peu le temps.

\- Le soir où tu as rejoins le Cercle, on n'était pas encore ensemble à ce moment là mais j'avais besoin de me rassurer, de me dire que s'il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit, je saurais te retrouver.

\- C'est la chose la plus flippante que tu ais faite jusqu'ici et en même temps c'est touchant, dis-je en me jetant dans ses bras.

Bizarrement, je me serais peut-être véxée s'il m'avait répondu lors de notre première nuit ensemble, ça aurait voulu dire que je n'avais compté pour lui qu'à ce moment là mais il l'a fait bien avant, du coup, c'est juste touchant.

\- Je veux que tu installes la même sur ton téléphone, pour que moi aussi je puisse te suivre.

\- Si tu veux, mais franchement, si je viens à avoir besoin d'aide, je préférerais que ce soit Potter qui vienne à mon secours. Toi tu ne sais même pas cogner !

Sans le prévenir, j'attrape son bras et je le lui tords dans le dos, pas pour lui faire mal, juste pour l'immobiliser, il essai de se dégager mais abandonne vite en voyant que le seul moyen de m'échapper serait de se casser le bras.

\- Je suis la meilleure amie d'Harry depuis toujours et Sirius me considère comme sa nièce, tu crois vraiment que tous les deux ne m'ont jamais appris à me battre ? Je lui chuchote à l'oreille en souriant.

\- Ok Miss Warrior, tu peux me lâcher maintenant ? Me répond-il tout aussi amusé que moi.

Avec un petit ricanement, j'obtempère.

\- Pour ma fierté masculine, je tiens à te faire remarquer que tu m'as eu par surprise.

\- Je ne dis pas le contraire mais c'était pour te montrer que je pouvais me défendre, même si savoir me battre ne me sera d'aucune utilité contre quelqu'un d'armé.

\- Ne te conduis plus jamais comme ce soir, s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, tu me forcerais à te détester et à chercher le coupable pour venger ta mort et je ne dis pas ça en rigolant… Hermione, je t'aime tellement que je ne survivrais pas sans toi.

Toute la sincérité de son aveu me transperce, et je sais que ce qu'il ressent est réciproque. J'ai vécu la moitié de ma vie à le détester, 5 ans sans penser à lui et voilà qu'en quelques mois, il m'est devenu aussi indispensable qu'Harry.

\- Je t'aime aussi, je réponds en l'embrassant.

Finalement, on décide de dormir chez moi, toute la semaine j'avais dormis chez lui et je voulais me sentir dans ce qui était encore ma chambre. En rentrant, je découvre une enveloppe au sol, probablement que quelqu'un l'avait glissé par-dessous la porte. Je l'ouvris, Malefoy attentif à mes côtés.

A l'intérieur, une simple photo me montrant de dos. La photo avait été prise de nuit et je portais les mêmes vêtements qu'aujourd'hui, donc, il n'y avait qu'une conclusion qui s'imposait, je n'avais pas simplement eu l'impression d'être suivit, j'avais réellement été suivit !

* * *

 **Drago**

\- Je vais appeler Harry…

\- Non, demain, il doit dormir, avec Ginny, laisse le tranquille pour la nuit, quoi qu'il en soit, je vais bien et je suis avec toi cette nuit, pas de raison de déclencher un plan d'urgence dans l'immédiat, non ? Me demande-t-elle.

\- Je suppose, mais ce n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Je ne sais pas pourquoi la personne qui t'a suivit t'a laissé cette photo mais le fait est que tu es en danger.

\- Je pense à quelque chose… Dumbledore a bien dit qu'il avait un informateur au sein de l'organisation de Jedusor ?

\- Oui, il n'a jamais voulu dire de qui il s'agissait, je réponds.

\- Et si c'était l'informateur en question qui avait été chargé de me suivre par Jedusor et que c'est sa manière de me prévenir ?

\- Ce serait presque logique, mais je pense qu'il irait plutôt prévenir Dumbledore, non ?

\- Sauf s'il veut entrer en contact avec moi.

\- Pourquoi ne pas le faire directement ?

\- Je n'ai pas réponse à tout ! Mais il y a aussi la question du dossier qui m'a amené à rejoindre le Cercle, on ne sait toujours de qui ça vient, me fait-elle remarquer.

\- Je sais, on a fait chou blanc en essayant de trouver quelque chose à ce sujet. Quoi qu'il en soit, il va falloir faire très attention, je ne rigole pas, tu ne te promène plus seule à partir d'aujourd'hui.

\- Si ça peut te tranquilliser, c'est promis.

\- Bon, allons dormir, je lui dis en prenant sa main.


	27. Chapitre 26

**Réponse à Lily : Merci pour ta review précédente et Joyeux anniversaire ! Quand j'ai su pour ton anniversaire, j'ai décidé de faire un chapitre que je n'avais pas prévu, en espérant que ça te fera plaisir ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 26 – Joyeux anniversaire !**

 **Drago**

Le 19 Septembre était arrivé et avec lui, les 24 ans d'Hermione, et Pansynator s'était remis en mouvement, pourtant, sa nouvelle relation avec Weasley l'avait beaucoup calmé mais l'approche de l'anniversaire de « Mione » avait réveillé le dragon !

\- Drago, n'oublie pas, tu la récupère au boulot, tu la ramènes chez nous et tu lui dis de mettre ce que j'ai préparé pour elle sur son lit, si jamais elle ne vient pas exactement habillée avec ce que j'ai préparé, je la tue et toi avec et tu la ramènes ici pour 20 heures précises, pas 20 heures 01 ou 19 heures 59 ! Compris ?

\- Chef, oui chef ! Dis-je en faisant un salut militaire.

Mais déjà Pansy ne faisait plus attention à moi.

\- Où sont Fred et Georges, ils doivent venir installer la sono ! Demanda-t-elle à Ron qui était occupé à accrocher les banderoles.

\- Ils vont arriver, ils sont coincés dans les bouchons.

\- Où ça des bouchons ? Si il n'y a pas de sono, il n'y aura pas d'ambiance, s'il n'y a pas d'ambiance, la soirée d'anniversaire sera pourrit et si la soirée d'anniversaire de ma meilleure amie est pourrit… Je vais faire un massacre ! Oui un massacre ! Le premier anniversaire qu'elle passe ici depuis 5 ans ! Le premier que je peux organiser depuis 5 ans ! Tout doit-être parfait, sinon, je crois que je vais péter un câble !

\- Parce que tu ne l'as pas déjà pété là ? Demanda Harry.

\- Si j'étais toi, j'éviterais de faire ce genre d'humour quand elle est en mode psychopathe, elle pourrait te tuer et faire passer ça pour un accident, je chuchote à Harry.

Il pouffe de rire et s'empresse de déposer les bouteilles derrière le bar. Depuis le soir où nous avions découvert la photo, rien ne s'était passé, à part qu'Harry, Sirius et moi étions sur les nerfs, à repasser tout ce qu'on pouvait pour tenter de trouver quelque chose nous ayant échappés mais non, rien, c'était désespérant !

Enfin, il fallait que je fasse un effort pour la soirée d'anniversaire, je voulais qu'Hermione pense à autre chose et je ne voulais pas me retrouver en morceau dans une poubelle sous prétexte que Pansynator ne me trouvait pas assez souriant !

Puis c'est justement ce genre de moment, loin de tous les dangers de la réalité qui permettait de se souvenir pourquoi on se battait contre des personnes tels que Jedusor.

* * *

 **Hermione**

Ma journée avait été très intéressante, j'avais enfin pu travailler sur un dossier seule, bien sûr, ce serait à Minerva de le défendre, mais au moins, j'avais pu travailler par moi-même ! A 17 heures 30, je dis au revoir à Minerva puis je descendis, Drago m'attendais devant, comme tous les soirs depuis la fameuse photo.

SI au début je m'étais prêté à toutes leurs consignes de sécurité, maintenant, je commençais à trouver le temps longs ! Certes, être accompagnés et récupérer par son petit ami n'avait rien de désagréable, au contraire mais je ne pouvais plus rien faire sans que mon petit ami ou mon meilleur ami ne me flic, sans mauvais jeu de mot !

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée ? Me demanda-t-il en m'accueillant avec un baiser qui laissait toujours un gout de pas assez juste après.

\- Oui super, alors, où ce passe la soirée qui n'est pas censé ce passer ?

Il me regarde avec un sourire espiègle, il a passé les deux dernières semaines à me dire qu'ils n'avaient rien prévu mais l'agitation de Pansy n'avait cessé d'augmenter crescendo, jusqu'à atteindre son summum ce matin-même, donc, je n'étais pas bête !

\- S'il y a vraiment une soirée, tâche d'avoir l'air surprise et heureuse, car… Je ne dis pas que c'est le cas… Mais si ça l'était, Pansy c'est donné beaucoup de mal pour te surprendre, me dit-il tout en conduisant.

\- Je serais très heureuse et je feindrais la surprise.

Au final, il me conduit à mon appart et me dit d'enfiler ce qu'il y a sur le lit, sauf si je veux que Pansy nous tues tous les deux.

\- C'est que je dois mettre pour la soirée qui n'est pas censée exister ?

\- Habilles-toi et ferme là, me répond-il.

\- Hum, je pensais que peut-être tu voudrais me laver et m'habiller toi-même… Mais tant pis, vu comme tu me parles, je vais m'en charger moi-même, dis-je en lui servant le sourire le plus fourbe que je connaisse et en me dirigeant lentement vers la salle de bain.

Son regard se tourne vers mon horloge puis vers moi ensuite.

\- On a largement le temps, dit-il en se précipitant vers moi.

Je rigole alors qu'il me prend en poids.

* * *

 **Drago**

Finalement, après la douche, Hermione m'a forcé à sortir, pour que moi aussi j'ai la surprise de ses vêtements et je ne fus pas déçu ! Elle portait une robe bustier rouge, courte mais avec un voile qui tombait à l'arrière, chaussures assorties, maquillage léger, cheveux lâchés, elle était parfaite ! En même temps, je ne devais pas être trop objectif, puisque même en pyjama elle me paraissait parfaite !

\- Tu es magnifique, je dis en l'embrassant.

\- C'est grâce à Miss Parkinson, me répond-elle en rougissant.

\- Non, la robe serait moins belle si ce n'était pas toi qui la portais !

Elle m'embrassa à son tour puis me sourit.

\- On y va ? Me demande-t-elle.

\- Oui, allons-y.

Je la conduis jusqu'à la salle que Pansy a réservé pour l'occasion et lui ouvre la porte qui donne sur l'obscurité totale, impossible de voir à l'intérieur.

* * *

 **Hermione**

Je n'y vois absolument rien mais Drago m'encourage du regard, je pénètre dans la salle et soudain, toutes les lumières s'allument.

\- Joyeux anniversaire ! Crièrent tous les invités.

Pour le coup, je n'eus pas à feindre la surprise, je m'étais attendu à une soirée d'anniversaire mais pas à ce qu'il y ait autant de monde ! Il y avait des gens avec qui j'allais à l'école et que je n'avais pas revus depuis des années, il y avait Minerva, Dumbledore, Sirius et les parents de Ron, ainsi que tous ses frères, je n'étais vraiment proche que de Ginny, Fred, Georges et Ron bien sûr mais j'étais heureuse de tous les voir, les Weasley étaient des personnes avec un cœur énorme.

Les larmes aux yeux, c'est Molly que je vis venir me serrer dans ses bras la première, je l'avais revue depuis mon retour mais très brièvement.

\- Bon anniversaire ma chérie, me dit-elle.

\- Merci.

Ce fut ensuite au tour de ma meilleure amie.

\- Bon anniversaire Mione, tu aimes ? Me demanda-t-elle en faisant un geste vague sur toute la salle.

Très rapidement, je regardais la décoration, elle s'était surpassée.

\- J'adore, merci, dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras.

\- Ca m'a fait énormément plaisir, tu sais que j'adore organiser et ça faisait 5 ans que je n'avais plus pût le faire pour ton anniversaire. Tu m'as manqué, me dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur ma joue.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi, je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi Mione.

Après tous les autres invités, je me tourne vers Drago, son sourire magnifique me renvoyant mon propre bonheur. Il s'approcha de moi et me caressa la joue.

\- Joyeux anniversaire mon amour.

\- Il ne peut être que joyeux puisque j'ai les meilleurs amis du monde et l'homme le plus parfait de l'univers.

\- Je suis loin d'être parfait, rigole-t-il à mon oreille.

\- Tu es parfait pour moi… C'est tout ce qui compte.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Plus que tout, je dis en l'embrassant.

Comment ne pas être heureuse, comment se montrer inquiète des hypothétiques dangers quand on a un entourage pareil ? Un homme pareil ? Je passais le plus bel anniversaire depuis que… mes parents étaient morts. Cette soirée, c'était comme mettre tous les dangers sur pause, comme si rien ne pouvait m'atteindre ici, mon petit morceau de paradis parfait.


	28. Chapitre 27

**Réponse à Lily : Contente que ça t'ait plut :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 27 - Emménagement**

 **Hermione**

\- Où je pose ça ? Me demanda mon meilleur ami un carton dans les bras.

\- Je ne sais pas, Drago a autant de vêtements que moi ! Je m'exclame en rangeant mes livres dans l'ancienne chambre d'Harry qui avait été transformé en bibliothèque, réplique exact de celle que j'avais dans l'appartement d'à-côté.

Harry regarda Drago mais ce dernier était occupé à regarder mon piano, un air rêveur et heureux sur le visage, sachant très bien à quoi il pensait, je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir.

\- Euh… Pose le dans le dressing, je m'en occuperais plus tard, je réponds à Harry pour qu'il puisse se décharger.

Il acquiesce puis sort de mon nouveau bureau, j'en profite pour tirer Drago de sa rêverie.

\- Plutôt que d'avoir des pensées salaces, tu ferais mieux de me faire de la place dans le dressing ! Je dis en rigolant.

\- Hum… Ah oui, le dressing ! J'ai commandé des meubles, nous avons encore de la place, ils seront livrés demain, en attendant, ils resteront dans le carton, me dit-il.

\- On fait quoi de la troisième chambre ? Je lui demande.

\- On la garde pour notre enfant bien sûr !

Sa remarque risqua de me faire tomber de l'escabeau sur lequel j'étais perché pour ranger mes bouquins, ce qui le fit beaucoup rire.

\- Ou pour une chambre d'ami si tu préfère, ajoute-t-il au bout d'un moment.

\- Oui, une chambre d'ami, c'est très bien ! Je dirais même parfait !

Il rigole un peu plus fort.

\- Un bébé ! Non mais vraiment, j'aurais tout entendue moi ! Je marmonne en me remettant à mon rangement.

Drago sortit et Daphné arriva.

\- Je peux t'aider ? Blaise m'a interdit de porter quoique ce soit, mais je peux ranger des livres ! S'amusa-t-elle.

\- D'accord, mais tu restes en bas, je lui réponds en souriant.

Elle fit la moue, je descendis en lui montrant deux cartons.

\- Tu n'as qu'à les classer par ordre alphabétique, tu n'auras pas beaucoup de travail, j'ai fais en sorte de bien les ranger, je lui explique.

Elle acquiesce puis se mets au travail. Nous étions mi-novembre, soit deux mois après mon anniversaire et la grande nouvelle de ses derniers mois était la grossesse de Daphné. Les cachottiers avaient réussis à nous cacher ça pendant 3 mois, nous l'avions appris au troisième mois de Daphné qui en était à présent, bientôt à son cinquième mois !

\- Hermione, je voulais te parler de quelque chose aussi, me dit-elle sans arrêter de ranger.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Je pense qu'on peut dire qu'on s'entend très bien toi et moi, non ?

J'adorais Daphné, elle était souvent débordée à cause de son grand hôtel mais lorsqu'elle était là, nous nous entendions très bien. Elle était d'un naturel sympathique, jovial et simple, une fille très agréable en somme !

\- Oui, Daphné, je t'aime bien mais où veux-tu en venir ?

\- On est amies ?

\- Oui, enfin, je te considère comme tel !

\- Donc, tu ne verrais rien d'étrange à ce que je t'invite à mon anniversaire ?

\- Non, je ne trouverais pas ça étrange… D'ailleurs si tu faisais une soirée avec tous les amis et que tu ne m'invitais pas moi, je le prendrais probablement très mal, j'ajoute en rigolant.

\- Justement, je me suis posée la question un moment. Je veux vraiment que tu sois présente, ce sera samedi prochain mais j'ai hésité parce qu'il y aura ma sœur et je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée de me dire oui… Je serais très contente que tu sois là mais…

\- Ta sœur ne veut pas me voir ?

Je pouvais comprendre Astoria, à ce que j'avais compris, elle avait compté sur le fait que Drago ne tenait jamais longtemps en place, mais en voyant que nous avions emménagé ensemble, elle avait assez mal vécu là chose.

\- Elle sait que je compte t'inviter, apparemment, ça ne la dérange pas mais je voulais savoir si toi ça te faisait quelque chose ?

\- C'est à ta sœur de m'en vouloir, pas à moi, je serais là.

Daphné m'adressa un sourire et se mit à pleurer, ce qui m'alarma, je descendis de mon escabeau et mit une main sur son épaule.

\- Daphné, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

\- Non, je suis émue ! Je suis contente de savoir que tu seras là.

\- Mais ne te mets pas dans cet état !

Elle prit un mouchoir et essuya ses larmes.

\- Désolé, c'est les hormones.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire et elle aussi, au bout d'un moment, nous nous sommes remise au travail, une fois revenue à son état normal, elle me mit en garde.

\- Je te préviens que ma sœur risque de ne pas être très agréable avec toi, quoique ça devrait aller, mes parents seront là aussi, je pense qu'elle ne fera pas de vague.

Ses parents… Donc son père, je me demandais si Harry et Drago étaient déjà au courant ? Le Cercle n'avait pas beaucoup avancé depuis, rien de nouveau, sauf que Ginny nous avait rejoints, ce qui avait d'ailleurs causé une grave dispute entre Harry et elle du moment où elle avait prit sa décision jusqu'à ce qu'elle assiste à sa première réunion. Ils avaient passés des jours à ne plus se parler, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se résigne, il n'y pouvait rien et Ginny pouvait nous être utile au niveau des médias… Une présentatrice télé avait pas mal de contact dans la presse.

* * *

 **Drago**

Après le déménagement, les filles, ou plutôt Pansy, insista pour faire une soirée dans la nouvelle demeure d'Hermione, rien qu'entre fille ! Peu importait que l'appartement n'avait rien de nouveau pour personne, ni que j'y vivais aussi, elle m'avait gentiment demandé de dégager, enfin… Gentiment… Tout était relatif !

Harry avait décidé de passer la soirée avec son oncle, Ron avec ses frères et Neville l'avait accompagné, il ne restait plus que Blaise et moi, du coup, il m'avait proposés de venir dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Daphné.

\- Puisque tu es là, tu vas m'aider, j'ai essayé de monter le lit pour bébé, mais ce truc, c'est un casse-tête chinois et Daphné se met à pleurer chaque fois que je ne veux pas écouter ses recommandations… Ah je te jure, les hormones, c'est vraiment l'enfer ! Se plaignit mon ami.

Pourtant, je savais qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot, il n'y avait qu'à voir comme il regardait Daphné ou son ventre. Blaise était heureux de devenir père, j'avais été le seul à être à être au courant dès qu'il l'avait su, car c'était à moi qu'il était venu pour pleurer sa joie… Oui, pleurer !

Sans rechigner, je me mis à monter le berceau avec l'aide du futur papa. Je ne trouvais pas ça si compliqué finalement !

\- Merci, me dit-il une fois terminé.

Il me tendit une bière puis nous sommes allés nous installer sur son canapé.

\- Alors, impatient ?

\- Oui, je compte les jours ! Par contre, Daphné et moi on n'arrive pas à tomber sur le prénom.

\- C'est quoi vos idées ? Je demande.

\- Elle veut l'appeler Dimitry, non mais tu te rends compte Dimitry Zabini ! Ca fait trop de « I » !

\- C'est quoi ton idée ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais pas Dimitry en tout cas !

Je rigole, il me suit.

\- Vous tomberez bien d'accord un jour ou un autre… Mon neveu sera bien obligé d'avoir un prénom !

\- Ton filleul, rectifia mon ami.

\- Filleul ?

\- Tu doutais vraiment ?

Je lève ma canette et je trinque avec celle de Blaise.

\- A mon filleul alors ! La marraine sera Astoria je suppose ?

\- Tu supposes mal, Daphné veut que ce soit Ginny, elles sont très proche, plus proche qu'elle ne l'est avec sa sœur.

On continue de boire, puis au bout d'un moment, je me décide à poser une question.

\- Quand est-ce que tu as su que tu voulais un enfant ?

\- Quand Daphné m'a apprit sa grossesse, me répondit-il du tac au tac.

\- Pas avant ?

\- Je savais qu'un jour je voudrais un enfant d'elle, mais je me disais qu'on avait le temps… Puis c'est arrivé et j'ai été heureux, simplement.

La vérité, c'est que je voulais un enfant d'Hermione mais cette simple idée avait eut l'air absurde pour elle lorsque j'avais évoqué ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie, j'avais eu beau rire, ça m'avait blessé au fond.

\- Non ! S'exclama Blaise en me regardant.

\- Quoi ? Je demande surpris.

\- Drago Malefoy veut devenir père !

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je dis en ouvrant une nouvelle bière.

\- Mais si ! Ce regard mélancolique et triste, cette façon que tu as de regarder le ventre de Daphné quand tu crois que personne ne fait attention à toi… Maintenant je comprends !

\- Je ne veux pas d'enfants !

\- Oh arrête, ne me mens pas à moi, je te connais par cœur !

\- Ok, oui, c'est vrai que depuis que Daphné est enceinte et que je te vois heureux, l'idée m'a peut-être effleurée, je finis par avouer.

\- Laisse-lui du temps, vous venez à peine d'emménager et Hermione n'est pas du genre à se presser pour ces choses-là, si tu insistes, tu risques de lui faire peur. Avec Daphné on a rien décidé, c'est arrivé et c'est ce qui a rendu la chose encore plus belle. Laisse-toi vivre, ça arrivera quand ça devra arriver.

\- Je n'arrive plus à me reconnaître depuis que je suis avec elle. J'ai toujours du calmer les ardeurs de mes ex qui ne rêvaient que d'engagement et là… J'ai l'impression que c'est l'inverse… Je t'assure que si j'étais le seul à décider, on serait déjà marié et parents d'au moins 3 enfants !

\- Pauvre Hermione ! Mais je te comprends, tu l'aimes, simplement.

\- Oui, mais tu aimes Daphné, Harry aime Ginny, Neville et Luna s'aiment aussi… Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'ils se sont précipités pour tout ! Pourquoi j'ai envie de toutes ces choses ?

\- Parce que tu es Drago Malefoy, tu n'as jamais fais les choses à moitié ! Quand tu sais ce que tu veux plus rien ne te fait peur et tu veux Hermione.

\- Mouais, en attendant, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle flippe !

\- Alors évites de lui parler mariage ou enfant… Au moins dans les 6 prochains mois… Voir dans les deux prochaines années si tu veux mon avis !

\- Facile à dire !


	29. Chapitre 28

**Réponse à Lily : Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 28 – Semer le doute**

 **Hermione**

L'anniversaire de Daphné se passait dans la salle de restaurant de son hôtel, à part la bande, je ne connaissais pas grand monde, Astoria m'avait dit bonjour mais je sentais de temps en temps ses regards brûler mon dos, en particulier lorsque Drago se montrait attentionné envers moi, ce qui arrivait assez souvent !

En pensant à Drago, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver qu'il était assez étrange depuis quelques temps, au début, j'avais cru que ce n'était rien mais ça persistait et devenait pire par moment. Il était tantôt normal, tantôt mélancolique, il était tantôt calme et adorable et tantôt sec.

Pourtant, je savais que tout allait bien dans notre couple, on s'entendait à merveille, vivre avec lui n'avait aucun inconvénient, la vie avec lui était un bonheur, me confortant dans l'idée que je pourrais passer ma vie avec cet homme. Si un jour je me mettais à rêver de mariage, je n'aurais pas peur de franchir le pas avec lui, ce qui était en somme un réel miracle quand on voyait mes relations précédentes.

Mais tout de même, je me demandais ce qu'il lui arrivait, lorsque je lui avais posé la question, il m'avait dit que je me faisais des idées, pourtant, j'étais sûr de ce que je disais. Avait-il des soucis au travail qu'il ne voulait ou ne pouvait pas me confier ?

\- Ca va Hermione ? Me demanda Pansy en se penchant vers moi.

\- Oui, tout va bien, je réponds avec un sourire rassurant.

Elle tourne la tête vers Drago qui discute avec Harry un peu plus loin puis la plupart des invités qui dansent, elle se lève puis vient s'asseoir à mes côtés.

\- Je te connais par cœur Hermione, tu es préoccupée, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Non, tout va bien mais je trouve que Drago est étrange depuis quelques temps, je finis par répondre.

\- Tu n'as pas compris ce qui le tracassait ? Me demanda-t-elle.

\- Toi oui ?

\- Apparemment, tout le monde l'a compris sauf toi, ou peut-être que tu fais semblant de ne pas comprendre pour ne pas avoir à affronter la situation.

\- Mais quelle situation ?

\- Notre Drago qui a pourtant toujours aimé sa liberté et son indépendance commence à avoir des envies de mariage mais surtout de bébé… Avec toi, me précise-t-elle comme si c'était nécessaire.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça… Quand on s'est mis ensemble, à un moment, on avait discuté en rigolant et il m'avait dit qu'il n'était pas du tout mariage et qu'il ne penserait pas aux enfants avant d'avoir au moins 30 ans !

\- Tu l'as fais changer d'avis, me dit-elle simplement.

\- Mais je n'ai rien fais pour !

\- Je me doute, mais n'empêche qu'il le veut et il tâche de faire comme si de rien était pour ne pas te faire peur mais ce n'est pas en ignorant les choses que tout ira bien, il faut que vous en parliez, que tu lui donnes ton opinion, qu'il sache à quoi s'en tenir.

\- Pansy, je l'aime vraiment de tout mon cœur mais tu sais que le mariage… Enfin je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas que je ne me vois pas l'épouser mais pas tout de suite, c'est pareil pour les enfants, je ne me sens pas prête ! Ca fait quoi, 5 mois qu'on est ensemble ?

\- Luna et Neville se sont mariés au bout de 3 mois !

\- Oui et Harry et Ginny sont ensemble depuis des années et ne se sont toujours pas marié !

\- C'est vrai, quoi qu'il en soit, tu dois en parler avec lui.

J'acquiesce, parfaitement consciente qu'elle a raison mais comment aborder ce sujet ? « Drago, j'ai entendu dire que tu rêvais mariage et gamin ? Ce n'est pas du tout mon cas… Tu veux de la salade de fruit ? » Non, il fallait que je réfléchisse à ce que j'allais lui dire et surtout, à la manière dont j'allais le lui dire, je ne voulais pas le blesser ! Du coin de l'œil, je vis Astoria passer avec un petit sourire satisfait, ce qui ne m'alarma pas plus que ça, si seulement j'avais su !

* * *

 **Drago**

La soirée était tendue, je le sentais, malgré l'ambiance et les rires, je voyais les regards meurtriers d'Astoria sur Hermione et je sentais que cette dernière prenait très bien sur elle pour ne pas le regarder également. La soirée était aussi tendus parce que nous étions à la même table que le père Greengrass, il discutait avec tout le monde, un homme très agréable alors qu'Harry, Hermione et moi savions très bien ce qu'il faisait même si nous ne savions pas vraiment quelle était son utilité dans l'organisation de Jedusor. Pour Daphné et même Astoria, nous espérions vraiment qu'il agissait sous une contrainte quelconque.

Bizarrement Hermione sembla m'éviter toute la soirée, je ne savais pas si c'était fait exprès mais je la trouvais vraiment étrange, elle fuyait même mon regard.

\- Alors Drago, tu vas bien depuis le temps ?

J'étais tellement occupé à regarder Hermione, que je n'avais même pas vu Astoria s'asseoir à mes côtés.

\- Oui, je vais très bien et toi ? Je demande.

\- Ca va, mais toi par contre, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort ! Tu n'es pas obligé de faire semblant tu sais, je suis peut-être ton ex, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de rester ton amie.

\- Daphné est mon amie, toi, désolé, mais tu ne l'as jamais été.

Je n'aimais pas du tout quand quelqu'un qui ne m'avait jamais vraiment connu prétendait lire en moi !

\- Tu as raison, mais n'empêche que je sais que tu as besoin de parler, j'ai été à ta place tu sais, insista-t-elle.

\- Ma place ?

\- Oui, tu sais quand tu es avec quelqu'un qui t'aime moins que ce que toi tu l'aimes, me dit-elle.

\- Mais de quoi tu me parles à la fin ? Si tu veux parler d'Hermione, tout va bien entre elle et moi, alors inutile d'en parler !

\- Arrête de me mentir. J'ai entendu Pansy et l'autre parler tout à l'heure, je sais que tu veux des enfants, que tu veux l'épouser et qu'elle, elle n'en a pas la moindre envie… J'ai vécu la même chose avec toi. Moi je rêvais d'emménager avec toi mais toi, tu ne m'aimais pas assez pour l'envisager et aujourd'hui, tu te retrouves dans la même situation. Je sais que c'est dur, tu devrais la quitter maintenant avant que ce ne soit elle qui te quitte lorsqu'elle aura trouvé une personne qui lui correspond plus que toi. J'ai fait l'erreur de rester avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu te lasses et j'en ai plus souffert que si je m'étais détaché de toi plus tôt.

Il ne fallait pas que j'écoute ce qu'elle racontait, je voyais à son sourire qu'elle prenait son pied, qu'elle se délectait de la situation et qu'elle déformait sans doute les mots d'Hermione, si elle ne les inventait pas, tout simplement ! Pourtant, une partie de moi était déjà en colère contre Hermione. Toutefois, c'est la partie contre Astoria qui s'exprima.

\- Alors écoutes moi bien, je sais ce que tu essaies de faire et c'est peine perdue. Tout va très bien avec Hermione, certes, nous ne sommes peut-être pas d'accord sur certaines choses mais je sais qu'un jour, elle m'épousera, elle me fera de beaux enfants et toi… Tu seras toujours là avec ta rancœur. Alors joue les filles compréhensives tant que tu veux, je ne suis pas naïf et il en faudra bien plus que ça pour semer la zizanie dans mon couple. Sur ce, bonne soirée !

Je me lève et sors, Hermione, qui ne m'avait pas lâchée du regard pendant ma discussion avec Astoria se leva et me suivit à l'extérieur.

\- Drago, appela-t-elle.

Mais je marchais vite, sans savoir où j'allais. Je l'entendis s'arrêter, je pensais qu'elle abandonnait mais non, elle se mit à courir et je remarquais lorsqu'elle arriva à moi qu'elle avait enlevé ses chaussures. Elle m'attrapa le bras et me força à la regarder, malgré toute ma colère, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la trouver magnifique, ce qui m'énerva un peu plus.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Me demanda-t-elle.

\- Est-ce que tu as parlé avec Pansy ce soir ? Je demande pour savoir si Astoria avait tout inventé.

\- Oui, bien sûr, je parle tout le temps avec Pansy !

\- Est-ce que tu lui as parlé de nous ?

\- Oui, avoua-t-elle.

D'un geste, je lui fis lâcher mon bras pour m'éloigner d'elle.

\- Drago, on devrait en parler, me dit-elle.

\- Pourquoi faire, puisque tu préfères en parler à d'autres !

\- Ce n'est pas n'importe qui, c'est Pansy et je ne sais pas ce que l'autre garce t'a raconté mais c'est certainement faux !

\- Ah, alors elle a menti ? Donc, tu veux bien m'épouser ?

\- C'est une demande officielle ? Me demanda-t-elle.

\- Non !

\- Ecoutes, c'est vrai, je ne me sens pas prête pour toutes ces choses mais pas parce que je ne t'aime pas assez. Je sais que si un jour l'envie me prenait, ce serait avec toi mais pour l'instant, l'envie ne m'a pas prise ! Si j'en ai discuté avec Pansy, c'est juste par ce que je te trouvais étrange ces temps-ci mais je n'avais pas compris que c'était lié à tes envies, je ne savais même pas que tu avais ces envies, c'est Pansy qui me l'a révélé ! Et tu me reproches de ne pas en avoir discuté avec toi, alors que ça fait des jours que toi tu me caches ça !

\- Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, dis-je complètement soufflé par son discours.

\- Ok, toi tu ne voulais pas me faire peur en me parlant mariage et bébé et moi, je ne voulais pas te blesser en te disant que je n'étais pas prête. En gros, la communication sur ce genre de sujet n'est pas notre fort on dirait !

\- Essaierais-tu de faire de l'humour Granger ?

\- Oui.

Elle s'approcha de moi et posa sa main sur ma joue.

\- Je t'aime, sincèrement, de tout mon cœur Drago Malefoy et un jour, on aura des enfants, un jour, on se mariera, laisse moi juste du temps. Là il ne s'agit pas simplement de poser mes valises dans l'appartement d'à côté. Avec un enfant, c'est toute notre vie qui changera pour des décennies. Je ne me sens vraiment pas prête.

\- Je peux comprendre ça.

Elle s'approcha et m'embrassa.

\- Pour le mariage par contre, je pense qu'on pourrait en parler, dis-je.

\- Si un jour tu veux vraiment me demander en mariage, il faudra que tu me surprennes et si tu veux un oui, il vaut mieux que tu me fasses boire avant, histoire d'être sûr, s'amusa-t-elle.

\- Ok, je vais prévoir un plan.

Nous rigolons puis je la sens fouiller dans mes poches jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte mes clefs de voiture.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit au sujet des disputes ? Me demande-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

\- Quoi ?

\- Que le meilleur, c'est la réconciliation !

Sur ce, elle me prend la main et m'entraîne vers le parking.

\- Hermione Jean Granger, j'ai vraiment fait de toi une dévergondée !


	30. Chapitre 29

**Réponse à Lily : Merci ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 29 – Marche arrière**

 **Hermione**

C'est parfaitement détendue et amoureux que nous sommes revenus dans la salle de restaurant, je vis Astoria se décomposer en nous voyant main dans la main. Je me retourne vers Drago et l'embrasse.

\- Je te laisse quelques minutes, dis-je à Drago.

Il suivit mon regard qui allait vers Astoria.

\- Sois sage, me dit-il en souriant.

\- Si tu crains que je fasse un esclandre, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas du genre à me battre, mon style est beaucoup plus en finesse !

Il rigola puis lâcha ma main. Astoria me regarda marcher vers elle, l'air de plus en plus apeuré.

\- Astoria, je voulais d'abord m'excuser que tu aies dû souffrir, en grande partie à cause de moi, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te le dire et il fallait que je le fasse.

\- Comme si tu étais désolé !

\- Je le suis vraiment. Maintenant, je vais te dire autre chose parce que certes, je ressens de la culpabilité, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de vouloir t'en coller une, là, maintenant mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais me tenir. Ce que tu as fait ce soir… Tu sais, essayer de me séparer de Drago. C'est peine perdue, on s'aime et tu ne réussiras pas à changer ça.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi…

\- Non, ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Tu as seulement réussis à nous rapprocher un peu plus. Il n'osait pas me parler et moi non plus mais maintenant, tout a été mis à plat. Merci Astoria, sans toi, ça aurait pu prendre de grosses proportions !

\- Ravie d'avoir pu t'aider, me dit-elle acide.

\- Maintenant, je vais être très clair. Je me sentais coupable envers toi, c'est pour ça que ce soir, je passe l'éponge sur le fait que tu aies essayée de foutre la merde dans mon couple. Mais la prochaine, je ne serais peut-être pas aussi sympathique. Je considère qu'avec mes excuses, j'ai fais ce qu'il fallait.

Alors que j'allais partir, elle posa sa main sur mon épaule, je me retourne pour faire face à une Astoria hésitante.

\- Je crois que je suis allée trop loin… Non, je sais que je suis allée trop loin mais jusqu'à maintenant, j'estimais encore avoir mes chances, la vérité, c'est que j'ai toujours voulu croire qu'il m'avait aimé, ne serais-ce qu'un peu mais il n'y a qu'à voir la façon dont il te regarde pour savoir que je me leurrais. Tu m'as présenté tes excuses, c'est très gentils de ta part mais tu n'as jamais étais responsable de notre séparation, parce que la vérité, c'est que si tu n'étais pas arrivé, le mensonge aurait juste duré un peu plus longtemps. Depuis notre séparation, je me suis posé les mauvaises questions et j'en ai voulu à la mauvaise personne, c'est-à-dire toi. C'est moi qui m'excuse.

Pour le coup, j'étais vraiment surprise, pour ne pas dire complètement stupéfaite par la tournure de la situation !

\- Je… Oui, j'accepte tes excuses.

\- Merci.

Et là, après m'avoir fait un sourire timide, elle alla vers ses parents. Je sentis les bras de Drago se refermer sur moi.

\- Alors ? Me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

\- Si je te le racontais, tu ne me croirais pas !

Il rigola et ne m'en demanda pas plus, préférant m'entraîner danser.

* * *

 **Drago**

Certes, je n'avais pas obtenu ce que je désirais, mais je comprenais, je comprenais à quel point j'étais trop pressé, difficile de lui en vouloir quand on réfléchissait deux minutes à la situation !

Après avoir dansé un peu ensemble, elle alla près de Pansy, Luna et Ginny pour discuter pendant que moi, je sortais profiter un peu de l'air frais, très frais vu que nous étions en novembre. Je n'entendis pas les pas venir vers moi, je me rendis seulement compte que je n'étais plus seul au moment ou la personne se trouva à mes côtés. Le père d'Astoria et Daphné était venu me rejoindre, il me regarda un moment avant de porter son regard droit devant lui, regardant le paysage.

\- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de parler avec toi depuis que tu as quitté ma fille, me dit-il.

Pourquoi voulait-il me parler ? Pourquoi alors que j'avais tout fait pour l'éviter, pour justement ne pas trahir ce que je savais !

\- Que voulais-tu me dire Adam ? Je demande.

Je le connaissais bien, il était ami avec mes parents depuis bien avant ma naissance et je l'avais respecté justement parce que je le croyais différents de mon père, pour découvrir qu'il était impliqué dans les mêmes affaires que mon père l'avait été !

\- Rien de particulier, je savais que ton histoire avec Astoria ne durerait pas, je ne t'en veux pas pour ça. Tu as l'air heureux et Miss Granger a l'air d'être une femme charmante, Daphné m'en dit sans cesse beaucoup de bien.

\- Ravi de l'apprendre, oui Hermione est merveilleuse, dis-je toujours sans le regarder.

\- Profite des jours heureux, tu ne sais pas quand ils cesseront, ajouta-t-il.

Pourquoi est-ce que je prenais comme une menace voilée ?

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

\- Que moi-même, j'étais parfaitement heureux, j'avais une famille, un empire mais l'homme est cupide, j'en voulais plus et j'ai fait les mauvais choix, je ne savais pas dans quoi je me lançais, m'expliqua-t-il.

\- Peux-tu être plus explicite ?

\- Je pense que tu sais déjà ce que je veux dire. L'organisation n'a aucun doute quand à ton implication auprès de Dumbledore. J'ai bien vu que tu m'as évité toute la soirée, j'en conclus donc que tu es au courant, me dit-il.

\- Puisque tu as l'air de vouloir faire tomber les masques, je peux savoir depuis quand tu travailles pour lui ? Depuis quand l'homme que je respectais est devenu un pantin ?

\- Depuis 13 ans, il est venu en personne me proposait de le rejoindre, me promettant les fonds nécessaires pour agrandir ma chaîne d'hôtel.

\- L'internationalisation ! Tu as fais ça pour pouvoir implanter tes hôtels dans toute l'Europe !

\- Oui, au début, je devais simplement lui donner des informations sur les personnalités qui faisaient étapes dans mes hôtels, rien de bien méchant, je ne savais même pas ce qu'il en faisait, je ne savais pas ce qu'il faisait avec son organisation mais quand j'ai su ! Impossible de faire marche arrière avec des personnes pareils.

\- Pourquoi me dire tout ça maintenant ?

\- Aide moi, mets-moi en sécurité, moi, ma femme et mes deux filles et je te dirais tout ce que je sais.

\- Je n'ai pas ce pouvoir et ce que tu appelles une mise en sécurité, ça consiste à changer vos noms et à vous envoyer loin d'ici. Je te rappelle que l'une de tes filles est enceinte de mon ami et qu'elle ne voudra jamais le quitter !

\- Alors protège-les, tout simplement.

\- Ca je peux le faire, mais pourquoi vouloir agir maintenant ?

Je me devais d'être suspicieux, il y avait de quoi !

\- Parce qu'ils m'ont demandé quelques choses que je ne veux pas faire, répondit-il complètement paniqué.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire maintenant, je veux d'abord être sûr que s'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit, tu feras ton possible pour protéger mes filles.

\- Tu as ma promesse, je ferais cacher Astoria et je veillerais sur Daphné, puisqu'elle n'acceptera pas de partir.

Adam Greengrass me regarda un moment puis acquiesça.

\- Ils m'ont chargés de te surveiller, lâcha-t-il.

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas le faire, c'est assez simple et ça te permettrait de ne pas te mettre en danger puis… Je suis sûr que tu as déjà fait pire pour eux !

\- Parce que, d'après toi, que feront-ils des informations que je pourrais leurs fournir ?

\- Ils chargeront un autre de me tuer, devinais-je.

\- Oui et je ne veux pas être mêlé à ça, de près ou de loin. Je suis déjà en danger, il y a un moment que je ne leur apporte pas satisfaction mais ce dans quoi je me suis lancé ne concerne que moi, pas ma famille. Ils ne les ont jamais menacés mais j'en sais assez sur eux pour craindre des représailles envers ma femme et mes filles.

\- Je peux contacter Dumbledore et faire mon possible pour te mettre en sûreté, toi, ta femme et Astoria et veiller sur Daphné, dès maintenant.

\- Non, pas ce soir, c'est l'anniversaire de Daphné et je pense que les choses ne pressent pas à ce point-là, donnons-nous rendez-vous demain soir, chez moi vers 18 heures, entre temps, j'expliquerais tout à ma famille, je forcerais Astoria à partir avec nous et tu n'auras plus qu'à t'occuper de Daphné. Je vais aussi en profiter de ce temps pour écrire tout ce que je sais de l'organisation de Jedusor pour toi.

\- Comme tu voudras.

Après m'avoir remercié, il est repartit à l'intérieur, se mêlant joyeusement aux conversations, comme si de rien était.

Le lendemain soir, lorsque je garais ma voiture devant chez les Greengrass, Astoria arriva en pleurs et me fonça dessus, frappa de ses petits poings inefficaces sur mon torse. Je savais que quelque chose avait dérapé, mais je ne savais pas encore quoi ni à quel point.


	31. Chapitre 30

**Réponse à Lily : Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 30 – Réunion en urgence**

 **Drago**

\- Tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! Cria Astoria en pleurant.

Daphné arriva, elle-même les larmes aux yeux et écarta sa sœur de moi, sa mère arriva pris sa plus jeune fille dans ses bras et repartit à l'intérieur avec elle.

\- Je pense que tu devrais partir, dit Daphné.

\- Explique-moi d'abord ce qu'il se passe ? Je devais voir ton père…

\- Mon père est mort, dit-elle.

\- Quoi ?

Daphné éclata en sanglot et se réfugia dans mes bras.

\- Il nous a tout raconté, il nous a demandé de rester à la maison et vers 11 heures ce matin, il nous a dit qu'il partait 20 minutes, le temps de poster un courrier, vers 13 heures, c'est la police qui nous a appelés pour nous dire qu'il avait eu un accident et qu'il ne s'en était pas sorti, m'expliqua-t-elle.

\- Je suis tellement désolé, dis-je en caressant ses cheveux.

\- N'écoute pas ce qu'Astoria a dit, ce n'est pas de ta faute, mon père pensait avoir encore du temps. Personne ne pouvait prévoir ce qu'il se passerait.

\- Si tu veux que je parte, je partirais, mais surtout, soyez prudentes, ne parlez pas de ce que vous savez.

\- Maman ne dira rien et moi non plus puis à nous deux, on gère Astoria, me répondit-elle.

\- Je vais enquêter de mon côté… Il faudra que je repasse pour voir ta mère et vous deux, appelez-moi quand vous serez prête.

\- Promis.

Déposant un baiser sur son front je retourne à ma voiture.

\- Drago, vraiment, ce n'est pas de ta faute, Astoria est juste…

-Pas la peine de t'excuser pour elle, je la comprends, il lui faut un coupable et je veux bien l'être si ça lui permet d'affronter la mort de ton père.

Daphné m'enlaça une nouvelle fois puis partit à l'intérieur. Moi je mis ma voiture en marche puis je pris mon téléphone une fois sortit de la propriété.

\- Sirius, programme une réunion en urgence pour ce soir.

\- Elle est déjà prévu, certains événement sont venu jusqu'à mes oreilles, entre autre. Sois au rendez-vous, ça commence dans 45 minutes.

\- Entendu, à plus.

* * *

 **Hermione**

Alors que je sortais du boulot, je vis la voiture d'Harry qui m'attendait, Drago m'avait prévenu qu'il avait un rendez-vous avec les Greengrass et qu'il ne pourrait pas venir me chercher, j'avais bien essayé de lui dire qu'il était inutile de s'inquiéter mais il avait insisté pour que je me fasse raccompagné, Harry s'était porté volontaire.

\- Salut, dis-je en entrant dans la voiture.

\- Salut, me répondit-il la mine sinistre.

\- Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Harry ?

\- Sirius vient de m'appeler, le père Greengrass est mort, on a une réunion dans une demi heure, me répondit-il.

\- Mais Drago avait rendez-vous avec lui ! Il va bien ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, Sirius vient de m'apprendre qu'il l'avait contacté. Il nous rejoindra dans les locaux.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- On aura plus de détails lors de la réunion, me répondit-il.

J'avais beaucoup de peine pour Daphné et Astoria, perdre un parent était une épreuve horrible. Penser à l'épreuve qui attendait les deux sœurs me ramena au moment où j'avais perdu mes parents, j'avais tout juste 18 ans, c'était Sirius qui me l'avait apprit et je m'étais effondré dans les bras d'Harry. Deux semaines plus tard, je partais pour Paris et 5 ans plus tard, je reviens pour plonger dans un chaos sans nom, pourtant, si c'était à refaire, je referais exactement les mêmes choses.

Je n'avais aucune idée de comment tout ça allait finir et ma vie était bien plus tranquille en France mais j'aimais trop Drago pour regretter mon retour et j'aimais trop mes amis pour ne pas être heureuse malgré tout ce qu'il ce passait et probablement tout ce qu'il allait ce passer dans le futur.

* * *

 **Drago**

J'étais arrivé bon dernier à la réunion, ils étaient déjà tous là, Hermione sembla se détendre en me voyant. Je vins m'asseoir à ses côtés et prit sa main en dessous de la table.

\- Bon nous pouvons commencer, déclara Dumbledore en posant son regard sur moi.

\- Hier soir, Adam Greengrass est venu me trouver en m'avouant son implication, il m'a demandé de protéger ses filles contre son témoignage et il m'a même avoué que sa mission était de fournir des informations à mon sujet. J'avais rendez-vous avec lui ce soir et à mon arrivée, j'ai appris sa mort.

\- Oui, nous l'avons appris aussi, malheureusement, c'est Yaxley qui en a été informé en premier, soi-disant par un appel anonyme ! Comme si nous n'étions pas au courant de son implication ! Râla Sirius.

\- Nous avons perdu une occasion en or, fit remarquer Harry.

\- Oui, c'est indéniable, acquiesça Dumbledore.

\- Moi ce qui m'inquiète, c'est qu'ils en cherchaient plus sur toi, dit Hermione en me regardant.

\- Selon Adam, ils n'ont aucun doute sur moi et je suppose qu'ils ne doivent plus en avoir sur nous tous en fait. Ils doivent avoir trouvé un moyen de nous suivre ou de récolter des informations. Nous n'avons toujours aucune idée sur qui pourrait être celui qui nous trahie ? Je demande.

\- Non, aucune, répondit Dumbledore.

\- Non mais c'est quand même incroyable ! On est là à discuter tranquillement alors qu'on sait très bien qui est responsable de tout ça ! Pourquoi ne pas prendre les devants et faire ce qu'il se doit ? S'énerva Harry.

\- Pour la même raison qu'eux, ne s'en prennent pas à nous de front. Nous ne sommes pas au dessus des lois et tuer Jedusor n'arrêtera pas tout comme par magie, le jour où nous parviendrons à Tom Jedusor, c'est que nous serons en mesure d'avoir les autres par la même occasion, expliqua Dumbledore.

\- Oui, mais nous tournons en rond ! Je m'exclame.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Si la situation était simple, nous l'aurions réglé bien avant votre naissance ! Répondit McGonagall.

* * *

 **Hermione**

Le ton monté, personne n'était d'accord, même moi je n'étais pas d'accord, une partie de moi comprenait chaque point de vue mais ce n'est pas en s'engueulant que la situation allait s'arranger.

\- Bon, je pense que vous avez tous raison, la situation n'avance pas mais ce n'est pas dû à nous, c'est dû à la complexité de ce que nous affrontons. Il faut juste réfléchir à ce que nous allons faire, parce qu'il est clair que chacun de nous est en danger et s'il ne s'en prenne pas à nous de front, ça ne les empêchera pas de tenter de nous tuer de manières plus discrètes, alors calmons-nous et réfléchissons de manière constructive.

Dumbledore, qui était resté parfaitement calme, les mains jointes à regarder la situation dégénérer m'adressa un sourire.

\- Ecoutez Miss Granger, elle a parlé avec sagesse ! Dit-il.

Quelques excuses furent présentées et tout le monde se rassit.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose dans ces conditions, le seul moyen d'avancer autant qu'eux serait de trafiquer leurs voitures comme eux le font et nous savons qu'aucun de nous ne s'abaissera à ça ! Dit McGonagall.

\- Monsieur Malefoy, vous allez vous charger d'entrer en contact avec les Greengrass, il faut savoir si Adam Greengrass leur a confié quelque chose que nous ignorons mais surtout, montrez-vous tous très prudent.

Après quelques mots échangés, Drago et moi sommes retournés à la maison.

\- Drago, tu n'as pas l'air inquiet ? Je lui fais remarquer.

\- Je le suis pourtant mais là, je ne peux plus réfléchir correctement. J'ai besoin d'un break je crois, dit-il en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire… Tu veux partir quelque part ?

\- Seulement si tu viens avec moi, répondit-il en me regardant.

\- Nous sommes en novembre, je pense qu'on pourrait partir une semaine en décembre, pour les fêtes.

\- L'Irlande, ça te dit ? Me proposa-t-il en souriant.

\- Oui… Attends… L'Irlande… Ce n'est pas le pays où vivent tes parents ?

\- Oui, ils seraient ravis de nous accueillir, enfin ma mère surtout.

\- Mais ton père, il n'était pas sous les ordres de Jedusor ?

\- Oui, et je ne lui ai jamais rien demandé, je pense qu'il est temps d'avoir une discussion avec lui.

\- Et tu crois qui aller avec moi pour les fêtes serait le moment idéal ?

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas si jamais il se montre désagréable, on ira ailleurs, rien que nous deux.

\- Bon, va pour l'Irlande alors.

Il allait me présenter à ses parents… J'étais vraiment morte de trac !


	32. Chapitre 31

**Réponse à Lily : Merci à toi, et oui, tu avais deviné ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 31 – Confession intime**

 **Hermione**

7 heures du matin, je n'avais quasiment pas à réussit à dormir de la nuit, j'aurais aimée dire que c'était une réaction logique au danger constant dans lequel je vivais et qui empirait mais non, la réalité était pitoyable.

Je n'avais pas réussis à dormir à cause de la perspective de rencontrer les parents de Drago. J'avais rencontré certains parents dans mes précédentes relations mais jamais leurs avis n'avaient compté, là j'avais peur qu'ils ne m'aiment pas, sa mère du moins, puisqu'apparemment son avis comptait beaucoup plus que celui de son père.

J'étais allée courir pour me changer les idées mais rien à faire, donc, au lieu de prendre l'ascenseur pour rentrer, je montais un étage plus haut et toquais chez Harry, encore en survêt, Ginny m'ouvrit, me détailla puis attrapa sa veste.

\- Je vais aller prendre un café avant le boulot, j'ai l'impression que tu as besoin d'être seule avec Harry. Il va falloir que tu le réveilles, me dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur ma joue.

\- Comment…

\- Il est 7 heures 30 et tu portes un survêt, tu ne te lèves jamais aussi tôt pour faire un jogging, sauf quand tu es préoccupé !

\- Tu me connais bien !

\- Parc cœur mon cœur ! Rigola-t-elle.

Elle me laissa entrer, m'adressa un signe de la main puis sortit en refermant derrière elle. Je me dirige vers leur chambre et vois Harry parfaitement endormis, il est tellement attendrissant quand il dort la bouche ouverte comme ça !

Je m'allonge à côté de lui et tâche de patienter, pour qu'il se réveille de lui-même mais je ne parvins même pas à patienter deux minutes.

\- Harry !

Je venais de crier, il se réveilla en sursaut et regarda autour de lui, l'air de chercher si une guerre avait éclatée, puis il se renfrogna en me voyant pouffer de rire. Il reposa sa tête sur son oreiller et referma les yeux.

\- Quessisspasse, marmonna-t-il.

\- Harry, Drago veut qu'on aille voir ses parents en Irlande pour les fêtes de fin d'année, je lui dis.

\- M'c'est génial ! Marmonna-t-il encore les yeux fermés.

\- Mais non ! Ce n'est pas « Génial » ! Je m'exclame en le secouant.

Il ouvrit les yeux et me regarda un peu contrarié.

\- Granger, tu as deux solutions, soit tu me laisses finir ma nuit et tu attends que je me réveille, soit tu va me préparer un café, parce que là, ça ne va pas du tout ! Dit-il.

\- Ton café, tu le veux toujours avec deux sucres ?

\- Hum.

Je me dépêche de lui apporter son café et je le secoue une nouvelle fois pour qu'il se réveille, il ronchonne un moment puis s'assoit en prenant une gorgée de café.

\- Alors, c'est quoi ton problème ? Me demanda-t-il.

\- J'ai peur que sa mère ne m'aime pas.

\- Hermione, tu es une future brillante Avocate, ils ne te soupçonneront pas d'en vouloir à son argent, tu es aussi riche qu'eux, tu es jolie et généreuse. Tu es la belle-fille dont tout le monde voudrait ! Me dit-il sur un ton las.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu veux que je te laisse tranquille !

\- Hermione Jean Granger, tu es ma meilleure amie, plus que ça encore ! Tu aurais même pu débarquer à quatre heures du matin pour quelque chose d'aussi ridicule, je t'aurais quand même dit ça, parce que je le pense !

\- Harry James Potter, je t'aime, dis-je en le serrant dans mes bras.

\- Moi aussi, mais je suis torse nu, dans mon lit et là, si quelqu'un rentre, ce sera dur de leur faire croire qu'on ne fait rien de sexuel, s'amusa-t-il.

\- N'importe quoi, toi et moi !

Il rigola et m'enlaça à son tour.

\- Je te taquinais, alors, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse au juste.

\- En dehors du fait que j'ai peur que sa mère ne m'aime pas, j'ai aussi peur de rencontrer son père, je sais qu'il a fait partie de l'organisation de Jedusor…

\- Ne parle pas de ça avec lui, voilà tout. Il n'est pas au courant que tu fais partie du Cercle, et toi, tu ne vas pas t'en vanter. Il y a autre chose, je le vois, je te connais par cœur mon cœur !

\- C'est toi qui copie Ginny ou elle qui te copie ? En tout cas, vos rimes sont foireuses !

\- Les rimes de Ginny sont géniales, comme tout ce qui vient d'elle, enfin bref, n'essaies pas de changer de sujet !

\- Lors de l'anniversaire de Daphné, Drago et moi, on s'est disputé, il veut aller plus loin, il parle déjà de mariage et même enfant…

\- Et tu ne veux pas ? Devina-t-il.

\- La partie de moi raisonnable ne veut pas, elle me dit que c'est trop tôt, qu'il faut attendre. Mais la partie que je montre rarement est folle de joie ! Je l'aime… Je l'aime comme… Je n'arrive même pas à mettre des mots la dessus ! Mon amour pour lui n'a rien de raisonnable ! Je crois que s'il me demandait réellement en mariage, j'exploserais tellement de joie que ma raison se mettrait aux abonnés absents.

\- Et je te connais, je sais qu'il t'en faut beaucoup pour ne pas écouter ta raison !

\- N'est-ce pas ? Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il est au juste ? Personne n'a jamais eut cet effet sur moi ! Il est celui pour qui je pourrais m'envoler à Las-Vegas dans la minute pour l'épouser s'il le voulait ! Non mais tu y crois toi ? Depuis quand Hermione Granger est devenue une femme irréfléchie ?

Mon ami me regarde en rigolant.

\- Hermione est devenue irréfléchie depuis qu'elle est amoureuse, ce n'est rien de grave et j'espère que tu n'en guériras jamais, rigola-t-il.

* * *

 **Drago**

Le lit vide à côté de moi me fit peur, du coup, je me suis habillé au plus vite. En entrant dans l'ascenseur, j'aperçus Weaslette, elle sembla percevoir mon stress et se mit à sourire.

\- Elle est chez moi, apparemment, elle avait besoin de parler à Harry, me dit-elle.

\- Ah, merci, je suis rassuré.

Elle me sourit, me faisant une bise, elle sortit au rez-de-chaussée et partit, moi je remontais à son étage. La porte n'était pas verrouillé et je les trouvais tous les deux dans le lit de Potter, la porte était entrouverte.

\- Harry James Potter, je t'aime, lui dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

S'il s'était agit de n'importe qui d'autres, j'aurais pu devenir fou de jalousie mais là, rien, pas avec Harry.

\- Moi aussi, mais je suis torse nu, dans mon lit et là, si quelqu'un rentre, ce sera dur de leur faire croire qu'on ne fait rien de sexuel, s'amusa Potter.

\- N'importe quoi, toi et moi !

Ils discutèrent un moment, je ne fus pas surpris d'apprendre qu'elle appréhendait la rencontre avec mes parents, même moi j'appréhendais les retrouvailles avec mon père mais la suite de la discussion fut très plaisante et très instructive pour moi !

\- Lors de l'anniversaire de Daphné, Drago et moi, on s'est disputé, il veut aller plus loin, il parle déjà de mariage et même enfant… Avoua Hermione.

J'étais un peu contrarié qu'elle dévoile tout ça à Harry mais en même temps, elle lui confiait tout ou presque !

\- Et tu ne veux pas ? Demanda Harry.

\- La partie de moi raisonnable ne veut pas, elle me dit que c'est trop tôt, qu'il faut attendre. Mais la partie que je montre rarement est folle de joie ! Je l'aime… Je l'aime comme… Je n'arrive même pas à mettre des mots la dessus ! Mon amour pour lui n'a rien de raisonnable ! Je crois que s'il me demandait réellement en mariage, j'exploserais tellement de joie que ma raison se mettrait aux abonnés absents.

Ah, s'il faut le grand jeu pour qu'elle accepte, je le ferais sans problème. Je commençais à me sentir un peu honteux d'écouter aux portes, surtout qu'elle ne serait pas du tout contente d'apprendre que j'espionne ses conversations avec Harry, plus que ses conversations avec d'autres. Lorsqu'elle était seule avec Harry, elle se dévoilait, sans peur, sans barrière et je savais que ce que je faisais était mal mais comment résister quand elle parlait de moi ainsi ? Comment douter du fait qu'elle m'aimait autant que je l'aimais ?

\- Et je te connais, je sais qu'il t'en faut beaucoup pour ne pas écouter ta raison ! S'amusa Potter.

\- N'est-ce pas ? Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il est au juste ? Personne n'a jamais eut cet effet sur moi ! Il est celui pour qui je pourrais m'envoler à Las-Vegas dans la minute pour l'épouser s'il le voulait ! Non mais tu y crois toi ? Depuis quand Hermione Granger est devenue une femme irréfléchie ?

Je souris et je décide de m'éclipser avant que l'un d'eux ne se rende compte de ma présence. Une fois dans notre appartement, je me sers un café et lorsqu'elle revient, une demi heure après, elle m'embrasse et bois dans ma tasse de café.

\- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? Me demande-t-elle en souriant elle-même.

\- Parce que je t'aime, je lui réponds en l'embrassant.

\- Alors, si m'aimais te fais sourire, j'espère que tu souriras tout le reste de ta vie !


	33. Chapitre 32

**Réponse à Lily : Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 32 – Le plan**

 **Jedusor**

\- Voilà Monsieur, Adam Greengrass est mort, dans un accident, comme vous l'avez demandé. J'ai fait en sorte d'être le premier sur les lieux de l'accident mais je ne sais pas pourquoi vous avez insisté pour l'accident et pour que je mente sur l'informateur, les membres du Cercle savent pertinemment ce qu'il en est, me dit Yaxley.

\- J'ai insisté, triple buse, pour la simple et bonne raison que ce n'est pas envers le Cercle qu'il faut être discret mais envers le reste ! Le Cercle enquête sur nous, mais ils ne pourront rien faire tant qu'ils sont les seuls à nous soupçonner, dis-je avec une pointe d'impatience dans la voix.

Il était complètement improbable que je réussisse encore à briller dans tout ce que j'entreprenais avec une bande d'idiots pareil pour effacer les traces !

\- Pettigrow, qu'elles sont les nouvelles ? Je demande à cet idiot de Peter.

\- Les réunions en dehors du cercle de confiance du vieux Dumbledore ont été stoppées et comme vous le savez, je n'en fais pas partis, expliqua Pettigrow en se tortillant sur son siège.

\- Ah, on pourra dire ce qu'on voudra sur ce vieux fou de Dumbledore, il ne manque ni d'instinct, ni d'intelligence, dis-je en regardant Pettigrow se tasser sur son siège.

Severus eut un petit rictus en regardant le petit homme bafouiller, mal à l'aise. Severus, le seul qui avait presque autant de cerveau que moi, le seul dont je me méfiais plus par principe que par simple habitude.

\- Dis-moi Pettigrow, si tu n'es plus en position pour m'apporter des informations sur nos amis du Cercle, à quoi me sers-tu à présent ?

\- Grâce à moi, vous avez maintenant la certitude qu'Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy font parti du Cercle depuis quelques années déjà et vous savez aussi que la petite Granger et la dernière des Weasley les ont rejoints récemment, dit-il en fixant ses mains.

\- Oui, heureusement que Sirius Black ne se montre pas méfiant envers ses meilleurs amis, sinon ton intérêt serait plus que limité ! Je m'exclame.

Toute la table rit, se moquant de Pettigrow qui devient rouge.

\- D'ailleurs, tu dois te sentir un peu vexer, non ? Je demande à Peter.

\- Vexé Monsieur ?

\- Oui, voilà 20 ans que tu es dans le Cercle et que tu n'as pas accès aux réunions importantes et là, deux petites filles arrivent et y sont directement intégré !

Là encore, ma remarque déclencha les rires et si Pettigrow aurait pu se transformer en souris, il l'aurait fait, quoique, je le voyais plus en rat qu'en souris !

\- Bon, sortez tous, je souhaite m'entretenir avec Severus.

J'attends qu'il ne reste que nous deux et lorsque c'est le cas, je fixe celui qui me fait face. Les autres détourneraient le regard, tenterait de casser le silence car je savais que je les impressionnais d'un seul regard mais pas Severus, lui se contentait de me fixer aussi, pas gêné le moins du monde, finalement, ce fut moi qui prit la parole en premier.

\- Voilà, tu voulais que je t'accorde un peu plus de confiance, c'est chose faite, tu as même pu te rendre compte que mon informateur était Pettigrow.

\- Oui, je me demande bien ce qui vous a fais changer d'avis ?

\- Je n'ai toujours pas confiance en toi, tu es bien trop intelligent et tu sais bien trop masquer ce que tu ressens pour que je puisse vraiment avoir confiance. Ce qui fait de toi le meilleur de mes hommes fait aussi de toi le pire, en quelques sortes.

\- Ai-je déjà fait quelque chose qui vous permet de douter de moi ? Me demanda-t-il.

\- Si c'était le cas, tu ne serais déjà plus là Severus. La vérité, c'est que je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi as-tu continué à me servir après tout ça ?

\- Après tout ça quoi ? Demanda-t-il tout en sachant très bien de quoi je parlais.

\- La mort de Lily Potter, la mort de Katherine Granger.

\- Vous m'avez déjà expliqué que Lily ne devait pas se trouver dans la voiture lors de l'accident, je ne peux donc pas vous en vouloir, me répondit-il.

\- Tu l'aimais, la logique ne rentre pas en compte dans ces cas là.

\- Eh bien moi, je reste logique, insista-t-il.

\- Et pour Katherine Granger ? Je demande à nouveau.

Encore une fois, aucun signe de peine, de colère, rien, il savait rester parfaitement maître de lui-même, j'avais le même don et personne ne pouvait me faire confiance, c'était un fait alors pourquoi aurais-je confiance en quelqu'un aussi doué que moi ?

\- Lily, Katherine et moi étions amis à l'école, les meilleurs amis, c'est vrai. Mais nos chemins se sont séparés lorsque je vous ai rejoint, c'était un choix, lorsque Lily est morte, Katherine et moi n'étions déjà plus amis, alors imaginez 20 ans plus tard ! J'ai fais mes choix, elle les siens. La question est plutôt, pourquoi me parlez-vous de ça, c'est vieux !

\- Juste pour t'expliquer ce qui m'a toujours semblé étrange chez toi mais comme tu l'as si bien dis, je n'ai rien à te reprocher et tu es le seul à qui je peux confier la mission que je vais te confier.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Il va falloir que tu trouves le moyen d'éliminer Albus Dumbledore.

\- Albus Dumbledore, rien que ça ! S'exclame-t-il.

\- Oui, le fait que Pettigrow ne soit pas au cœur des informations commence à m'être préjudiciable, je compte sur le fait que ce soit Sirius Black qui prenne la direction du Cercle, ainsi, il s'empressera d'intégrer Pettigrow à toutes les réunions. Il faut qu'Albus Dumbledore meure, cela fait trop longtemps que nous jouons au chat et à la souris, je me lasse.

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- Parce que tu es de loin le plus intelligent et le plus rusé de mes hommes et qu'il va falloir beaucoup d'intelligence pour y arriver, il n'y aura pas de seconde chance. Je te laisse réfléchir.

Oui, Albus Dumbledore devait mourir, ensuite, une fois les choses tournant à mon avantage, les autres suivraient petit à petit.

* * *

 **Severus**

Je sortis du bureau beaucoup plus en colère que mon visage ne l'exprimait, en fait, mon visage n'exprimait rien de mes émotions, comme d'habitude mais le ton détaché sur lequel il avait évoqué les morts de Lily et de Kathy et le ton tout aussi détaché sur lequel j'avais dû lui répondre m'avait donné des envies de meurtres.

De ma poche, je sortis une vieille photo qui nous montrait tous les trois, Kathy, Lily et moi à notre première rentrée d'école. Nous nous étions connu au bac à sable et il n'y avait qu'auprès d'elles que je pouvais échapper à la violence de mon père. Je n'avais pas menti, nos chemins s'étaient réellement séparés après le lycée. Lily, de qui j'étais amoureux depuis mes plus jeunes années avait commencé à fréquenter James Potter, que je détestais et Kathy n'avait pas supporté longtemps ma colère face à ça.

Mais à la mort de Lily, nous nous étions revu et ensemble, nous avions commencé à lutter contre celui à cause de qui elle était morte, si aujourd'hui mon contact au sein du Cercle était Dumbledore, il n'en avait pas toujours était ainsi, mon premier contact, c'était Kathy.

\- Severus, j'ai fais aussi vite que mon vieil âge me le permet, me dit Dumbledore en prenant place en face de moi dans le vieil entrepôt.

\- J'ai pu rencontrer votre traître, il s'agit de Pettigrow, comme nous le pensions.

\- Oui, ça ne pouvait être que lui, Sirius se montre extrêmement négligeant face aux règles. Il y a autre chose, je le vois.

\- Oui, Jedusor m'a chargé de vous tuer.

\- Eh bien, que de nouvelles ! S'exclama Dumbledore pas du tout inquiet.

\- Il faut accélérer les choses, réunissez le Cercle, coincez Pettigrow, mettez-vous en sécurité et tout ira bien.

\- Non, ça ne nous permettra pas de faire tomber Jedusor, d'ailleurs, ça vous mettrez en danger ! Non, je pense que j'ai fait mon temps…

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous allez me tuer, déclara Dumbledore.

\- Je savais que vous n'aviez plus toute votre tête mais là !

\- Non, je sais parfaitement ce que je vous dis, je suis mourant de toute façon, alors autant que ma mort serve à quelque chose ! Mais il va falloir que vous vous décidiez à entrer en contact avec Miss Granger. Quant je ne serais plus là, je pense qu'elle saura reprendre les choses en main, avec Harry et Drago. Leurs trois cerveaux sont complémentaires. L'intelligence et la rigueur de Miss Granger, le courage de Monsieur Potter et la ruse de Monsieur Malefoy, voilà un parfait trio. Il faudra qu'ils créent leur propre Cercle, loin de toute la corruption et ce sera avec eux que vous parviendrez à atteindre l'objectif que je poursuis depuis bientôt 30 ans.

\- Des gamins !

\- Vous ne le pensez pas, c'est d'ailleurs à vous que je dois l'intégration de Miss Granger.

\- Comment…

\- Le dossier dans sa boîte aux lettres, j'ai toujours su qu'il s'agissait de vous, de même que la photo la mettant en garde.

\- Elle se montrait extrêmement imprudente ! Je ne voulais pas qu'elle subisse le même sort que sa mère… Si seulement Kathy avait écouté mes mises en garde au lieu de n'en faire qu'à sa tête, elle serait encore là !

\- J'ai un plan pour ma mort.

\- Oh, je suis tout ouï, je m'exclame avec ironie.

\- Nous ferons une mise en scène de suicide, j'appuierais moi-même sur la gâchette, vous n'aurez rien à faire à part vous vanté de m'avoir drogué et mentir en prétendant avoir appuyé auprès de Jedusor. Vous aurez accomplis votre mission sans vous salir les mains et après ça, il ne pourra que vous accordez sa confiance et vous devrez alors convaincre Miss Granger, Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Malefoy de vous aider sans en parler aux autres membres du Cercle.

\- Harry Potter me déteste car son parrain lui a toujours dit le pire sur moi.

\- Harry se fiera à Hermione et Drago suivra aussi pour ne pas la laisser seule. C'est elle que vous devez convaincre en priorité, car si elle vous fait confiance, les deux autres suivront.

\- Les femmes mènent le monde, dis-je encore avec ironie.

\- Vous n'avez pas idées ! Rigola-t-il.


	34. Chapitre 33

**Réponse à Wizzy : Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! Je trouvais que je vous laissais trop dans le flou, alors j'ai eu cette idée ;) COntente que tu aies aimée.**

 **Réponse à Lily : COntente que tu aies aimée, et oui, décidément, tu es doué pour me deviner ! Suis-je trop prévisible ? QUoi que Rogue, je ne me voyais pas faire cette fanfiction sans lui dans ce rôle alors ... Merci ;)**

 **Désolé de ne pas avoir posté hier mais j'ai une mauvaise grippe du coup, cloué au lit ! Mais là, faute d'aller mieux, j'ai pu ramper jusqu'à mon ordi... Non, j'abuses un peu là, pour l'instant, je me sens mieux ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 33 – L'arrivée**

 **Hermione**

Les parents de Drago vivait à 30 minutes de Galway, un chauffeur nous attendait pour nous amener jusqu'à chez eux, l'homme me fit une révérence et m'ouvrit la portière pour que j'entre dans la limousine.

\- Il ne connaisse pas les berlines tes parents, je chuchote à Drago qui pouffe de rire.

\- Pour eux c'est la normalité, me répond-il en me serrant contre lui.

\- J'ai peur, dis-je.

\- Je sais, mais tu n'as aucune raison, quoiqu'ils disent de toi, ça ne changera rien à ce que je ressens, alors tranquillise-toi.

Je me laissais aller contre lui et regardais le paysage défiler, c'était très beau, je n'étais jamais venue en Irlande et j'aurais été plus curieuse sur les choses à voir dans le coin si je n'avais pas été tant stressée par ma rencontre avec ses parents !

Quelques temps plus tard, le chauffeur actionna une télécommande et un grand portail en fer forgé s'ouvrit sur une grande allée de gravier entourée de grandes étendues d'herbes de chaque côtés, des paons erraient dans le jardin, l'allée de gravier menait à une fontaine derrière laquelle se tenait un manoir impressionnant.

\- Mes ancêtres aimaient impressionner au premier coup d'œil, dit Drago à mon oreille en souriant.

\- Je vois ça !

La voiture se gara juste en bas des escaliers en haut desquels, les parents de Drago nous attendaient. Sa mère portait un tailleur vert émeraude, ses cheveux blonds et lisses cascadaient jusqu'à sa taille, ses jambes étaient mises en valeur par des talons qui me donneraient le vertige si j'avais été dessus, voir la classe et la tenue de cette femme me donna immédiatement l'impression d'être une souillonne. Quant au père de Drago, il portait un costume noir et avait des cheveux blonds plutôt long pour un homme mais le mari comme la femme avait cette classe et ce charisme inné et impressionnant, en tout cas, je n'avais plus à me demander d'où Drago tenait une beauté si époustouflante, avec des parents pareils, on ne pouvait pas être laid !

Je me trémoussais mal à l'aise pendant que le chauffeur faisait le tour pour nous ouvrir.

\- Tu es magnifique mon cœur, reste toi-même et tout ce passera bien, tenta-t-il de me rassurer.

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front puis sortit lorsque le chauffeur ouvrit et me tendit sa main que je pris pour m'extirper du véhicule. Je me sentais comme si je venais de débarquer sur la scène d'un grand théâtre et que bientôt, ce serait à moi de dire mon texte, sauf que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que j'étais censé dire.

La mère Drago enlaça son fils, elle avait l'air réellement heureuse, le père par contre, se contenta d'une brève étreinte, sans sourire, sans montrer quoi que ce soit. Narcissa me fit la bise et Lucius me tendit sa main.

* * *

 **Drago**

Mon père s'était montré presque trop chaleureux, je ne sais pas si c'était pour ne pas faire peur à Hermione mais normalement, il m'aurait serré la main et aurait fait un vague signe de tête à Granger, il fallait croire que ma mère avait dû lui faire la morale sur les manières d'accueillir autrui ! Mais je savais que les efforts de mon père était passés inaperçu pour ma petite amie, elle avait toujours été entouré de gens chaleureux et démonstratif, pour elle, l'accueil de mon père avait dû paraître froid, si seulement elle savait !

\- Alors fils, tu t'es souvenu que tu avais des parents ? Demanda mon père alors qu'on se dirigeait tous vers le salon.

\- Je travaille beaucoup, je réponds.

Il ne fit pas plus de commentaire et s'installa à la table du salon, ma mère prit place à ses côtés et Hermione et moi, face à eux.

\- Alors Miss Granger, que faites-vous dans la vie ? Demanda mon père.

\- Je suis en stage dans un cabinet d'avocat, si tout ce passe bien, dans quelques mois je pourrais me prétendre Avocate moi-même.

\- Dans quel cabinet travaillez-vous ?

\- Chez McGonagall et associés.

\- J'ai toujours trouvé amusant qu'elle garde le nom de McGonagall et associés alors qu'elle n'a plus d'associés depuis 6 ans ! Dit mon père.

Je sentis Hermione se tendre, après tout, c'était sa mère qui avait été la seule associée de McGonagall.

\- Ma mère était son associée et Minerva n'a jamais eut le cœur de changer quoi que ce soit après sa mort, expliqua tout de même ma copine.

\- Veuillez m'excuser Miss Granger, je suis parfois dénué de tout tact.

\- Père, vous êtes décidément trop modeste, ce n'est parfois que vous manquez de tact, c'est quasiment tout le temps ! Je fais remarquer en prenant la main d'Hermione.

\- Non, ce n'est rien, dit-elle en me souriant.

Le premier jour se passa de manière assez tendu, ma mère ne parlait pas ou très peu, comme à chaque fois que mon père et moi nous trouvions dans la même pièce, comme si elle se concentrait sur nous pour intervenir au cas où la situation venait subitement à dégénérer, mon père se montrait anormalement aimable, ce qui me paraissait suspect et Hermione faisait de son mieux pour faire croire qu'elle se sentait à l'aise, sauf qu'elle ne trompait personne.

Mon père fut le premier à aller se coucher, il avait prit l'habitude de se coucher tôt et de se lever tôt afin de faire de longues ballades matinales à cheval. Hermione profita de la désertion de mon père pour en faire de même, ne laissant que moi et ma mère.

\- Elle a l'air charmante, me dit-elle.

\- Elle est bien plus que charmante ! Elle est intelligente, douce, généreuse, adorable…

\- C'est la première fille que tu nous présentes, me fait-elle remarquer.

\- Il faut dire que je ne viens pas souvent !

\- Ne me le rappelle pas s'il te plait !

\- Je suis désolé, c'est qu'avec papa, c'est toujours compliqué.

\- Je sais, il ne parle pas facilement, s'il le faisait, il y a bien longtemps qu'il n'y aurait plus aucun soucis entre vous, me dit-elle.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Ton père regrette ce qu'il a fait et il sait ce que tu fais aujourd'hui, il en est fier. Tu crois tout savoir, mais c'est loin d'être le cas.

\- Alors raconte-moi ! A l'époque, tu m'avais tout raconté, lorsqu'il était en prison mais je ne sais rien de ce qui l'a fait libérer alors il est normal que j'imagine le pire à son sujet !

\- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il appartient de te raconter cette histoire mais à ton père et si tu le lui demandais, il le ferait.

\- Est-ce qu'il travaille encore pour Jedusor ?

\- Non.

\- Alors comment sait-il que je travaille pour le Cercle ?

\- Drago… Tu travailles pour Sirius Black et ton meilleur ami est Harry Potter, puis même si ton père ne travaille plus pour Jedusor, il a encore certains contacts !

Je savais qu'elle ne m'en dirait pas plus, du coup, ça allait me forcer à en parler avec mon père car il y avait une question que j'avais toujours ignorée mais qui pourtant revenait sans cesse. Comment mon père n'avait pu faire que 4 années de prison contre les 10 prévus au départ ? Comment est-ce qu'il avait pu quitter l'organisation de Jedusor sans représailles ? Le peu de personnes connu pour avoir voulu quitter les rangs de Tom Jedusor étaient maintenant connut pour être mortes ! Comment mon père avait fait pour s'en sortir aussi bien ?

\- Tu devrais aller dormir mon chéri, tu sais que ton père n'aime pas que tu fasses la grasse matinée ! S'amusa ma mère.

\- Va savoir pourquoi, il n'y a que chez toi qu'il pardonne ce défaut !

\- Je suis son épouse, il y a bon nombre de choses qu'il trouve très attachant chez moi et très exaspérant chez d'autre mais toi, tu es son fils, il voudrait que tu sois parfait selon ses critères.

\- Et bien moi, je peux te dire que je ne vais pas me réveiller avant 11 heures, par principe, je lui réponds en l'embrassant tandis qu'elle rigole.

\- Bonne nuit mon chéri, je suis contente que vous soyez là, tous les deux. Elle a vraiment l'air d'être faite pour toi.

\- Elle l'est.

Elle me sourit une dernière fois et je monte rejoindre Granger, alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'elle dorme, je la vis soulever les draps à mon arrivée pour me montrer des dessous affriolants, faisant s'éclipser toutes les questions que je me posais sur mon père. Oui, cette femme, aussi attachante que tentante était faite pour moi, aucun doute !


	35. Chapitre 34

**Réponse à Lily : Merci beaucoup, contente que tu ne me trouve pas prévisible ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 34 – La ballade**

 **Hermione**

C'est avec une grande joie que j'avais accueillis l'heure décente pour aller me coucher, la fin de soirée seule avec mon homme avait été beaucoup plus amusante que la journée qui était passé ! Mais là, il était 8 heures du matin, j'étais parfaitement réveillé et je n'avais pas envie que les parents de Drago me prennent pour une feignasse qui dormait jusqu'à pas d'heure. Du coup, je descendis après m'être lavée et habillée.

Je trouvais seulement Lucius en train de prendre son petit déjeuner en lisant le journal.

\- Ah Miss Granger, vous êtes matinale, c'est bien, mon fils dort toujours jusqu'à pas d'heure !

\- Il n'a aucun problème à se lever pour aller travailler, je fais remarquer en ressentant le besoin de défendre Drago.

\- C'est déjà ça, dit-il.

\- Votre épouse n'est pas là ?

\- Non, elle dort encore, mon fils n'a pas hérité de son goût pour la grasse matinée du saint esprit, me répondit-il.

Je ne savais si je devais rire ou pas, ce qu'il disait pouvait être vu comme une plaisanterie, mais il ne souriait pas pour montrer que c'était le cas.

\- Que diriez-vous de partir faire une ballade à cheval après le petit déjeuner ? Me proposa-t-il.

\- Oh, oui, j'adore faire de l'équitation !

J'eus envie de plonger dans ma tasse de café pour m'y cacher, j'avais répondu comme une gamine surexcitée alors que cet homme était aussi froid qu'un iceberg, il devait me prendre pour une idiote maintenant !

\- Bien, dit-il simplement.

\- Voulez-vous que j'aille réveiller Drago pour qu'il soit prêt à temps ?

\- Non, je comptais à ce que nous allions seulement vous et moi, pour faire connaissance, afin que vous cessiez d'être aussi nerveuse en ma présence.

Je devins rouge et pour la première fois, il esquissa un sourire, tout petit le sourire !

\- Je n'ai jamais mangé personne et si mon fils vous a amené ici, c'est bien parce que vous comptez pour lui, alors, j'ai envie que nous nous entendions bien, pour l'avenir, m'expliqua-t-il.

Aussi, après le petit déjeuner, il m'emmena aux écuries ou deux chevaux nous attendaient, déjà sellés.

\- Vous étiez sûr que j'allais accepter ? Je ne peux m'empêcher de demander.

\- Si vous aviez refusé, j'aurais utilisé ma voix la plus dur pour vous faire changer d'avis et vu comme vous réagissez en ma présence, vous n'auriez pas refusé plus longtemps.

Là, je ne me retiens pas et je ris, si j'avais été un peu plus en confiance, j'aurais rétorqué quelque chose mais ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Alors, avez-vous un bon niveau en équitation ou vais-je devoir adapter mon allure à la votre ? Me demanda-t-il.

Il avait un sourire en coin qui me rappelait un peu le sourire de Drago, la seule différence, était que quand Drago souriait, tout son visage le montrait, les sourires de Lucius n'atteignaient jamais ses yeux.

\- Aujourd'hui, je vais me contenter de vous suivre, on verra bien, je réponds avec un petit sourire.

Tout le long de la ballade, il me montra divers endroits qu'il appréciait, me racontait parfois des anecdotes sur ses ancêtres, c'était assez passionnant ou alors, il avait un don pour raconter les choses. Au bout d'un moment, il s'arrêta devant une grande étendue d'eau et descendit de son cheval, j'en fis de même et après l'avoir attaché, je m'approchais de l'eau.

\- Votre domaine est vraiment magnifique, dis-je en regardant l'horizon.

\- Merci Miss Granger, dit-il en me rejoignant.

\- Monsieur Malefoy, pourquoi m'avez-vous emmené en ballade avec vous ?

\- Parce que vous avez l'air de savoir apprécier ce genre de choses.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Mais aussi, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, pour que nous fassions connaissance, pour que vous ne soyez plus autant apeuré en ma présence.

\- Je ne suis pas apeuré, c'est juste que vous avez l'air tellement froid, que j'avoue être un peu impressionnée, mais pas apeurée.

\- Je suis tel que les années m'ont forgée, j'ai appris très vite à ne jamais montrer mes émotions, c'est une des raisons qui fait que mon fils est tellement distant avec moi. J'ai fais des erreurs, je sais que vous les connaissez et je voulais en discuter avec vous.

\- Je pense que vous devriez en discuter avec votre fils.

\- Je vais le faire, mais je voulais vous en parler d'abord, car d'une certaine manière, vous êtes concernée.

\- Moi ?

\- Oui, si je suis encore en vie, c'est grâce à votre mère et elle a payée de sa vie le fait d'avoir sauvée la mienne.

La pour le coup, il pouvait être sûr que je ne l'interromprais pas, j'étais complètement paralysée, tachant de suivre ce qu'il me disait.

* * *

 **Drago**

Lorsque je descendis dans le salon, je ne trouvais personne, j'étais un peu inquiet pour Hermione, jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'elle oserait descendre sans moi mais une fois de plus, son courage m'impressionnait, seulement, je savais qu'elle avait dû se retrouver seule avec mon père et cette idée n'était pas pour me rassurer ! Je fis un détour par les écuries et le palefrenier m'expliqua qu'il avait vu mon père partir en ballade avec une très jolie demoiselle, j'étais un peu surpris que mon père accepte la compagnie de quelqu'un pour ses ballades mais aussi surpris qu'elle ait acceptée !

Mon angoisse remonta un peu en ne voyant revenir que mon père.

\- Où est Hermione ? Je demande.

\- Elle avait besoin rester seule, elle est à l'étang, me répondit-il.

\- Je peux emprunter Tornade ?

« Tornade » était l'étalon de mon père, vu qu'Hermione avait emprunté le mien, je n'avais pas d'autres solutions, ma mère ne montait pas, nous n'avions donc que deux chevaux.

\- Oui, mais d'abord, j'aimerais te parler avant que tu ne la rejoignes, sinon, tu ne comprendras pas, me dit-il.

J'acquiesce, il commence à marcher après avoir attaché Tornade, je le suivis.

\- Tu dois te poser des questions depuis toutes ses années et j'avoue avoir toujours voulu esquiver tout ça, mais aujourd'hui, je ne le peux plus. Pas quand tu vis avec Hermione Granger !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'Hermione a à voir dans tes histoires ?

\- Elle, rien, mais sa mère oui.

\- Tu étais en prison quand elle est morte… Ne me dis pas que tu as quelque chose à voir dans sa mort !

\- Indirectement, oui, mais laisse-moi parler, ça ira plus vite.

Je ne dis rien, il continua donc.

\- En fait, Peu avant mon incarcération, j'ai voulu quitter l'organisation. Au départ, je pensais juste lui donner des informations contre plus de pouvoir, plus de richesses… J'ai été cupide, je le sais… Mais après, il en demandait plus et je n'arrivais plus à fermer les yeux, ça me hantait, jour et nuit. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bon, je n'avais aucune peine pour les gens qui mourraient, non, la chose qui me hantait, c'était toi. Comment allais-tu réagir lorsque tu découvrirais tout ça, toi qui me m'étais sur un piédestal ? C'est pour cette raison que je ne voulais pas aller plus loin. Alors, un ami, quelqu'un de confiance qui travaillait pour l'organisation me mit en relation avec Katherine Granger, cet ami était un informateur du Cercle, je ne dirais pas son nom parce qu'il est toujours informateur et que je ne peux pas le trahir.

Il me regarda, certainement pour savoir si j'allais insister sur ce point mais là, tout ce que je voulais savoir c'était, à quel point il était impliqué dans la mort des Granger ?

\- Bref, Katherine et moi nous sommes vus à plusieurs reprises, cherchant un moyen de me faire disparaître… De nous faire disparaître, mais c'était beaucoup plus compliqué. J'occupais une place importante auprès de Jedusor. Alors, je lui ais fournit les preuves nécessaires qu'elle passa à Black pour qu'il m'emprisonne, me mettant hors d'atteinte de Jedusor sans éveiller de soupçon sur moi, donc, sans vous exposer, toi et ta mère, en attendant de trouver une meilleure solution. Katherine Granger mit 4 ans à trouver cette solution. Elle avait monté, avec mon aide, un dossier qui, si je mourrais ou si l'un de vous mourrait, remonterait à la surface, exposant certaines activités de Jedusor, exposant son organisation…

\- Mais si tu lui avais fournis ces éléments, pourquoi ne s'en est-elle pas servie pour le faire tomber ?

\- Pour ma sécurité, pour la vôtre. Elle a fait passer nos vies avant sa mission, ça peut paraître idiot mais c'était simplement de la générosité, Katherine n'en manquait pas, au cours des années où je l'ai côtoyé, je n'ai pu qu'apprécier cette femme, je lui serais éternellement reconnaissant. Enfin, je reprends. Donc, elle a mit 4 ans à monter ce dossier et ce plan, au final, une fois fait, elle m'a fait sortir de prison et je me suis envolé pour l'Irlande, avec la certitude de rester en vie et la certitude que toi et ta mère ne risquiez rien. Sauf que Jedusor n'est pas le genre d'homme qui apprécie de perdre, deux semaines après mon retour en Irlande, j'appris la mort des parents d'Hermione dans un accident de voiture. En me sauvant moi, elle s'était exposé elle. Voilà, maintenant, tu sais tout.

\- Comment a réagit Hermione ?

\- Elle n'a pas dit grand-chose, elle m'a remercié pour ma franchise et m'a demandé si elle pouvait rester seule un moment.

\- Je vais la rejoindre, merci…

Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire d'autres, il se dirigea vers la maison, preuve qu'il n'attendait rien de plus de ma part.


	36. Chapitre 35

**Réponse à Wizzy : Oui, tkt, je commence à avoir l'habitude, du coup, j'hésite toujours entre te répondre comme ça ou en MP, puis je me dis que si je te réponds comme ça, tu n'as pas à te connecter ;) Je suis contente que ça te plaise et que l'histoire te surprenne ;) Merci beaucoup.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 35 – Fin de séjour**

 **Hermione**

Mes parents étaient morts, ça faisait bientôt 6 ans que je vivais avec mais j'avais appris il y a peu la vérité sur le comment et aujourd'hui, j'avais appris le pourquoi. Je n'en voulais pas à Lucius Malefoy, il se sentait coupable pour la mort de ma mère, mais je savais qu'elle avait fait ses choix en connaissant les risques et ses choix étaient tellement désintéressés que je ne pouvais que la comprendre.

J'avais grandis dans l'idée que si j'étais à moitié aussi généreuse que ma mère, je serais une bonne personne aujourd'hui encore, je le pensais encore plus. Mon père par contre, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander s'il savait pour le Cercle, s'il savait ce que ma mère faisait, s'il était un peu au courant des risques qu'elle avait encouru et qui lui avaient coûtés la vie mais cette question resterait probablement sans réponses car si Sirius ou d'autres membres du Cercle avaient connus ma mère, ils n'en étaient pas assez proches pour savoir ce genre de détails.

\- Chérie ?

Je me retourne et m'aperçois que Drago est là, je ne l'ai pourtant pas entendu arriver avec le cheval de son père, je lui adresse un sourire rassurant en voyant ses hésitations à m'approcher et je lui tends la main pour qu'il s'asseye avec moi. Il prit place derrière moi et m'enlaça de ses bras, je laissais ma tête aller contre son cou.

\- J'avais peur que ce que t'ait dit mon père ne t'éloigne de moi, m'avoua-t-il au bout d'un moment.

\- Rien ne pourra m'éloigner de toi, tu es l'amour de ma vie !

C'était la première fois que je lui disais ça aussi directement, il déposa un baiser dans mes cheveux.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Me demanda-t-il.

\- Bien, je sais enfin toute l'histoire, je ne me pose plus de question, sauf sur mon père, j'aimerais savoir s'il savait, je sais que ça peut paraître absurde mais dans tous les cas, c'est une question qui n'aura probablement jamais de réponse.

\- J'espère quand même que tu trouveras cette réponse.

\- Merci de m'avoir emmené ici, finalement, c'était assez nécessaire.

Tournant ma tête, nos lèvres se rencontrèrent puis je me levais.

\- On fait la course ? Je lui demande en souriant.

\- Prépares-toi à perdre Granger !

Partant au galop, il arriva quelques secondes avant moi, il avait l'avantage de bien connaître le coin mais il me restait 6 jours pour prendre ma revanche !

* * *

 **Drago**

Après cette matinée riche en révélations, la situation changea de manière presque spectaculaire ! Mon père se montrait plus expressif, comme libéré du poids qu'il portait et Hermione se montra tout à fait à l'aise en la présence de mes parents mais pour moi, le plus surprenant, c'était de voir mon père et Granger revenir tous les matins de leur promenade qu'ils faisaient tous les deux à présent, apparemment, Hermione et lui faisait la course et mon père gagnait mais avec de moins en moins d'avance.

Ma mère se montrait plus loquace, plus vive, plus elle, car elle n'avait plus à se tenir prête en cas de disputes, car tous les risques avaient été éliminés. J'avais passé le meilleur noël en compagnie de mes parents de toute ma vie et je savais que la présence d'Hermione y était pour beaucoup.

Là, je regardais Granger courser un paon sur le terrain enneigé et je riais du perron sans qu'elle ne m'entende, elle ne savait pas que j'étais là.

\- Je l'aime beaucoup, me dit ma mère.

Je me retournais vivement vers elle, je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver.

\- Content de l'apprendre, je réponds une fois la surprise passé.

\- Ton père aussi, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Ca je m'en doutais un peu, il ne laisserait pas n'importe qui s'incruster à ses ballades matinale !

Ma mère rigola.

\- Depuis combien de temps es-tu avec elle ?

\- 6 mois maintenant.

\- Ah, j'avais l'impression que ça faisait plus longtemps !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, une impression.

Granger chuta dans la neige en coursant le paon, déclenchant cette fois un réel éclat de rire de ma part accompagné de celui de ma mère et cette fois elle l'entendit. Elle se leva avec toute la dignité dont elle était capable dans cette situation, ce qui équivalait à pas grand-chose en fait, puis elle se dirigea vers nous.

\- Vos paons ne se laissent pas facilement approcher, dit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde à ma mère qui tâchait de ne plus rire par politesse.

\- Disons qu'il faut un peu plus de subtilité que votre approche, répondit-elle.

Puis elle recommença à rire, je suivis et même Hermione rigola d'elle-même.

* * *

 **Hermione**

Demain, nous repartirions à Londres et même si j'avais beaucoup appréhendé de venir ici, je regrettais de repartir aussi vite. Les ballades à cheval, la beauté du paysage et les paons allaient me manquer. Les parents de Drago aussi, Narcissa était vraiment adorable et Lucius, pas si impressionnant que ça finalement, enfin, impressionnant mais attachant.

\- Alors Miss Granger, demain, vous retournez à la civilisation ? Me demanda-t-il une fois l'étang atteint.

Notre endroit habituel lors de nos ballades à cheval.

\- Oui, tout ça va me manquer, dis-je en souriant.

\- C'est une bonne chose, peut-être que nous reverrons notre fils plus vite !

\- Comptez-y, mais il va falloir me supporter aussi, j'adore vraiment cet endroit, dis-je en souriant.

\- Et cette endroit vous adore aussi Miss Granger, sachez que vous y serez toujours la bienvenue, me dit Lucius.

\- Merci Monsieur Malefoy.

\- J'ai été réellement enchanté de faire votre connaissance, vous êtes la digne fille de votre mère.

\- Merci, ce compliment me touche !

\- Faites attention à vous lorsque vous serez à Londres, le combat que vous menez est réellement dangereux et le danger est partout, parfois même là où on ne l'attend pas.

\- j'en ai conscience, merci.

\- Alors dans ce cas, tout est dit ! S'exclama-t-il en remontant sur son cheval.

Avec le sourire, je me mis sur le mien.

\- Votre dernière chance de me battre Miss Granger, dit-il.

\- Maintenant, je connais parfaitement le chemin, réponds-je en souriant.

Nous sommes partis au galop, le vent frais me piquait à certains endroits, mais cheveux volaient derrière moi mais je le rattrapais, cette fois, je n'avais plus aucune hésitation sur le terrain, je savais ce que je faisais et je parvins à dépasser Lucius, il fut quelque peu surpris mais augmenta son allure pour me rattraper, j'augmentais donc la mienne et pour la première fois, c'est moi qui fut la première.

\- Félicitations Miss Granger, dit-il en me serrant la main.

\- Merci !

* * *

 **Drago**

Hermione arriva tout sourire, suivit de peu par mon père, je l'avais vu gagner de la fenêtre. Après avoir embrassé la gagnante, elle me laissa pour aller se changer, ma mère choisit ce moment pour descendre avec un écrin qu'elle tendit à mon père, ils échangèrent ensuite un regard entendu, le genre de regard qui me donnait souvent l'impression qu'ils discutaient sans parler puis ils se tournèrent vers moi.

\- Hier soir, ton père et moi avons discuté et nous nous sommes mis d'accord, me dit ma mère.

\- D'accord sur quoi ? Je demande en m'approchant d'eux.

\- D'accord sur le fait qu'il est temps que nous te remettons cette boîte, dit mon père en me tendant l'écrin.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je demande sans ouvrir.

\- Ouvre et tu verras bien ! Répondit ma mère en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je découvris la bague de fiançailles que mon grand-père paternel avait offertes à ma grand-mère. Une bague en or, incrusté de petit diamant et un plus gros en forme de cœur au milieu.

\- Ta grand-mère me l'avait confié juste avant sa mort en me disant « Tu la donneras à Drago lorsqu'il aura trouvé la femme de sa vie », expliqua son père.

\- Oui, j'étais là et je peux te dire que ton père à abréger le discours de ta grand-mère, car elle a aussi précisé qu'elle voulait vraiment que ce soit l'amour de ta vie et non… attends, quels étaient ses mots déjà ? Demanda ma mère en regardant mon père.

\- Une gourgandine qui a le feu aux fesses, dit-il exaspéré que son épouse se souvienne de ça.

\- Oui, voilà ! Enfin, Hermione n'a pas l'air d'une gourgandine qui a le feu aux fesses, dit ma mère.

\- Merci, elle sera ravie de l'apprendre ! Je m'exclame en ouvrant grands les yeux.

Ma mère rigole et mon père se racle la gorge pour attirer notre attention.

\- Donc, je te remets cette bague, en espérant qu'Hermione l'acceptera, termina mon père.

\- Merci, ça me touche.

Je ne voyais pas bien quoi dire d'autre, du coup, j'enlace ma mère et après une brève hésitation, je fais de même avec mon père.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Demande Hermione.

Je mis en vitesse la petite boîte dans ma poche puis lui fit le sourire le plus innocent dont j'étais capable.

\- Rien.


	37. Chapitre 36

**Juste un petit mot pour vous annoncer un petit OS que je viens de publier "On n'oublie jamais sa première fois", cette fois, c'est sur Harry et Hermione, en espèrant que vous le lirez et me donnerez vos avis, bizzz.**

* * *

 **Réponse à Lily : Pas de soucis Lily ;) Contente que tu aies aimé !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 36 – Premier dossier**

 **Drago**

A peine arrivé que la réalité s'imposa de nouveau, dès le lendemain de notre retour, je devais reprendre le boulot et Hermione de même, après l'avoir déposé, je me rendis chez les Greengrass où Daphné m'accueillit en m'enlaçant.

\- Alors, vous avez passé de bonnes vacances Hermine et toi ? Me demanda-t-elle.

\- Courtes mais oui, très bonnes, je réponds en souriant.

\- Viens ma mère et ma sœur t'attendent.

Elle me conduisit jusqu'au salon, Hélène Greengrass se leva et serra la main, Astoria me fit la bise.

\- Excuses-moi pour la dernière fois, me dit-elle.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je comprends.

Elle me sourit puis alla s'asseoir aux côtés de sa mère.

\- Je vous présente toutes mes condoléances.

\- Merci, répondit Hélène.

L'entrevue fut brève, en fait, elles ne savaient pas grand-chose, à part l'existence de l'organisation et celle du Cercle, ce qui était bien, moins elles en savaient, moins elles étaient en danger ! J'appris qu'elles allaient vendre tous les hôtels, sauf celui de Londres que Daphné gérerait et qu'avec les fonds, elles allaient en ouvrir un à New-York qui serait géré par Hélène et Astoria, elles partiraient toutes les deux dans un mois.

Vaguement, je me souvenais que Daphné m'avait dit que son père était partit pour poster un courrier, je me demandais ce qu'il avait voulu poster avant de mourir et si cette lettre avait été envoyé ou s'il était mort en allant la poster ? Mais je n'avais pas le cœur de poser la question à la famille Greengrass, surtout que je n'étais pas sûr que ça ait son importance, alors, je décidais de laisser tomber.

* * *

 **Hermione**

\- Hermione, m'interpella Minerva à peine sortit de l'ascenseur.

\- Bonjour, dis-je en m'approchant.

\- Bonjour, as-tu passé de bonnes vacances ?

\- Oui, merveilleuse !

\- Bien, j'ai déposé un dossier sur ton bureau, le premier dont tu vas te charger seule, me dit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Oh !

\- Oui, le cas est assez délicat.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Vous devez défendre une femme qui a assassinée son mari après avoir subit une énième violence.

\- D'accord.

\- Etudie le dossier, ensuite tu partiras pour le poste de police, la cliente est en garde à vue pour le moment.

\- D'accord.

Je passais deux longues heures à lire le dossier avec attention, je notais des zones d'ombres, quelques incohérences entre la déposition de ma cliente et la possibilité des faits, comment pouvait-elle avoir tiré avec autant de précision alors que son bras droit avait été cassé par son mari ? C'était impossible. Je notais que c'était Harry qui avait prit sa déposition et lui-même avait remarqué ces incohérences mais elle avait maintenu sa version, il fallait que je la rencontre. Me voyant partir, Dumbledore m'interpella.

\- Vous vous rendez au poste ? Me demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, je dois rencontrer une cliente.

\- Je sais, je vais vous accompagner, je dois m'entretenir avec Sirius, dit-il en me souriant.

\- Allons-y dans ce cas.

Il me conduit à sa voiture et se met en route.

\- Monsieur Dumbledore, est-ce vraiment parce que vous devez voir Sirius que vous avez proposé de m'accompagner ou est-ce parce que vous aussi vous marchez dans la combine de Drago et Harry qui est de ne pas me laisser faire un pas sans être accompagnée ?

\- Les deux Miss Granger, donc, je me suis dis « autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable » ! Me répond-il.

Je laisse échapper un petit rire mais n'ajoute rien. Arrivé au commissariat, Dumbledore se dirige directement vers le bureau de Sirius, moi je me rends à l'accueil.

\- Bonjour, je suis Maître Granger, l'avocate de Madame Pierce.

\- Elle est encore en train d'être interroger, répondit-il.

\- Eh bien interrompez l'interrogatoire, ma cliente a des droits, dis-je à l'officier avec un sourire sympathique pour contraster avec l'ordre que je venais de lui donner.

Il sembla un peu décontenancé mais finit par me rendre mon sourire avant de quitter le poste d'accueil.

\- Attendez-moi là, je reviens.

\- Merci, dis-je avec un nouveau sourire.

Je m'amusais de sa timidité et du fait qu'il semblait totalement sous mon charme, il bégaya un petit « de rien » et faillit s'embroncher à un fil. Alors que je me retenais de rire, je remarquais Drago qui n'avait rien manqué du spectacle, appuyé nonchalamment au montant de la porte de son bureau, il me regardait en souriant puis s'approcha.

\- Eh bien c'est du beau Miss Granger, dit-il à mon oreille.

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, je réponds.

\- Ah, tu n'étais pas en train de jouer de tes charmes pour que Lance fasse tes 4 volontés ? Se moqua-t-il.

\- Dans tous les cas, il aurait été obligé de les faire mes 4 volontés, mieux vaut pour lui que ça se passe en douceur, je chuchote à l'oreille de Drago en laissant ma langue jouer avec son lobe d'oreille.

\- Joue à sourire tant que tu veux mon cœur, mais ne va pas trop loin avec moi, surtout quand tu as un dossier sur les bras parce que si tu recommences ce que tu viens de faire avec mon oreille, je te promets que je te prends dans mon bureau, me dit-il avec calme.

\- Je passe te voir une fois mon affaire réglé, je lui réponds alors que le fameux Lance revient.

En me voyant si proche de Drago, son sourire se fane, le pauvre, pour le coup, je regrette un peu d'avoir usé de mon sourire, mais en même temps, ça m'avait permis d'éviter pas mal de minutes d'attentes, quoi qu'avec le recul, j'aurais tout simplement pu faire intervenir Sirius, enfin, ce qui était fait, était fait !

\- Vous pouvez me suivre, me dit-il.

\- A plus, je dis à Drago en souriant.

\- A plus, me dit-il avec un sourire en coin alors qu'il retourne à son bureau.

Lance m'accompagne jusqu'à une salle où Harry m'attend à l'entrée.

\- Merci, dis-je à Lance.

\- C'était un plaisir.

Il s'en va, me laissant seule avec Harry.

\- Ton premier dossier ! S'enthousiasme-t-il.

\- Et oui ! Bon, je peux la voir ?

\- Oui, mais tu as interrompu mon interrogatoire, dit-il mécontent.

\- C'est la procédure, tu n'avais pas à l'interroger avant mon arrivée.

\- Aucune loi ne m'en empêche, me dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Comme aucune loi ne m'empêche de t'interrompre.

\- Je sens que tu vas m'en faire baver côté boulot, tu as intérêt de te rattraper en tant qu'amie !

\- C'est promis, dis-je en entrant.

Je referme derrière moi et regarde ma cliente, elle est complètement défiguré par les marques, semble exténuée et à bout de force.

\- Bonjour Madame Pierce, je suis votre avocate, Maître Granger.

Elle ne répond rien mais acquiesce, je prends place face à elle et commence à discuter, elle maintient sa version, je décide de ne pas y aller par 4 chemins.

\- Madame Pierce, que vous mentiez à la Police, je peux le concevoir, mais moi, je suis votre avocate, quoi que vous me disiez, si vous ne voulez que je m'en serve, je suis tenu de ne rien divulguer, alors soyez honnête s'il vous plait.

Elle me regarde un moment puis acquiesce.

\- Mon mari avait encore trop bu en rentrant à la maison et cette fois, c'était la cuisson du steak qui l'a contrarié, il a commencé à me frapper et j'ai perdu conscience, lorsque je suis revenu à moi, mon mari était mort et mon fils tenait l'arme qui l'avait tué. Mon fils n'a que 8 ans, je ne veux pas qu'il aille en prison juste parce qu'il a eu le courage de faire ce que moi je n'ai jamais fait.

\- Madame Pierce, personne ne condamnera votre fils s'il n'a agit que pour vous sauver, si vous me laissiez…

\- Non, vous m'avez assuré que ça resterait entre nous !

\- Et ça le restera si c'est ce que vous voulez mais je dois essayer de vous convaincre ! Si vous racontez toute la vérité, que vous me laissez m'entretenir avec votre fils, que nous élaborons tous les trois ensemble sa défense, il ne risquera rien, au pire des cas, un suivit psychologiques qui lui serait d'ailleurs bénéfiques et qui s'arrêtera si votre fils se montre équilibré. Vous avez beaucoup plus à perdre que lui dans ces circonstances.

\- Laissez-moi réfléchir, je vous recontacterais demain, me promit-elle.

\- Bien, je vais faire en sorte que l'on vous mette en cellule et que personne ne vienne vous déranger jusqu'à ce que vous me contactiez, souvenez-vous, je suis Maître Granger.

Elle acquiesça, puis après avoir donné mes recommandations à Harry je partis pour le bureau de Drago, si tout à l'heure j'étais d'humeur coquine, là ce n'était plus du tout le cas et il le remarqua vite puisqu'il se contenta de m'enlacer.


	38. Chapitre 37

**Réponse à Lily : L'histoire de la première affaire d'Hermione est malheureusement, assez courante, par contre, pour le nom, j'ai pris celui de Katherine Pierce (juste le nom) du coup, si les deux sont liés, c'est pas fait exprès ;) J'en profite aussi pour te remercier pour ton commentaire sur mon OS ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 37 – Pris au dépourvu**

 **Hermione**

Une fois rentré à la maison, j'enlève mes escarpins, me fait couler un bain chaud, me sert un verre de vin, l'amène à la salle de bain et le dépose sur le rebord de la baignoire, je me déshabille, ajoute du bain moussant, j'attends un instant que la baignoire soit pleine puis j'entre et me détends, fermant les yeux pour tenter d'oublier qu'une femme innocente passait sa nuit en prison tout ça pour protéger son fils qui avait abattu un mari et un père violent.

Je savais qu'il fallait que je sois plus détaché, sinon mon travail allait littéralement me bouffer, des injustices, il y en avait tout le temps et partout, je ne pouvais pas changer le monde et je ne pouvais pas non plus forcer cette femme à faire ce dont elle n'avait pas envie, je ne pouvais qu'attendre et espérer.

J'entendis la porte d'entré s'ouvrir.

\- Mione ?

Pansy, entendre sa voix me fit sourire.

\- Dans la salle de bain, je réponds.

Je l'entends ouvrir la porte puis venir vers moi et s'emparer de mon verre.

\- Eh bien ! Bain moussant, verre de vin, on ne se refuse rien aujourd'hui, s'amusa-t-elle en buvant dedans.

\- Hum, d'ailleurs, si tu comptes siphonner mon verre, va chercher la bouteille dans la cuisine, moi je ne peux pas !

Elle rigole mais s'exécute.

\- Je voulais te voir un peu, comment ce sont passé tes vacances ?

\- Super bien, les Malefoy sont très sympathique.

\- Narcissa peut-être mais Lucius ! Ce n'est pas le mot sympathique qui me serait venu à l'esprit, me répondit-elle en me repiquant mon verre.

\- Si, je t'assure, il était un peu froid au départ… Bon ok, beaucoup ! Mais après, il a vraiment été très sympathique.

\- Si tu le dis, s'amusa-t-elle.

\- Et toi, quoi de neuf ?

\- Tout baigne, me répond-elle en souriant.

\- Tant mieux alors.

\- Non mais attends, je viens de réaliser un truc là ! S'exclame-t-elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- En fait, on est super heureuse toutes les deux dans nos couples et c'est une première !

\- Oui, c'est vrai !

\- Et l'ironie, c'est que toi tu sors avec mon tout premier et moi, avec le tien !

\- Ah oui, je n'y avais jamais pensé !

\- C'est bizarre la vie des fois ! S'exclame-t-elle.

\- Je préfère ne pas trop réfléchir sur ça, je lui réponds en souriant.

Nous entendons la porte s'ouvrir.

\- Granger ?

Nous reconnaissons la voix de Drago.

\- Dans la salle de bain, je réponds.

\- J'ai du mal à croire qu'il t'appelle encore Granger !

\- C'est affectueux, je réponds en rigolant.

\- Tu fais quoi ? Me crie Drago de la chambre.

\- Je prends mon bain, je crie en retour.

\- Bon, je vais vous laisser, me dit Pansy en me rendant mon verre qu'elle vient de remplir.

\- Merci d'être venue.

\- De rien.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, Drago entra dans la salle de bain nu comme un ver et mit quelques secondes à réaliser que Pansy était avec nous, il se jeta alors sur son peignoir et l'enfila en vitesse.

\- Oh ça va, je t'ai déjà vu tout nu, s'amusa-t-elle en se rasseyant sur le rebord de la baignoire.

* * *

 **Drago**

Enfin à la maison, je sais qu'Hermione est déjà là puisqu'elle est rentrée avec Potter.

\- Granger ? Je crie du salon.

\- Dans la salle de bain, me répond-elle.

\- Tu fais quoi ?

\- Je prends mon bain.

Parfait, j'avais eu envie d'elle depuis qu'elle s'était amusée avec mon oreille mais elle n'avait pas trop la tête à ça après sa rencontre avec sa cliente, là, j'allais vraiment pouvoir lui changer les idées ! Pris d'une envie de la rejoindre dans son bain, je me déshabille avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain. Sauf que je me rends compte que Pansy est avec elle et bien sûr, si la plupart des filles serait devenus rouge et gêné, ce n'est pas le cas de Pansy ! Je m'enroule rapidement dans mon peignoir mais je sais déjà qu'elle a eu plus que le temps de me voir !

\- Oh ça va, je t'ai déjà vu tout nu, s'amusa-t-elle en se rasseyant sur le rebord de la baignoire complètement hilare.

Hermione est tout rouge, partagé entre le fait qu'elle n'aime pas qu'une autre fille qu'elle m'ait vu à poil mais aussi par l'hilarité de la situation.

\- Bon, je vous laisse, dit finalement Pansy.

Elle embrasse Hermione puis me fait un signe de la main, je peux l'entendre rire en sortant de l'appartement.

\- Tu aurais pu me prévenir, je ronchonne.

\- C'est la première fois que tu décides de me faire ce genre de surprise, je ne pouvais pas deviner, s'amuse-t-elle.

Elle s'avance un peu dans la baignoire, me laissant de la place derrière elle et me fait un sourire, pour me faire comprendre qu'elle voulait que je la rejoigne, oubliant ma gêne momentané je m'exécute et l'entoure de mes bras une fois installé, elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule et laisse échapper un soupir de satisfaction.

\- Je suis bien là, dit-elle les yeux fermés.

\- Moi aussi, je réponds en déposant un baiser sur ses cheveux.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il c'est passé lors de son entrevue avec sa cliente mais ça l'a beaucoup touché apparemment, seulement je sais qu'elle ne peut rien me dire à cause du secret professionnel, en plus, je suis flic, raison de plus pour ne rien me dire ! Donc au lieu de lui poser des questions auxquels je sais qu'elle ne répondra pas, j'entreprends plutôt de lui faire un massage, récoltant de sa part un nouveau soupir de satisfaction.

\- Drago ?

\- Oui ma belle ?

\- Tu veux m'épouser ?

Non, je dois avoir mal entendu, ou elle me fait une blague ! Oui, elle doit me faire une blague ! Depuis que j'avais appris qu'elle ne refuserait pas forcément la demande, je n'avais pas arrêté de chercher la demande parfaite qui pourrait la surprendre et là, comme une fleur, elle me vole ma réplique alors qu'on prend un bain !

\- Quoi ? Je lui demande.

\- Tu as parfaitement entendu !

\- Granger, je me casse la tête pour te demander en mariage de façon époustouflante et toi tu en profites pour me…

Elle se retourne pour se retrouver face à moi et me regarde en souriant.

\- J'en profite pour te dire que j'ai réfléchis, que je t'aime de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme et que je veux passer le reste de ma vie auprès de toi. Je veux t'épouser, je veux porter ton nom, je veux que tu me fasses de beaux enfants blonds… Dans quelques années. Je veux tout pourvu que ce soit avec toi. Tu m'as complètement chamboulée et j'ai mis un moment à tout remettre en ordre, à comprendre ce que tu m'avais fait. J'avais simplement fini par me persuader que le grand amour n'existait pas puis tu es arrivé avec ton sourire à tomber, tes sarcasmes, ton humour et sans même le savoir, je t'ai aimé. Tu fais de moi une personne pleine d'espoir et de rêve que je n'ai jamais été mais je reste moi et je suis totalement et irrémédiablement folle de toi. Alors je fais parfois des choses un peu folles, comme te demander en mariage dans le bain mais je sais aussi que tu m'aimes comme ça et que tu vas dire oui.

\- Ah tu crois ?

J'étais beaucoup plus ému que je ne le laissais voir.

\- Drago, veux-tu m'épouser ? Me redemanda-t-elle en souriant.

\- Oui, mais je garde mon nom, dis-je en l'embrassant.

Elle rigole puis enfouit son visage dans mon épaule, je l'embrasse encore une fois avant de l'éloigner un peu afin de m'extirper du bain.

\- Où tu vas ? Me demande-t-elle surprise.

\- Hum, tu as déjà assez posé de question pour aujourd'hui, attends-moi, je reviens.

Puis je sors de la salle de bain après m'être enroulé dans mon peignoir, je reviens deux minutes après et me remet dans le bain, gardant ma surprise dans ma main.

\- Fermes les yeux, je lui dis.

Elle s'exécute, je prends sa main droite et lui passe au doigt la bague de fiançailles de ma grand-mère qui semble avoir était faite pour elle.

\- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, je lui dis en gardant sa main.

Elle regarde et son sourire s'élargit.

\- Tu avais déjà la bague ?

\- Mes parents me l'ont remise avant notre départ, elle appartenait à ma grand-mère mais si elle ne te plait pas…

\- Elle est parfaite, tout comme toi !

Puis elle se jette sur moi pour m'embrasser.

\- Je t'aime, dis-je à son oreille.

\- Je t'aime aussi.


	39. Chapitre 38

**Coucou tout le monde, alors je m'excuse d'avance, mais ce chapitre risque d'être le dernier jusqu'à mardi car je reçoit du monde chez moi et je risque de ne pas avoir le temps de poster la suite avant mardi... Comme d'habitude, j'essaierais de faire mon possible mais attendez-vous plutôt à ne rien voir d'ici-là.** **Encore désolé :)**

 **Réponse à Lily : Merci beaucoup, contente que tu aies trouvé la demande en mariage atypique, c'était mon but ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 38 - Libération**

 **Hermione**

Le lendemain matin, la première chose que je fis en me réveillant fut de regarder ma main, plus précisément cette bague si jolie qui m'allait si bien et j'eus ce sourire, le sourire dont je m'étais tellement moqué pendant toutes ces années. Le genre de sourire idiot que faisait les filles dans les films romantiques et j'étais tellement bien, que j'aurais pu chantonner, non mais c'était à ce taper la tête contre les murs de devenirs aussi stupidement romantique et fleur bleue ! Mais en même temps, qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien !

\- Ah toi aussi ? Me demanda Drago.

Je me retourne vers lui en souriant, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il était déjà réveillé.

\- Moi aussi quoi ? Je demande.

\- Toi aussi tu commence à sourire sans raison, se moqua-t-il en déposant un baiser sur mon épaule.

\- J'ai toutes les raisons de sourire, dis-je en me mettant à califourchon sur lui.

\- Ah oui, lesquelles ?

\- Je t'aime.

\- Alors, si m'aimais te fais sourire, j'espère que tu souriras tout le reste de ta vie ! Me répondit-il en m'ôtant mon débardeur.

\- Tu m'as volé ma réplique !

\- Toi aussi en me demandant de t'épouser, un prêté pour un rendu très chère ! Me dit-il en me faisant basculer afin qu'il puisse se retrouver sur moi.

Il commença à embrasser ma poitrine, me faisant frissonner et gémir. D'un mouvement du bassin, je le fis tomber de dessus moi afin de me retrouver au dessus, il rigola et me laissa embrasser son corps, sa bouche, caressait son membre mais mon téléphone sonna, m'interrompant.

\- Granger, ne me dis pas que tu vas répondre ! S'amusa-t-il.

\- Je suis désolé Malefoy, mais là, c'est le téléphone du boulot.

Il soupira mais n'ajouta rien.

\- Granger, dis-je en décrochant.

\- Bonjour Miss Granger, c'est Grace Pierce, désolé de vous déranger si tôt mais j'ai réfléchis toute la nuit et je voudrais vous voir de nouveau pour discuter de nos options.

\- Le temps que je m'habille et j'arrive, d'ici une heure.

\- Ne vous pressez pas Maître, après tout, j'ai tout mon temps, répondit-elle avec un soupçon de détresse dans la voix.

\- Accrochez-vous Madame Pierce.

\- Merci.

Elle raccrocha et moi, je sortis du lit en un bond.

\- Ta cliente ?

\- Oui, je suis vraiment désolé Drago… Je te promets que ce soir je me rattraperais !

Il m'offrit un beau sourire.

\- Ne t'excuse jamais d'être consciencieuse, c'est une des choses que j'adore chez toi, me dit-il en se levant également.

\- Tu es tellement parfait que des fois, tu me fais un peu peur, dis-je en rigolant.

Il m'embrasse puis je file dans la salle de bain. 30 minutes après, nous partons tous les deux.

* * *

 **Drago**

\- Au fait, tu sais je repense à ce que tu m'as dis, au sujet de me refaire conduire, je pense que ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée, me dit-elle.

\- On s'y mettra dès que possible.

\- Merci, au moins, tu n'auras plus à jouer les taxis !

\- J'aime jouer les taxis pour toi, je réponds avec un clin d'œil.

\- Oui, mais moi ça commence un peu à me contrarier de toujours attendre après quelqu'un pour bouger, surtout qu'avec mon boulot, je vais être amené à faire pas mal d'aller-retour, d'ailleurs, une fois mon entretien terminé, je vais devoir prendre un taxi, car toi et Harry vous serez en service et je n'ai pas envie d'embêter Minerva ou Albus.

Je savais qu'elle n'avait pas abordé le sujet de la conduite innocemment, elle voulait en venir là depuis le début !

\- D'accord Granger, mais uniquement en pleine journée. Puis taxi, pas métro ! Je n'ai pas envie de retrouver ton corps dans les rames !

\- Oui, contente qu'on soit parvenus à un accord ! Me dit-elle avec une ironie signifiant qu'en fait, elle me mettait simplement au courant, elle n'attendait pas mon approbation.

Une fois au commissariat, je la vois s'annoncer au réceptionniste avec aplomb et professionnalisme, une autre facette d'elle qui n'en reste pas moins magnifique à un moment, je m'imagine m'opposer à elle dans une affaire, ce qui pourrait facilement arriver dans le futur étant donné que les avocats et les flics se bouffaient souvent le nez ! Qui de nous deux aurait le dernier mot ? Bonne question à laquelle je ne voulais pas tellement de réponse !

 **Hermione**

Ma cliente accepta de me laisser rencontrer son fils, il accepta de dire toute la vérité, chose qu'il fit devant Harry, une fois sa déposition enregistré, je fis à Harry de me suivre.

\- Sa mère va être relâchée ?

\- Je n'ai aucune raison de la garder, me dit-il.

\- Et pour le petit ?

\- Je vais contacter les services sociaux, il ne peut pas rester avec sa mère jusqu'à ce que le jugement soit rendu.

\- Harry…

\- Non Hermione, je sais ce que tu vas me dire mais c'est trop risqué, elle pourrait prendre peur et s'enfuir avec lui. Il y a des procédures, qu'importe ce que toi tu ressens, on doit les appliquer.

\- Ok, mais je n'avais pas la moindre intention de m'opposer à ça !

\- Ah, tu voulais dire quoi alors ?

\- Que tu as un morceau de salade entre les dents, dis-je en souriant.

Il se regarda dans le miroir et enleva le morceau de salade puis se tourna vers moi un peu gêné.

\- Ok, désolé pour mon petit laïus ! Me dit-il en souriant.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, il était très passionné ton petit discours, dis-je en rigolant.

Je rejoignis ma cliente pour lui expliquer ce qu'il allait se passer jusqu'à ce que l'affaire passe en jugement, elle acquiesça, embrassa son fils et le regarda partir avec un officier.

\- Vous allez être relâché d'une minute à l'autre, moi je vais préparer votre dossier pour le représenter, je vais tout faire pour que l'audience ait lieu au plus vite.

\- Merci Maître.

\- N'hésitez pas à me contacter si vous avez quelque chose à me dire.

\- D'accord.

J'attendis qu'Harry obtienne l'accord du procureur pour relâcher ma cliente, puis vu l'heure qu'il était, j'attendis que Drago finisse, je profitais du temps d'attente pour rédiger un mail à l'attention de Minerva afin de lui faire un rapport de ma journée, elle me répondit rapidement qu'elle me félicitait pour le bon départ que prenait mon dossier et me souhaiter une bonne soirée.

Avant de rentrer, je m'arrête à la boite aux lettres et y trouve une enveloppe, je l'ouvre et y trouve une chaine avec un pendentif en forme de cœur que je reconnais immédiatement comme le pendentif que portait ma mère lorsque j'étais enfant.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Me demanda Drago.

\- Un pendentif ayant appartenu à ma mère.

\- Il y a un mot avec ? Me demanda-t-il.

L'enveloppe était vide, je fis non de la tête.

\- Encore quelque chose à rajouter à la longue suite de question sans réponse ! S'exclama-t-il.

Plus tard, alors que Drago était sous la douche, je me souvins que le pendentif s'ouvrait. Je vis un petit morceau de papier que je lus, il disait simplement « retourne à la source de ton enfance ». Le pendentif contenait aussi une photo de mes parents et moi lors de mon dixième anniversaire. Je mis le papier à la poubelle, sans savoir d'où me venait cette certitude, j'étais persuadé que la personne qui m'avait envoyé le pendentif ne voulait pas de mal, comme la personne qui m'avait envoyé le dossier et qui m'avait prit en photo à mon insu, j'étais d'ailleurs persuadé qu'il s'agissait de la même personne.

Et si je ne savais pas pourquoi, j'avais compris qu'il fallait que je me rende dans la maison où j'avais grandis.


	40. Chapitre 39

**Réponse à Lily : Merci beaucoup Lily, oui, Severus arrive doucement mais surement ;)**

 **Désolé à tous pour le temps d'attente mais là, j'avais pas trop le choix ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 39 – Retour aux sources**

 **Hermione**

Je me trouvais devant la maison de mes parents, les clefs en main, le trousseau n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois que je m'en étais servi, soit, environ 6 ans avant, les scoubidous servaient toujours de porte-clefs ainsi que la petite peluche blanche qu'Harry avait gagné pour moi à la fête foraine. Tout cela rendait le trousseau assez imposant pour trois simple clefs, une pour l'entré, une pour la cave et une toute petite pour la boîte aux lettres. Je savais que si je pensais à mon trousseau, c'était juste pour retarder un peu le moment où j'ouvrirais cette porte mais à quoi bon, il faudrait bien que j'y entre !

Le vestibule était identique à la dernière fois, à l'exception que plus aucune chaussure n'attendaient à l'entré, ni aucune veste, enlevant donc le côté vivant qu'avait ma maison par ces simples fait. En fait, toute la maison était identique mais le temps semblait s'être arrêté, sans personne pour le faire passer. La femme de ménage faisait bien son travail, mis à part de la vie, il ne manquait rien dans cette maison, la poussière ne s'accumulait pas. On aurait pu croire que des personnes vivaient encore ici, alors, cette impression de maison abandonnée ne devait venir que de mon ressentit personnel, parce que oui, j'avais bien abandonné ma maison.

Je m'approchais de la cheminée, et sourit devant une photo de classe qui avait du être prise l'année de mes 12 ans. Il y avait Harry, Pansy, Ron, Neville, Blaise, Daphné et Drago. J'avais oublié à quel point il était déjà beau à cet âge, bien qu'à cette époque là, sa beauté était entachée par le mépris constant que son visage affichait constamment. Mon regard glissa sur les photos de famille, mon père et ma mère souriait, moi aussi.

J'avais évité pendant toutes ses années de contemplait les photos que j'avais gardé précieusement au fond d'une boîte et là, je me rendais compte que ça ne me faisait pas mal, même si mes pensées étaient tristes, elles n'étaient pas douloureuses. En les voyant sourire, je me rappelais des moments où ces photos avaient été prises, de ma mère engueulant mon père parce qu'il avait fermé les yeux au mauvais moment ou de moi ronchonnant parce qu'Harry m'attendait et que nous mettions toujours une heure avant d'être satisfait de la photo en question, ça me fit rire.

En fait, j'aimais ces photos, car dans celles-ci, on était heureux et ensemble pour l'éternité, figée à jamais dans la perfection mensongère de l'image, qu'importe que juste après une photo, ma mère s'était énervé contre mon père pour ne pas avoir assez sourit, qu'importe aussi mon impatience de partir juste après, tout ce que l'on voyait dans les images, c'était des sourires et un bonheur éternel. Oui, mais parents vivraient toujours dans ces images, le temps n'avait aucune emprise sur les photos.

Secouant ma tête afin de stopper mes pensées étranges, je fis volte-face pour me trouver face à un homme qui ne m'était pas totalement inconnus mais dont je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir d'où il m'était familier. Je m'étais attendu à voir la personne qui m'avait adressé le collier, du coup, je n'eus aucune réaction de surprise ou de frayeur, bien qu'au fond de moi, je devais avouer être un peu apeuré de me retrouver face à un homme que je ne connaissais pas ou dont je n'avais aucun souvenir.

Il avait un nez crochu et des cheveux noirs mi-long un peu gras, mais ce qui me frappa, c'était son expression qui justement, n'exprimait rien et pourtant, sans savoir pourquoi j'arrivais à voir cela dans son visage fermé, j'y lisais une énorme tristesse, qu'il portait continuellement.

* * *

 **Rogue**

\- Bonjour Miss Granger.

Elle était surprenante, j'étais devant elle, mais pourtant, elle ne montrait aucune peur, je ne doutais pourtant pas qu'au fond d'elle, elle était effrayée mais comme sa mère savait si bien le faire, la jeune femme semblait sans aucun problème réussir à prendre sur elle. Lorsque nous étions encore tous les trois en vie, c'était un trait commun que j'avais remarqué entre Lily et Kathy, les deux étaient d'un courage sans limite et d'une bonté sans égale, il n'y avait que l'une pour égaliser l'autre.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Me demanda-t-elle d'une voix assurée.

\- Severus Rogue, je réponds sachant très bien que le nom l'interpellerait.

\- Vous faites parti de l'organisation de Jedusor, m'affirma-t-elle.

Je ne pus que confirmer ses dires et attendre, sachant que je n'avais pas surestimé son intelligence et sa vivacité d'esprit, encore une fois, elle ressemblait tant à sa mère.

\- Mais vous êtes plus que ça n'est-ce pas ? Dumbledore parle sans arrêts d'un informateur et qui d'autres travaillant pour l'organisation de Jedusor aurait pu me prendre en photo pour me prévenir, m'envoyer tout droit faire la découverte du Cercle ? Vous êtes cet informateur et vous êtes celui qui m'avait donné le dossier, vous m'avez aussi prit en photo pour me prévenir que j'étais surveillé et vous m'avez envoyé le collier de ma mère.

\- Oui, par contre, tu te trompes sur un point.

\- Lequel ?

\- Je t'ai bien envoyé le dossier mais ce n'était pas pour te mettre sur la piste du Cercle, simplement pour que tu comprennes que Londres n'était pas un endroit sûr pour toi, pour que tu repartes à Paris, là-bas, tu ne représentais aucune menace pour Jedusor, du coup, il ne représentait aucune menace pour toi mais tu as fais l'exact opposé de ce que j'attendais de toi.

\- Je me souviens maintenant, vous étiez à Paris, peu après mon arrivée, vous m'aviez parlé alors que j'étais assise sur un banc… Est-ce que vous me suiviez ?

\- Tu venais de perdre tes parents, j'avais besoin de m'assurer que tu irais bien, que tu ne ferais rien de stupide, je lui explique.

Oui, je l'avais suivis pendant quelques temps après la mort de ses parents et elle m'avait remarqué, alors au lieu de fuir et de déclencher ses soupçons, je l'avais laissé me parler, se confier au parfait inconnus que je représentais pour elle, c'est après cette discussion que j'avais su qu'elle ne ferait jamais quelque chose pour porter atteinte à sa vie.

\- Où avez-vous eu ce pendentif ? Me demanda-t-elle en me montrant qu'elle le portait.

\- Je suis doué pour réparer les bijoux, ta mère me l'avait confié peu avant sa mort et je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, j'ai eu du mal à m'en séparer, même si je savais qu'il devait te revenir.

\- Qui était ma mère pour vous ? Me demanda-t-elle soudain suspicieuse par l'attachement évident que je montrais à la défunte.

\- Ta mère était l'une de mes meilleures amies, elle l'a était jusqu'à la fin contrairement à ce que certains membres du Cercle pourraient prétendre.

Sirius Black croyait tout savoir, il pensait que ma jalousie maladive envers James Potter avait ruiné mon amitié avec Lily et Kathy, si c'était vrai pour la première, ce n'était pas le cas pour la seconde, elle nous avait éloigné, certes, mais elle n'avait pas entaché ce lien amical.

\- Pourquoi avoir voulu me voir ?

\- Pour enfin me dévoiler, que tu saches qui j'étais et ce que j'étais.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que d'ici peu, c'est toi qui sera mon contact, c'est à toi que je transmettrais les informations sur Jedusor.

\- Pourquoi ? Dumbledore ne veut plus le faire ? Me demanda-t-elle.

\- Il ne le pourra plus…

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Dumbledore va mourir, il le sait…

\- Quoi ! Non, c'est ridicule !

\- Jedusor veut sa mort et il m'a chargé de cette mission…

\- Et vous vous prétendez de notre côté ! Mais pourquoi me le dire, vous devez vous douter que je ne vous laisserais pas faire !

\- Je te le dis parce qu'il n'est pas en ton pouvoir de le sauver.

\- Vous ne savez ce qui est en mon pouvoir ou non…

\- Réfléchis, si je te le dis, c'est bien parce que c'est inéluctable, avec ou sans moi, c'est inéluctable.

\- Il est mourant, devina-t-elle.

\- Oui.

\- Et c'est un plan, vous allez faire passer sa mort naturelle pour un assassinat… Ce qui vous permettra de gagner la confiance de Jedusor et ainsi nous apporter plus d'informations.

\- Exactement, mais ce ne sera pas une mort naturelle, Dumbledore semble décider à agir avant que sa maladie ne le tue…

\- Mais pourquoi me choisir moi ? Je ne suis pas le membre le plus ancien du Cercle, ce n'est pas moi qui reprendrait les rênes à sa mort, je suis loin d'avoir le plus d'expérience en la matière, me dit-elle.

\- Tu ne seras pas seule, je veux que tu convainques Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter de me faire confiance, de créer un second Cercle, mais Dumbledore saura mieux t'expliquer ça que moi, il a quelque chose de précis en tête, tu devrais aller le voir.

\- Mais qui vous dis que moi-même je vous fais confiance ?

\- Tu avais confiance en ta mère, aurait-elle fait de moi ton parrain si elle n'avait pas eu confiance en moi ?

La surprise se peignit sur ses traits.

\- Vous êtes mon parrain ?

\- Oui.

\- Ca fait beaucoup d'information en une fois…

\- Je le sais, va parler à Dumbledore, il est bien plus doué que moi pour les explications.

Elle acquiesça puis je partis, ma tristesse momentanément apaisée par mon entrevue avec Hermione Granger car elle m'avait tant fait penser à sa mère, que pendant quelques instants, il m'avait semblé la revoir de nouveau.


	41. Chapitre 40

**Réponse à Lily : L'un n'empêche pas l'autre ;) Contente que tu aies aimé ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 40 – Mise au point**

 **Hermione**

Après le départ de Rogue, je me sentais complètement perdu, il fallait que je parle à Dumbledore, que je sache quoi faire, il fallait que je comprenne pourquoi il m'avait choisit pour prendre le relais alors qu'il était clair pour tout le monde que Sirius prendrait la suite au cas où Dumbledore ne pourrait plus diriger le Cercle.

Il me donna rendez-vous dans un entrepôt désaffecté et m'y rejoignit 10 minutes après mon arrivé il s'installa sur une caisse et me regarda, pour la première fois, je remarquais à quel point il était vieux et fatigué.

\- Miss Granger, comment allez-vous ?

\- J'ai connue mieux, et vous ?

\- J'ai connu mieux également, répondit-il avec un sourire aimable.

\- J'ai rencontré Severus Rogue, dis-je sans tourner autour du pot.

\- Je le sais, me répondit-il.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir accompagné ou ne pas avoir arrangé notre rencontre ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi avoir fait autant de mystère !

\- C'est un de mes défauts, je fais souvent des mystères là où il n'y en a pas besoin, je cache souvent des informations, même à ceux en qui j'ai toute confiance. L'expérience m'a apprit que chaque personne est faillible et que chaque personne, souvent, comprend mieux les choses s'il les découvre par lui-même que si on les lui dit.

\- Pourquoi moi ? Je demande.

\- Il ne s'agit pas seulement de vous Miss Granger, il s'agit de vous trois, parce que, selon moi, vous êtes les personnes les plus aptes à réussir ce que moi je n'ai pas réussis à faire au cours de bien des années de carrière.

\- Etes-vous réellement mourant ?

\- Oui, je ne vais pas m'étendre sur le sujet, car je trouve que c'est assez personnel mais je vous demande de me croire sur parole, lorsque Severus est venu me voir pour me parler de la mission que Jedusor lui avait confié, j'y ai vu là une façon de quitter plus vite ce monde, sans en passer par les souffrances inutile que ma maladie me fera subir avant de finalement me tuer.

\- Pourquoi ne pas tout confier à Sirius, lui aussi est quelqu'un de confiance !

\- Parce que j'ai enfin réussis à identifier le traître parmi nous…

\- Ca ne peut pas être Sirius !

\- Je le sais, je n'en ai jamais douté mais il s'agit de Peter Pettigrow, soit l'un des meilleurs amis de Sirius et j'ai appris que malgré l'interdiction qu'il a, ça ne l'empêche pas de tout confier à Peter, ce qui nous a mis en danger plusieurs fois, ce qui a coûté la vie à quelques membres du Cercle, or, je ne peux pas dévoiler la traîtrise de Pettigrow, car ça mettrait Severus en danger, cela m'oblige à cacher encore plus de choses à Sirius, d'ailleurs, ça va vous forcer à en faire autant, me répondit-il.

\- Je déteste cacher des choses.

\- Je n'en doute pas, mais êtes-vous capable de le faire si c'est pour le plus grand bien ? Me demanda-t-il en me regardant attentivement.

\- Oui.

\- Voilà qui est parfait ! De toute façon, vous n'aurez rien à cacher à Messieurs Malefoy et Potter, n'est-ce pas le plus important ?

\- C'est vrai.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, nous faisans sursauter tous les deux, mais je fus soulagé de découvrir qu'il s'agissait seulement de Malefoy accompagné d'Harry, cependant, je voyais que mon soulagement n'allait pas durer longtemps, ils avaient l'air très en colère, surtout Drago.

* * *

 **Drago**

J'étais au commissariat mais sans savoir pourquoi, je m'inquiétais, Hermione avait été tellement absente le matin même que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'elle me cachait quelque chose. J'avais essayé de me retenir, de ne pas mettre en marche l'application qui permettrait à mon portable de localiser le sien. J'avais essayé de l'appeler mais elle n'avait pas décroché, j'avais attendu un petit moment avant de recommencer mais encore une fois, elle ne répondit pas.

Là, après avoir appris de McGonagall que Granger avait prit un jour de congés le matin-même, ne supportant plus d'être dans le doute, je mis en route l'application et c'est à une adresse où elle n'avait rien à y faire que je vis qu'elle se trouvait.

\- Potter, dis-je en prenant ma veste.

\- Quoi ?

\- Vient avec moi, je t'expliquerais, dis-je.

Chose que je fis une fois dans ma voiture.

\- Tu as installé une application de traçage sur son téléphone ! Mais tu es un grand malade en fait ! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Plus tard la morale sur la liberté, tu veux ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout dans un entrepôt désaffecté ?

\- Bonne question… C'est bizarre !

\- Elle a intérêt d'avoir été enlevé, parce que si elle y est allée de son plein gré, je la tue !

En temps normal, Harry aurait rigolé, signe qu'il s'inquiétait tout autant que moi. Une fois sur place, je ne pris pas la peine de faire de la politesse, j'ouvris la porte un peu trop fort et je découvris Granger en compagnie de Dumbledore.

\- Non mais tu es folle ou bien ? Je demande avec fureur.

\- Quoi ? Me demanda-t-elle tranquillement.

\- Quoi ? Tu te fous de moi ? Tu ne réponds pas à ton téléphone, tu prends un jour de congé sans me prévenir, sans prévenir personne puis tu disparais dans un endroit où tu n'es pas censé te trouver !

J'avais pensé qu'elle me ferait sa tête penaude mais non, elle sembla s'énerver autant que moi.

\- Alors on va mettre les choses au point, une bonne fois pour toute ! Tu es mon fiancé, pas mon père et quand bien même tu serais mon père, j'ai 24 ans ! J'ai accepté jusque là tes règles parce que je voyais que ça te tranquillisait mais si j'estime nécessaire de partir seule, je le ferais, que tu sois d'accord ou non ! Et la prochaine fois que tu me parles sur ce ton, simplement parce que j'ai usé de mon droit de liberté, tu le regretteras ! S'enflamma-t-elle.

Dumbledore regardait tout autour de lui, sans nous regarder nous, sa manière de nous donner de l'intimité, Harry lui était sonné, la peur l'avait quitté à partir du moment où il avait vu que Granger allait bien.

\- Vous êtes fiancés ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Pour le moment, oui ! Répondit Hermione toujours mauvaise.

Me pinçant l'arrête du nez, ma manière de me calmer, je pris une profonde inspiration, ça m'emmerdait vraiment de l'avouer mais elle n'avait pas tort, je n'aurais pas du lui parler comme ça.

\- Ecoutes, excuse-moi, mais tu peux comprendre que je m'inquiète, non ?

\- Oui, je peux le comprendre mais toi, tu dois comprendre que tu ne pourras pas me surprotéger jusqu'à la fin de tout ça, me répondit-elle.

\- Ok, on en reparlera… Tous les deux, ailleurs, dis-je.

\- Parfait ! S'exclama-t-elle son regard lançant toujours des éclairs.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda Harry à Granger et à Dumbledore.

Elle se lança alors dans des explications, parfois, Dumbledore prenait le relais, je n'en revenais pas.

* * *

 **Hermione**

\- Alors c'était Rogue, depuis le début ? Demande Drago.

\- Oui, tu le connais ? Je demande.

\- Il était un ami proche de mon père dans l'organisation, il est mon parrain, me répondit-il.

\- Selon lui, il est le mien aussi, dis-je.

\- Ca n'a rien d'étonnant en fait. Votre mère et Severus étaient amis depuis toujours et il a fait la connaissance de Lucius Malefoy bien plus tard, expliqua Dumbledore.

\- Moi je ne peux pas lui faire confiance, Sirius m'a toujours mis en garde contre lui, dit Harry.

\- Selon toi Harry, qu'est-ce qui est le plus facile ? Croire coupable quelqu'un que l'on a toujours détesté ou accusé l'un de ses meilleurs amis ? Car lorsque tes parents ont eu leur accident, il n'y avait que Rogue, qui travaillait pour l'organisation mais qui était l'informateur de Katherine depuis peu de temps, Sirius, Remus et Peter qui étaient au courant, en dehors de moi bien sûr. Donc, quand ils sont morts, Sirius s'est tout de suite retourné contre Severus, forçant ainsi Kathy à voir Rogue dans le secret. Il n'a jamais trahit tes parents, le seul fautif est Pettigrow mais Sirius ne doit pas l'apprendre pour le moment, expliqua Dumbledore.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry.

\- Parce que Sirius ne le supportera pas, qu'il ira trouver Peter et que ça mettra en danger la couverture de Rogue. Dans cette affaire, il faut se montrer prudent et ne faire confiance qu'à très peu de personnes, tu vas devoir l'apprendre.

Je voyais qu'Harry n'était pas convaincu, ni par Rogue, ni par la nécessité que Dumbledore meurt, d'ailleurs, j'avais aussi un peu de mal sur ce point mais le vieil homme avait été clair, cette partie du plan ne nous regardait pas.


	42. Chapitre 41

**Réponse à Lily : Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 41 – Annonce**

 **Hermione**

Sur le chemin du retour, ma seule idée était de convaincre Harry.

\- Je sais que tu ne veux pas lui faire confiance mais tu dois avouer que tes réticences sont juste liées à ce que Sirius te dit depuis que tu es petit. Si tu ne peux lui accorder ta confiance, alors fies-toi à moi, dis-je.

Il me regarda un moment puis acquiesça.

\- Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras, pour toi, mais ne me demande pas d'avoir confiance en lui les yeux fermés.

\- Jamais je ne te demanderai ça.

Il me fit un petit sourire puis nous nous sommes séparés arrivés à l'étage de Drago et moi. Une fois à l'intérieur, je me laisse aller dans le canapé, Drago me regarde un moment puis s'assoit à mes côtés.

\- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, me dit-il en prenant ma main.

\- Je suis désolé aussi, je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça, mais je tiens à dire que je pensais chaque mot. Tu ne pourras pas éternellement m'empêcher de me déplacer, c'est ridicule.

\- Je le sais, mais quand tu n'es pas avec moi, je flippe complètement, je t'aime tellement que je n'arrive pas à me raisonner et c'est malheureux mais si je pouvais t'enfermer dans un cocon, je n'aurais que peux de scrupule à le faire.

\- Dis comme ça, tu deviens flippant, je confie en souriant.

Il rigole puis s'approche de moi pour m'embrasser.

\- Je sais mais ce que je veux te dire, te faire comprendre, c'est que je t'aime à un point qui est tout sauf raisonnable et que si jamais il t'arrivait quelque chose, sans verser dans le mélodrame, je crois que je n'y survivrais pas.

\- Mais ce n'est pas en me fliquant… Désolé pour le mauvais jeu de mot… Que tu parviendras à me garder en vie et heureuse. Je suis bien avec toi, je vois ma vie avec toi et j'aime aussi que tu sois super protecteur mais essai de te fixer des limites, le fait que tu m'ais suivis ne m'a pas dérangé, c'est le fait que tu te sois mis à me hurler dessus, comme si j'étais une petite fille qui avait désobéit.

\- Donc, je peux continuer à te géolocaliser ? S'amusa-t-il.

\- Oui, si ça peut te rassurer, je réponds en rigolant.

Avec un sourire, je me mis à califourchon sur lui.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit à propos des disputes ? Je demande.

\- Non, quoi ?

\- Que le meilleur c'est la réconciliation et je crois qu'on a trouvé un terrain d'entente, du coup, c'est l'heure de la réconciliation, dis-je en ôtant mon tee-shirt.

\- Même si nous n'aurions pas trouvé de compromis, je dois admettre que tes arguments pour une réconciliation sont très convaincants, dit-il en posant ses mains sur chacun de mes seins.

Il approcha sa bouche et embrassa ma poitrine, mon soutien-gorge toujours en place, fort heureusement puisque Pansy déboula dans notre salon en mode furie. Il était clair que Drago et moi étions sur le point de faire l'amour mais Pansynator montra une fois de plus sa légendaire délicatesse en venant quand même à nous et en s'emparant de ma main gauche, qu'elle laissa retomber avec satisfaction.

\- J'ai eu peur, dit-elle.

\- De quoi au juste ? Je demande.

\- Harry m'a dit que vous étiez fiancés, mais vu que tu ne porte pas de bague de fiançailles, il a dû me faire marcher.

\- C'est peut-être parce que je la porte à la main droite, dis-je en lui mettant sous le nez.

\- Hermione Granger, comment as-tu pu me cacher ça ? S'exclama-t-elle.

\- J'ai eu pas mal de boulot et Drago aussi, du coup, on a un peu oublié d'en parler.

\- Pourquoi tu es la seule fille que je puisse croire capable de zapper ses fiançailles ? Me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire affectueux.

\- Parce que tu sais à quoi t'attendre avec moi je réponds en souriant.

\- Bon, maintenant que tu es au courant, tu pourrais peut-être nous laisser, histoire qu'on finisse ce qu'on a commencé ? Ronchonna Drago.

\- D'accord, je vous laisse, mais ce soir, vous venez chez moi, on va fêter vos fiançailles tous ensemble, dit Pansy en se levant.

Elle claqua la porte en sortant, mon regard se tourna vers Drago.

\- Je crois qu'il va falloir sérieusement penser à fixer une date avant qu'elle ne le fasse pour nous, je dis en rigolant.

\- Oui, mais d'abord, accorde-moi 10 minutes, dit-il en recommençant d'embrasser ma poitrine.

\- Ne sois pas si présomptueux, 5 suffiront, dis-je en rigolant.

\- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, dit-il en mordillant le bout de mon sein.

* * *

 **Drago**

\- Alors, quand veux-tu te marier ? Je lui demande alors qu'on se prépare pour aller à côté.

\- Cet été, je ne sais pas en juillet ? Proposa-t-elle.

Elle regarda le calendrier.

\- Le 31, proposa-t-elle plus précisément.

\- Le 31 juillet, le jour de l'anniversaire de Potter ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est un peu bizarre non ?

\- Non pas du tout, c'est un jour comme un autre.

\- Oui, après tout, pourquoi pas, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait me faire qu'elle choisisse le jour de l'anniversaire de son meilleur ami ? Leurs liens étaient forts, je le savais et je l'acceptais.

\- Et en témoin ? Je demande.

\- Harry et Pansy pour moi.

\- Harry ok, mais Pansy, c'est ma plus vieille amie !

Elle s'approcha de moi et me chuchota à l'oreille ce qu'elle me ferait le soir même si je lui cédais Pansy.

\- Ok, de toute façon, je comptais prendre Luna c'est un peu grâce à elle que j'ai compris que je ressentais plus qu'une simple attirance pour toi, dis-je en souriant.

\- Tu l'as fais exprès ?

\- Un compromis est un compromis, tu ne feras pas machine arrière, dis-je en l'embrassant.

\- Certes, mais je suis déçu, moi qui pensais te mener à la baguette grâce au sexe !

\- Ne me sous-estime jamais, je rigole.

\- Et qui d'autre ? Me demanda-t-elle.

\- Blaise.

\- Parfait, bon allons-y avant que Miss Parkinson ne vienne nous chercher, me dit-elle en m'embrassant une dernière fois.

Une fois à côté, nous saluons tous nos amis, Pansy, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Blaise, Daphné, Luna et Neville, Pansy avait réussit à tous les faires venir malgré qu'elle avait dû tout organiser en moins de deux heures, bon, il fallait dire qu'on était tous tellement proche que ça n'avais pas dû être dur !

\- Félicitation, crièrent-ils tous.

\- Merci, on répond Hermione et moi.

Ils nous enlacèrent, nous félicitèrent puis Luna me chuchota à l'oreille.

\- Je n'en ai jamais douté.

Je lui fis un sourire puis pris la main d'Hermione dans la mienne, heureux en cet instant, loin de tous les problèmes ou de tous les doutes à propos de l'avenir.

* * *

 **Hermione**

\- Alors, vous avez fixé la date ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Le 31 juillet, je réponds.

Harry me fit un sourire et un clin d'œil, Pansy par contre, elle s'affola.

\- Normalement il faut un an pour organiser un mariage, mais c'est encore gérable, oui, il va falloir que je vois pour réserver une salle…

\- Du calme Pansy, « on » va réserver une salle, intervint Drago.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est notre mariage et que si d'habitude on te laisse faire tout ce qu'il te plait, là, ce ne sera pas le cas.

Elle le regarda avec un regard peiné qui aurait fait pleurer les pierres mais Drago était entrainé depuis le temps qu'elle se servait de ça comme d'une arme, c'est elle qui céda en première.

\- D'accord, mais je vous aide et je veux être là pour chaque étape, en plus, je veux créer la robe d'Hermione, dit-elle.

\- Tu pourras être là, pour la robe, c'est à toi de voir avec Granger, dit Drago.

\- Je ne comptais pas la faire faire par quelqu'un d'autre, je réponds.

Elle me donna un sourire ravi, qui s'agrandit lorsque Drago et moi avons annoncé nos témoins, la soirée se passa donc dans la bonne humeur, chacun parlant autour du mariage qui, mine de rien aura lieu dans moins de 7 mois !


	43. Chapitre 42

**Réponse à Lily : Merci, contente que tu aies aimé. Pour le coup de la réconciliation, tu as raison ;) Merci d'avoir sous-entendus que c'était Drago qui avait une mémoire de poisson et pas moi, c'est très sympa ;) Pour le coup, on peut dire qu'il ne se souvient que de ce qui l'arrange ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 42 - Intuition**

 **Hermione**

Le lendemain matin, je profite du fait d'aller travailler pour me rendre dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

\- Bonjour Monsieur.

\- Bonjour Miss Granger, fermez la porte si vous le voulez.

\- Peut-on parler ici ? Je demande.

\- Oui Miss Granger, l'endroit est sûr, me répond-il.

Je m'assois face à lui.

\- Harry n'arrivera probablement jamais à avoir confiance en Rogue mais il fera avec, il sait que ses réticences ne tiennent qu'à cause de l'image que Sirius lui a donné pendant des années.

\- Je n'en doutais pas, il se fie à vous, comme souvent et comme souvent, il a raison de le faire, approuva Dumbledore.

\- J'ai repensé à votre… Suicide…

\- Ce point là n'est pas sujet à débat. C'est une décision qui le concerne, m'interrompit Dumbledore.

\- Non, je ne voulais pas essayer de vous en dissuader, enfin, si je le pouvais, je le ferais mais je sais que c'est peine perdu. Non, j'ai plutôt pensé à un moyen moins douloureux qu'une mort par balle. Vous pourriez prendre un poison, ce serait sans douleur et Rogue n'aurait aucun mal à faire croire à Jedusor que c'est lui qui vous l'a versé.

Dumbledore me regarda un instant.

\- Oui, vous avez raison, je vous remercie Miss Granger.

\- Mais, Monsieur Dumbledore, êtes-vous sûr qu'il n'y a pas d'autres solutions ?

\- J'en suis malheureusement certain.

\- Bon, je vais aller travailler.

Je me lève mais me retourne vers le vieil homme.

\- Quand ? Je lui demande.

Il me sourit gentiment.

\- J'ai conscience que pour vous, l'idée de ma mort doit vous paraître douloureuse, j'ai toujours pensé que le plus dur était pour ceux qui restaient mais n'oubliez jamais que c'est mon choix et que ça ne m'attriste pas, j'ai eu une longue vie, bien remplit. Ca arrivera prochainement mais je ne vais pas répondre à votre question.

\- Bien, je vais vous laisser.

\- A plus tard Miss Granger.

Je sors puis me rend à mon bureau, j'apprends que le jugement de Bastien, le fils de ma cliente, mon client par extension, aurait lieu dans deux semaines, j'avais hâte et j'espérais que tout ce passerait bien, que la mère et le fils pourrait se retrouver

* * *

 **Drago**

Aujourd'hui, c'était calme au boulot, donc je pris le temps de m'asseoir et d'appeler chez mes parents, ma mère me répondit.

\- Salut Maman.

\- Oh, salut mon chéri, c'est rare que tu appelles ! Fit-elle remarquer.

\- Oui je sais, désolé, papa est là ?

\- Oui, tu veux que je te le passe ?

\- Non, mets plutôt le haut-parleur, il faut que vous entendiez tous les deux, je réponds.

\- Ca y est mon chéri, tu peux y aller, nous t'écoutons.

\- J'ai fait ma demande et Granger a dit oui.

\- Oh, mais c'est merveilleux ! S'exclama ma mère avec excitation.

\- Félicitation fils, dit plus sobrement mon père.

\- Merci, on a fixé la date au 31 juillet.

\- De l'année prochaine ? Demanda ma mère.

\- Non, de cette année !

\- Bon sang, mais vous n'avez pas conscience du travail que demande l'organisation d'un mariage ? Il faut faire un rétro-planning…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Pansy est avec nous, elle serait bien capable d'organiser un mariage parfait en une semaine ! Dis-je en rigolant.

\- Bon, j'espère que vous y arriverez !

\- En fait, je voulais surtout savoir s'il fallait qu'on organise le mariage chez vous pour que vous puissiez être là ou si vous pouviez venir à Londres ?

\- Si tu veux le faire à la maison, il n'y a aucun soucis mais nous pouvons très bien venir, répondit ma mère.

\- Tu es sûr ? Je ne veux pas vous mettre en danger !

\- Oui, ta mère et moi serons là, le marché que nous avons fait nous couvre, où que nous soyons, ajouta Lucius.

\- Alors c'est parfait, je vous tiendrais au courant quand on aura choisit où le mariage aura lieu.

\- On attend de tes nouvelles avec impatience… Oh, et embrasse Hermione de notre part… Oh et dis lui qu'elle m'envoie des photos de sa robe de mariée… Oh et dis lui aussi que si elle a besoin de quelques choses de vieux… Ah mais non, elle a déjà la bague de fiançailles, alors ça ira !

\- Bien maman, mais si tu veux mon avis, tu ferais mieux de l'appeler pour lui dire tout ça, dis-je en rigolant.

\- Je ne voudrais pas la déranger, me répondit-elle.

\- Bien, je lui dirais de t'appeler alors.

\- Parfait, à bientôt mon chéri.

\- A bientôt maman.

Je raccroche et me met à classer des dossiers, m'occupant comme je le peux en attendant qu'Harry arrive enfin.

* * *

 **Hermione**

Le soir venu, je rentre à la maison, je sais que Drago finit plus tard, donc je ne m'inquiète pas de ne pas le voir puis Pansy arrive très vite pour prendre mes mesures.

\- Pansy, tu connais mes mensurations presque mieux que les tiennes, je lui dis en rigolant.

\- Une robe de mariée ne se fait pas au hasard, ce serait le meilleur moyen pour que tu ressembles à un sac !

\- Pansy, du moment que c'est toi qui crée, je n'ai aucune chance de ressembler à un sac, dis-je en souriant.

Elle lève vers moi un regard ému puis me serre dans ses bras.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que toi, Hermione, tu vas te marier… Avec Drago en plus ! Je suis tellement émue ! Je te jure, tu penses que j'en fais trop et c'est peut-être le cas, mais je crois que je ne serais pas plus émue s'il s'agissait de mon mariage !

Et voilà, elle verse dans le sentimentalisme et je sens les larmes qui affluent.

\- Merci, dis-je en l'enlaçant de nouveau, les larmes qui coulaient à présent.

\- Je te promets une robe magnifique, d'ailleurs, tu veux quel style, parce qu'il faut avant tout qu'elle soit dans tes goûts.

\- Pansy, tu connais mieux mes goûts que moi, alors vas-y mais souviens-toi, fais la dans mon style, pas dans le tien, dis-je en rigolant.

\- Promis !

Prenant son carnet à dessin, elle s'installe sur mon canapé, moi de l'autre côté et nous discutons pendant qu'elle dessine, probablement les premiers croquis de ma robe.

\- Tu vas bien ? Me demande-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je te trouve… Distante.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Enfin, pas aujourd'hui mais ces derniers temps, je ne te voyais pas beaucoup, on ne discute plus comme avant, pourtant, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il y ait un problème entre nous, c'est comme si tu étais prise par autre chose mais que tu ne voulais pas m'en parler.

Elle était décidément trop intuitive.

\- Tu as raison, mais tu sais que si je pouvais t'en parler, je le ferais…

\- Je sais, donc il y a bien quelque chose ?

\- Oui.

\- Et c'est plutôt grave ?

\- Pansy…

\- Ok, j'arrête avec mes questions, me dit-elle en souriant.

\- Merci, mais tu sais que tu seras toujours ma meilleure amie ?

\- Comme si je te laissais le choix !


	44. Chapitre 43

**Voilà un chapitre assez triste qui vous attends, enfin, c'est mon avis, j'attends le votre, comme d'habitude... Enfin bref, un chapitre triste, je disais donc, totalement aux antipodes de ce que je ressens aujourd'hui ! Car hier, grâce à vous mes lectrices dévouées et adorées, le Cercle a atteint les 200 reviews, entre ça et Bref qui a atteint les 300, vous m'avez mis dans tous mes états hier soir ! Oui, parce qu'en plus, les deux fictions ont atteint ces chiffres le même soir, vous ne faites pas les choses à moitié ! Je vous adore et encore merci, merci, merci !**

* * *

 **Réponse à Lily : Oui, Notre Pansy sans gêne mais la fiction serait tellement plus ennuyeuse sans elle ! ;) Oui, merci de me lire avec attention et de me faire remarquer mes incohérences, ce n'est pas la première et ce ne sera pas la dernière ;) J'espère que ça ne gâche pas tout ?**

* * *

 **Chapitre 43 – Sans peur**

 **Dumbledore**

Je ne me sentais pas angoissé par ma fin qui approchait au contraire, je me sentais de plus en plus serein, je n'avais jamais eu peur de la mort, je savais que ce n'était qu'une étape supplémentaire avant un autre long chemin, enfin non, je ne savais pas mais je le pensais.

Tout était en ordre, je savais que je partais en laissant à d'autres une tâche lourde sur leurs épaules mais je savais que les trois personnes que j'avais choisies seraient être assez fort pour la supporter, malgré leur jeune âge, Miss Granger et Messieurs Potter et Malefoy montraient une intégrité, un courage, une détermination mais surtout un dévouement les uns envers les autres, inébranlable.

Ces enfants que j'avais connus depuis toujours étaient devenus des personnes exceptionnelles, si ce n'était pas trop étonnant venant d'Hermione et d'Harry qui avait toujours étaient promis à être de grandes et bonnes personnes, ça l'était de Drago Malefoy.

Petit, je me souvenais de lui comme d'une plaie, j'avais un temps enseignait dans leur école à mi-temps et j'avais pu les voir. A cette époque, je n'aurais pas parié une pièce sur Drago pourtant, aujourd'hui, je lui confierais ma vie, ce qui était assez ironique au vue de ma situation, donc, je dirais plutôt que je lui accordais toute ma confiance au même titre que pour les deux autres.

Contactant Severus, je lui fis savoir que ce serait pour ce soir, il ne me répondit pas mais je savais que je pouvais compter sur lui, voilà aussi une personne sur qui je n'aurais pas parié à une époque, il avait fait tous les mauvais choix possible et la mort de Lily lui avait fait payer ces erreurs très chers, trop chers mais c'était ce qui l'avait fait revenir sur le droit chemin, la mort de Katherine par contre avait été dans un sens, encore plus horrible.

Car il l'avait vu venir, il lui avait dit que son plan pour mettre Lucius et le reste des Malefoy se retournerait contre elle, que si Jedusor ne pouvait pas s'en prendre à celui qui le lâchait, il se vengerait sur elle mais Katherine n'écoutait que son courage et son grand cœur, j'espérais réellement que ses deux qualités ne couteraient pas la vie d'Hermione.

Je savais qu'après a mort, les choses tournerait rapidement à l'avantage d'un des deux camps et j'espérais que ce serait le mien mais dans les deux cas, je savais que des vies seraient sacrifié, on ne pouvait pas sauver tout le monde, les années me l'avaient appris parfois durement.

\- Au revoir Albus, dit une voix à l'entré de mon bureau.

Je fus surpris d'entendre la voix de Minerva.

\- Au revoir Minerva, bonne soirée.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, juste un vieil homme qui fait le point sur sa vie.

\- Tu m'as l'air très triste, remarqua-t-elle.

\- Non, ce n'est pas de la tristesse, c'est de la mélancolie. Ne t'es-tu jamais dis que tu avais passé trop d'années à te battre ?

\- Non, grâce à toi Albus.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Comment regretter de se battre lorsque c'est à tes côtés ? S'amusa-t-elle.

\- C'est très gentil Minerva.

Elle me sourit.

\- Je suppose que tu veux rester seul ? Me demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, prends soin de toi et saches que tu as été un soutien sans faille lorsque j'aurais pu baisser les bras. Merci, merci pour toutes ses années.

J'avais ressentis le besoin de lui faire mes adieux, en quelques sortes, elle me regarda un instant.

\- Je serais toujours là pour toi et même maintenant, tu sais que si tu as besoin de mon aide, tu n'as qu'à le demander.

Je savais qu'elle me trouvait étrange, au-delà de ça, elle semblait presque deviner ce que signifiait mes mots mais non, là, je ne devais pas l'impliquer, comme Miss Granger, comme Monsieur Potter qui était passés me voir plus tôt, elle essaierait de m'en dissuader et je n'avais plus la force de leur briser le cœur.

\- Je le sais Minerva, rentre et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tout ira bien.

\- Si tu le dis.

Puis après un dernier geste de la main, elle sortit. Ne voulant pas lui laisser la charge de débarrasser mon bureau comme elle avait dû le faire pour sa grande amie Kathy, je pris un carton où je mis toutes mes affaires personnelles, maintenant que je me savais seul dans les locaux, je pouvais me le permettre. Mon carton sous le bras, je me rendis chez moi.

J'avais encore un peu de temps avant que Severus n'arrive, je pris alors une vieille boîte qui contenait mes photos de familles. Je regardais ma sœur qui était morte si jeune à cause d'une chute dans les escaliers. Peut-être la reverrais-je, peut-être que je pourrais lui dire à quel point j'étais désolé de cette dispute qui avait éclaté entre mon frère et moi, de cette dispute qui nous avait fait en venir aux mains, de cette dispute qu'Ariana avait voulue stopper.

Seulement, mon frère et moi, nous ne l'avions pas vu et alors que nous étions en train nous battre, Ariana avait reçu un coup et se trouvant au bord des grands escaliers de marbre, elle avait trébuché et Abel et moi, nous l'avions regardé tomber pour finalement atterrir en bas. Dispute idiot qui avait connu une fin tragique.

Un instant je fus curieux de savoir ce qu'était devenu Abelforth depuis tout ce temps, nous ne nous étions pas revu depuis la mort d'Ariana, était-il encore en vie ? Oui, la nouvelle me serait venue aux oreilles dans le cas contraire, enfin, je l'espérais.

Il était assez ironique que je choisisse ce moment, celui où je n'avais plus le temps pour m'interroger sur mon frère mais bon, je n'avais plus le temps, alors cette question resterait sans réponse.

\- Bonsoir Dumbledore.

\- Bonsoir Severus, je vous proposerais bien un verre mais vous ne devez laisser aucune trace de votre passage, c'est fort dommage, j'aurais apprécié de boire un dernier verre en votre compagnie, dis-je.

Haussant un sourcil, il sortit une flasque de sa veste et vue qu'il portait des gants, il me ramena un verre ainsi que le pichet de whisky.

\- Vous faites parfois preuve d'une présence d'esprit remarquable ! Dis-je.

\- Je me suis dis que ce serait plus conviviale, fit-il remarquer avec ironie.

\- Et vous aviez raison, dis-je en me servant un verre.

\- Donc, vous avez pensé à une mise en scène ? Me demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, il faut que tout le monde pense à un suicide, sauf Jedusor, ce qui est assez simple en somme. Je vais rédiger une lettre, vous allez me prendre en photo pendant que je le ferais, ainsi, vous ferais croire à Jedusor que je l'écrivais sous la contrainte mais l'équipe qu'enverra Sirius ne verra que ma lettre, ils ne chercheront pas plus loin puisque j'espère fortement que Sirius enverra Harry et Drago. Ensuite, je verserais ce poison dans mon verre, vous prendrez la fiole avec vous, il est important que Jedusor pense que c'est vous qui me l'avez versé et pour finir, vous prendrez une photo de moi lorsque je serais mort, preuve pour Jedusor que vous m'avez tué.

\- Vous avez pensé à tout, dit-il avec ironie.

\- On ne meurt qu'une fois, dis-je le ton tout autant chargé d'ironie que mon compagnon de dernière heure.

\- Pourquoi me forcer à assister à ça ? Ne croyez-vous pas que j'ai vu assez de gens mourir ?

\- Ne pouvez-vous pas accorder à un vieil homme désespérément seul le plaisir de ne pas mourir aussi solitaire qu'il a vécu la plus grande partie de sa vie ?

\- Oui, ça je le peux, répondit Severus en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil face à moi.

\- Severus, vous me permettez de vous donner un conseil ?

\- La mort vous donne des ailes on dirait, répondit-il avec un demi sourire.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire aussi en me resservant un verre de whisky.

\- Ne faites pas la même erreur que moi, peu importe que ce soit envers un amour ou un ami, laissez entrer quelqu'un dans votre vie, réellement, pleinement, accordez votre totale confiance à une personne qui saura en faire autant, au moins, vous retrouverez les joies, ne serais-ce que de l'amitié, ainsi le jour où votre fin viendra, vous ressentirez moins de regrets.

\- J'ai pleinement accordé ma confiance et mon amour ou mon amitié à deux personnes et quand ces personnes m'ont quittés, j'ai cru que j'allais en mourir, c'est ce qui est d'ailleurs arrivé, d'une certaine façon. Je me bats pour Lily et Katherine, pour que leurs enfants ne subissent pas le même sort mais je fais ça en étant mort de l'intérieur.

\- Vous n'êtes pas mort de l'intérieur, sinon, vous ne vous soucieriez pas de ce qu'il pourrait advenir de Miss Granger, ou de Messieurs Potter et Malefoy. Miss Granger est quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, si vous la laissiez entrer dans votre cœur, je suis sûr qu'elle pourrait vous faire, revivre en quelques sortes.

\- On pourrait croire que vous parlez d'amour.

\- Dans un sens oui, un amour comme celui que partage Harry avec Sirius, vous n'aimez pas Sirius et Harry vous renvoi le visage de votre rival, pourtant, vous devez avouer que Sirius a vécu les mêmes souffrances que vous car lorsque vous avez perdu Lily, il a perdu James mais lui, il a eut la chance d'avoir Harry dans sa vie.

\- Je vous promets que j'essaierais.

\- Parfait, alors je n'ai plus rien d'autre à faire avant de m'endormir, dis-je en vidant mon verre avant de le remplir de nouveau.

\- Dumbledore…

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, j'ai choisis ma fin aussi bien que j'ai choisis comment vivre ma vie.

Rogue acquiesça je me fis couler un verre de plus, le dernier avant poison, Severus prit une photo de moi alors que j'écrivais ma lettre d'adieu, puis il se rassit pendant que je me resservais un verre en y versant cette fois la fiole contenant le poison.

\- Severus, merci d'être là.

\- C'est moi qui vous remercie de m'avoir accordé votre confiance, sans ça, j'aurais probablement sombré complètement.

\- C'était un plaisir, dis-je en vidant mon verre.

Le poison, je le sentais couler en moi, je savais que je n'avais plus longtemps mais je n'avais pas peur, au contraire, je me sentais peut-être inquiet pour ceux que je laissais derrière mais ma mort ne m'inquiétait pas.

\- Ne restez pas seul.

Ce fut les derniers mots que je pus prononcer, je sentis la main gantée de Severus serrait la mienne, un dernier sourire s'afficha sur mon visage puis mes yeux se fermèrent, je m'endormais au bout d'une vie bien remplit d'une certaine manière et tellement vide d'un autre côté.


	45. Chapter 44

**Réponse à Lily : Merci ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 44 – La cible**

 **Harry**

Lorsque Sirius nous demanda de le rejoindre chez Dumbledore, j'avais compris qu'il avait mis son plan à exécution pourtant, je n'eus aucun mal à paraître surpris ou plutôt, la peine que je ressentais aidé à faire croire que c'était aussi imprévisible pour moi que pour les autres. Malefoy ne montra aucune émotion mais là encore, personne ne s'en étonna, il était assez froid dans ce genre de circonstance.

\- Il faut mener une enquête approfondit, interroger le voisinage, je ne crois pas au suicide ! Dit Sirius.

Or, je savais ce que je devais faire, les consignes que m'avait laissées Dumbledore étaient de tout faire pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'enquête approfondit et je savais aussi que j'étais le seul qui puisse faire changer Sirius d'avis mais j'avais l'impression de le manipuler et en dehors d'Hermione, il était ma seule famille. Je n'aimais pas mentir à ma famille mais si j'avais réussis à le faire pour Hermione, j'en étais capable pour Sirius.

\- Sirius, regarde la lettre, c'est bien son écriture, s'il avait écrit sous la contrainte, ça se verrait.

\- Depuis quand es-tu expert en graphologie ?

\- Envoyons le verre et la lettre à l'analyse et nous verrons les résultats, je suggère.

\- Oui, tu as raison, accepta Sirius.

Je partis de chez Dumbledore aussi vite que possible, ne supportant plus de rester dans cette maison qui n'avait plus la même chaleur depuis que son propriétaire était mort.

* * *

 **Hermione**

Les choses allèrent très vite, les résultats des analyses révélèrent, qu'il n'y avait aucune autre empreinte sur le verre que celles d'Albus et que la lettre n'avait pas été écrite sous la contrainte, grâce au jeu habile d'Harry, l'affaire fut classé, je savais ce qu'il lui en coûtait mais comme aurait dit Dumbledore, nous agissions « pour le plus grand bien ».

L'enterrement avait eut lieu trois jours après sa mort et beaucoup de monde était au rendez-vous, certains membres du Cercle n'avait pu venir, pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux mais le soir, après l'enterrement, nous nous étions réunis pour boire un verre en son honneur mais aussi pour que la suite se mette en place.

Sirius fut nominé pour lui succéder et je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne chose, non pas parce qu'il n'en était pas capable mais parce que je savais que la première chose qu'il ferait serait d'inviter Pettigrow à notre table dès la réunion suivante et je ne m'étais pas trompé.

A mes côtés, j'avais senti Harry se tendre à l'arrivé du traître, par-dessous la table, je m'étais emparé de sa main, pour l'apaiser et nous avions échangé un regard, un regard qui disait que tôt ou tard, le traître le paierait.

\- Bonjour, je vous présente Peter Pettigrow, dit Sirius.

Certains le saluèrent, d'autres comme moi, Harry, Drago et McGonagall gardèrent le silence, enfin, presque tous, McGonagall ne garda pas le silence longtemps.

\- Sirius, je t'ai toujours apprécié mais je me souviens que Dumbledore n'a jamais accepté de le faire entrer dans le Cercle de confiance, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi toi, tu le fais à peine les pouvoirs en main, dit-elle.

Pettigrow la regarda de ses petits yeux, d'une façon méchante mais à la fois apeuré. Je me demandais par quel miracle personne n'avait deviné qu'il s'agissait de lui ? Pour moi, dans toutes ses façons d'agir, c'est comme si je le voyais se promener avec le mot « traître » sur le front. Ce type puait la trahison et la lâcheté mais bon, je ne voyais probablement que ce que j'avais envie de voir.

\- Minerva, il s'agit de mon meilleur ami, je suis sûr que Dumbledore avait ses raisons mais il n'a jamais su me les donner, alors oui, je le fais rentrer dans le Cercle.

Minerva n'insista pas mais ne souhaita pas la bienvenue à Peter, comme certains, son intervention avait quelque peu jeté un froid et intérieurement, je m'en réjouissais même si d'un autre côté, j'avais peur que cela ne m'êtes Minerva en danger.

* * *

 **Drago**

La situation était étrange, très étrange, être à la même table que quelqu'un dont on savait qu'il irait tout répéter à Jedusor était déroutant. Mais le pire c'est de savoir Hermione présente, j'avais beau réussir à prendre sur moi et la laisser libre de ses mouvements je n'aimais pas ça, c'était plus fort que moi.

La réunion se passa dans une atmosphère triste et tendu mais heureusement, elle ne dura pas longtemps et les membres partirent petit à petit. Peter s'approcha alors d'Harry et par extension, d'Hermione puisqu'elle s'entêtait à lui tenir la main, pour l'empêcher d'étrangler le nouveau venu.

Le traître posa alors une de ses mains sur l'épaule d'Harry et l'autre sur l'épaule d'Hermione. Je crus qu'Harry allait sortir son arme et le tuer sur le champ, comme moi j'avais envie de le faire tellement que voir sa main sur ma femme me révulsait. Mais lui comme moi, nous étions plus subtils ou nous nous y efforcions.

\- Alors les enfants, ça faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions plus vue ! S'exclama-t-il avec gentillesse.

\- Oui c'est vrai, c'est une joie de te revoir ! Répondit Hermione en lui souriant.

Ah ça, ma femme aurait fait une excellente politicienne, pas de doute, les sourires qu'elle faisait à ses amis étaient différents, ils étaient sincères mais ceux qu'elle faisait à ses ennemies étaient tout aussi convaincants, pour faire la différence, il fallait la connaître comme moi ou Harry la connaissions.

\- Ah, moi aussi ça me fait plaisir les enfants ! Mais tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette Harry, fit-il remarquer.

\- Harry est très attristé par la mort d'Albus, prétexta Hermione en reprenant la main de son meilleur ami.

\- Ah, comme nous tous, comme nous tous, Albus était un grand homme, nombre d'entre nous le regretterons !

\- Oui, c'est évident, répondit Hermione sans rien laissait paraître.

\- Je crois que nous devrions y aller, je dis en m'approchant.

\- Oui, au revoir Peter, dit Hermione.

\- Au revoir, faites attention tous les trois.

Une fois dehors, Harry laissa sortir sa colère.

\- Je l'aurais tué cette espèce de petit cancrelat !

\- Il paiera pour ce qu'il a fait, je te le promets, dit Hermione.

\- Mais comment tu fais pour rester aussi calme, aussi… Parfaite ! S'exclama Harry.

\- Je suis Avocate, c'est mon boulot ! S'amusa-t-elle.

\- Je crois que jamais je n'aurais pu faire ce boulot.

\- C'est évident, approuva Hermione.

\- Je suis content que Ginny ait accepté de se retirer du Cercle, je n'aurais pas supporté qu'elle se retrouve aussi près de lui !

\- Oui, tu en as de la chance ! Je m'exclame en regardant Hermione qui leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas en faire autant, Dumbledore nous a tous les trois chargé d'une mission, d'ailleurs, Ginny pourrait nous aider ?

\- Je pense mais pour l'instant, laissons là en dehors de tout ça, nous verrons plus tard, si nous avons réellement besoin d'elle, répondit Harry.

Une fois seule tous les deux, dans notre appartement, je pris Hermione dans mes bras, ma manière de relâcher la pression.

\- Tu vas bien ? Me demanda-t-elle en caressant mon visage.

\- Laisser cette ordure poser les mains sur ma femme, ça a été une torture.

\- Ta femme ?

\- Oui bon, ma fiancée si tu préfères, je réponds en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Non, j'aime t'entendre parler de moi comme ça, après tout, d'ici quelques mois, c'est ce que je serais, s'amusa-t-elle en me souriant.

\- Oui, il me tarde d'y être, je réponds en l'embrassant.

\- Moi aussi.

* * *

 **Jedusor**

\- Toutes mes félicitations Severus, tu as fais un travail remarquable. J'aurais peut-être opté pour une mort un peu plus violente, il a quand même passé ces 30 dernières années à me pourrir la vie mais l'important, c'est le résultat ! De plus, j'ai eu confirmation que tu t'étais débrouillé à merveille, l'enquête est déjà classée !

\- Contente que vous soyez satisfait.

\- C'est le cas, maintenant, j'ai un autre problème et peut-être pourrais-tu le régler d'une manière similaire.

\- Je ferais tout ce que vous me demanderez…

\- Après la discussion que nous avons eue la dernière fois, au sujet de tes amies, j'ai décidé de croire que cela te laissait réellement indifférent.

\- C'est le cas.

\- Tant mieux, je suppose donc que tu n'attaches pas plus d'importance à leurs enfants ?

\- Non.

\- Bien, dans ce cas, je veux que tu élimines l'un d'eux et tu très exactement jusqu'au 30 juillet pour y parvenir.

\- Pourquoi cette date ? Et qui est la cible exactement ?

\- Tu vas devoir éliminer Miss Granger, avant qu'elle ne devienne Madame Malefoy.

\- D'accord, puis-je vous demander pour quelle raison Hermione Granger est devenue un problème ?

\- Vu la mission que tu viens d'accomplir, je suppose que je peux te révéler certaines choses. Si Lucius, sa femme et son fils sont encore en vie, c'est grâce à une épée de Damoclès au dessus de ma tête, en effet, si jamais l'un d'eux meurt dans des circonstances étranges, certaines choses que je garde bien enfouie remonteront à la surface, or, ce ne serait pas bon pour moi.

\- Je ne vois pas le lien…

\- Le lien est simple, si Miss Granger épouse le fils Malefoy, elle sera également protégée par ce pacte et je me méfie d'elle, une Granger protégé peut se révéler très contrariant.

\- Bien, je vais la suivre, l'étudier pour trouver une brèche.

\- Je te fais confiance Severus, après tout, tu as réussis à avoir le légendaire Dumbledore, tuer une gamine fouineuse et encombrante de 24 ans ne devrait pas poser de problèmes.


	46. Chapter 45

**Réponse à Lily : Contente que tu aies aimé, pour Severus, je ne sais pas encore, on verra bien mais je t'avoue que je ne le voyais pas survivre, je vais voir si j'arrive à changer d'avis.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 45 – Révélation**

 **Severus**

Il me testait, il avait beau dire que la mort de Dumbledore lui avait apporté la certitude qu'il pouvait me faire confiance, je savais qu'il s'agissait d'un test de plus et ce test là me mettez dans une situation très inconfortable.

Plus qu'inconfortable, impossible ! Il m'avait dit que j'avais jusqu'à la veille du mariage mais je savais que Jedusor n'était pas connut pour sa patience, donc, si je laissais traîner les choses, il mettrait quelqu'un d'autre sur la mission et je perdrais tous les avantages et la fille de Kathy mourrait quand même.

Il fallait que je lui parle, Dumbledore m'avait dit que je pouvais lui faire confiance et que me fier à son intelligence serait une bonne idée.

Comme la dernière fois, je lui fis passer un simple message parlant de source et elle comprit l'allusion au médaillon où je lui avais demandé de revenir aux sources pour qu'elle me rejoigne chez ses parents. Elle arriva accompagnée de Drago Malefoy et de Potter, ce garçon était la copie conforme de son père, il fallait que je me concentre sur ses yeux pour ne pas être désagréable, ou au pire, que je l'ignore comme il semblait vouloir le faire pour moi, il me facilitait la tâche !

\- Vous vouliez nous voir ? Me demanda-t-elle.

Inutile de préciser que je voulais la voir elle seule, ils formaient une équipe, ça n'avait rien de surprenant !

\- Oui, Jedusor m'a chargé d'une nouvelle mission, je pense qu'il ne me révélera rien de plus tant que je n'aurais pas réalisé cette mission.

\- Que vous a-t-il demandé ? Demanda Drago.

\- Il veut la mort de Miss Granger, je lâche.

La les réactions ne se font pas attendre, Drago pâlit encore plus et se rapproche instinctivement de Granger et Potter tourne son regard furieux vers moi.

\- Si je voulais sa mort, je ne serais pas ici à vous prévenir, dis-je à Potter comme s'il était demeuré.

Il acquiesça, conscient de sa réaction stupide.

\- La seule solution qui vous permettrez de sauver votre vie serait de vous marier rapidement, dis-je à Granger.

\- Quel est le rapport ? Demanda Drago.

\- Le pacte qui te protège, toi et tes parents, en nous mariant, il me protégera aussi… C'est pour ça que Jedusor veut ma mort ! Devina Hermione.

\- Oui.

\- Mais, si nous nous marions plus rapidement, il vous soupçonnera, il se vengera probablement sur vous ! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- C'est une possibilité, mais je plaiderais ma cause, je pourrais m'en sortir…

\- Non, vous n'y croyez pas vous-même ! Dit-elle.

\- Tu es en danger, si t'épouser demain règle la situation, je le ferais, dit Drago.

\- Non, pas si ça fout en l'air un plan pour lequel Dumbledore a sacrifié sa vie ! Objecta-t-elle.

\- Que proposez-vous ? Je demande.

Elle ne me répondit pas de suite, elle s'installa dans un canapé et commença à réfléchir.

\- Il faut que je meure, dit-elle toujours plongée dans ses pensées.

\- C'est une blague ! S'écria Drago.

\- Non, il faut que l'on me croie morte et ensuite, je n'aurais qu'à me cacher le temps que nous arrivions à faire tomber Jedusor, c'est la seule solution que je trouve nous permettant de tous rester en vie.

\- Ca nous forcera à être séparé pendant… Je ne sais même pas combien de temps ! S'exclama Drago.

\- Oui, mais tu sais que c'est la meilleure solution, pour le plus grand bien.

\- Quand ? Me demanda Potter.

\- Je pense qu'on peut attendre quelques semaines, disons un mois mais après, j'ai peur qu'il décide de mettre quelqu'un d'autre sur le coup, en attendant, je peux prétexter que je mets le plan au point.

Les 3 autres acquiescèrent.

\- Il faut que nous parlions aux autres, enfin, surtout à Pansy et Ron, je ne veux pas qu'ils pleurent ma fausse mort, enfin si, pour sauver les apparences mais je ne veux pas qu'ils croient réellement à ma mort, ce serait trop cruel, dit Hermione.

\- Vous voulez vraiment les impliquer là-dedans ? Je demande.

\- Il le faut, ils ne me pardonneront jamais de leur cacher la vérité, je veux qu'ils sachent pourquoi je vais disparaître pendant un certains temps mais je suis sûr de chacun d'entre eux.

\- Dans ce cas, faites-donc, je cède.

\- Ils sont mes meilleurs amis, je leur dois la vérité.

\- On croirait entendre votre mère quand elle parlait de votre père.

\- Alors, mon père était au courant ? Me demande-t-elle subitement.

\- Elle ne lui a jamais rien caché, il savait tout et il la soutenait à chacune de ses décisions, vos parents étaient très unis.

Puis, sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'éviter, elle me serra dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Merci, je pensais que jamais je ne connaitrais la réponse à cette question, merci, me répéta-t-elle.

\- Je ne savais pas que ça vous tenez autant à cœur…

Cette proximité me gênait mais en même temps, c'était étrange, comme si une minuscule part de ce que j'avais perdu après la mort de Kathy était revenue, une minuscule chaleur que je n'avais plus ressentis depuis longtemps. Sentant ma confusion, elle se recula et m'adressa un sourire d'excuse.

\- Désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

\- Il… N'y a pas de mal, je réponds.

\- Bon, je pense que nous pouvons nous séparer, je propose qu'on se revoit d'ici deux semaines pour mettre au point un plan, ça nous permettra de trouver des idées d'ici là, dit-elle.

\- Oui, prenez soin de vous, je dis en les regardant les uns après les autres.

* * *

 **Hermione**

Le retour à la maison ne fut pas très joyeux et lorsqu'enfin Drago et moi nous sommes retrouvés seuls, je pris conscience de combien la perspective de me perdre lui faisait mal mais je savais aussi qu'il comprenait que c'était la seule solution pour qu'il n'arrive rien de pire.

Il me serra dans ses bras à la limite du supportable et me chuchota à l'oreille.

\- Je vais tout faire pour les coincer au plus vite, je compte bien t'épouser le 31 juillet.

\- Je t'aime, dis-je en passant mes bras autour de sa nuque.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Plus tard, tous nos amis étaient réunis, j'entrepris de tout révéler sur ce que j'avais appris depuis mon retour à Londres, Ginny et Daphné ne s'était pas montré surprise, elle savait déjà mais les autres étaient stupéfaits, voir énervé, quand on regardait Pansy.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies caché ça ! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Je ne voulais pas te mettre en danger inutilement.

\- Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Me demanda-t-elle en tentant de se calmer.

Comme j'étais heureuse de vivre avec un parano tel que Drago dans ces cas-là, la maison était truffée de gadget anti-écoute, qui me permettait d'être sur que personne ne nous espionnait, du coup, je pouvais parler tranquillement.

\- Parce que je vais devoir disparaître quelques temps…

\- Comment ça disparaître ? Demanda Ron en se levant.

\- Je ne sais pas encore quand, ni comment, mais nous allons faire croire à ma mort et je ne voulais pas vous infliger ça…

\- Faire croire à ta mort ? Mais on est dans quoi là ? Un feuilleton d'espionnage ? Me demanda Ron.

\- Je sais que c'est difficile à croire et encore plus à comprendre mais je vous dis la vérité.

\- Je n'en doute pas, c'est bien ça le pire ! Dit Pansy en me regardant.

Alors Drago prit le relais, expliquant que c'était la seule solution et que quoiqu'ils pensent, il fallait absolument qu'ils ne parlent pas de ça en dehors de ces murs, car il y avait des risques d'être sur écoute. Au bout d'un moment, probablement le temps que la surprise passe, Pansy se leva et m'enlaça, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Pourras-t-on se voir pendant que tu seras… Morte ?

\- Je ne sais pas pour le moment, je ne sais même pas où je me cacherais.

\- D'accord, dit-elle simplement.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir caché des choses, dis-je.

\- J'aurais fais pareil si la situation avait été inversé, je te comprends mais je veux que vous me promettiez de ne plus rien nous cacher, nous sommes une équipe.

\- Promis, dit Drago en souriant à Pansy.

Alors elle le prit aussi dans ses bras. Peu importe le temps où il faudrait que je reste caché, Drago ne serait pas seul, ni Harry, nous avions les meilleurs amis du monde.


	47. Chapter 46

**Désolé pour les deux jours sans chapitres, j'ai eu une grosse semaine, j'espère que vous m'en voulez pas trop et que vous apprécierez ce chapitre ;)**

 **Réponse à Lily : Merci, pour Severus, je te remercie, je verrais, pour l'instant, je ne sais pas trop ;)**

 **Réponse à MissGriffy : Merci beaucoup, oui, normalement je poste régulièrement mais là, j'ai eu une semaine assez chargé, désolé ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 46 – Perte de courrier**

 **Drago**

Bizarrement, c'était toujours quand on voulait que le temps s'arrête qu'il filait à toute vitesse, les choses étaient au point, Hermione allait décéder suite à un cambriolage qui aurait mal tourné, Pansy sera celle qui signalera la découverte de son corps sans vie, Potter serait le premier de la police à arriver sur les lieux, Blaise serait celui qui signerait le certificat de décès et rédigerait le faux rapport d'autopsie, et Rogue se chargera de la faire sortir discrètement pour l'emmener dans la maison où il avait grandit, maison qu'elle ne quittera plus jusqu'à ce que nous parvenions à faire tomber l'organisation ou du moins, Jedusor. L'enterrement serait ensuite une incinération avec un cercueil vide.

Tout était au point, mais je n'étais pas prêt à me passer d'elle, seul le savoir qu'il s'agissait d'une nécessité me permettait d'accepter l'idée de ce plan détestable.

Là, elle dormait à mes côtés, moi, j'avais très peu dormis, tournant et retournant dans mon lit en pensant que ce soir, ce serait ma dernière nuit près d'elle.

\- Comment je vais faire pour me réveiller tous les matins sans avoir un psychopathe qui me regarde dormir ? Se moqua-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres, les yeux toujours clos.

\- Nous n'y sommes pas encore, je ne veux pas en parler, dis-je en déposant un baiser sur chacune de ses paupières.

\- Il faudra en parler, ce soir…

\- Ce soir, nous allons commencer par passer une soirée entre amis et après, nous allons finir la soirée rien que tous les deux, sans parler du lendemain, nous parlerons de tout demain matin mais en attendant, je veux juste profiter de toi un maximum.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et me tendit ses lèvres pour que je les embrasse.

\- Ca me semble un bon plan, répondit-elle en souriant.

\- Malheureusement, il va falloir attendre ce soir, je dois aller bosser, dis-je en l'embrassant une dernière fois.

\- Oh ! Je n'avais encore jamais pensé à ça ! S'exclama-t-elle tristement.

\- Quoi ? Je demande.

\- Je ne suis pas encore une Avocate à proprement parlé et en disparaissant, ça interrompra le processus…

\- Tu le reprendras en « ressuscitant », dis-je en essayant de paraître détaché.

\- Oui, de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix !

Une fois de plus, je priais pour que quelque chose se passe, quelque chose qui nous permettrait de mettre ce maudit plan aux oubliettes. Après un dernier baiser et un passage par la salle de bain, je partis pour le poste.

\- Hey Malefoy, m'interpella l'un des employés d'accueil.

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai trouvé ça, dit-il en me tendant une enveloppe.

\- Et tu l'as trouvé où ? Je demande en la prenant.

\- En fait, je l'ai trouvé derrière le bureau, elle a dû tomber, par contre, je ne sais pas depuis quand elle y est, me répondit-il.

\- Merci, dis-je en m'enfermant dans mon bureau.

La lettre est bien passée par les services postaux, rien de suspect à part le fait qu'il n'y ait pas écrit de destinataire au dos de l'enveloppe. Une fois ouverte, je vis une clé USB et une lettre que je lus.

« Drago,

Si tu lis ceci et que tu aies surpris en visionnant le contenu de la clé, cela voudra dire que je n'ai pas survécu et que je suis mort avant d'avoir eu la possibilité de te montrer ceci.

Dans ce cas, je suis heureux d'avoir eu la présence d'esprit d'assurer mes arrières ! Je suis certain que ce qu'il y a sur la clef te sera très utile et que tu en feras bon usage, j'espère que ce « cadeau » me permettra d'être pardonné pour ma complicité qui a duré des années.

J'ai filmé ceci à l'insu de Tom Jedusor il y a presque un an, ça vous permettra d'avoir enfin une preuve accablante à son encontre, une preuve exploitable.

Si je ne suis plus de ce monde, veille sur mes filles et ma femme, comme tu me l'as promis, bien que je ne pense pas qu'elle soit en danger.

Amicalement,

Adam Greengrass. »

D'un geste plein de nervosité, je mis la clef et commença à visionner la vidéo. Elle montrait clairement Tom Jedusor exécutant de sang-froid Igor Karkaroff, un de ses complices qui avait voulu s'enfuir. Nous avions retrouvé son corps il y a maintenant plus d'une année et bien que nous savions très bien que sa mort était lié à l'organisation de Jedusor, nous n'avions pas pu le prouver mais là, nous avions enfin ce qu'il fallait ! Harry arriva à ce moment et s'installa derrière son bureau.

\- Potter, viens voir ! Je m'exclame.

Je lui montre la vidéo et il en reste sans voix pendant quelques minutes avant de se reprendre.

\- C'est ce qu'il nous manquait, dit-il encore stupéfait.

\- Oui.

\- Je n'en reviens pas… Où as-tu eu ça ?

Je lui tendis la lettre qu'il lut.

\- Attends, s'il te l'a envoyé avant de mourir, tu aurais dû recevoir ça bien avant ! S'exclama Harry.

\- Remercie le sérieux des agents d'accueil, je crois que rester le cul vissé sur leurs chaises ne les aides pas à comprendre l'importance que peut avoir le courrier !

\- Il faut que nous organisions une réunion d'urgence…

\- Entre nous d'abord, il va falloir revoir le plan, si nous parvenons à détruire l'organisation, alors Hermione…

\- N'aura pas à se faire passer pour morte, termina Harry à ma place.

\- Exactement, mais il faut bien s'y prendre, s'il y a une fuite sur ce que l'on possède, ça pourrait tout foirer et nous mettre en danger… De plus, avant de parler de notre trouvaille au Cercle, il faut que nous coincions Pettigrow pour qu'il ne puisse pas prévenir le camp adverse, du coup, il va falloir mettre ton parrain au courant.

\- Je m'en chargerais le moment venu, il comprendra mieux si c'est moi qui lui dit toute la vérité, surtout quand elle implique Rogue, il ne croira personne d'autre.

Il ne me restait plus qu'à envoyer un message à Granger pour qu'elle nous rejoigne dans la maison de son enfance, car il fallait aussi que Rogue soit présent, en espérant qu'elle trouve un moyen pour entrer en contact avec lui…

* * *

 **Hermione**

Rogue m'avait simplement dit que si j'avais envie de le voir, il me suffisait de l'attendre dans la maison de mes parents mais même en sachant cela, je fuis surprise de le voir arriver aussi vite, seulement quelques minutes après mon arrivé.

\- Comment…

\- Une application de traçage, elle m'alerte seulement lorsque vous êtes à cette adresse, me répondit-il simplement.

\- Décidemment !

Apparemment, les gens appréciés tracer mon mobile sans même me prévenir ! Drago, maintenant Rogue !

\- Vous vouliez me voir ? Me demanda-t-il.

\- Non, pas moi, mais apparemment, Harry et Drago ont des nouvelles à nous donner. Ils ne devraient pas tarder.

Il acquiesça puis s'installa dans le canapé de mes parents, le visage fermé, comme à son habitude, je me demandais s'il lui arrivait de sourire.

\- Comment avez-vous rejoint l'organisation ? Je demande subitement.

\- Contrairement à beaucoup, je savais parfaitement dans quoi je m'engageais, j'avais simplement faim de pouvoir.

\- Mais alors, qu'est-ce qui vous a fait entrer en contact avec le Cercle ?

\- La mort de Lily m'a ramené à la raison, c'est assez ironique quand on sait que c'est son mariage qui m'a fait aller vers l'organisation.

\- Pensiez-vous qu'elle vous aimerait grâce à ça ?

\- Je n'étais rien puis en entrant dans l'organisation, je me suis retrouvé à la tête d'une grande entreprise, alors oui, je pensais que ça ferait une différence. J'étais très limité à l'époque. Je n'ai voulu voir que Lily aimait James Potter pour autre chose que son pouvoir. James était issus d'une famille riche et influente, il était policier et il était appelés à succéder à Dumbledore, alors, quand j'ai su que Lily ne partagerait jamais mes sentiments à cause de Potter, je me suis persuadé que tout était une question de richesse et de pouvoir… Je ne me rendais pas compte que je l'insultais en pensant ça mais je me voilais la face pour ne pas voir la réalité en face.

Je m'assis à ses côtés, car je sentais que me dire tout ça était assez douloureux pour lui.

\- Aimer quelqu'un comme j'ai aimé Lily sans que ce soit réciproque fait très mal, sa transforme une personne, car ce que je ressentais pour elle ne pouvait pas s'oublier. Même plus de 20 ans après sa mort, les sentiments sont toujours là. Il n'y a que l'envie de vengeance et l'amitié de votre mère qui m'a empêcher de sombrer et maintenant, il n'y a que la vengeance, la double vengeance, car même si ce n'était pas le même amour que celui que je ressentais pour Lily, j'aimais profondément votre mère, certainement comme vous aimez le fils Potter.

\- Vous vous pensez responsable de la mort de Lily, je devine.

\- Pendant longtemps j'ai rejeté la faute sur James, car c'était lui qui faisait parti du Cercle, c'était lui qui avait attiré l'attention de Jedusor mais lui, il se battait du bon côté, comme les gens courageux et droit le font. Lorsque j'ai su, j'ai voulu prévenir Lily mais il y avait des années que nous étions brouillé, alors, elle ne m'a pas écouté… Si j'avais été moins sot, si j'avais accepté…

\- Non, vous n'en savez rien… On sait ce qu'il se passe mais on ne peut pas deviner si en agissant autrement, les choses auraient été meilleures ou pire… Nous sommes juste des humains, qui font des erreurs, l'important, c'est de réaliser que nous sommes sur le mauvais chemin et de tout faire pour repartir dans le bon sens. C'est ce que vous avez fait.

Puis, sans savoir pourquoi, je pris sa main, un geste pour le réconforter, pour lui dire que si lui ne se pardonnait pas, moi, je savais qu'il n'était pas responsable.


	48. Chapter 47

**Réponse à Lily : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 47 – L'espoir**

 **Severus**

Je comprenais pourquoi Dumbledore m'avait poussé à m'ouvrir à elle, un simple geste, totalement désintéressé de sa part m'enlevait un peu du poids que je portais depuis des années et un sourire se dessina sur mon visage, le premier vrai sourire sincère depuis plus de deux décennies.

\- Merci Miss Granger.

\- Appelez-moi Hermione, après tout, vous êtes mon parrain, s'amusa-t-elle.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Vous m'avez donc connu toute petite ? Me demanda-t-elle.

\- Pas autant que je l'aurais souhaité, je ne pouvais pas fréquenter votre mère en public, nous nous rencontrions surtout dans le vieil entrepôt mais nous avons une exception pour votre baptême qui s'est déroulé en deux fois.

\- J'ai eu deux baptêmes ?

\- Oui, un baptême où toute votre famille était présente, vos parents ont fait de Lily votre marraine et un autre où il n'y avait que vous, vos parents et moi pour faire de moi le parrain.

Drago et Potter arrivèrent, je ne savais pas encore pourquoi ils voulaient nous voir mais ils avaient l'air très content d'eux.

* * *

 **Hermione**

\- Mais, ça change tout ! Je m'exclame après qu'ils nous aient montré la vidéo.

\- Oui, ça change tout, dit Severus.

\- Mais il faut très bien préparer les choses, dit Harry.

\- C'est peut-être la fin de tout, je dis incapable d'y croire vraiment.

\- Oui, confirme Drago en s'approchant de moi.

Les larmes me montaient aux yeux, un peu plus lorsqu'il caressa ma joue.

\- Je n'ai plus à disparaître ! Dis-je.

\- Non, je te garde prés de moi.

\- Pour toujours ? Je demande en souriant.

\- Oui, jusqu'à ce que tu ne me supportes plus, rigola-t-il.

\- Donc, pour toujours, je dis en l'embrassant.

Il serra contre lui et me fit même tournoyer dans ses bras avant de m'embrasser passionnément.

\- Ce n'est pas que je ne sois pas heureux pour vous ou que tout ça ne soit pas émouvant mais on a un plan à préparer et une organisation à couler, du coup, je pense que vous pouvez reporter vos effusions, suggéra Harry en souriant.

Me séparant de Drago, je souris à Harry avant de me jeter dans ses bras.

\- Ne sois pas jaloux, je suis aussi contente de ne pas me séparer de toi, je dis en rigolant.

\- Moi aussi Hermione, moi aussi, dit-elle en me serrant contre lui.

\- Bon, le plan, dis-je en reprenant mon sérieux.

\- Je pense que pour commencer, il faut faire venir Sirius ici, suggéra Harry.

\- Black ne va pas aimer me voir, dit Rogue.

\- Nous lui expliquerons que vous êtes de notre côté depuis des années, il finira par comprendre, j'interviens en souriant à l'homme.

\- Je crois que tu surestimes un peu trop les capacités de raisonnement de mon parrain, dit Harry en haussant ses sourcils.

\- Et moi je crois que tu sous-estimes son intelligence, je réponds.

Harry envoya un message à Sirius, en lui demandant de nous rejoindre chez mes parents sans en parler à quiconque.

\- Voilà, il va arriver et advienne que pourra ! S'exclama Harry en haussant les épaules.

* * *

 **Harry**

Sirius ne mit pas longtemps à nous rejoindre, un sourire se fit sur son visage lorsqu'il nous vit mais il se fana bien vite en voyant Rogue.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Rogue ! S'énerva-t-il.

\- Tu me manquais tellement que j'ai eu envie de te faire un petit coucou, railla celui-ci.

Si en plus il ne nous facilitait pas la tâche, nous n'étions pas sorties de l'auberge !

\- Sirius, laisse-moi t'expliquer, j'interviens.

\- Oui, je pense que tu me dois pas mal d'explication !

J'entrepris de tous lui raconter ce qui remontait à avant la mort de Dumbledore, c'était là que j'avais commencé à lui cacher des choses, contrairement à ce que je pensais, il ne m'interrompit pas, même lorsque je lui dis que Pettigrow était le fameux traître.

\- Comment peux-tu être sûr que Peter soit un traître, surtout lorsque c'est Rogue qui te le dit ! Nous étions tous à l'école ensemble et il nous détesté, Peter y compris ! Dit Sirius une fois que j'eus terminé.

\- Rectification, je vous détestais James et toi, trop prétentieux à mon goût, je n'aimais pas trop Lupin car il restait avec vous mais Peter m'indifférait tellement qu'il n'était qu'un mouton sans le moindre intérêt, tout juste une groupie de James et toi, alors non, je ne le détestais pas, avoua Rogue avec un léger rictus.

\- Comment pourrais-je croire qu'il a trahit James ? Tu avais bien plus de raison de le faire !

\- En faisant marcher ta tête pour une fois ! Jamais je n'aurais pu faire quelque chose qui mettait la vie de Lily en danger, y compris tuer James.

\- D'accord, imaginons que tu n'y sois pour rien, je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi Peter…

\- Peter est un suiveur de la pire espèce, il s'entoure toujours des personnes les plus influentes. A l'école, c'était vous, à la sortie, ça a été Jedusor, je ne l'ai appris que récemment mais essais d'envisager cette possibilité, ça expliquerait bien pourquoi Jedusor a toujours eut une longueur d'avance sur le Cercle, tu donnais des informations auxquels Peter n'avait pas accès et lui, il les donnait à Jedusor…

\- C'est impossible, il est notre meilleur ami, il ne peut avoir participé à l'assassinat de James… Mais ce n'était plus de la négation, c'était du désespoir.

\- Je ne pense pas que Peter ait été assez courageux pour participer réellement, enfin, autrement qu'en apportant les renseignements nécessaire, dit Rogue avec pour la première fois, un soupçon d'empathie dans la voix.

\- Je vais aller le trouver et si c'est lui, je le tuerais de mes mains, Remus voudra probablement participer aussi, dit Sirius.

\- Non, attends, nous devons être prudent… J'interviens.

\- Harry, il est responsable de la mort de tes parents, il nous a tous trahit pendant des années !

\- Je sais, mais attends, on a encore quelque chose à te montrer.

Drago lui montra alors la vidéo, comme nous, Sirius mit un moment à se rendre compte.

\- C'est inespéré ! S'exclama-t-il au bout d'un moment.

\- Oui, acquiesça Rogue.

\- Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? Demanda Sirius.

\- Il faut que tu réunisses le Cercle au complet, comme s'il s'agissait d'une réunion ordinaire, il faut aussi que Peter soit présent, je lui dis.

\- Bien, approuva Sirius.

\- Je vous rejoindrais une fois que l'un de vous m'aura envoyé un signal comme quoi tous les membres sont présents. La réaction de Peter en me voyant arriver risque d'être intéressante, s'amusa Rogue.

Sirius eut un rictus, comme quoi, les choses s'arrangeaient.

* * *

 **Drago**

Tout le monde était là, deux heures avaient suffit pour tous les réunir et Peter semblait confiant, complètement ignorant que sa vie allait basculer, Sirius savait jouer l'indifférence bien mieux que je ne le croyais étant donné les circonstances. Il devait avoir envie de tuer Pettigrow de ses mains mais il passait outre.

Je vis Hermione envoyé un message à Rogue.

\- Qu'attendons-nous pour commencer ? Demanda Peter.

\- Nous attendons une dernière personne, une vieille connaissance, j'espère que tu seras heureux de le retrouver, répondit Sirius avec un sourire en coin.

\- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Peter.

\- Ah, regarde, la porte est en train de s'ouvrir, tu vas vite le savoir mon… Ami, dit Sirius.

A la vue de Rogue, Pettigrow se tassa sur son siège, gigota et croisa le rictus de Sirius, il sut alors qu'il était en grand danger.

\- Sirius, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

\- Je pense que tu le sais déjà.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a raconté, mais c'est faux, tu as plus confiance en moi qu'en lui tout de même !

\- C'était le cas et je me suis rendu compte que j'avais eu tort.

\- Harry, je n'aurais jamais fait quoi que ce soit…

\- Ne lui adresse même pas la parole ! S'écria Sirius

Devant les regards interrogatifs des autres membres du Cercle, Harry, Hermione, Sirius, Severus et moi avons commencé à tout raconter après avoir bâillonné Peter qui ne cessait de nous interrompre pour plaider sa cause. A la vue de la fameuse vidéo, l'espoir étreignit tout le monde sans exception.


	49. Chapter 48

**Réponse à Lily : Merci, voilà la suite.**

 **Je m'excuse envers vous toutes, une fois de plus, je n'ai pas pu posté pendant 2 (voir 3 jours), vraiment désolé mais j'espère que vous savez que je fais ce que je peux ;) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ;) (enfin pas sûr vu le titre, vous devez déjà me détester ;))**

* * *

 **Chapitre 48 - Coma**

 **Drago**

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait, où j'étais ? Je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir les yeux mais j'entendais ce qu'il se passait autour de moi il y avait un bip répétitif et très irritant, je sentais une main serrer la mienne, rien qu'à la chaleur et à la douceur de la peau, je devinais qu'il s'agissait de celle d'Hermione, je reconnaitrais son touché entre mille.

\- Miss Granger, vous devriez rentrer, il ne se réveillera pas cette nuit, nous pouvons vous l'assurez, dit une voix que je ne connaissais pas.

\- Je veux bien vous croire docteur, mais je ne le laisserais pas seul, inutile d'en discuter, trancha la voix d'Hermione.

Sa voix était toujours aussi magnifique bien que triste et peut-être même désespéré. Comme à chaque fois que je sentais qu'elle n'allait pas bien, j'avais envie de la réconforter, de lui dire que tout allait bien, de la serrer dans mes bras, de l'embrasser et bien plus encore mais mon corps refusait de bouger, je n'arrivais toujours pas ouvrir les yeux, je n'arrivais pas non plus à parler, condamné à écouter et à sentir et à ressentir sans pouvoir rien faire.

Puis je compris, le docteur, le bip répétitif et agaçant et la tristesse d'Hermione… Tout ça signifiait que j'étais hospitalisé et probablement dans une sorte de coma, le fait de ne pouvoir rien faire résultait certainement de ça.

Les souvenirs revenaient, je me souvenais être arrivé là où résidait Jedusor, il était seul, nous nous en étions assuré grâce à Rogue, voilà pourquoi il n'y avait que Sirius, Harry et moi pour l'arrestation, seulement, Tom Jedusor avait vite compris que cette fois-ci, nous avions de quoi le faire plonger pour un bon moment et pour lui, il était hors de question de se rendre sans faire d'histoire.

Je me souvenais l'avoir vu sortir une arme, viser Harry. Je me souvenais que Sirius avait été le premier à réagir en sortant la sienne mais le coup partit et j'avais plongé pour pousser Harry puis après, plus rien, j'imaginais donc que la balle destiné à Potter m'avait atteinte et que j'avais été transporté à l'hôpital.

Hermione devait être dans tous ses états, surtout que Sirius, Potter et moi l'avions attaché dans les locaux du Cercle pour ne pas qu'elle nous suive. Oui, aux grands maux les grands moyens, elle n'avait pas voulu nous laisser y aller sans elle, quand bien même nous avions essayé de la raisonner, lui expliquer qu'il ne s'agissait plus d'enquête, que là, il s'agissait réellement de nos boulots et que le sien était avocate et non policière mais elle n'avait rien voulu entendre, donc, une fois seuls avec elle, nous l'avions attaché à l'une des chaises, lui promettant de venir la détacher dès que ce serait terminé et ses derniers furent :

\- Si l'un de vous est blessé, je le tue !

Donc me voilà dans de beaux draps ! J'entendis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir puis se fermer, probablement le médecin qui avait décidé d'abandonner l'idée de convaincre Granger de me laisser pour la nuit, il avait comprit plus vite que moi à quel tête de mule il avait affaire !

\- Comme si j'allais te laisser seul ! Non, je veux être quand tu te réveilles, pour me te tuer de mes mains pour me faire des frayeurs pareils, me chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

Qu'est-ce que je disais, j'étais dans de beaux draps ! Mais je savais que c'était sa façon de ne pas laisser le désespoir l'envahir.

\- Puis je te ressusciterais pour te tuer une deuxième fois pour m'avoir attaché…

Puis elle éclata en sanglot en serrant ma main un peu plus fort. J'avais tellement envie de mettre fin à son angoisse mais apparemment, je n'en étais pas capable pour le moment.

* * *

 **Harry**

Minuit passé et j'étais toujours au bureau, incapable d'en partir, j'abattais la paperasse et ça, il y en avait ! Un blessé par balle au cours d'une arrestation, c'était assez problématique mais Sirius avait d'autres choses à faire que de remplir ces papiers. Bon, je savais qu'il n'aurait aucun problème à cause de ça, Kingsley sera là pour arrondir les angles et faire en sorte que Sirius n'ait pas de problème à cause de ça.

Ginny était passé, en tant que membre du Cercle, elle avait été prévenue des événements et j'avais passé un mauvais quart d'heure à son arrivée, elle avait comprit que j'avais fait en sortes qu'elle ne soit au courant qu'après les faits mais là, c'était tout autre chose qui occupait mon esprit.

\- Harry ?

Ma tête se releva au son de la voix de mon parrain.

\- Oui ?

\- Jedusor est mort sur la table d'opération i heure, me dit-il en appuyant son épaule sur l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Je pleurerais quand j'aurais deux minutes, dis-je avec un petit sourire.

\- Oui, moi aussi !

Il vint s'installer face à moi.

\- Drago est dans le coma mais son état est stable, il ne devrait pas y avoir de complications, m'apprit-il également.

\- Bien, dis-je soulagé.

\- Harry, pourquoi n'es-tu pas près d'Hermione ?

\- Parce que son fiancé, le seul homme qu'elle ait aimé réellement est dans le coma pour avoir pris une balle à ma place…

\- Hermione ne verra pas les choses ainsi… Elle va peut-être t'en vouloir de l'avoir attaché mais pas que Drago ait prit une balle qui te revenait.

\- Oui je m'en doute mais moi, je m'en veux.

\- C'est idiot, humain mais idiot.

Il n'avait pas tort puis de toute façon, culpabilité ou pas, je me sentirais encore plus mal si je continuais à éviter ma meilleure amie tout en sachant qu'elle avait besoin de moi.

* * *

 **Hermione**

Je dormais très inconfortablement si bien que le bruit de la porte suffit à me réveiller en sursaut.

\- Désolé Hermione, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, me dit Harry.

Sans un mot, je me lève et me jette dans ses bras pour le serrer.

\- Je croyais que tu ne viendrais jamais, dis-je.

Mes larmes cédèrent, une fois de plus.

\- Je suis désolé, je m'en veux tellement…

\- Je sais mais moi, je ne t'en veux pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Il a fait ce que tu aurais certainement fait pour lui, je n'aurais pas préféré que tu sois à sa place, j'aurais seulement aimé qu'aucun de vous ne soit blessé.

Il me serra contre lui et à défaut de me sentir bien, je me sentais moins seule.

* * *

 **Drago**

Combien de temps avais-je passé à écouter, je ne le savais pas. Hermione ne m'avait quasiment pas quitté, de même qu'Harry qui à mon avis ne devait pas vouloir la laisser seule, ce dont je lui étais reconnaissant. Mes parents étaient arrivés deux jours après mon arrivés, Pansy, Blaise, et tous les autres venaient à tour de rôle.

Là, il devait être tard, car il y avait un moment que les derniers visiteurs étaient partit, ne laissant qu'Hermione et Harry qui devaient dormir au son de leurs respirations calmes et apaisées.

Mais soudain, la lumière me brula les yeux, depuis que j'essayais de les ouvrir sans y parvenir, je n'étais plus habitué à la vivacité de la lumière. Mais je m'y habituais et enfin, je revenais à moi. J'attendis quelques instants de ne plus être aveuglé pour la voir avant de bouger ne serais-ce qu'un doigt.

Au bout d'une éternité, c'est du moins l'impression que j'avais eue, je pouvais enfin contempler son visage endormit tourné vers moi. Ses boucles plus désordonnés qu'à l'accoutumé, ressemblant plus à ceux de l'Hermione de l'école qu'à la Hermione actuelle me firent sourire.

Libérant ma main de la sienne, je me mis à lui caresser les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre doucement les yeux. Elle resta un moment à me regarder avant de se lever d'un bond.

\- Drago ! S'écria-t-elle.

Potter se réveilla en sursaut et regarda autour de lui avant que son regard ne tombe sur moi.

\- Bonjour Mademoiselle, vous êtes l'infirmière ? Je demande avec un visage neutre.

Un instant, son sourire se figea mais je lui tendis la main pour lui faire comprendre qu'il s'agissait simplement d'une mauvaise blague.

\- Franchement mon cœur, ce n'était pas drôle du tout !

\- Je sais mon ange.

Mais ma blague était déjà oubliée, ses lèvres s'écrasaient déjà sur les miennes et j'avais enfin, totalement, l'impression de revivre.


	50. Chapter 49

**Réponse à Lily : Ah, ravi que tu ne m'aies pas détestée longtemps ! Merci ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 49 – Minute de silence**

 **Hermione**

Voilà 2 semaines que Drago avait quitté l'hôpital mais il était en arrêt pour encore 1 mois, mais cela faisait 3 semaines que Tom Jedusor était mort et que les preuves avaient été rendus publiques. Non seulement la vidéo mais aussi tout ce qui avait été trouvés en perquisitionnant ses différentes planques.

Peter était en prison, de même que certains autres complices de Jedusor et Sirius venait d'être rétablis à son poste de Chef de la police, l'affaire Jedusor n'entacherait pas sa carrière, donc, après le verdict, une réunion du Cercle nous attendait.

L'ambiance était détendue, festive et joviale. Mais si nous avions passé le plus difficile, c'est-à-dire, fait tomber Jedusor, il nous restait beaucoup de monde à attraper, même si aujourd'hui les choses avaient changés, ces gens étaient officiellement recherchés, nous n'étions pas seuls, ça restait extrêmement dangereux et Sirius fut le premier à oser casser l'ambiance.

\- Les membres de l'organisation restant en liberté sont à présent désorganisés, sans chef ce qui en un sens, les rends encore plus dangereux pour nous. Nous n'avons plus aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'ils préparent puisque nous n'avons plus d'informateurs parmi eux, donc, malgré la mort de Jedusor, il faut continuer à être méfiant et à faire attention.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Sirius on reste sur nos gardes mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas profiter de ce qui a été enfin accomplit et je pense que nous devrions faire une minute de silence pour tous ceux qui ne sont plus là pour s'en réjouir avec nous, proposa Minerva.

\- C'est une très bonne idée, accepta Sirius.

Tout le monde acquiesça et le silence ce fit. Les premières personnes pour qui furent mes pensées étaient mes parents bien sûr, même s'il n'y avait que ma mère qui avait fait partie du Cercle je savais que mon père s'en serait réjouit avec elle. Ensuite, mes pensées allèrent à ma marraine, Lily et à James, les parents d'Harry même si je n'avais aucun souvenir d'eux, ils méritaient que l'on pense à eux. Puis Albus bien sûr, lui qui avait passé près de 30 ans à lutter et qui nous avait quitté il y a peu. Puis mes pensées allèrent vers tous ceux que je n'avais pas connus.

\- Bien, merci à tous, je pense que nous pouvons lever la séance, je vous informerais de la prochaine réunion lorsqu'elle sera nécessaire, dit Sirius.

\- Oui, laisse-nous un peu en paix ! S'amusa Remus en tapant gentiment l'épaule de son vieil ami.

Ils partirent les uns après les autres et Rogue, qui avait maintenant sa place officielle à la table vint vers moi.

\- Je pense que vous devriez reprendre contact avec votre ami, Monsieur Nott junior, me dit-il.

\- Comment savez-vous que je le connais ?

\- Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à vous suivre depuis votre retour.

\- Vraiment, c'est une mauvaise habitude que vous avez tous ! Je m'exclame.

\- Pardon ? Me demande-t-il.

\- Vous me suivez, vous installez des applications de traçage sur mon mobile, vous m'attachez à une chaise… Franchement, c'est agaçant !

Drago et Harry étaient avec nous et ils riaient doucement en me regardant.

\- Hermione, tout ce que j'ai pu faire était pour votre bien, me dit Severus qui n'avait pas l'air désolé du tout.

\- Oui, je le sais bien, c'est uniquement pour ça que je ne fais que marronner et que je ne vous en veux pas !

\- Parfait, me dit-il.

Puis après quelques mots, il partit aussi.

* * *

 **Drago**

Il ne restait plus que Sirius, Harry, Granger et moi, c'était le moment d'essayer de plaider ma cause.

\- Sirius, je me demandais si…

\- Non, répondit-il avant que je finisse ma question.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un sourire et Sirius portait le même sur son visage.

\- Non quoi ? Je demande.

\- Non, je ne vais pas t'autoriser à reprendre ton boulot avant la fin de ton arrêt !

\- Comment tu sais que…

\- Tu es tellement prévisible, s'amusa Hermione.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire pendant un mois ! Je m'exclame un peu vexé que tout le monde ait deviné ce que je voulais.

\- Hum, attends, laisses-moi réfléchir, dit Hermione en prenant un faux air concentré.

Je m'attendais au pire dans ces cas-là !

\- Alors, nous sommes en février, d'ici peu, il y aura la Saint-Valentin, notre première Saint-Valentin ! Du coup, tu as intérêt que tout soit parfait, ça devrait t'occuper au moins pendant trois jours, dit-elle en souriant.

Sirius et Harry s'esclaffait silencieusement.

\- Oh, rigole Potter, comme si tu n'allais pas devoir faire pareil pour Ginny !

Ma réplique eut l'effet escompté, c'est-à-dire, lever le sourire sur son visage !

\- Puis, si après ça tu t'ennuis encore, je te rappel que notre mariage dans un peu moins de 6 mois et qu'avec tout ça, nous n'avons encore rien prévu ! Me rappela ma future épouse.

\- Parfait, une balle n'a pas réussit à m'achever mais on dirait bien que toi, tu en sois capable !

\- Très drôle Malefoy ! Tu as voulu m'épouser, alors maintenant, tu assumes ! Me dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- Il y en a bien qui choisisse de se pendre, chacun a le droit de choisir sa mort ! Je marmonne en la suivant vers la sortie.

\- Je t'ai entendu !

\- Mais j'ai choisit la plus belle façon de mourir, j'ajoute en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Mouais, s'amusa-t-elle.

Une fois rentré, je la prends dans mes bras et je l'embrasse.

\- Tu sais que je taquine, je lui dis à l'oreille.

\- Je l'espère bien, me répond-elle.

\- Je suis l'homme les plus heureux de l'Angleterre, dis-je en l'embrassant.

Elle m'offrit un sourire radieux.

\- Et quand tu me souris comme ça, je suis l'homme le plus heureux sur terre, je continue en l'embrassant de nouveau.

\- Et quand je me déshabille ? Me demande-t-elle en ôtant son tee-shirt.

\- Alors là, je dirais probablement de la galaxie, dis-je en embrassant son épaule.

* * *

 **Hermione**

Crochetant mes bras autour de son cou et mes jambes autour de sa taille, il me pressa entre lui et le mur, embrassant mes épaules, ma poitrine, lorsque… Une fois n'est pas coutume, Pansy débarqua comme un ouragan.

\- Putain Parkinson, tu as un radar ! S'exclama Drago en me laissant descendre.

\- C'est un talent, toi aussi tu y arriveras un jour ! Railla-t-elle.

\- Par pitié, je ne veux jamais te surprendre comme ça avec Weasley !

Pansy fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendue.

\- Bon, je me disais que, maintenant que toute cette histoire est finit, on va peut-être pouvoir se concentrer sur ce qui est vraiment important ? Suggéra Pansy.

\- Le match de foot de samedi ? Demanda Drago.

\- Le concert de Muse ? Je demande en entrant dans le jeu de mon fiancé.

\- Très drôle ! Voilà pourquoi vous allez vous marier, vous avez le même humour fumant ! Je parle de votre mariage, il faut bien que quelqu'un s'en occupe !

\- Je vais m'en occuper avec toi, dit Drago.

\- Super, alors on se voit demain ! Il va falloir mettre au point un planning et je peux vous dire qu'il va y avoir du boulot ! Un planning de malade ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai déjà fait aménager mes horaires de boulot exprès pour pouvoir faire de votre mariage ma priorité !

\- Tu sais que tu es un amour, je dis à Pansy en l'enlaçant.

\- Merci Mione, c'est parce que je vous aime fort ! Mais s'il te plait, évite de me serrer dans tes bras quand tu ne portes aucun haut, c'est assez étrange.

\- Je verrais pour faire ça le jour où tu arrêteras de repousser mes orgasmes à plus tard, je réponds.

\- Malefoy, tu fais vraiment d'elle une dévergondée, avant, elle aurait bafouillé rien qu'en pensant à ce mot, se moqua-t-elle avant de sortir.

\- Où en étions-nous ? Je demande à Malefoy.

Il me réembrassa et me reprit sur lui en plaquant de nouveau contre le mur alors que je riais, parfaitement heureuse en pensant que sans tous ces rebondissement, je ne pourrais pas être dans ses bras en cet instant, voilà pourquoi j'étais encore plus reconnaissante que d'habitude.


	51. Chapter 50

**Chapitre 50 – Planning**

 **Pansy**

\- Chérie, il est trois heures du matin, qu'est ce que tu fais encore avec la lumière allumée ? Me demanda Ron d'une voix ensommeillée.

\- Je suis en train de dessiner une merveille, je réponds d'une voix absente.

\- Tu ne peux pas dessiner demain ? Me demanda-t-il en caressant mon bras.

\- Non, je suis en pleine inspiration, si je ne dessine pas ce que j'ai en tête, ça risque de me passer.

\- Est-ce que ton patron te paye au moins pour toutes ces heures ?

\- Non, mais de toute façon, ce n'est pas pour lui mais pour le mariage.

\- Ah oui, ta nouvelle obsession, se moqua-t-il.

\- Cette obsession n'est pas nouvelle ! Je rêvais déjà d'organiser le mariage de Drago quand j'étais encore en maternelle, pour Hermione, c'est quand même plus récent, ça ne date que du lycée. Ils sont mes meilleurs amis et en plus ils se marient ensemble !

\- Au moins, je n'aurais à te supporter comme ça qu'une seule fois, marmonna-t-il tout bas mais pas assez pour que je ne l'entende pas.

\- Ah, ah, tu sais que toi aussi tu as beaucoup d'humour Weasley !

Il déposa un baiser sur mon épaule en rigolant doucement.

\- Non mais, tu ne te rends pas compte ! C'est comme si mon frère et ma sœur allaient se marier dans quelques mois, je les aime tout autant que s'ils étaient mon frère et ma sœur !

\- Ce qui voudrait dire que ton frère et ta sœur se marieraient ensemble et que tu aurais probablement la famille la plus étrange du pays, railla-t-il en se levant.

\- Oui, c'est vrai que ça sonnait mieux dans ma tête. Mais tu m'as compris, en plus, j'adore organiser des événements !

\- Ca, je ne m'en serais jamais douté ! S'exclama-t-il.

Il partit dans la salle de bain puis revint rapidement.

\- Bon, je peux t'aider, puisque je suis réveillé, autant servir à quelque chose !

\- A moins que tu ne sois d'accord pour me servir de modèle pour la robe de Mione, j'ai bien peur que tu ne puisses pas m'aider en plus, je ne suis pas sûr que tes mensurations soient les mêmes que celles de Mione, du coup…

\- Ok Parkinson débrouilles-toi toute seule dans ce cas !

\- De toute façon, j'ai terminé mon croquis ! Je m'exclame.

\- Parfait, maintenant on dort !

\- Oui, il faut que je sois en forme pour demain, je vais mettre au point un planning d'organisation avec Drago !

\- Le pauvre ! S'exclama-t-il.

Pour la forme, je lui mis une petite claque derrière la tête avant de l'embrasser et de me serrer contre lui.

* * *

 **Drago**

A peine ma Granger partit que Pansy déboula dans la chambre alors que j'avais décidé de dormir encore un peu.

\- Debout, me dit-elle.

\- Non.

\- Si !

\- Nan !

\- Malefoy, ne m'obliges pas à te lever !

\- Tu vas faire quoi Parkinson ? M'ôter la couette ? Je m'en fous, il fait bon dans cette chambre.

\- Non, je vais envoyer un message à ta mère pour lui dire à quel point nous avons besoin de son aide immédiatement pour les préparatifs, me dit-elle en s'installant à mes côtés.

J'adorais ma mère mais l'avoir sur le dos pendant 5 mois serait peut-être un peu trop, pour moi comme pour Hermione, elle passait déjà assez de temps à nous appeler pour y aller de ses recommandations, des fois, plusieurs fois dans la journée.

\- Ok Parkinson, tu gagnes, je me lève !

\- Parfait, je t'attends dans le salon, me dit-elle.

Deux minutes plus tard, me voilà habillé vite fait et je prends peur rien qu'en voyant Pansy attablait avec un simple bloc-notes et un crayon.

\- Bon, nous allons devoir décider du thème et des couleurs du mariage, ensuite, on va devoir se renseigner pour une salle qui colle à vos attentes, en espérant que nous trouverons une salle de libre ! Ensuite, il faut faire la liste des invités, imaginer les faire parts, les faire ou les faire faire, les envoyer en espérant que tout le monde y réponde à temps. Ensuite, il faut s'occuper des essayages, pour vous mais aussi pour les témoins, peut-être même les demoiselles d'honneur si Hermione en veut…

Et elle continua ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes tout en notant de temps en temps quelques mots, moi je maudissais déjà la journée qui commençait. Voilà, j'avais attaché ma fiancée à une chaise pour sa sécurité et je m'étais fait tirer dessus, du coup, ma fiancée avait choisit de me confier des tâches de future mariée pour se venger !

Mais j'avais beau me plaindre, j'étais heureux de préparer ce qui serait, je l'espère, le plus beau jour de notre vie et j'étais aussi heureux que Pansy nous aide et prenne ça autant à cœur. J'avais beau la taquiner et me plaindre d'elle, elle était merveilleuse.

\- Dis, à quoi tu penses ? J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui est plus important que ce que je dis ! Rouspéta-t-elle.

\- J'étais en train de penser que j'avais de la chance que tu sois ma meilleure amie.

Elle me fit un grand sourire.

\- Oui, je sais, en tout cas, bien joué, c'est la seule réponse qui pouvait te sauver de ma terrible colère !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, je suis un Malefoy, un Malefoy est toujours malin !

* * *

 **Hermione**

Aujourd'hui avait été un grand jour pour moi, je venais de gagner ma première affaire, Grace Pierce était rentré chez elle avec son fils. Pour lui, un simple suivit psychologique donc, l'affaire s'était terminé de la meilleure façon qui soit.

Arrivant au bureau, je fus surprise par un bruit en pénétrant dans mon bureau, d'abord apeurée, je me détendis lorsque je vis qu'il s'agissait simplement de Minerva qui venait de faire sauter le bouchon d'une bouteille de champagne.

\- Félicitations ! S'exclama-t-elle.

La secrétaire et la réceptionniste se joignirent à nous et nous avions fêté ma première victoire puis Drago était arrivés et s'était joint aux festivités avant qu'on ne prenne la route de l'appartement.

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée ? Je lui demande une fois dans la voiture.

\- Oui et ne t'inquiète pas, Pansy et moi avons les choses bien en main, me répond-il en souriant.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas, dis-je en souriant aussi.

\- J'ai quelques propositions à te faire, Pansy me tuera demain si jamais nous n'avons pas choisis le thème et les couleurs du mariage.

\- On choisira ce soir, je ne voudrais pas te perdre si bêtement !

* * *

 **Harry**

Une fois arrivé à la maison, je découvre Ginny endormit sur le canapé.

\- Mon amour, dis-je en lui caressant le visage.

\- Hum ?

\- Tu devrais aller te coucher si tu es fatigué, je lui dis en continuant à caresser son visage.

\- Non ça va, je me suis allongé à t'attendant puis je me suis endormis mais ça va aller. Tu rentres tard, me fit-elle remarquer en regardant l'heure.

\- Oui je sais, désolé mais du coup, je me retrouve avec un bleu à la place de Malefoy alors du coup, je perds du temps à le former alors qu'avec Malefoy, on est à égalité, du coup, deux fois plus efficace !

\- J'ai eu une proposition au boulot, me dit-elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- La chaîne me propose d'arrêter la présentation de la chronique sportive pour prendre la présentation de l'émission en intégralité.

\- Mais c'est super ! J'ai toujours trouvé que tu méritais plus qu'une rubrique de dix minutes.

\- Merci, me dit-elle en m'enlaçant.

\- Attends, tu avais peur que je sois contre ? Je lui demande en la regardant.

\- Je vais avoir des horaires beaucoup plus prenants, j'avais un peu peur que tu n'apprécies pas l'idée, avoua-t-elle.

\- Je suis fier de toi mon amour et vu les heures que je fais sans que tu ne t'énerves pas, je pense que je peux faire un effort.

* * *

 **Voilà un petit chapitre tout en douceur qui nous montre plusieurs personnages, car je trouvais que certains étaient absents depuis un petit moment ;)**


	52. Chapter 51

**Réponse à Lily : Ne t'inquiète pas je ne t'en veux pas ;) Pour Daphné et Blaise, j'attendais un peu, ils sont là ;) Merci beaucoup**

* * *

 **Chapitre 51 - Naissance**

 **Drago**

Nous étions mi-mars et Hermione et moi nous étions couchés à pas d'heures encore pris par les préparatifs du mariage qui avançait de plus en plus. Nous avions opté pour un thème médiéval et nous avions réussit à avoir un château magnifique perdu en Ecosse, du coup, tout ce ferait là-bas.

La cérémonie aurait lieu dans le parc du château au bord d'un lac, la réception dans une salle immense et les invités dormiraient sur place. Ca prenait forme, petit à petit, même si Pansy n'avait pas été enchanté de notre choix, puisque ça la forcerait à voyager pour découvrir les lieux et imaginer comment décorer tout ça.

Donc, quand mon téléphone sonna à 7 heures du matin, ma première envie fut de tuer celui qui osait déranger mon sommeil mais je pris tout de même l'appel.

\- Allo ?

\- Drago, je suis papa!

Je reconnus la voix de Blaise qui était pourtant déformé par l'émotion et l'excitation, le fait de savoir que mon meilleur ami venait de devenir père me réveilla complètement.

\- Ca y est ? Je m'exclame.

\- Oui, la pauvre Daphné y a passé la nuit mais ça y est, je tiens mon fils dans mes bras ! Il est tout petit !

\- A partir de quelle heure peut-on venir ?

\- A partir de 9 heures, me répond-il.

\- On sera là.

\- Vous avez plutôt intérêt ! Me dit-il en rigolant.

Après avoir raccroché, je réveille doucement Hermione.

\- Hum ? Me dit-elle d'une voix mécontente et endormie.

\- Blaise vient de m'appeler…

\- Il ne pouvait pas attendre cette après-midi pour t'appeler ? Ronchonna-t-elle.

\- Daphné a accouchée, je continue.

Hermione se redressa soudainement, cette annonce eut le même effet sur elle que sur moi, c'est-à-dire qu'à présent, elle était parfaitement réveillé !

\- Oh ! S'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

\- On peut y aller à partir de 9 heures, j'ajoute.

\- Viens, on va vite se préparer !

* * *

 **Hermione**

A notre arrivée, Blaise nous serra dans ses bras, Daphné nous fit un petit signe de la main avant que nous allions l'embrasser puis le jeune papa nous présenta son fils.

\- Je vous présente Jules Zabini, nous dit-il.

Bon, il fallait être honnête, les bébés, ça n'était pas très beau, mais je savais qu'il ne garderait pas longtemps cette tête là, dans quelques semaines, il serait vraiment très beau, je n'en doutais pas ! Mais je dis ce que tous les parents attendaient de leurs familles et de leurs amis, je sortis le mensonge que tout le monde attendait en ces circonstances.

\- Oh, il est magnifique !

Puis, ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, les bébés n'étaient pas beaux mais ils me faisaient toujours fondre, un genre de superpouvoir qu'ils avaient tous et qui touchait quasiment tout le monde ! Puis Blaise le reposa dans son couffin et le regarda un moment avant de se tourner vers nous.

Daphné me parla de son accouchement, je savais qu'elle taisait le pire de ses souffrances pour ne pas m'effrayer et je lui en étais reconnaissante, je n'avais pas envie de me donner plus de raisons de ne pas tomber enceinte.

Pendant que Daphné et moi parlions de son accouchement, Drago et Blaise regardaient le bébé avec un sourire béat.

\- Tu veux le prendre ? Demanda Blaise.

\- Moi ? S'étonna Drago.

\- Oui toi !

\- Non, il est tout petit, je vais le casser, répondit Drago en s'éloignant du berceau.

\- Mais non, tu vas voir, assied-toi, Blaise te le mettra dans les bras, tu auras moins peur, intervint Daphné.

Drago s'exécuta et Blaise lui mit le petit Jules dans les bras en lui expliquant comment le tenir. Les premières minutes furent assez drôles, Drago n'osait pas bouger d'un pouce de peur de le faire tomber mais au bout d'un moment, il sembla prendre confiance en lui et se mit à sourire en voyant ce petit être dormir dans ses bras.

Là, en voyant le sourire de Drago, Jules dans ses bras, un changement se fit en moi. Je n'avais plus peur, au contraire, je voulais qu'un jour Drago puisse en faire autant avec nos enfants et je voulais que ça arrive rapidement. Aujourd'hui, je venais de prendre ma décision, j'allais faire un enfant avec l'amour de ma vie.

Enfin, pas dans l'immédiat, Pansy me tuerait si en plus de devoir organisé mon mariage en Ecosse elle devait réajuster ma robe, mais d'ici peu de temps, j'arrêterais ma pilule et nous verrons bien ce qu'il adviendra !

Après notre visite, nous sommes partis manger en tête à tête pour le repas du midi puis faire des courses toute la journée avant de rentrer à la maison.

\- Toute la journée tu as eu l'air ailleurs, tu penses à quoi ? Me demanda-t-il en posant un baiser sur mon épaule.

Toute la journée ma nouvelle résolution n'avait cessé de tourner dans ma tête.

\- Juste au fait que je t'aime, je réponds en l'embrassant.

\- Je t'aime aussi, me répondit-il.

Après avoir rangé les courses il s'approcha de moi et m'enlaça.

\- Je vais nous faire couler un bain, si ça te dit ? Me propose-t-il.

\- Hum, laisse-moi réfléchir, un bain avec toi… Voilà qui promet de trop belles perspectives pour que je puisse refuser, je dis en rigolant.

Après un dernier baiser, il partit pour la salle de bain. D'un geste, je repris mon sac à main, farfouilla à l'intérieur puis en sortis ma tablette de pilule. Si jamais je tombais rapidement enceinte, je calmerais la colère de Pansy en lui apprenant qu'elle serait la marraine, voilà tout. Une fois ma pilule dans la poubelle, je rejoignis Drago parfaitement en accord avec ce que je venais de décider.

Je n'allais pas lui dire la décision que je venais de prendre, je savais qu'il n'attendait que mon accord pour qu'on ait un enfant, donc, ce n'était pas comme lui faire un enfant dans le dos mais ça me permettrait de lui faire la surprise.

* * *

 **Pansy**

Et voilà, la robe d'Hermione était prête, elle avait trouvé le croquis magnifique et avec l'aide de ses mensurations, j'avais pu la réaliser sans qu'elle ne me serve de modèle, pour qu'elle ne voit que le résultat final, j'espérais vraiment qu'elle aimerait !

Ginny fut la première à la voir puisqu'elle avait passé l'après-midi avec moi pendant que je la finalisais. J'avais transformé l'ancien bureau d'Hermione en atelier pour mes créations perso.

\- Elle est magnifique Pansy ! S'exclama Ginny en tournant autour de la robe.

\- Merci !

\- Promet moi que tu feras ma robe le jour où je me marierais, me supplia-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr ! Je le prendrais très mal que tu la fasses faire par quelqu'un d'autre d'ailleurs ! Me répondit-elle.

Elle rigola puis me suivit dans le salon après avoir fermé derrière elle.

\- Tu es allé voir Jules ? Je lui demande.

\- Bien sûr ! Je suis la marraine, je ne pouvais pas ne pas aller le voir ! Rigola-t-elle.

\- Tu te rends compte, Blaise et Daphné ont eu un enfant, Neville et Luna sont marié depuis 3 ans et Hermione et Drago se marieront cet été ! Je m'exclame.

\- Oui, et toi tu vis une histoire sérieuse, ce n'est pas rien non plus, me fit-elle remarquer en souriant.

Oui, nous commencions tous à grandir et à faire des choses d'adultes, cela faisait bizarre quand on se connaissait depuis aussi longtemps que nous tous !


	53. Chapter 52

**Réponse à Lily : Je ne saurais pas encore te dire dans combien de chapitre mais oui, on se rapproche de la fin... Contente que tu aies aimé, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 52 - Surprise**

 **Hermione**

Mi-mai, soit, 2 mois et demi avant le grand jour, soit, environ deux mois depuis la naissance de Jules et la vie suivait tranquillement son cours, en surface. Si ce n'est que les membres encore en liberté de l'organisation devenaient de plus en plus menaçants.

Sirius avait réchappé de peu à une attaque il y a quelques jours, alors qu'il sortait du commissariat, une voiture était passé à toute vitesse en tirant dans sa direction et seuls ses réflexes lui avait permis de s'allonger pour éviter les balles, depuis, nous étions tous sur le qui-vive.

Nous ne savions pas quand ils repasseraient à l'attaque ni qui serait la prochaine cible. Drago avait repris le travail le mois dernier et il passait beaucoup de temps au commissariat, à tenter de trouver une piste pour arrêter les derniers membres de l'organisation.

J'avais pourtant une solution, qui pourrait nous aider, elle m'avait été soufflée par Rogue. Je pouvais recontacter Théo, pour savoir s'il savait quelque chose mais ça revenait à lui demander de dénoncer son père qui faisait partit des membres en fuite, or, je ne savais toujours pas si je pouvais réellement lui faire confiance.

\- Tu as encore maigris ! S'exclama ma meilleure amie.

\- Pardon ?

Je reviens à l'instant présent, Pansy était en train de me faire essayer, une fois de plus, ma robe de mariée.

\- Je vais la reprendre, ça ne se voit pas trop mais je veux que ce soit parfait, alors je vais la resserrer, me dit-elle.

\- Non ! Je m'exclame.

\- Quoi ?

\- Non, laisse-là comme ça au moins, si je prends un peu de poids, nous aurons un petit peu de marge, dis-je en me regardant dans le miroir.

C'était assez minime, là robe me semblait parfaite, mais je n'avais pas l'œil de ma déesse de la mode pour ces choses-là, aucun doute.

\- Pourquoi grossirais-tu ? Depuis la fin de l'organisation, tu es tellement stressée que tu ne cesse de perdre du poids !

Elle faisait tout un plat de 4 petits kilos, comme si j'allais devenir maigre du jour au lendemain !

\- Je… Je…

Je ne voulais qu'elle soit la première à apprendre ce que j'avais seulement appris la veille. Un contrôle de santé de routine avec prises de sangs avait révélé que j'étais enceinte, seulement de deux petites semaines mais je ne l'avais pas encore dit à Drago, alors, ça me gênait un peu de partager ça avec ma meilleure amie avant même de l'avoir partagé avec le futur papa mais d'un autre côté, je brulais d'envie de lui dire, qu'elle partage ma joie, de plus, son visage commençait à se transformer, montrant qu'elle comprenait les mots que je n'avais pas dit.

\- Tu es enceinte ! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Chut ! Dis-je.

\- Quoi, il n'y a que nous !

\- Oui, mais tu as oublié que nous avons tous l'habitude d'entrer les uns chez les autres sans y être invité !

\- De combien ?

\- Seulement deux semaines, je l'ai appris hier et je n'ai encore rien dit à Drago, alors reste discrètes !

\- Pour qui tu me prends ? Fit-elle semblant de s'offusquer.

\- Pour Pansynator, celle qui dit tout ce qui lui vient à l'esprit spontanément !

\- Il y a des sujets sur lesquels je peux tenir ma langue, surtout lorsqu'ils te concernent, me dit-elle.

Puis elle me prit dans ses bras.

\- Bon, tu as raison, je ne vais pas toucher à la robe, si mes calculs sont bons, tu seras enceinte de trois mois et te connaissant, tu ne prendras pas beaucoup de poids en si peu de temps, estima-t-elle.

Puis elle sautilla en tapant dans ses mains.

\- On va avoir un petit Malefoy ou une petite Granger ! Je serais la marraine.

Cela ressemblait plus à une affirmation qu'à une question et pour moi, il était clair qu'elle serait la marraine, j'étais persuadée que Drago partagerait mon avis.

\- Pour l'instant, laisse-moi le temps d'en discuter avec Malefoy, on verra le reste plus tard, dis-je en rigolant.

\- Tu appelles ton futur mari, le père de ton futur enfant par son nom de famille ! Vous êtes trop bizarre tous les deux !

\- C'est devenu affectif puis je ne l'appelle pas tout le temps comme ça.

\- C'est quand même bizarre !

Nous rigolons, puis une fois encore, elle me serre dans ses bras. Une fois rhabillée, je m'excuse auprès d'elle et une fois seule, je fouille dans mes affaires pour trouver le numéro que m'avait laissé Théo, en espérant qu'il n'avait pas changé depuis. Si je n'avais pas confiance en lui, je pouvais avoir confiance en l'instinct de Severus.

« Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Théo, je ne suis pas là pour le moment, veuillez me laisser un message. »

\- Théo, c'est Hermione… Granger, j'aurais souhaité te voir, rappelles-moi quand tu auras ce message. J'espère que tu vas bien.

Voilà, maintenant, je n'avais plus qu'à attendre, même si je ne pensais pas qu'il me rappellerait dans la journée. Sachant que Drago avait commencé assez tôt, je savais qu'il rentrerait vers les 13 heures, donc, j'entrepris de lui préparer le repas.

* * *

 **Drago**

Après une nouvelle matinée à faire chou-blanc c'était un vrai plaisir de rentrer chez soi, en plus, ma future épouse m'avait préparé le repas, de quoi bien arranger mon humeur, comme si sa simple présence ne suffisait pas à me faire oublier la plupart de mes tracas !

\- Bonjour mon ange.

Elle me sourit, m'enlace et m'embrasse.

\- Salut, me dit-elle.

\- Alors, quoi de neuf ? Je demande.

Je savais qu'elle avait une fois de plus passé sa matinée à essayer sa robe, Pansy insistait pour qu'elle le fasse au moins deux fois par mois, ce que je trouvais parfaitement ridicule.

\- Oh, rien de spécial, essayage, déshabillage…

\- J'aurais aimé être là !

\- Oui, mais tu ne peux pas voir ma robe !

\- Oh je sais, je parlais d'être là pour le déshabillage !

Elle me regarde puis pouffe de rire avant de prendre mon assiette pour me servir.

\- Ah oui, j'allais oublier… Je suis enceinte.

Mon cerveau mit un moment à comprendre ces simples mots, d'abord, parce qu'elle avait dit ça comme si elle m'annonçait le temps qu'il faisait mais aussi parce que j'avais du mal à y croire, ne prenait-elle plus la pilule ?

Elle me regardait, légèrement anxieuse, attendant ma réaction, comment pouvait-elle douter de ma façon de réagir ! Mais c'était trop beau pour être vrai !

\- Tu es sérieuse !

\- Je ne m'amuserais pas à te faire ce genre de blague !

Alors je me lève et je l'embrasse en essayant de mettre tout l'amour que je ressens pour elle dans ce baiser.

\- Je suis tellement heureux, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer ! Mais comment est-ce possible ?

\- Sérieusement Malefoy, il faut vraiment que je t'explique comment on fait les bébés ? Se moqua-t-elle en mordillant mon oreille.

\- Non Granger, ça je sais très bien comment ça marche, je voulais dire comment alors que tu prends la pilule, je réponds en l'asseyant sur la table.

\- Lorsque je t'ai vu avec Jules dans les bras, j'ai complètement changé d'avis, je n'avais plus peur et j'ai jeté ma pilule le soir même. Je ne pensais pas que ça irait aussi vite. J'avais entendu comme quoi, après l'arrêt d'une pilule, ça pouvait prendre un moment.

\- Oui, mais c'était sans compter sur le fait que je suis un Malefoy, les Malefoy sont toujours efficaces !

\- Ce doit-être ça, acquiesça-t-elle en riant.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Alors qu'on s'embrassait, des coups à la porte nous dérangèrent, me forçant à décoller ma bouche de la sienne et à remettre son tee-shirt en place puisque j'étais en train de lui enlever.

\- C'est à se demander comment j'ai pu te mettre enceinte vu le nombre de fois où on se fait interrompre avant de pouvoir procréer !

Elle rigola pendant que j'ouvrais la porte.

\- Surprise !

\- Maman ! Papa !

Ils se tenaient sur le pas de la porte avec pas mal de valises.

\- Lucius, Narcissa ! S'exclama Hermione en arrivant derrière moi.

\- J'espère que vous ne nous en voudrez pas, mais on a voulu vous faire la surprise ! Dit ma mère.

\- Non, pas du tout, rentrez ! Drago, prends les bagages de ta mère, dit Hermione.

Sortant enfin de ma stupeur, je m'exécute.

\- Nous avons décidé de revenir près de Londres. Nous possédons toujours un manoir ici, il sera prêt à nous accueillir de nouveau d'ici 2 semaines, alors on s'est dit, que si vous étiez d'accord, on pourrait passer ces 2 semaines chez vous ? Demanda ma mère.

\- Oui, bien sûr ! Répondit Hermione.

J'étais heureux que ça ne la gêne pas, dans le cas contraire, je me serais mal vu leur demander d'aller à l'hôtel !


	54. Chapter 53

**Réponse à Lily : Merci ;) Et oui, ils vont devenir parent mais il faudra encore attendre un peu pour l'annonce ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 53 – Deux Pansynator**

 **Hermione**

Mes beaux-parents ou plutôt, mes futurs beaux-parents étaient à la maison depuis 15 jours et cela se passait plutôt bien, si ce n'est que Narcissa se montrait aussi obsédé par le mariage que l'était Pansy et deux Pansy était dur à gérer à la longue mais elle était adorable, alors, je supportais plutôt facilement.

Heureusement pour moi, une date qui approchait avait provisoirement détourné l'attention de Pansynator et de Narcissa de mon mariage, c'était les 24 ans de Drago qui approchaient et elles comptaient lui organiser une fête surprise qui ne serait évidement pas une surprise puisque mon cher fiancé s'en doutait déjà.

\- Je peux vous aider ? Je propose.

Elles étaient toutes les deux dans le salon à échanger des idées.

\- Non Mione, on gère, repose-toi et profite du fait que nous te laissons en paix, me répondit Pansy avec un clin d'œil.

\- D'accord, je ne vais pas vous laisser le temps de revenir sur votre décision, je dis en attrapant mon sac déclenchant le rire de ma meilleure amie et celui de Narcissa.

\- Miss Granger, puis-je vous inviter à déjeuner ? Me proposa Lucius.

\- Oui, avec plaisir, je réponds.

Il me tendit un bras que je pris, c'était amusant de comparer le Lucius presque souriant et très sympathique, bien que toujours froid, à la première impression glaciale qu'il m'avait fait le jour de mon arrivée en Irlande.

A présent, il était totalement à l'aise en ma présence et pareil de mon côté, de même que ses relations avec Drago c'étaient nettement améliorées. En fait, j'aimais beaucoup Lucius Malefoy, malgré ses airs froids et son charisme naturel qui parfois m'impressionnait.

\- Merci d'avoir accepté, je ne voulais pas passer la journée entière à les entendre parler de couleur de ballons ou du choix pour le gâteau… Le mariage est déjà bien assez, m'avoua-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

\- Votre femme marie votre fils unique, il est normal qu'elle montre… Un peu d'entrain, dis-je en souriant également.

\- Un peu ? Miss Granger, mon épouse s'est transformée en furie, la nuit dernière elle a insisté pour me tenir réveillé jusqu'à 2 heures du matin simplement pour débattre de la couleur des nappes… Elle hésité entre blanc crème ou blanc cassé et vous auriez dû voir sa réaction quand j'ai eu le malheur de lui dire que je ne voyais aucune différence entre les deux couleurs !

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire en imaginant l'air lassé de Lucius et celui furieux et outré de Narcissa.

\- Riez jeune fille, riez, vous rirez moins quand elle viendra pour vous en parler car ce sera à vous de décider !

Effectivement, rien que de l'imaginer, mon rire cessa instantanément et le sourire de mon futur beau père s'agrandit.

\- Me marier avec votre fils est un vrai bonheur mais… Qu'est-ce que je peux me languir que le mariage soit passé !

\- Je vous comprends, entre Miss Parkinson, dont la réputation n'est plus à faire et Narcissa, il y a de quoi être pressé que l'échéance soit passée.

Je le conduisis dans une brasserie assez chic, sachant très bien que mon futur beau-père avait des goûts un peu plus pointu que les miens puis une fois installés, il me demanda quel vin je souhaitais pour le repas.

\- Je vais rester à l'eau pour ce midi, dis-je.

\- Comme vous l'avez fait ces deux dernières semaines, alors qu'en Irlande, vous n'aviez rien d'une alcoolique mais vous buviez de temps en temps, me fit-il remarquer.

\- Je... Je…

\- Ma femme est peut-être trop préoccupée par le mariage et l'anniversaire de Drago mais moi, ça me préoccupe beaucoup moins qu'elle, de ce fait, je vous ai bien observée. Etes-vous enceinte ? Me demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

\- De seulement un mois, c'est pour ça que Drago et moi avons décidé de ne rien dire pour le moment mais c'est un secret plus dur à garder que ce que l'on croyait apparemment, dis-je avec un demi-sourire.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je garderais le secret, je n'en parlerais même pas à Narcissa, me promit-il.

\- Merci Monsieur Malefoy.

\- Appelez-moi Lucius, après tout, d'ici deux mois, nous feront officiellement partit de la même famille.

* * *

 **Drago**

Pour une fois, j'étais heureux d'avoir des heures impossibles, ma mère ne cessait de me dorloter, ce qui faisait souvent rire Hermione et ce qui m'agaçait la plupart du temps mais ce n'était rien comparé à la frénésie dans laquelle elle se plongeait pour notre mariage.

Alors au boulot, j'étais plus au calme, et je pouvais me concentrer sur ce qui me préoccupait le plus, mon mariage bien sûr, mais pas sa préparation, juste le fait d'imaginer Granger s'avancer vers moi vêtue de sa robe de mariée.

Mais surtout, je pensais à notre enfant qui serait là dans 8 mois maintenant. Serait-il en bonne santé ? Serait-il une fille ou un garçon ? Ressemblerait-il à Granger ou à moi ? Comment allions-nous l'appeler ?

Avec Hermione, nous n'avions pas encore abordé le sujet des prénoms, en règle générale, nous ne parlions pas beaucoup de sa grossesse, nous attendions qu'elle atteigne les 3 mois de grossesse pour cela mais, sans en parler, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'y penser.

\- Drago !

En sursautant, je me rendis compte que Potter devait me parler depuis un petit moment déjà.

\- Oui ?

\- On a reçu un appel, une équipe a interpellé Dolohov et Yaxley, me dit-il.

\- Ah, du coup, on doit les interroger ?

\- Non, l'autre équipe s'en charge mais ils nous tiennent au courant… C'est étrange de se dire que nous ne sommes plus seuls sur cette affaire, dit Harry.

\- C'est vrai, mais franchement, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre !

\- Moi non plus !

Aussitôt sa phrase terminé, je repartis dans mes pensées, dont il ne tarda pas à me sortir une fois de plus.

\- Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ? Me demanda-t-il.

\- Absolument rien, pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il se passe quelque chose ?

\- Je connais Hermione mieux que personne, peut-être même mieux que toi si tu me permets et je pense te connaître assez bien. Elle, elle ne touche plus d'alcool depuis un moment, alors qu'on sait très bien toi et moi, qu'à une époque, elle n'était pas dès plus abstinente dans ce domaine et toi, tu passes ton temps avec un sourire béat au visage, dès que tu es plongé dans tes pensées, donc, j'en suis venu à une conclusion !

\- Quelle conclusion ? Je lui demande.

\- Hermione est enceinte.

\- Je lui avais bien dit que le fait qu'elle ne boive plus attirerait l'attention, dis-je en rigolant.

Je m'étais moqué d'elle en disant que tous nos amis ne mettraient pas longtemps à découvrir ce que l'on cachait par ce simple fait.

\- Ginny aussi, m'avoua Harry.

\- Ginny est enceinte ?

\- Oui, de deux mois.

\- Ah, ça alors ! Félicitations ! Dis-je en me levant pour lui taper l'épaule.

\- Félicitations également, on devrait aller prendre un verre tous les deux pour fêter ça. Gin veut garder le secret encore un petit moment, du coup, tu es le seul à être au courant pour le moment !

\- Une raison de plus d'éviter ma mère, je m'amuse.

\- C'est vrai que j'évite ton appartement depuis deux semaines, la dernière fois qu'elle m'a vu, elle a regardé mes cheveux comme s'il l'avait offensé en disant « En tant que témoin de la mariée, il va falloir rafraîchir tout ça avant la cérémonie Monsieur Potter ! »

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire en imaginant la scène.

\- Ma mère est adorable mais ce mariage la rend un peu…

\- Pansynator ? Me propose Harry.

\- Pansynator, j'approuve.


	55. Chapter 54

**Réponse à Lily : Merci encore, la suite est là ;)**

 **Désolé de ne pas avoir posté hier mais j'attendais que les bug du site passent, bizzz à toutes.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 54 – 24 ans de Drago**

 **Drago**

\- Joyeux anniversaire ! S'exclamèrent tout le monde lorsque j'eus ouvert la porte.

Ils étaient tous là, mes parents, Sirius, Rogue et tous mes amis, j'étais heureux que Pansy n'ait pas eut l'idée d'inviter autant de monde que pour les 24 ans de Granger. Je n'étais pas du genre sociable et tous les gens que j'appréciais, étaient là.

Il fallait que je passe par les embrassades, une fois fais, je m'approche de ma mère, ma meilleure amie et ma femme, ou plutôt, future femme.

\- Je le savais !

\- Franchement, tu ne peux même pas faire semblant d'être surpris pour faire plaisir à ta mère et à Pansy ? Elles se sont donné beaucoup mal ! Me fait remarquer Hermione.

Je la serre dans mes bras et l'embrasse, faisant de ce fait, sourire ma mère et ma meilleure amie. A croire que me voir amoureux les rendait folles de joie ! Bon, en fait, c'était bien le cas mais dès fois, elles en faisaient trop et ça me faisait sourire.

\- Tout est parfait, même si je ne suis pas surpris, je dis en regardant ma mère et Pansy.

\- Alors tant mieux, mon chéri, dit ma mère en m'enlaçant.

Après avoir remercié Pansy, je me tourne vers Hermione.

\- Oh, moi je n'y suis pour rien, figures-toi qu'elles m'ont écarté sans aucun scrupule ! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Nous voulions vous donner un peu de liberté avant de reprendre l'organisation du mariage, cela va être intense, s'amusa Narcissa.

Hermione me lança un regard où se mêlait l'amusement et la peur, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en la voyant ainsi.

\- Oh, tu peux rire Drago, mais nous allons devoir activement te chercher un costume et il y a quelques points de l'organisation où il nous faudra vos deux avis, donc, ce sera aussi intense pour toi, fit remarquer Pansy.

Cette fois, c'est Hermione qui se moqua de moi en me voyant perdre mon sourire.

\- J'ai hâte, dis-je en feignant un l'entrain qui ne trompa personne.

\- Oui, nous n'en doutons pas, s'amusa ma mère.

\- Bon, je vais profiter de ma dernière soirée tranquille pour faire danser ma femme !

\- Elle n'est pas encore ta femme, dit Harry en s'emparant du bras de ma fiancée et en l'emmenant sur la piste en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Hermione m'adressa un regard d'excuse en haussant les épaules et je lui répondis en souriant, peu importe, j'aurais encore plus d'une occasion de passer du temps ave elle ce soir. Me tournant vers ma mère, je lui offre ma main qu'elle prend en souriant.

* * *

 **Hermione**

Harry et moi dansions tranquillement, ma tête contre son épaule.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que ma meilleure amie va avoir un enfant, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Je le regarde, surprise.

\- Comment…

\- Je l'ai deviné et Drago me la confirmé, m'avoua-t-il.

\- Depuis quand le sais-tu ?

\- Depuis quelques jours, je me suis fortement retenu pour attendre le bon moment, celui où je pourrais t'en parler sans personne autour. Je suis vraiment heureux pour toi.

\- Merci, dis-je en le serrant plus fort et en lui faisant un baiser sur la joue.

\- Ginny aussi est enceinte, me dit-il en souriant.

\- Quoi ?

\- Oui, Ginny en est à un mois de plus que toi, nos enfants vont grandir ensemble, s'amusa-t-il.

\- J'espère qu'ils deviendront aussi proches que toi et moi, dis-je en souriant.

\- Ils n'auront pas le choix !

J'étais tellement heureuse, d'ici deux mois, je deviendrais Madame Malefoy et d'ici un peu moins de 8 mois, je serais maman. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que ces deux idées m'emplissaient de joie alors qu'il y a quelques mois en arrière, ça me terrifiait !

\- Alors, à quand le mariage avec Gin ? Je demande.

\- Je compte laisser passer votre mariage et là demander après, me répondit-il en me souriant.

\- Je suis tellement heureuse, pour toi, pour moi, pour nous, tu aurais pu croire que la vie prendrait un chemin pareil ? Enfin, pour toi, ça a toujours été clair avec Gin, mais moi, je m'étais persuadée que jamais je ne connaitrais ça ! Et même après avoir retrouvé Drago, je ne m'autorisais pas à y croire, avec tout ce qu'il se passait, j'avais l'impression que j'allais le perdre à cause de Jedusor ou que ce serait moi qui allait perdre la vie mais maintenant…

\- Hermione, tu sais que je n'aime pas casser l'ambiance et je suis heureux que tu ressentes tout ça mais le danger est toujours présent, peut-être plus que lorsque Tom…

\- Je sais tout ça Harry, ne crois pas que je n'ai plus peur de rien mais je me sens un peu plus optimiste, grâce au chemin parcouru.

Il me sourit et m'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Tu mérites tout ça, me dit-il.

\- Merci, tu mérites tout ça aussi.

Nous nous séparons, Harry retourne près de Ginny, moi je comptais retrouver Drago mais j'aperçois Severus qui parle avec Lucius, prenant mon courage à deux mains, je m'approche de lui.

* * *

 **Rogue**

Je n'étais pas tellement à l'aise au milieu de toutes ces personnes mais Narcissa avait insisté pour que je sois présent à l'anniversaire de mon filleul, apparemment, la disparition de Jedusor signifiait que je pouvais enfin me mêler aux gens de nouveau mais je ne savais pas si j'en avais vraiment envie. Comment reprendre une vie normale après avoir passés plus de 20 ans à me couper de tout le monde ?

Mais Lucius était là, il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de moi que Lily ou Kathy mais il était un ami et le retrouver était assez plaisant.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, je vis Hermione s'approcher de moi, elle semblait assez anxieuse.

\- Bonsoir Severus, me dit-elle.

\- Bonsoir Hermione.

\- Je me demandais… Enfin… Est-ce que vous accepteriez de danser avec moi ?

Honnêtement, cette demande venant de n'importe qui d'autre, je l'aurais refusé sans hésiter mais venant de la fille de Kathy, je ne pouvais pas.

\- Bien sûr, dis-je en prenant son bras.

\- Miss Granger, vous accorderez bien une danse à votre futur beau père après cela ? Lui demanda Lucius.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Hermione en lui souriant.

Arrivés sur la piste de danse, je mis une main sur sa taille et elle posa une main sur mon épaule.

\- Pourquoi étiez-vous aussi anxieuse ? Suis-je impressionnant à ce point ? Je demande.

\- Vous inviter à danser me faisait un peu peur mais ce que j'ai à vous demander l'est encore plus, me confia-t-elle.

\- Vous me rendez curieux Miss Granger.

\- Hermione, me corrigea-t-elle en souriant.

\- Hermione, dis-je.

\- En fait, vu que vous êtes mon parrain et que vous avez passé la majeure partie de ma vie à veiller sur moi dans l'ombre… Je me demandais si vous accepteriez… Enfin, vous n'êtes pas obligé de dire oui, je suis sûr que Sirius ou Lucius accepteraient si vous ne vouliez pas mais…

\- Hermione, dites-moi ce que vous voulez, dis-je pour l'encourager.

\- Je voulais savoir si vous accepteriez de m'accompagner jusqu'à Drago, le jour de mon mariage, finit-elle par lâcher.

Elle me demandait si j'acceptais de tenir la place de son défunt père ? Alors qu'elle aurait pu le demander à Sirius, qui l'avait vu grandir et qu'elle aimait beaucoup ! C'était à moi qu'elle demandait ? Au-delà de la surprise, je ressentais pour la première fois une réelle émotion, de la fierté d'abord mais surtout un élan d'amour pour cette jeune femme que j'aurais aimé voir grandir, que j'aimais plus que n'importe qui d'autre sur cette terre. Ce qui dans un sens ne signifiait peut-être rien, vu que je n'aimais pas grand monde.

\- Ce sera avec une grande joie et une grande fierté, finis-je par répondre.

Alors elle m'enlaça et posa un baiser sur ma joue. Albus avait eu raison, Hermione était la seule qui pourrait me rendre plus vivant, elle était déjà en train de le faire.


	56. Chapter 55

**Désolé pour hier soir mais j'étais de sortie et ce n'était pas prévu ;) J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

 **Réponse à Lily : Contente que ça t'aies plu, j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 55 - Présentation**

 **Hermione**

J'étais en train d'essayer ma robe, une fois de plus, Pansy avait ajouté un voile rouge au niveau de la taille, afin d'ajouter de la couleur, selon mon souhait. Je la trouvais parfaite, encore plus parce que pour l'instant, elle n'avait pas eu besoin de l'agrandir. Mon téléphone sonna et Pansy s'interrompit dans sa contemplation en soupirant, sachant très bien que je comptais répondre.

\- Allo ? Dis-je alors que je ne reconnaissais pas le numéro.

\- Hermione, c'est Théo.

Voilà plus de 3 semaines que je lui avais laissée un message et il me rappelait à peine, je pensais même qu'il ne me répondrait jamais plus.

\- Théo !

\- Oui, désolé de ne pas avoir appelé avant mais, je devais réfléchir, être sûr…

J'attendais la suite mais apparemment, il ne comptait pas la terminer.

\- Etre sûr de quoi ? Je demande.

\- De ce que je comptais faire pour ou contre mon père.

\- Et tu as décidé ?

\- Si je t'appelle, cela veut dire que oui. Peut-on se retrouver quelque part ?

\- Oui.

Après lui avoir donné rendez-vous dans une brasserie toute proche, je raccroche et me tourne vers Pansy.

\- Désolé, mais il faut que j'y aille, je lui dis.

\- Hermione, je devais vérifier que tu n'aies pas besoin de retouche, me reprocha-t-elle.

\- La semaine prochaine, tu me la feras réessayer, donc, tu pourrais les faire à ce moment-là, je dis tout en enlevant ma robe.

\- Ne te plains pas si tu ressemble à un sac le jour J !

\- Comme si tu allais laisser une chose pareille m'arriver, je raille.

\- Je devrais, me dit-elle d'un air boudeur.

Une fois rhabillée, je l'enlace et dépose un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Je t'aime, je lui dis.

\- Tu as de la chance, moi aussi ! File avant que je ne change d'avis, s'amuse-t-elle.

Je sors pour me rendre jusqu'à la brasserie mais à peine dehors, quelqu'un m'attrape par derrière et plaque un mouchoir sur le visage et je sens que cela m'endors et je ne peux pas résister alors, au bout d'un moment, j'arrête de me débattre et je sombre.

Lorsque je reviens à moi, je suis solidement attaché à une chaise, au milieu d'une pièce vide et j'ai peur, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, car je ne pense pas seulement à moi mais aussi à mon bébé et cela me terrifie.

\- Hermione Granger, enfin je te revois ! S'exclame une voix qui vient de mon dos.

Je ne reconnais pas cette voix, mais il caresse mon cou et cela me donne des frissons, loin d'être des frissons de plaisir, non, c'est du dégoût pour cette main qui me touche sans mon accord.

\- Je dois avouer que je suis plutôt admiratif de ton changement physique… Tu étais vraiment laide à l'époque de l'école, se moqua la voix.

Sa main dévia doucement vers ma poitrine avant qu'il ne fasse le tour pour que je puisse enfin le voir et je le reconnus au bout d'un moment, il s'agissait de Vincent Crabbe, l'une des brutes épaisses qui vénérait Drago à l'époque de l'école.

\- Tu as l'air stupéfaite, ignorais-tu que je faisais partie de l'organisation ?

\- Non, je suis stupéfaite par la richesse de ton vocabulaire ! Je me souviens qu'à l'école tu étais tellement idiot que tu ne savais pas aligner deux mots sans faire trois faute d'accord !

\- Tu as toujours eu un excellent sens de la répartie, je me souviens comme il pouvait être passionnant de vous entendre, toi et Drago à cette époque.

Je ne répondis pas.

\- J'ai été surpris d'apprendre qu'il avait quitté la petite Greengrass pour toi, après tout, il te détestait à une époque, puis si tu savais tout ce qu'il disait de toi ! Bien pire que ce qu'il t'a dit en face…

\- Je ne comprends pas, essaierais-tu de m'énerver contre lui ? Penses-tu vraiment que des insultes faites lorsque nous étions gamins pourraient nous séparer Drago et moi ?

\- Non, je faisais juste dans la nostalgie… Mais tu as l'air de penser que ce qu'il y a entre lui et toi est important ? Pourtant, je dois te dire, que tu ne sortiras jamais d'ici vivante. Alors peu importe que tu lui en veuilles ou pas, il ne le saura jamais ! Parce que lorsqu'il arrivera, nous te mettrons une balle dans la tête et il le verra puis après, il nous suppliera de le tuer ce à quoi, nous répondrons favorablement. Alors tu vois, continues d'insinuer que je suis un idiot, avoues que le plan est bon !

\- Aucun doute, le plan est plutôt pas mal mais n'essaie pas de me faire croire qu'il vient de toi, ce serait insulter mon intelligence !

Crabbe eut un sourire sans joie.

\- J'attends avec impatience le moment où je serais autorisé à te tuer, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.

Je ne dis rien, la porte venait de s'ouvrir et je voyais une silhouette féminine se diriger vers nous, la femme ne me disait vraiment rien.

\- Hermione Granger, qu'elle joie de te rencontrer, s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix très désagréable.

\- Je pense que ce n'est pas partagé, dit Hermione.

\- Quelle dommage, me voilà fortement peinée, s'amusa-t-elle avec un sourire qui me faisait vraiment penser à une déséquilibrée.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Je demande.

\- Oh, pardonne-moi, je suis Bellatrix Lestrange, mais toi, tu peux m'appeler tatie, me répondit-elle.

\- Je ne crois pas que nous sommes de la même famille !

\- Et pourtant mon ange, tu te trompes… Enfin, à moitié ! Je suis la tante de Drago, la sœur de Narcissa et si tu avais eu le temps de l'épouser, alors, je serais vraiment devenue ta tante !

Il ne m'avait jamais parlé d'elle, en même temps, j'imaginais que s'il avait une tante qui faisait parti de l'organisation, elle ne devait plus faire partie de sa liste d'envoi pour les cartes de fin d'année ! De toute façon, tout ça n'avait pas la moindre importance, il fallait que je pose une question.

\- Avec tous les membres du Cercle qu'il y a, pourquoi moi ? Je demande.

\- Serais-tu en train de suggérer que tu aurais préférée que ce soit sur un autre que notre choix se porte ? Demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Non, pas du tout, j'aimerais seulement savoir ce qui vous a décidé.

\- En fait, c'est tes liens avec ceux que j'ai un jour considéré comme ma famille. Lorsque je te tuerais, je ferais souffrir Drago, encore plus parce qu'il y assistera, mon très cher neveu, lui qui a participé à la chute de Tom et lorsque je le tuerais à son tour, je ferais souffrir mon traître de beau-frère, puisque lui aussi sera là ! Et lorsque je tuerais Lucius, ma sœur sera enfin libre de ces deux boulets qui salissent son nom !

\- J'ai du mal à croire que votre sœur veuille se débarrasser de son mari et de son fils !

\- Oh, mais ce n'est probablement pas le cas, mais en tant que grande sœur, je me dois de faire ce qui est bien pour elle, même si elle ne partage pas mon avis !

Je ne dis rien, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à tout ça, la seule chose qui me réconfortait un peu, c'était de savoir que j'allais mourir avant Drago, car, je n'aurais pas supportée l'inverse.

\- Bon ma petite chérie, pardonne-moi mais j'ai un coup de fil à passer, me dit-elle en sortant son téléphone.

* * *

 **Drago**

Ma mère et moi étions en train de déjeuner au bureau, la journée était plutôt calme au commissariat, alors, ma mère avait insisté pour déjeuner avec moi et m'avait bassiné avec des détails tels que la couleur des nappes, insistant sur la différence entre deux blancs identiques à mes yeux ou encore, si j'avais préparé mes vœux mais mon téléphone nous interrompit.

\- Allo ? Dis-je intrigué par le numéro privé.

\- Bonjour mon chéri !

Ma main qui ne tenait pas le téléphone se serra autour de la table.

\- Bellatrix !

Ma mère ouvrit de grands yeux en m'entendant prononcer son nom.

\- Oui, je suis heureuse que tu te souviennes de ma voix !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- Je voulais te revoir, ainsi que ton père…

\- Mais bien sûr, si tu demandes aussi gentiment, comment pourrais-je refuser ? Dis-je avec ironie.

\- Oh, mais tu ne peux pas refuser ! Après tout, ta fiancée est déjà auprès de moi, tu ne voudrais que je passe la tristesse que je pourrais ressentir face à ton refus, sur elle ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix horriblement douce.

Ma main se serra un peu plus sur la table.

\- Tu bluffes !

Et je priais que ce soit le cas, je priais pour qu'Hermione soit en train d'essayer sa robe avec Pansy, comme elle l'avait prévu.

\- Oh, je suis peinée que tu me demandes ça, maintenant, je vais devoir te prouver qu'elle est bien avec moi !

Et quelques secondes plus tard, j'entendis un petit craquement suivit du cri déchirant d'Hermione, je pourrais le reconnaître entre mille. Ma vie s'écroula en une seconde en plus de risquer de perdre l'amour de ma vie, j'allais peut-être perdre mon enfant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais ! Je hurle.

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, je lui ai juste cassé un doigt, elle s'en remettra mais si son cri n'est pas une preuve suffisante à ton goût, je peux t'envoyer une preuve matérielle… Je pourrais t'envoyer le doigt où elle porte sa magnifique bague de fiançailles… J'ai vu ça un jour dans un film et j'ai trouvé ce geste très poétique, j'ai toujours rêvé de le faire, s'amusa-t-elle.

\- Non, ça ne sera pas nécessaire, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Tout d'abord que tu débloques les fonds que vous avez gelés et qui appartiennent à l'organisation, une fois fait, je te recontacterais… Je te laisse jusqu'à demain pour t'en occuper.

\- Ne lui fais aucun mal.

\- Mais non, après tout, elle est un peu de ma famille !

\- Elle n'a rien à voir avec toi !

\- Enfin bref, vraiment, ne me fais pas languir… Ta fiancée est vraiment jolie, je suis fière de tes goûts, le seul problème, c'est qu'elle ne laisse pas les autres indifférents, je ne sais pas si je parviendrais longtemps à freiner les ardeurs des membres masculins de l'organisation, donc, ne traînes pas trop, termina-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Prenant ma veste, je sortis du bureau, ma mère sur mes talons.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Me demanda-t-elle.

\- Ils ont Hermione.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux mais ne dit rien de plus, se contentant de me suivre.


	57. Chapter 56

**Sur ma page Facebook, Mery-Alice Gilbert, j'ai lancé deux sondages afin que ce soit vous qui décidiez entre 5 propositions le prénom du futur bébé d'Hermione et Drago... Un sondage pour une fille et un sondage pour un garçon, puisque je ne sais pas encore ce que ça sera. Je ne sais pas encore jusqu'à quand je laisserais les votes ouverts... Voilà, si ça vous dit, allez choisir ;) Bizzz...**

 **Réponse à Lily : Et oui, ça se corse, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 56 – Le choix**

 **Drago**

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Me demanda ma mère.

\- Dégeler leurs comptes, comme elle me l'a demandé et me rendre la où elle me le demandera, j'essaierais juste de la convaincre de laisser papa en dehors de ça.

\- Mon chéri, si elle veut te voir, ce n'est pas pour t'offrir un thé, si tu t'y rends seul, tu n'en ressortiras pas vivant. Le marché qui nous permettait d'être en sécurité ne vaut plus rien depuis la mort de Jedusor…

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Que je leur abandonne Hermione sous prétexte que je risquerais ma vie en y allant ? Je sais très bien comment ça risque de se terminer mais je dois faire ce que je peux pour la sauver.

Ou pour mourir avec elle, car c'est réellement à ça que je pensais, nous avions peut-être une chance sur mille de nous en sortir tous les deux, tous les trois si on comptait notre enfant pas encore né. Mais je ne supporterais pas de vivre sans avoir tenté quelque chose.

\- Préviens le Cercle, vous trouverez une solution…

\- Non, je ne sais pas où elle se trouve, l'application de traçage ne marche plus, probablement qu'ils ont éteint son téléphone… Je ne peux pas la localiser et lorsqu'elle me révélera où ils se trouvent, elle aura déjà pris toutes les mesures pour s'assurer que j'arrive seul et elle tuera Hermione sur le champ si elle se rend compte que ce n'est pas le cas.

Ma mère ne dit rien de plus, réfléchissant probablement à une solution qui n'existait pas. Une fois à l'appartement, je tombe sur mon père et ma mère ne peut s'empêcher de lui expliquer la situation.

\- Tu ne vas pas y aller ? Me demande-t-il.

\- Pas pour le moment, je ne sais pas où elle se trouve… Mais dès que je le pourrais, oui, j'irais !

\- C'est de la folie, ce serait du suicide…

\- Que proposes-tu ? Que je laisse mourir la femme de ma vie ? Celle qui porte mon enfant ?

Ma mère sursaute.

\- Hermione est enceinte ? Demande-t-elle.

\- Oui, je réponds en continuant de fixer mon père.

Ma mère s'assit lourdement sur le canapé et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

\- Jamais je ne te proposerais de l'abandonner, des les abandonner… Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que tu n'iras pas seul.

\- Papa… Je ne peux pas te demander une chose pareille, te rends-tu comptes que nos chances d'en sortir vivant sont quasi nulle ?

\- Je m'en rends bien compte mais je me rends compte aussi que je ne peux pas fuir éternellement le danger, de toute façon Bellatrix n'acceptera jamais que je ne sois pas là si elle l'exige… Je ne te laisserais pas y aller seul.

Ma mère nous regarda sans rien dire, sachant très bien que rien ne lui conviendrait. Elle ne pouvait pas nous demander de ne pas y aller, elle non plus ne se voyait pas abandonner Hermione mais elle ne pouvait pas approuver notre décision… Comme nous, elle subissait les choix limités que nous avions.

* * *

 **Hermione**

Toujours attachée à cette foutue chaise, mais pour mon plus grand plaisir « tatie » était partie, me laissant cette fois avec cet abruti de Goyle, qui, comme son abruti de meilleur ami commença à caresser ma peau.

\- Je te prierais de ne pas me toucher !

\- Sinon, que vas-tu faire ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre, la porte s'ouvre et le nouvel arrivant vire Goyle de la pièce et celui-ci obéit rapidement.

\- Théo, j'espérais encore que si ma capture coïncidait avec le moment où je suis sorti pour te rejoindre, c'était dû à un triste hasard. Je suis peut-être idiote, mais je me raccrochais à ça alors même que je savais que la coïncidence était trop grosse. Je voulais vraiment croire que j'avais eu raison de te faire confiance, dis-je en le regardant.

Il caressa ma joue mais ce n'était pas comme le touché de Crabbe ou Goyle, il n'avait rien de pervers, c'était une caresse pour s'excuser.

\- Si j'avais le choix, tu ne serais pas là et je t'aurais aidé à tous les attraper, me dit-il en débouchant une bouteille qu'il me tint afin que je puisse m'abreuver.

\- Alors pourquoi Théo ? J'ai toujours sentie une espèce de complicité entre nous malgré le peu de fois où l'on s'est vu, je me suis toujours senti assez proche de toi…

\- Alors pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais rappelé ?

\- Je t'ai appelé il y a des semaines !

\- Oui, mais tu avais mon numéro depuis des mois… Si tu m'avais appelé, tu aurais peut-être pu m'aider avant que la situation n'atteigne ce point.

Qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé lui répondre que si je ne l'avais jamais contacté, c'était car je ne lui faisais pas confiance mais la vraie raison était toute autre… Je l'avais mis de côté… Je m'étais fiancé, je m'étais laissée prendre par ma fausse mort puis après, par la chute de Voldemort puis après par ma grossesse.

\- Je suis tellement désolé… Mais explique-moi pourquoi tu en es arrivé là ?

\- J'avais réussis à convaincre mon père de vous aider pour attraper tous les complices qui étaient en fuite en échange de sa liberté. J'allais te contacter pour tenter de passer un accord mais ils l'ont capturé, ils savaient, je ne sais pas comment mais ils étaient au courant de ce que mon père et moi comptions faire et maintenant, c'est ta vie contre la sienne… Il est mon père, depuis le décès de ma mère, je n'ai plus que lui… Alors c'est vrai que ces dernières années, depuis que je sais ce qu'il fait, je ne m'entendais plus trop avec lui… Mais je ne peux pas l'abandonner, il est mon père.

Il y avait de la détresse dans sa voix, je devinais que s'il ne voulait pas sacrifier son père, il se détestait de me sacrifier moi et j'avais trop aimé mes parents pour ne pas le comprendre.

\- Je te comprends, dis-je.

\- Comment le pourrais-tu, tu vas mourir par ma faute !

\- Je comprends le choix que tu as fais même si c'est à mes dépends.

\- Attends, je reviens, me dit-il après avoir remarqué mon doigt enflé.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un chiffon humide qu'il posa sur ma main, pour soulager la douleur, ce qui marcha assez bien.

\- Merci, dis-je.

\- Ne me remercie pas, c'est de ma faute si tu es dans cette situation.

\- Je me déteste de te faire ça… A quoi bon sauver mon père si tous les jours qui suivront, je ne pourrais plus me supporter ? Mon cœur m'a soufflé à tout faire pour le sauver mais ma conscience sait que c'est mal et même mon cœur le sait… Je ne peux pas faire ça ! S'exclame-t-il tout à coup.

\- Tu ne peux pas me libérer, il doit y avoir trop de monde à proximité et tu nous mettrais en danger tous les deux…

\- Je sais, c'est pour ça que tu ne vas pas bouger d'ici et faire comme si de rien était, j'ai un plan…

Il ne me laissa pas parler et partit.

* * *

 **Drago**

Désespéré, voilà l'état d'esprit dans lequel j'étais en cet instant, en imaginant Hermione je ne sais où. Ma mère gardait sa main dans la mienne et mon père tournait comme un lion en cage. Les fonds ne seraient pas débloqués avant demain, j'espérais que Bellatrix saurait patienter jusque là…

Mon téléphone sonna et je répondis avec anxiété, pensant qu'il s'agissait de ma saleté de tante.

\- Allo ?

\- C'est Théo.

\- Comment as-tu eu mon numéro ?

\- Cela n'est pas vraiment une question importante… Ecoute, je sais où est Hermione et je vais te donner l'adresse, ils sont environ une vingtaine dans un vieil entrepôt, il va falloir que tu réunisses une grosse équipe mais avec l'effet de surprise, ça devrait aller.

\- Et comment sais-tu tout ça ?

\- Parce que c'est moi qui ai fait en sorte qu'elle se fasse enlever…

\- Je vais te tuer !

\- Si je t'appelle, c'est bien parce que je le regrette !

\- S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, à elle ou au bébé, je te tuerais Nott !

\- Le bébé ?

\- Oui, ma femme est enceinte !

\- Je ne savais pas… Je ne vais pas la quitter jusqu'à ce que vous soyez sur place, je ferais tout mon possible pour la protéger.

Malgré ma haine, je devais me sentir soulagé qu'il se ravise.

\- Merci.

Voilà, maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à réunir une équipe, nos chances avaient augmenté d'une façon fulgurante !


	58. Chapter 57

**Réponse à Lily : Ah, pour le sexe, c'est déjà choisis dans ma tête, c'était juste pour le prénom, il y avait plusieurs choix ;) Merci beaucoup ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 57 – Tout pour qu'elle vive**

 **Hermione**

Théo revint et s'approcha de moi.

\- Ton Malefoy va arriver, je lui ai donné l'adresse et il va emmener une équipe avec lui, tu seras bientôt libre…

\- Mais, ton père ?

\- J'espère réussir à le sauver aussi… Mais, je n'aurais pas supporté de le faire à tes dépends.

\- Merci Théo, je dis les larmes aux yeux.

\- De rien, et félicitations pour ta grossesse.

\- Comment…

\- Malefoy a juré de me tuer une fois quand il a su que tu étais là par ma faute, puis après, il l'a de nouveau fait en disant « S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, à elle ou au bébé, je te tuerais Nott ! ».

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te protégerais de lui, dis-je avec un sourire.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

L'attente était assez horrible, je commençais à avoir peur que quelque chose tourne mal, et si quelqu'un était blessé ou même tué ? Au bout d'un temps qui me sembla une éternité, le téléphone de Théo sonna, il regarda son écran quelques secondes avant de s'approcher de moi.

\- Ils ne vont pas tarder, je vais te détacher et tu vas rester caché…

\- Je ne suis pas une peureuse !

\- Tu mettrais la vie de ton enfant en danger par orgueil ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je… Non… Bien sûr que non, je réponds.

Son argument était infaillible, aussi elle se cacha derrière une machine énorme, les cachettes n'étaient pas très répandu dans cette pièce.

\- Reste ici, je vais essayer de trouver mon père, me dit Théo.

\- D'accord… Théo ?

\- Oui ?

\- Fais attention à toi.

\- Promis, dit-il avant de partir.

* * *

 **Drago**

Accompagné d'une équipe de la police mais aussi de Sirius et d'Harry, nous venions d'arriver sur place, la nuit était tombé, nous offrant plus de discrétion.

\- Comment on procède ? Me demanda Harry.

\- Honnêtement, je ne vois pas beaucoup de solution.

\- On entre ?

\- On entre et on tire, dis-je en acquiesçant.

Harry m'approuve, tandis que Sirius pose ses mains sur nos épaules pour nous retenir.

\- Nous tirerons seulement s'ils tirent d'abord, intervint-il.

\- Franchement, tu penses vraiment qu'il y a une chance qu'ils se rendent sans attaquer ? Railla Harry.

\- Non, mais en tant que chef de la Police, je me devais de vous rappeler les règles, maintenant que c'est fait, sortez vos armes, dit-il en souriant.

Sirius se contenta de faire un signe de tête vers l'entrepôt, nous donnant ainsi le feu vert pour y aller, je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois, seule problème, je ne savais pas où elle se trouvait exactement, Nott n'avait pas pu me fournir plus d'indications que l'adresse, il ne connaissait pas bien les lieux et apparemment, l'entrepôt était assez vaste.

Nous avions l'avantage de la surprise mais nos ennemis avaient l'avantage de connaître l'endroit. Les tirs fusaient mais la surprise l'emportait jusqu'à ce que tout bascule…

Des portes s'ouvrirent, laissant pénétrer de nouveaux ennemis, dont ma tante. Est-ce que les choses se seraient passés autrement si j'étais restés groupés avec et Sirius ? Je n'en savais rien mais à la vue de Bellatrix, une haine puissante prit possession de moi, je voulais que cette femme, qui était de ma famille, meure et je voulais la tuer moi-même.

Alors, je m'étais lancé à sa poursuite, ça avait été facile, trop facile, elle était obsédée par Hermione, apparemment, ma fiancée devait se cacher. Je n'avais eu aucun mal à la tuer, moi qui habituellement tirait dans les jambes ou les bras, simplement pour blesser, là, une balle dans la tête m'avait semblait une maigre consolation.

Mais en me retournant, j'avais vu Potter agenouillait, tenant le corps de son parrain contre lui. Nous étions seuls avec les corps, mais je pouvais entendre l'équipe dans une salle voisine.

\- Harry, qu'est-ce que…

\- Il a été touché… Je…

Il était désespéré mais Sirius était encore conscient.

\- Sauvez la morveuse, on est là pour ça, dit-il faiblement.

\- Mais Sirius… Commença Harry, du sang plein les mains.

\- Harry, restes avec lui, je vais essayer de la trouver, dis-je.

Il me regarda, partagé entre son parrain et sa meilleure amie.

\- Appelle les secours, je lui dis avant de quitter la pièce.

Parcourant les couloirs j'essayais de m'y retrouver, dans ce foutu labyrinthe mais c'était peine perdu, jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur Théo.

\- Où est-elle ? Je lui demande.

\- Suis-moi.

Il m'emmena jusqu'à une salle immense et me désigna un gros appareil.

\- Je lui ai dis de se cacher, m'expliqua-t-il en s'approchant.

Mais une fois derrière, il n'y avait personne. Théo échangea un regard avec moi avant qu'un bruit ne se fasse entendre. Sortant de derrière l'appareil, ce que je vis m'emplit d'une peur que je n'avais jamais ressenti jusqu'à la.

Crabbe tenait Hermione, un couteau sur sa gorge et de son autre main, il tenait une arme qu'il pointait vers Théo et moi.

\- La pauvre chérie, je n'ai eu qu'à faire semblant de te tenir pour qu'elle sorte de sa cachette comme une fleur, une très belle fleur, ajouta-t-il en faisant glisser son couteau vers sa poitrine, la caressant.

Il valait mieux pour lui qu'il me tue, parce que sinon, ce serait l'inverse.

\- Je suis désolé Drago, sanglota Hermione.

\- Ce n'est rien mon ange, dis-je.

Je ne voyais pas de solution, si je tentais quoi que ce soit, il avait la possibilité de tirer sur Théo ou moi avec son arme et de poignarder Hermione. Là, en cet instant, j'étais persuadé que cette fois, il n'y aurait pas de fin heureuse, nous avions une chance de survivre mais pas tous les trois, quoi que nous tentions, Crabbe aurait le temps d'abattre au moins l'un de nous trois. Si j'avais la possibilité de sauver une seule personne, il fallait que ce soit elle.

\- Crabbe, relâche là…

\- Je ne crois pas, répondit-il en remontant le couteau à sa gorge.

Mais Harry venait d'entrer silencieusement dans la pièce, l'espoir remontait en moi tandis qu'il braquait son arme sur Crabbe.

\- Relâche-là, dit-il en posant son arme sur la tête de Crabbe. J'eus la grande satisfaction de voir Crabbe relâchait la pression sur son couteau et libérer Hermione.

\- Hermione, rejoins Drago, dit Harry.

Elle avança doucement vers moi et Théo et je pus enfin la serrer dans mes bras… Elle allait bien, elle n'avait rien…

* * *

 **Théo**

Voir le bonheur d'Hermione et de Malefoy était beau, mais les belles choses étaient toujours les plus durs à préserver.

Harry essayait de forcer Crabbe à se rendre, mais les membres de l'organisation avaient une règle d'or, tuer ou être tuer s'ils en avaient la possibilité. Je le vis avec horreur viser vers Hermione et je pris ma décision en une fraction de seconde.

Si elle était là aujourd'hui, c'était par ma faute et elle devait sortir vivante de tout ça, alors, je mis tout mon poids afin de les pousser tous les deux de la trajectoire, tellement heureux de se retrouver qu'ils ne s'étaient même pas rendus compte du danger.

J'entendis vaguement Harry se décider à tirer sur Crabbe alors que je m'écroulais.

\- Théo ! S'exclama Hermione en s'agenouillant à mes côtés.

Je ne regrettais pas mon geste, je n'avais plus rien à perdre… J'avais retrouvé mon père, dans les sous-sols de l'entrepôt, mort depuis quelques jours déjà… Ce qui m'arrivait aujourd'hui n'était que les conséquences de ma naïveté et de ma lâcheté mais au moins, si jamais je venais à mourir, ce sera d'une belle façon, pour une belle cause.

Mais je sentais déjà que mes yeux voulaient se fermer.

\- Théo, tiens bon, je t'en supplie ! Dit-elle en prenant ma main.

La dernière chose que je vis avant de fermer les yeux fut son visage.


	59. Chapter 58

**Chapitre 58 - Pertes**

 **Hermione**

J'étais hors de danger, tranquillement en train de pleurer dans les bras de l'amour de ma vie… Car oui, il y avait bien quoi pleurer. Nous avions gagné, tout était fini, plus de Jedusor, plus de complices, plus de danger mais cela avait coûté la vie à Sirius et à Théo.

Sirius était mort avant même l'arrivée des secours, dans les bras d'Harry, avant qu'il ne nous vienne en aide, et ce dernier était inconsolable, quoi de plus normal quand on perdait sa seule famille ?

Théo était mort lors de son opération, la balle avait causé trop de dégâts… Théo, celui en qui j'avais eu du mal à faire confiance, était mort pour me sauver et alors, tous les regrets de ce que j'aurais dû lui dire, de ce que j'aurais dû faire me tenaillaient.

Il avait fait une simple erreur et il l'avait payé au prix de sa vie. Si jeune, si gentil, si courageux… Je trouvais la vie tellement injuste ! Et en même temps, je m'en voulais, car dans tout ce chaos et cette tristesse, j'arrivais à ressentir un peu de bonheur, celui que Drago n'ait rien.

Drago avait insisté pour que je vois un médecin, afin d'être sûr que mes dernières aventures ne nous avaient causés aucun dommage, à moi et au bébé et nous avions vite été rassuré, tout allait bien, physiquement en tous cas. Il me fit une petite attelle pour mon doigt, le seul mal que j'avais subit.

Une fois sortie du cabinet du docteur, Drago me serra dans ses bras me montrant tout son soulagement mais aussi pour me consoler. Je vis alors arriver Narcissa et Lucius. Je ne fus pas surprise lorsque ma future belle-mère me serra dans ses bras.

\- Hermione, je suis tellement heureuse que tu ailles bien ! Et le bébé ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Tout va bien, rassurez-vous Narcissa, dis-je en l'enlaçant à mon tour.

\- Dieu merci ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Puis elle se tourna vers son fils, vérifiant qu'il n'avait rien avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Lucius me regarda un instant puis, comme s'il ne pouvait pas se retenir, il me serra lui aussi dans ses bras. Autant, ça ne m'avait pas choqué venant de Narcissa mais autant, je ne m'y attendais venant de Lucius, lui qui était toujours froid et assez distant !

\- Je suis heureux que vous alliez bien Miss Granger.

\- Merci Monsieur Malefoy.

\- Cela devient ridicule, appelez-moi Lucius, nous sommes de la même famille, enfin, nous le serons bientôt, se reprit-il.

Mais je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises, Severus avait dû apprendre ce qu'il s'était passé et je le vis arriver. Son visage sembla s'apaiser lorsqu'il me vit debout et en forme. Il s'avança rapidement de nous et me serra contre lui à son tour. Là encore, lui qui était toujours si distant, me surprenait mais en même temps, c'était comme si mon père m'enlacer, me délestant un peu de ma peine, car mon père avait eu ce pouvoir, lorsque j'allais mal, il me prenait dans ses bras et j'allais un peu mieux par la suite. L'étreinte de Severus était ce qui se rapprochait le plus du souvenir des étreintes de mon défunt père.

Il demanda à Drago ce qu'il s'était passé et moi, j'en profitais pour rejoindre Harry, qui était assis dans l'un des couloirs de cet hôpital. Dès qu'il me vit, lui aussi me prit d ans ses bras mais avec Harry, j'avais l'habitude.

\- Harry, je suis tellement désolé, dis-je alors que les larmes me reprenaient.

\- Je sais Hermione, je sais. Mais tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir… Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

\- Pas de ma faute… Mais s'il n'était pas venu me sauver, il serait encore en vie !

\- Ca ne marche pas comme ça, il a fait ce qu'il pensait devoir faire… Hermione, jamais je ne te tiendrais pour responsable de la mort de Sirius, le seul responsable est celui qui a tiré !

Il me serra un peu plus fort contre lui.

\- Je t'aime, je lui dis.

\- Moi aussi Hermione et je suis heureux que vous n'ayez rien, dit-il en touchant mon ventre.

Ginny arriva, me serra contre elle, avant d'embrasser et de consoler Harry. Pour leur laisser de l'intimité, je parti rejoindre Drago.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut rentrer, je suis épuisée, dis-je en lui prenant la main.

\- Bien sûr mon ange, me dit-il en déposant un baiser dans mes cheveux.

* * *

 **Drago**

A notre arrivée à la maison, je lui fis couler un bain chaud dans lequel elle alla avec grand plaisir, elle ferma ensuite les yeux et sembla essayer de se détendre.

\- Tu ne veux pas venir ? me demanda-t-elle.

\- Avec plaisir, dis-je en me déshabillant.

Puis, comme à son habitude, Pansy déboula dans la salle de bain, avant que je n'enlève mon boxer, pour une fois, j'étais chanceux ! Elle fonça sur Hermione et prit sa main, à défaut de pouvoir la serrer contre elle.

\- J'ai appris ce qu'il s'était passé… Bon sang, je suis contente de voir que tu n'as rien, dit-elle.

Hermione ne répondit rien, se contentant de sourire à sa meilleure amie. Puis en apprenant le décès de Sirius, Pansy décida de rejoindre Harry à l'hôpital, pour être présente auprès de lui. Elle nous embrassa puis quitta l'appartement. Enfin, je fis glisser mon boxer et rejoignit Granger dans son bain. Elle me laissa la place de m'installer derrière elle, mes jambes passant de chaque côté de son corps. Elle se laissa ensuite aller dans mes bras, son dos reposant contre mon torse, mes bras l'enlaçant, elle referma les yeux.

Elle ne bougea pas, ne dit rien pendant un moment, si bien que je crus qu'elle s'était endormie jusqu'à ce qu'elle entrelace ses doigts aux miens.

\- J'ai pensé à quelque chose, me dit-elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- Nous pourrions emménager dans l'ancienne maison de mes parents. Je me sens prête à y retourner.

\- Je vivrais n'importe où du moment que c'est avec toi et que ça te rend heureuse.

\- Je t'aime, dit-elle en tournant la tête et en m'embrassant.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Puis doucement, elle se tourna, sa poitrine se trouvant tout contre mon torse elle se mit à califourchon sur moi et m'embrassa passionnément.

\- Je croyais que tu étais fatiguée, dis-je en souriant alors qu'elle embrassait mon cou.

\- Pas assez pour ne pas avoir envie de toi, répondit-elle.

\- Tant mieux pour moi alors ! dis-je en caressant son dos d'une main et sa poitrine de l'autre.

 **Hermione**

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, comme il le faisait toujours lorsque j'étais si près de lui. Je voulais oublier un instant ma peine, ne faire qu'un avec celui que j'aimais tant. Comme toujours, il me comprenait si bien.

Sa bouche explorait mon cou, puis descendit vers mes seins qu'il lécha, mordilla, caressa… Mes yeux se fermèrent pour savourer un peu plus ses caresses. Mes mains jouaient dans ses cheveux, dans son dos.

Il mit ses mains sous mes fesses et me releva un petit peu, se positionnant, je frémissais d'anticipation alors qu'il me faisait doucement descendre sur son membre durcit, ses deux prunelles grises plongés dans les miennes. J'émis un petit gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'il fut en moi et il me serra plus fort, sa bouche revint à la mienne, tandis qu'il faisait des va et vient, doux et tendre.

Souvent, emporté par notre passion, nos ébats devenaient sauvages mais pas aujourd'hui. Non, aujourd'hui, nous tenions autant l'un que l'autre à ce que tout soit tendre… Je me sentie me tendre, trembler, avant d'avoir l'impression d'exploser tant sa façon de me faire l'amour avait été belle et intense.

Une fois mon orgasme passé, il me serra contre lui, ma tête reposant sur son épaule, nos deux cœur battant plus fort qu'à l'accoutumé.

Il me laissa un moment sur lui avant de se dégager. Il se sécha et prit mon peignoir, il entreprit ensuite de me sécher avant de me porter jusqu'au lit où il s'allongea à mes côtés et me ramena contre lui.

* * *

 **Drago**

Qu'il était bon d'être allongé avec elle dans mes bras, après avoir cru que je ne la reverrais jamais, après avoir vu quelqu'un la menacer d'un couteau… Je savais que j'étais chanceux, une fois de plus. Je ne voyais pas ma vie sans elle… D'ailleurs, je me souvenais à peine de ce qu'était ma vie avant elle !

Mais maintenant, tout irait bien, il n'y avait plus aucun danger, j'allais pouvoir profiter d'être auprès d'elle, jour après jour, sans plus aucune épée de Damoclès sur nos têtes.


	60. Chapter 59

**Réponse à Lily : Merci beaucoup et oui, je sais que c'est triste mais je pense que c'était un peu nécessaire.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 59 – Deuil**

 **Hermione**

L'enterrement de Sirius avait été très dur, très émouvant aussi. Tous le commissariat avait répondu présent, tous les membres du Cercle aussi, d'anciens collègue de travail de Sirius… Les hommages avaient été multiples et très beau.

Celui que je considérais comme un oncle ne manquait pas d'amis ou de gens qui l'admirait et j'étais heureuse pour lui…

Seulement, j'aurais aimé qu'il en soit de même pour Théo… Lui aussi avait donné sa vie pour moi, à la différence qu'à son enterrement, il n'y avait eu que notre petit groupe, composé de Drago, Pansy, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Daphné, Blaise, Luna, Neville et moi. Et je savais que la plupart n'était là que parce que je le leur avais demandé.

Je trouvais ça tellement injuste qu'il y ait si peu de personnes qui sachent à quel point Théodore Nott était un héros…

Mais tant que moi je le savais, tant que j'y pensais, alors il ne serait pas complètement oublié, c'était le mieux que je puisse faire…

Après les enterrements, j'étais passée par une phase qui ne me correspondait pas trop. Je m'étais renfermé sur moi-même, je parlais peu, je fuyais la compagnie, sauf celle de Drago bien sûr, je pleurais dès que j'étais seule et je passais beaucoup de temps au cimetière, là où Théo avait été enterré… Devant les autres, je donnais le change avant de pouvoir m'éclipser.

Pansy m'avait laissé faire un moment… Plus que je ne l'en croyais capable puis, n'y tenant plus, elle m'avait interpellée alors que je commençais à partir.

\- Mione, viens ici, me dit-elle en pointant la porte de son atelier, de mon ancien bureau.

\- Je dois partir, je suis attendu au cabinet…

\- Non, tu seras en retard, insista-t-elle.

Levant les yeux au ciel, j'étais tout de même entré.

\- Ca fait deux semaines maintenant que tu es un zombie et je t'ai laissé faire, parce que je pensais que ce n'était qu'une phase qui ne durerait pas…

\- Mais ce n'est qu'une phase qui ne durera pas !

\- Oui, peut-être, sauf que dans quinze jours tu te maries…

Quinze jours ! Non… Si ! Nous étions le 14 juillet, je me mariais le 30… Oh bon sang ! Comment j'avais pu oublier mon propre mariage ? Et Drago ? Pourquoi n'en parlait-il plus ?

\- Contente de voir que ça t'affole un petit peu ! me dit-elle.

\- Je… je suis désolé…

\- Oh, c'est plutôt à ton futur mari que tu devrais demander pardon. Il est à deux doigts d'annuler et s'il sait que je suis en train de t'en parler, il va me faire la peau !

\- Pourquoi ? Il ne veut plus m'épouser ?

\- Drago… ne plus vouloir t'épouser ? Comment peux-tu seulement envisager cette possibilité ! Bien sûr qu'il veut toujours t'épouser… mais depuis ton enlèvement et la mort de Théo et Sirius, il a peur que ce soit trop te demander, il pense qu'il te faut plus de temps et il ne veut pas te brusquer, donc, il ne t'en parle pas, m'expliqua patiemment Pansy.

Moi qui pensais ne pas l'avoir alarmé, qui croyais avoir réussi à minimiser mon désarroi devant lui ! Mais il me connaissait mieux que quiconque… En dehors d'Harry mais lui, il était dans un état similaire au mien, alors…

\- Quoi qu'il te dise, n'annule rien. Je vais me reprendre et tout de suite… Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je dois faire pour l'organisation ?

\- C'est moi qui ai organisé ton mariage… Alors sois tranquille, tout est prêt et parfait ! Sauf que toi et moi, nous partons dès la semaine prochaine.

\- Nous partons ?

\- Et oui ma belle, tu as choisis de te marier en Ecosse, maintenant, il va falloir que tu assumes ! Il faut que j'y aille avant, afin de tout mettre en place et de veiller à ce que ce soit parfait et toi, ça te fera le plus grand bien de t'éloigner de Londres pour quelques temps ! Je crois qu'on va embarquer Potter aussi… Je dirais à tous les autres de nous rejoindre deux jours avant le mariage… Les invités arriveront le jour J…

Elle continua à parler, plus pour elle que pour moi et je remerciais le ciel, une fois de plus, d'avoir une meilleure amie aussi parfaite. Les larmes me vinrent aux yeux et je la pris dans mes bras.

\- Merci, dis-je alors que les larmes coulaient à présent.

Elle eut un petit rire en me serrant dans ses bras à son tour.

\- C'est un plaisir chérie ! Mais, pourquoi tu pleures ?

\- Parce que j'ai de la chance que tu sois ma meilleure amie, que je ne te mérite pas… Et que les hormones vont me rendre dingue, dis-je alors que mes pleurs redoublaient.

Elle rigola puis m'emmena jusqu'à son sofa, elle mit ensuite ma tête sur ses genoux et me caressa doucement les cheveux jusqu'à ce que mes larmes cessent.

\- Merci, dis-je d'une petite voix.

\- De rien, s'amusa-t-elle en me laissant me redresser.

\- Bon, je vais faire un repas surprise pour Drago… Je crois que je dois me faire pardonner.

\- Non, il ne t'en veut pas, mais parle avec lui, ça serait bien.

\- Promis, encore merci.

\- De rien… Allée, va-t-en vite avant que tes hormones ne te joue encore des tours !

* * *

 **Drago**

Ces dernières semaines avaient été étrange, comme une période de transition entre le pire et le meilleur. Le pire était finit, maintenant, plus rien de mal n'arriverait, enfin, dû à l'organisation en tous cas… Mais malgré cette chose magnifique, le monde semblait suspendu ou plutôt, son monde à elle, donc, par extension, mon monde aussi.

Hermione semblait survivre plutôt que vivre, endurant chaque jour comme si c'était une peine et ça me faisait tellement mal ! Mais je comprenais, elle avait tellement enduré ces dernières années, depuis la mort de ses parents…

Et là, elle survivait alors que deux personnes étaient mortes, pour elle. Je savais qu'elle se sentait coupable mais je savais aussi que les mots ne l'aideraient pas, il fallait d'abord qu'elle réalise qu'elle n'y était pour rien et que la vie continuait et je ne la brusquerais pas.

Pourtant, le mariage approchait, plus que quinze jour et malgré mes belles résolutions au sujet de lui laisser du temps, je n'avais toujours pas eu le cœur à l'annuler, espérant qu'elle se reprendrait assez vite pour unir sa vie à la mienne mais aucun signe encourageant dans cette voix jusqu'à là…

Mais à mon arrivée à la maison, une surprise m'attendait. Hermione m'attendait, assise à la table. Elle avait préparé un diner, avec bougies… Son sourire était magnifique et pour la première fois depuis tout ça, il était sincère.

Elle vint jusqu'à moi, passa ses bras autour de mon cou et m'embrassa, ses mains jouant dans mes cheveux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui me vaut tout ça ? Je demande une fois le baiser finit.

\- Je voulais te montrer que je me rendais compte de la chance que j'avais de t'avoir dans ma vie.

Elle me fit un petit sourire.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé pour ces dernières semaines… Je n'étais pas vraiment moi-même… j'étais comme… déconnectée.

\- Je sais mon ange et c'est normal…

\- Non, j'aurais dû me montrer heureuse de ce qu'on avait. J'aurais dû te montrer à quel point j'étais heureuse, qu'avec tout ça, toi et moi soyons en vie et ensemble. J'aurais dû te montrer à quel point je suis heureuse de t'épouser d'ici peu. Car je suis heureuse de tout ça.

\- Tu veux toujours te marier ? je demande.

\- Bien sûr que oui !

Mon sourire devait être à l'image du sien, c'est-à-dire radieux.

\- Pansy a décidé de partir pour l'Ecosse la semaine prochaine et elle m'embarque avec elle, m'apprit-elle.

\- C'est une bonne chose.

\- Oui, je pense aussi.

Voilà, la période transition venait de se terminer, maintenant, place au bonheur.


	61. Chapter 60

**Chapitre 60 - Apaisement**

 **Hermione**

Nous voilà dans le magnifique château qui m'avait tant plu. Que mes futurs beaux-parents pouvaient se montrer extravagants par moment ! Ils étaient encore en Irlande lorsque nous parlions par vidéoconférence des lieux qui nous plaisaient, à moi et Drago.

J'avais alors dit que ce château me plaisait beaucoup, qu'il était parfait et que ce serait bien d'en trouver un dans le même genre, mais en plus modeste. Lucius avait eut une expression suffisante et m'avait dit :

\- S'il vous convient parfaitement, pourquoi en chercher un autre ?

\- Eh bien, parce qu'une réception là-bas nous coûterais probablement dix fois le budget total que nous avons prévu pour le mariage Drago et moi !

\- Qui a dit que ce serait à vous de payer votre mariage ?

\- Je…

\- Nous n'avons qu'un seul fils, vous n'allez pas nous empêcher de lui offrir le mariage dont il rêve ? me demanda-t-il sans me laisser en placer une.

\- D'accord, mais Drago se marierait demain si ça ne tenait qu'à lui… Ce n'est pas le mariage de ses rêves que vous proposez de payer… C'est le mien !

\- Quel différence ? Mon fils rêve de vous épouser et de vous rendre heureuse, alors, le mariage de vos rêves devient le sien par extension. Donc, si vous voulez vous marier dans ce château, vous vous marierez dans ce château.

Et j'avais cédée, car il était difficile de refuser quelque chose à Lucius quand il était comme ça, il pouvait se montrer presque effrayant !

\- Mione, à quoi tu penses ? me demanda Pansy en me sortant de ma rêverie.

\- Je pense que, dans une semaine, j'appartiendrais à une famille pas raisonnable pour deux sous ! je réponds en secouant la tête à la vue du château.

\- N'empêche… Poudlard… C'est trop bizarre comme nom, fit-elle remarquer.

\- Ne dis pas de mal de l'endroit où je vais me marier, veux-tu !

\- Ok, bon, et si tu allais faire la princesse dans ton château de princesse ? s'amusa-t-elle.

\- Je vais plutôt faire un tour dans le parc, pendant que tu t'amuseras à mener tout le monde à la baguette, je réponds.

* * *

 **Harry**

Ce château était vraiment magnifique, je comprenais pourquoi il avait plu à Hermione. Je partis me promener dans le grand parc et découvris un lac au bord duquel je m'assis. Ma meilleure amie ne tarda pas à m'y rejoindre, s'installant à mes côtés et entrelaçant ses doigts aux miens.

\- Ca va ? Me demanda-t-elle en regardant les eaux lisses du lac.

\- Mieux qu'hier, je réponds en haussant les épaules.

Gardant toujours sa main dans la mienne, elle se pencha et déposa sa tête sur mon épaule, doucement, ma tête se posa sur la sienne.

\- Je crois que ça va de mieux en mieux, je regarde moins derrière moi pour me concentrer sur ce qui se passe en ce moment… Et je suis content d'être ici avec toi, en ce moment, j'ajoute en déposant un baiser sur ses cheveux.

\- Je suis contente que tu sois là aussi, me répondit-elle.

\- Et toi, comment te sens-tu ?

\- Beaucoup mieux, je crois que mon mariage tout proche m'a donné un bon électrochoc, s'amusa-t-elle.

\- Tu te rends compte que dans 6 jours, à cette heure-ci, tu seras en train de dire « oui » à Malefoy ?

\- Oui, je m'en rends compte ! J'ai même hâte, avoua-t-elle en souriant.

\- Tu vois, même si j'allais vraiment mal… Le simple fait de te voir sourire comme ça me rendrait heureux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre nous pour que ça est toujours été si fort ? me demanda-t-elle soudainement les larmes aux yeux.

\- Nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre, c'est aussi simple que ça… Enfin, amicalement parlant, j'ajoute en souriant aussi.

\- Je t'aime tellement Harry.

Cette fois, elle pleurait vraiment.

\- Je t'aime aussi Hermione, ma meilleure amie, ma sœur, mon tout… Mais pourquoi tu pleures ? dis-je en la serrant contre moi.

\- Saletés d'hormones ! Rouspéta-t-elle en reniflant.

\- Ah oui, Ginny aussi se transforme en fontaine sans raisons…

\- Fais attention Harry, je m'énerve aussi vite que ce que je me mets à pleurer !

J'éclate de rire, elle me regarde un instant l'air sévère mais je ne peux plus m'arrêter, je ris, je ris comme je n'avais plus ris depuis la mort de Sirius et même, bien avant ça. Ce rire était irrépressible, libérateur et contagieux apparemment, puisque son visage réprobateur se transforma peu à peu avant qu'elle n'éclate de rire, elle aussi.

Ne pouvant plus tenir assis, on s'écroula dans l'herbe. Jusqu'à ce que Pansy arrive.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez à vous marrer comme des baleines ? demanda-t-elle.

\- C'est pas sympa de me traiter de baleine ! Je suis enceinte ! s'exclama Hermione

\- Bon, je vois que vous allez bien, j'avais peur que vous ne décidiez de vous noyer dans le lac, mais je retourne à mes préparatifs, s'amusa-t-elle en repartant.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide ? je demande.

\- Non, restez tranquille, j'ai les choses bien en main !

\- Ca, je n'en doute pas, dit Hermione en souriant.

Le coup de folie était passé, Mais ses effets se faisaient encore ressentir en moi. Je me sentais bien, apaisé, heureux, simplement et je me languissais que Ginny arrive pour qu'elle puisse me retrouver moins déprimé et moins déprimant.

* * *

 **Drago**

La semaine avait été longue loin de Granger mais enfin, j'allais la retrouver. Et après-demain, elle serait ma femme, qu'est-ce que j'avais hâte d'y être !

\- Drago !

A l'entente de sa voix, un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres alors que je la cherchais des yeux. Je la vis courir vers moi, un sourire similaire au mien avant qu'elle ne se jette dans mes bras.

\- Tu m'as manqué, dit-elle.

Elle m'avait vraiment sauté dessus. Ses jambes entouraient ma taille et ses bras mon cou, heureusement que j'avais eu la bonne idée de laisser tomber les bagages en la voyant arriver comme une fusée.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi mon amour, dis-je en l'embrassant, mes mains placées sous ses fesses pour la maintenir.

Elle posa alors sa tête sur mon épaule mais n'avait pas l'air décidé à descendre.

\- Chérie, il faudrait que tu me montres notre chambre pour que j'y emmène mes valises, dis-je en souriant.

\- Pansy nous a séparée, elle a dit qu'il était hors de question que nous dormions ensemble avant le mariage, bougonna ma fiancée.

\- Quoi ?

\- Oui, tu as bien entendu !

\- On a qu'à pas l'écouter, je dis.

\- On parle de Pansy, rigola Hermione.

\- C'est vrai, alors on pourrait se rejoindre dans la nuit, je suggère avec un sourire en coin.

\- Tu prends vraiment ta meilleure amie pour une idiote ! Elle dort avec moi, ce soir et demain…

\- Elle est vraiment chiante quand elle s'y met ! je rouspète.

Je continue de la porter.

\- Où est Pansy, là maintenant ? je lui demande en déposant un baiser dans son cou.

\- Sortit avec Harry pour rencontrer le fleuriste, on ne t'attendait pas avant ce soir, m'expliqua-t-elle.

\- Une chance que j'ai eu envie d'arriver plus tôt, dis-je en mordillant son cou.

\- Oui, une chance, dit-elle en soupirant de plaisir.

\- Au diable les valises, indique-moi un endroit qui nous offre un minimum d'intimité avant que Pansynator n'arrive.

Elle rigola puis me guida sans quitter mes bras jusqu'à ce qui serait ma chambre et je savourais chaque caresses, chaque sensations, devinant que ce serait la dernière fois que je lui ferais l'amour à ma fiancée.


	62. Chapter 61

**Lily : Merci beaucoup, et oui, ils ne se réfrènent pas ;) Merci, contente que tu aies remarqué le petit clin d'œil ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 61 – Le jour J**

 **Hermione**

Voilà, nous y étions… Pansy avait bien veillé à ce que Drago ne puisse pas me voir pendant ces dernières 24 heures et elle avait vraiment dû sévir, pour se faire respecter mais comme d'habitude, Pansy gagne toujours !

Là, elle était en train de m'habiller, pendant que Ginny me maquillait et que Daphné me coiffait, je me sentais comme déconnecté. Mon esprit était déjà focalisé sur après le mariage, quand il n'y aurait plus que lui et moi.

\- Hermione ! s'exclama Pansy.

\- Quoi ? je demande en sursautant.

\- Je te demandais simplement de te regarder dans le miroir, de nous dire si tu étais satisfaite du résultat, me dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ne voulant pas subir les foudres de ma meilleure amie, je fis ce qu'elle me demandait. Je portais une vraie robe de princesse, bustier blanc, un voilage rouge autour de ma taille pour casser la couleur de la pureté. Selon Pansy, une mariée en blanc pas vierge, ça pouvait passer mais enceinte, il ne fallait pas abuser ! Mais j'étais totalement en adoration devant la création de déesse de la mode.

Daphné m'avait fait un chignon, duquel s'échappaient quelques anglaises. J'aimais beaucoup le résultat et il n'était pas contraignant à porter.

Et enfin, Ginny m'avait maquillé légèrement, le résultat rendait ma peau parfaite, quelques couleurs sur mes joues et mes yeux semblaient agrandis, le noir du crayon faisant ressortir le marron de mes prunelles.

\- Vous êtes parfaites ! je m'exclame.

\- Non, c'est toi qui es parfaite, me dit Pansy en m'enlaçant.

Luna s'approcha et me mit un bracelet en or avec de petites roses rouge en rubis autour du poignet.

\- Voilà, maintenant tu es parfaite et ce bracelet s'appelle revient, me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- Donc, la robe est neuve, tes dessous sont bleu, le bracelet est emprunté, il y un penny d'argent dans ta chaussure…

\- Quoi ? je demande.

\- Oui, un penny d'argent, répéta Pansy.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est ce que dit la comptine, me dit Pansy avant de se mettre à la réciter.

\- Oh, je ne connaissais que quelque chose de neuf, de vieux, d'emprunté et de bleu…

\- Oui, car ils ont enlevé le penny au fil du temps mais moi, je veux que ton mariage soit parfait alors, je respecte toutes les traditions à la lettre !

\- Ok, j'ai un penny dans ma chaussure et ça me va très bien, dis-je en levant les mains et en souriant.

Pansy se montrer plus sur les nerfs que moi, c'était à n'y rien comprendre ! Narcissa ouvrit la porte et me regarda, ses yeux devinrent humide et elle souffla pour se reprendre.

\- Hermione, tu es magnifique ma chérie, me dit-elle en m'enlaçant.

Apparemment, le tutoiement était de mise désormais, ça ne me dérangeait pas du tout.

\- Merci Narcissa.

Elle déposa un baiser sur mon front pour ne pas déranger mon maquillage et sortit un vieil écrin de son sac. Elle l'ouvrit devant moi et je vis un collier en or avec un pendentif en forme de cœur. Le cœur était un rubis entouré de petits diamants, le tout était magnifique et paraissait ancien.

\- Ce collier me vient de ma mère, c'est très ancien et dans la famille Black, ce collier se passe le jour du mariage et tu le garderas jusqu'à ce que ton premier enfant se marie, donc, soit à ta fille, soit à ta belle-fille, m'expliqua Narcissa en me le mettant.

\- Merci, dis-je les larmes aux yeux.

\- C'est un plaisir.

\- Mione, si tu pleures avant d'arriver devant l'autel, je peux te promettre que tu n'y arriveras jamais vivante, me menaça Pansy mais avec un sourire qui montrait qu'elle rigolait.

Je pris une respiration pour me calmer et soudain, une chose que m'avait dite Narcissa capta mon attention.

\- La famille Black ?

\- Oui, avant d'être Narcissa Malefoy, j'étais Narcissa Black.

\- Vous aviez un lien de parenté avec Sirius ?

\- Il était mon cousin germain.

\- Je ne savais pas !

\- Nous ne nous parlions plus depuis plus de vingt ans et même avant cela, nous n'étions pas vraiment proche… Je le regrette, c'était un homme bien.

\- Je suis désolé, je dois vous embêter avec mes questions… dis-je.

Quelle idée d'aborder de tels sujet le jour de mon mariage !

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle redéposa un baiser sur mon front et s'excusa pour aller rejoindre son fils.

* * *

 **Drago**

Voilà, j'étais prêt, en fait, j'étais prêt depuis que je l'avais vu débarquer à l'aéroport, il y a un peu plus d'un an maintenant, j'allais épouser la seule femme qui était faite pour moi, comme moi, j'étais fait pour elle, avoir une telle certitude faisait que je n'étais pas du tout stressé par la cérémonie.

\- Alors, c'est le grand jour ! s'exclama Blaise.

\- Et oui !

\- Nerveux ?

\- Pas le moins du monde, je réponds en souriant.

Mon père me prit par l'épaule et m'attira un peu à l'écart de Blaise, Harry, Ron et Neville.

\- Tu vas te marier et d'ici quelques mois tu deviendras un père de famille, me dit-il d'un air très solennel.

\- Oui.

\- Tu sais, je n'ai jamais été doué pour ces choses là mais je pense, qu'aujourd'hui, je dois te dire certaines choses.

\- Je t'écoute, dis-je assez amusé par sa façon de parler.

\- J'ai passé ton enfance à te rabaisser, quoi que tu fasses, je faisais comme si ce n'était pas assez mais malgré ça, tu as réussis à devenir un homme bien, bien plus que je ne l'ai jamais été et aujourd'hui, j'en suis fier. Je suis fier de la voie que tu as choisi, je suis fier du combat que tu as mené. Mais je suis surtout fier de la femme avec laquelle tu as décidé de t'unir. Elle saura te rendre heureux, elle le fait déjà. Et je sais que tu seras un meilleur père pour ton enfant que je ne l'ai jamais été pour toi.

Je fus réduit au silence un moment, je n'en revenais pas de ce qu'il venait de me dire, il était fier de moi et il s'excusait en quelques sortes de son manque de considération et d'affection. Ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre tant l'émotion était forte, je le pris dans mes bras et sentit au bout d'un moment, ses bras m'entourer.

\- Merci papa.

\- De rien fils.

Blaise s'approcha.

\- Drago, il est temps de rejoindre le parc, me dit-il.

\- Allons-y ! je m'exclame en soufflant un bon coup pour me reprendre.

* * *

 **Hermione**

Pansy s'excusa pour rejoindre l'assemblée, je sortis donc de la salle de bain et je vis que Severus m'attendait devant.

\- Vous êtes vraiment magnifique, me dit-il.

\- Je pense que vous pourriez enfin me tutoyer, après tout, vous allez me conduire jusqu'à l'autel aujourd'hui, je dis en rigolant.

\- D'accord, alors allons-y Hermione, il ne faudrait pas que tu sois en retard à ton mariage, me répondit-il avec ce qui ressemblait presque à un sourire.

On prit la route du parc, le mariage avait lieu au bord du lac, arrivé à proximité, il me tendit son bras que je pris puis nous nous remit en marche.

\- Au fait Severus, je dis.

\- Oui ?

\- Vous êtes très beau dans ce costume.

Il eut un sourire.

\- Merci, ton agaçante meilleure amie a insisté pour choisir elle-même !

Je souris et puis soudain, mon regard croise celui de Drago et son sourire est le plus radieux que je n'avais jamais vu. Mon regard s'accrocha au sien et je me sentais parfaitement bien, Severus serra ma main un peu plus fermement, probablement avait-il sentit que j'accélérais le pas pour rejoindre mon fiancé au plus vite mais il avait raison de me réfréner, j'avais un rôle à tenir !

On avançait à pas mesuré, j'avais l'impression que mon avancé durait des heures mais enfin, Severus mit ma main dans celle de Drago et son touché m'électrisa.

\- Merci, dis-je en regardant Severus une dernière fois.

Il me fit alors le premier vrai sourire plein et entier que je n'avais encore jamais sur son visage toujours si triste et renfermé.

\- Ce fut un honneur, me répondit-il avant d'aller s'installer.

Et enfin, je n'eus d'yeux que pour Drago. D'ici quelques minutes, cet homme si beau, si parfait serait mien, mon mari.

* * *

 **Drago**

L'homme de cérémonie parlait, je me contentais de répondre quand c'était à moi de parler, à peine conscient de ce qu'il se passait tant je ne pouvais pas lâcher Hermione du regard. Depuis son retour, je l'avais trouvé belle de bien des manières, dans plusieurs styles différents mais là, elle était simplement à tomber… Magnifique, des milliers de mots me passaient par la tête mais tous me semblaient faibles.

Au bout d'un moment qui me sembla être une éternité, après avoir moi-même dit le « oui » tant attendu, ce fut au tour d'Hermione et malgré toute l'émotion que je voyais dans ses yeux, elle répondit d'une voix douce et ferme, sans trembler, ses yeux plongés dans les miens et c'était le plus magnifique.

\- Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Je pris alors son visage en coupe, avec délicatesse et doucement, trop doucement, j'approchais mon visage. Je voulais graver ce baiser à jamais dans ma mémoire, ce serait le premier baiser que je donnerais à ma femme et je voulais qu'il soit parfait. Ma bouche se posa sur la sienne, d'abord douce puis rapidement plus passionné, elle m'offrit l'accès à sa langue, le baiser dura jusqu'à ce que Pansy ait la bonne idée de se racler la gorge, faisant ricaner nos amis qui étaient les seuls à l'avoir entendu. Je mis donc fin à ce baiser divin puis replongeait mon regard dans celui de ma femme.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime, me dit-elle avec un sourire magnifique.

Les invités affluèrent pour nous féliciter, nous sommes passés de bras en bras un bon moment avant de nous diriger vers la salle de réception où la, Hermione et moi avons commencé à danser pour ouvrir le bal, enfin seul, ou presque si on ne comptait pas les quelques 200 invités qui nous regardaient et dont je ne connaissais pas plus de la moitié d'entre eux !

Elle passa un bras sur ma nuque et le m'emparais de son autre main en mettant l'autre dans son dos, la serrant un peu plus contre moi.

\- Tu es vraiment magnifique, je lui chuchote à l'oreille.

\- Toutes les mariées sont magnifiques, me répond-elle.

\- Toi plus que les autres.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu es mon mari, s'amusa-t-elle.

\- Je suis ton mari.

\- Tu es mon mari.

Son sourire était aussi heureux que le mien, je le savais.

\- Au fait, j'ai une surprise pour toi, me dit-elle.

\- Je pense qu'il va falloir attendre pour que tu me montres tes sous-vêtements, dis-je en souriant.

\- C'est un garçon, dit-elle sans faire attention à mon trait d'humour.

\- On va avoir un garçon ?

\- Oui, confirma-t-elle.

Je la pris dans mes bras en la faisant tournoyer avant de me souvenir que nous n'étions pas seuls du tout.

\- Depuis quand le sais-tu ?

\- Depuis la semaine dernière mais je voulais attendre le jour de notre mariage pour te le dire, m'avoua-t-elle.

\- J'aurais étais tout aussi heureux si ça avait été une fille.

\- Je le sais.

\- Alors on va pouvoir penser au prénom ? je lui demande.

\- Oui.

\- Que dirais-tu de Léo ?

Ce prénom m'avait toujours plu.

\- Léo Malefoy, je répète.

\- Léo Harry Théo Malefoy, corrigea-t-elle avec un sourire.

Il fallait vraiment qu'elle insère son meilleur ami partout ! Mais une fois de plus, ça ne me gênait pas.

\- Je trouve ça parfait, je lui dis en l'embrassant.

Une main vint taper mon épaule à la fin de la musique.

\- Je peux t'emprunter ma meilleure amie ? me demanda Harry.

\- Non, mais tu peux m'emprunter ma femme, je réponds.

Nous rigolons tous les trois avant que je n'abandonne mon épouse à son meilleur ami de toujours. Puis, il fallait bien que moi aussi je fasse danser ma meilleure amie de toujours !

\- Merci, je lui dis une fois qu'elle est dans mes bras pour une danse.

\- Ce fut un plaisir, me répondit-elle.

\- Je ne te remerciais pas que pour ça.

\- Oh, pourquoi alors ?

\- Merci d'avoir appris à la connaître, merci d'être devenu sa meilleure amie, car si toi, tu ne t'étais pas rapprochée d'elle, jamais nous n'aurions pu nous revoir après tant d'année et nous n'en serions pas là aujourd'hui. Je te dois mon bonheur Pansy et même si je ne te le dis pas assez souvent, même si je passe mon temps à me plaindre des tes irruptions chez moi, même si je passe mon temps à me plaindre de toi, je sais au fond que je suis plus que chanceux de t'avoir dans ma vie… Je t'aime.

Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je t'aime aussi Drago, dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

* * *

 **Hermione**

Après ma danse avec Harry, ce fut autour de Severus de me faire danser, je voyais Drago qui dansait à présent avec sa mère.

\- Ta mère aurait été la femme la plus fière du monde en te voyant aujourd'hui et ton père… Il aurait peut-être été plus ému qu'elle encore !

Je lui souris.

\- Merci d'être là Severus.

\- Je suis heureux d'être présent et encore plus que tu m'aies demandé de t'accompagner jusqu'à l'autel… Je suis sincèrement ému et touché, plus que je ne peux l'exprimer.

\- Je m'en doute… Je t'ai vu sourire aujourd'hui, je lui confie en le regardant.

Il n'ajouta rien, mais je n'en demandais pas plus, il venait d'exprimer plus que je ne l'en croyais capable. A la fin de la musique, ce fut autour de Lucius de nous interrompre.

\- Severus, me laisserais-tu danser avec ma belle-fille ?

\- Bien sûr.

Severus m'abandonna à mon beau-père.

\- Alors Madame Malefoy, votre mariage vous plait-il ? me demanda-t-il.

\- Mon mariage est parfait, je réponds en souriant alors que nous commençons à danser.

\- Je suis heureux que vous fassiez partie de la famille, vous porterez ce nom à merveille, vous lui ferez honneur.

\- J'espère ne pas vous décevoir !

\- Je suis certains du contraire.

La soirée continua, tout le monde semblait vouloir danser avec moi ou avec Drago, si bien que nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup d'occasion de nous retrouver mais nous avions toute notre vie pour cela !

* * *

Et voilà, demain, vous aurez le droit à l'épilogue, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !


	63. Epilogue

**Lily : Et oui, c'est la fin mais j'espère que l'épilogue te plaira ;) En fait, sur ma page Facebook, j'ai soumis plusieurs propositions de prénom aux votes et c'est Léo qui l'a largement emporté, du coup, je mets Théo en troisième parce que Léo Théo, je ne trouvais pas ça beau ;) Oui, il y aura une Dramione, probablement demain (peut-être dès ce soir mais j'en doute) seulement, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus... Pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne sais pas encore laquelle je vais publier (j'en ai deux potentielles). J'espère t'y retrouver et je te dit un énorme merci de m'avoir suivit et encouragé tout au long de cette histoire, comme sur la précédente.**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Hermione était dans la salle de travail et la pauvre, elle n'en menait pas large !

\- Pousse mon amour, pousse… tenta de la motiver Drago.

Elle l'attrapa par le tee-shirt et l'approcha d'elle, le visage flamboyant.

\- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire ! C'est de ta faute si j'en suis là aujourd'hui ! râla-t-elle.

\- Madame Malefoy, encore un peu de courage, c'est bientôt fini, encouragea le médecin.

\- Bientôt fini ! Il vaudrait mieux ! Ca fait 18 heures que je suis dans cet état !

\- Ah, c'est toi qui as voulu accoucher sans aide ! fit remarquer Drago.

Le regard que lui jeta Hermione lui donna envie de rire et de se cacher en même temps, c'était assez étrange.

\- Plus jamais je ne te laisserais me toucher Drago Malefoy, tu n'auras qu'à te faire un noeud, dit-elle avec des larmes plein les yeux.

Drago évita de lui répondre ou de rire mais s'approcha. Il lui prit doucement la main et caressa son front sur lequel des mèches de ses cheveux étaient collés par la transpiration.

\- Tu es magnifique ma chérie et je sais que tu vas y arriver.

Hermione le regarda un instant et serra sa main un peu plus fort.

\- Je suis désolé, je suis horrible avec toi, se lamenta-t-elle.

\- C'est l'une des occasions où tu en as le droit, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Hermione accepta enfin de suivre les indications du Docteur, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin la douleur cesse.

\- Félicitations Hermione, vous avez une jolie petite fille, dit le docteur en revenant quelques minutes plus tard avec le bébé propre qu'il posa sur elle.

Ils regardèrent le petit bébé qui pleurait dans les bras de sa maman et ils échangèrent un regard plein d'amour et de joie.

\- Ca en valait la peine, dit Hermione.

Drago se pencha et embrassa sa femme.

\- Elle est magnifique, tout comme toi, dit-il en regardant celles qui étaient désormais les deux femmes de sa vie.

Plus tard, alors qu'Hermione avait réintégré sa chambre avec sa fille, Drago revint accompagné d'un garçon qui avait un peu plus de 4 ans. Le petit blondinet courut dans les bras de sa mère avant de s'approcher du berceau pour regarder le bébé.

\- C'est ma sœur ?

\- Oui Léo, c'est ta sœur, confirma Hermione en caressant les cheveux de son fils.

\- Elle est même pas belle ! Elle est toute petite et elle ressemble pas à maman… Moi je voulais qu'elle soit belle comme maman… Papa, on peut changer de bébé ?

Drago et Hermione échangèrent un regard amusé mais se retinrent de rire.

\- Elle vient juste de naître, toi non plus tu n'étais pas très beau juste après ta naissance, répondit Drago en se penchant vers son fils.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et mit une petite claque derrière la tête de son mari.

\- Tu étais très beau et ta sœur aussi mais elle le sera encore plus dans quelques jours et il va falloir que tu lui laisses le temps de grandir et non, on ne peut pas échanger de bébé, répondit patiemment Hermione.

\- Elle s'appelle comment ?

\- Elena, répondit Hermione.

\- Au moins, même si elle est pas belle, elle a un joli prénom !

Hermione et Drago pouffèrent de rire en regardant Léo fixer sa petite sœur comme si elle était un extraterrestre. Puis Lucius et Narcissa arrivèrent peu après. Léo était dans les bras dans sa mère pendant qu'Elena dormait tranquillement dans son berceau. Les grands-parents approchèrent du berceau et eurent un sourire en découvrant le petit bébé qui dormait.

\- Elle est magnifique ! s'exclama Narcissa.

\- Non mamie, elle pas jolie mais papa dit que moi non plus j'étais pas beau avant.

\- Tu étais très beau et ta sœur est très belle aussi, dit Narcissa en embrassant son petit fils.

Léo jeta un coup d'œil perplexe à sa sœur qui choisit ce moment pour bailler, sa petite bouche formant un petit « o » parfait.

\- Oui, c'est vrai qu'elle est un peu jolie, avoua le petit.

Les adultes rigolèrent et Hermione embrassa la tête de son fils. Drago regardait sa femme et son fils, puis sa fille et il se sentait heureux, Elena était née le jour de leur 5 ans de mariage, si ce n'était pas un signe !

* * *

5 ans plus tard, ils étaient tous réunis dans le manoir des Malefoy en Irlande pour les 10 ans de mariage de Drago et Hermione mais aussi pour les 5 ans d'Elena. La petite portait une robe de Princesse confectionné par tatie Pansy.

Mais que c'était-il passé entre temps ? Après tout, 10 ans c'était écoulés depuis le mariage !

Ginny et Harry avait eu un garçon quelques mois après l'union d'Hermione et Drago, ils l'avaient appelés James. Ils s'étaient mariés 3 mois après la naissance de James. 1 an plus tard, Albus voyait le jour et peu après la naissance d'Elena, ce fut au tour de Lily de naître. Ils nageaient toujours dans le bonheur, à 5.

Blaise et Daphné s'étaient mariés le jour des 4 ans de Jules et ils avaient eu une fille il y a deux ans, Rosaline.

Luna et Neville avaient eu des jumeaux i ans, Lorcan et Lysander, l'originalité des prénoms venait de Luna. Ils étaient toujours ensemble.

Pour Pansy et Ron, les choses avaient été un peu différentes. Après plusieurs séparations, ils s'étaient tout de même mariés et avaient eu un fils, Hugo, mais ils étaient divorcés à présent, bien qu'ils s'entendent toujours, pour leur fils mais aussi parce qu'ils avaient le même cercle d'amis.

D'ailleurs, ils étaient tous les deux présents pour l'anniversaire d'Elena. Pansy n'était pas encore arrivée, mais elle n'allait pas tarder.

\- Elle va venir avec son sportif ? Demanda Ron.

\- Oui, répondit Hermione en lui donnant un sourire désolé.

\- Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne suis pas jaloux, répondit Ron.

\- Bien sûr Ronald, dis Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

Pansy arriva au bras d'un bel homme, à l'air très gentil. Hugo courut vers son père et l'embrassa. Pansy présenta celui qui s'appelait Olivier Dubois à tout le monde puis l'homme s'accroupit devant Elena.

\- Dis-moi belle Elena, es-tu une princesse tous les jours ou juste pour ton anniversaire ? Demanda-t-il faisant sourire la petite mais aussi toutes les femmes présentes.

\- Je suis tout le temps une princesse, mais je ne le montre pas tous les jours puis je suis tout le temps la princesse de mon papa et de mes papis, ils m'appellent toujours comme ça, répondit la petite.

Tout le monde rigola et Elena courut vers Severus.

\- Papi Severus, pas vrai que je suis une princesse ?

\- Oui princesse, acquiesça celui-ci.

La petite alla ensuite dans les bras de Lucius.

\- La plus jolie de toutes les princesses, dit Lucius avant qu'Elena ne demande quoi que ce soit.

Elena alla ensuite sur les genoux de son père.

\- Mais quand je serais grande, je serais une reine et je me marierais avec James, dit Elena.

\- Non, je suis trop grand pour toi, dit James.

\- Avec Albus alors ? Demanda-t-elle.

Les autres rigolèrent.

\- Non, tu ne te marieras jamais, tu sais pourquoi ? Demanda Drago.

\- Non ?

\- Parce que tu resteras toujours ma princesse !

Elena fit un baiser à son père et retourna jouer avec les autres.

\- Apparemment, ta fille fait une fixette sur mes fils, s'amusa Harry.

\- Oui, et bien tes fils ont intérêt à ce que ça ne soit jamais réciproque, répondit Drago.

Ils rigolèrent, au final, la bande resta soudé tout au long de leur vie, certains ne se donnaient plus autant de nouvelles qu'avant mais ils se réunissaient toujours pour toutes les occasions. Les seuls qui restaient aussi fusionnelles étaient Hermione, Drago, Harry, Pansy et Ginny.

Puis, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix, leurs enfants se lièrent de plus en plus avec les années. Jusqu'à ce que Léo se marie avec Lily, suivit de quelques années plus tard par Elena et James, finalement, en grandissant, il avait cessé de la voir comme une enfant trop jeune.

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est la fin, certaines trouveront que je suis allé trop vite dans le temps avec l'épilogue mais je tenais à prendre des moments importants de leurs vie avant de finir et je trouvais que passer directement à la naissance du deuxième enfant serait surprenant ;) Je vous fait des gros bisous et je remercie ceux qui m'ont suivis et encouragé tout au long de cette fiction, je remercie aussi ceux qui m'ont simplement lu mais un peu moins que ceux qui m'ont laissé des messages ;)**

 **Je vous dis à très vite avec la fiction Hermione/Harry ou celle Lily et Scorpius et bientôt, avec une nouvelle Dramione.**


	64. Annonce

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Voilà, je ne vous quitte jamais longtemps ;)**

 **L'ombre et la lumière, ma nouvelle Dramione est en ligne avec son premier chapitre.**

 **Cependant, ne vous attendais pas à ce que je publie un chapitre par jour comme pour mes fanfictions précédentes, je ne peux plus tenir ce rythme, ce sera donc un chapitre par jour mais avec mes deux autres fanfictions en cours de publication, vous devriez avoir de quoi faire ;)**

 **s/11911354/1/L-ombre-et-la-lumi%C3%A8re**

 **Voilà son lien juste au dessus !**

 **Je profite pour répondre à ma Lily : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu apprécies toujours de me lire et ne t'inquiètes pas, je comprends que tu n'apprécies pas le Pairing Harry/Hermione, tu n'es pas la seule et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je veux toujours qu'il y ait une Dramione en cours de publication sur ma page ;) Au moins, tout le monde est content ;) Pour le bébé, c'était voulu ;)**

 **J'en profite aussi pour vous remercier car sur cette épilogue, la fanfiction le Cercle a atteint les 300 Reviews, donc, elle se termine sur une note plus que positives, merci à vous.**

 **Bisous,**

 **Mery-Alice qui vous adore !**


End file.
